O Magnata de Chicago
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Masen é uma simples garçonete, órfã e pobre que trabalha em uma cafeteria no centro de Chicago.Edward Cullen é poderoso, bilionário e filantropo, conhecido como o Magnata de Chicago. SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PROLOGO História da família Cullen baseada na história real de John Davison Rockefeller.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias: <strong>Saga Crepúsculo  
><strong>Personagens: Principais<strong> Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Amizade, Drama, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência

* * *

><p><em>"Incapaz é... Aquele que não tem coragem de conquistar nada e tenta usurpar a benção de seu irmão.<em> _ Fracassado é... Aquele que usurpa a benção de seu irmão, mas não tem capacidade para sustentá-la."_

_Alline Cassiane_

Isabella Masen é uma simples garçonete, órfã e pobre que trabalha em uma cafeteria no centro de Chicago.

Edward Cullen é poderoso, bilionário e filantropo, conhecido como o Magnata de Chicago.

Qual será o motivo de ele ir todos os dias em uma simples cafeteria?

Quais segredos escondem o passado de Isabella?

E que mentiras existem na vida de Edward?

Será que eles vão conseguir superar as dificuldades, mentiras e falsidade e assim ficarem juntos?


	2. Conhecendo Isabella Masen?

_Chicago - 2009_

Ela resmungou, virando para o outro lado de sua pequena cama, quando seu despertador tocava.

Tacou a mão nele, sem nem abrir os olhos e resmungou se enrolando mais na sua manta e se afundando na cama quente. Tudo que queria era ficar ali o dia todo enrolado naquela manta vermelha e feia, mas infelizmente não podia, era segunda feira, o dia de arrumar seu pequeno apartamento.

Isabella Masen se levantou, espreguiçando seu corpo, olhando ao redor.

Morava em Chicago, a maior cidade do estado de Illinois nos Estados Unidos, em um dos bairros mais pobres, seu prédio de três andares era velho e colado a outros do mesmo estilo. Seu apartamento era pequeno, um quarto, com uma pequena cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa que ela havia comprado em uma loja de móveis usados, mas que estava conservado.

Sua sala tinha uma televisão grande, mais daquelas antigas que pareciam ter um nódulo atrás dela, mas pelo menos era colorida e funcionava em cima de uma mesinha, tinha um único sofá cama de dois lugares.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, às vezes preferia dormir ali a dormir na sua pequena cama de solteiro. O que separava a sala de sua cozinha era apenas uma simples bancada e a cozinha de Bella, era composta apenas por uma geladeira antiga que fazia mais barulho que tudo, um micro-ondas que ela havia comprado recentemente e ainda estava pagando, um filtro de barro e uma pia. Nada de fogão, quando Bella queria cozinhar alguma coisa, ela ia para o apartamento de sua vizinha, uma senhora viúva, já com seus setenta e nove anos e que morava sozinha na companhia de um gato, elas até que se davam bem.

Bella até tinha comprado um fogão usado, só que era velho e quebrou meses depois da compra e como ainda estava pagando algumas das coisas que tinha comprado ainda não havia conseguido comprar outro.

Seu banheiro era simples nada luxuoso, mas seu chuveiro havia queimado e como ela estava tentando economizar dinheiro, para pagar o aluguel que havia aumentado aquele mês, ainda não havia chamado alguém para consertar.

Tirou o grosso moletom que usava e suas meias, como não tinha um edredom ou um aquecedor e fazia muito frio em Chicago, chegando às vezes a menos de 8 graus negativos, dormia com várias roupas e às vezes até de luva, para não ter uma hipotermia e morrer, se enrolava com sua manta grossa, mas isso não era o bastante.

Muitas noites, durante a madrugada, acordava com dor no corpo por causa do frio.

Mas naquele dia o clima parecia que daria um pouco de sossego e o sol começava a clarear o dia que estava nublado e chuvoso há semanas. Ela sorriu, amava sentir o sol aquecendo sua pele. O calor.

Escovou seus dentes e penteou seus cabelos, abriu sua geladeira suspirando, precisava fazer compras e logo, mas com o aluguel mais caro, não sabia se teria dinheiro suficiente para isso.

Pegou a última maçã que tinha ali e comeu lentamente, se deliciando com o gosto doce da fruta.

Depois começou a arrumar seu apartamento o que não demorava muito, limpou seu quarto, depois o banheiro pequeno, sala e cozinha. Limpando cada canto que pudesse ter alguma poeira e sujeira.

Apesar de tudo que havia sofrido, de toda dor que sentia por ser sozinha, sem família ou amigos por perto, por toda a humilhação que já havia passado, ela não deixava nada a abater.

Era uma jovem determinada, teimosa e que lutava até o último segundo pelo o que achava certo, dificilmente uma pessoa mudava sua opinião. Preferia ser humilhada e viver miseravelmente a fazer coisas erradas, como muita gente já havia oferecido para ela drogas e até o mundo da prostituição. Felizmente Bella era madura, tinha consciência e não foi para nenhum dos dois lados.

Uma vez havia ouvido um povo falar de Deus e gostava de pensar que se esse Deus realmente fosse real, teria mesmo um proposito para sua vida. Apesar de não ser religiosa, tinha fé em Deus. Tinha esperança que sua vida se transformaria em algo melhor e por isso, mesmo com todo seu sofrimento e com sua vida medíocre, antes de se deitar se ajoelhava no chão e agradecia a Deus por sua vida, pelo dia que tinha tido e pedia força para aguentar mais um dia, sabia que tinha pessoas em uma situação pior que a dela.

Bella terminou a faxina umas duas horas depois, iam dar dez horas da manhã, tomou um banho e já vestiu seu uniforme de trabalho, uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa de botões com as cores, o slogan da cafeteria e seu nome bordado.

Olhou-se no espelho enquanto fazia um coque em seus longos cabelos castanho avermelhado. Bella estava na altura média das mulheres, sua pele era tão branca que parecia até uma albina, contrastando com seu cabelo escuro. Seu rosto tinha um formato de coração, seus lábios eram um pouco cheios sendo o superior um pouquinho maior que o inferior, e seus olhos eram tão comuns, segundo ela mesma achava, castanhos sem nada especial.

Bella fechou seu apartamento, escondeu a chave no vaso da Sra. Gomez como sempre, não a levava, tinha perdido uma e aquela era a ultima, precisava fazer logo uma cópia dela. Bella na verdade não levava nenhuma bolsa, não via necessidade já que não tinha celular nem nada.

Bateu na porta de sua vizinha e a senhora sorriu quando a viu. Tinha cabelos brancos e olhos azuis brilhantes escondidos atrás de grossas lentes de óculos de grau, tinha dois filhos, mas ambos haviam se casado e visitavam a mãe só uma vez por ano e olhe lá, seu marido já havia morrido há anos e sua única companhia era um gato branco chamado Alf. É incrível como uma mãe consegue cuidar de seus filhos e faz tudo para ele, mas na hora que é ela que precisa de cuidados, muitos filhos mal se importam.

Mas Sra. Gomez não deixava a tristeza a abalar, e ela era muito energética para alguém de sua idade, participava de um grupo de idosos e às vezes até viajava com eles.

— Bom dia, senhora Gomez, tudo bem? — Bella disse educadamente.

— Oh, minha querida estou bem. Já está indo trabalhar? — a sua voz era rouca e baixa, mas firme.

— Sim, você precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não estou ótima, meu filho me ligou — ela disse com um sorriso grade.

Bella ficou feliz, pelo menos eles ainda se lembravam que tinha uma mãe.

— Isso é bom. Então eu estou indo trabalhar, amanhã você vai querer que eu faça uma faxina no seu apartamento? — ofereceu.

— Isso seria ótimo, minha menina. Agora vá antes que perca o metrô.

— Sim, até mais, senhora Gomez.

— Vá com Deus, minha querida.

...

Bella trabalhava em uma cafeteria muito popular que ficava no centro da cidade. Os donos eram os pais da única amiga que Bella havia feito no orfanato que ela morou desde os três anos de idade, mas ao contrário de Bella, a menina havia conseguido ser adotada com nove anos de idade, mas ela impôs uma condição para os pais.

Sim. Disse que só moraria com eles, se eles permitissem que visitassem Bella, sempre que ela quisesse, o casal era bondoso e já era a segunda criança que adotavam, eles acharam graça do pedido e se encantaram pela amizade das duas, pensaram em até a adotar Bella, mas não o fizeram e cumpriram a promessa para a filha.

Quando Bella havia completado seus dezoito anos e deixou o orfanato, Alice, a amiga, chamou Bella para trabalhar na cafeteria de seus pais e Bella mesmo não querendo se aproveitar disso, não podia dizer não. Sabia que precisava ganhar algum dinheiro, não tinha nada naquele momento, a não ser aquela pequena caixa que guardava com o maior cuidado do mundo.

Já havia mais de um ano que Bella trabalhava lá, no começo havia morado com Alice, mas sabia que aquilo não poderia durar para sempre e precisava arrumar um lugar para morar, Alice foi contra, mas Bella não podia ficar ali. Ainda mais que sua amiga tinha passado em uma universidade e se mudaria para outro estado, Bella até sentiu medo de ser demitida, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu.

Bella precisava andar quatro ruas para chegar à estação de metrô que felizmente a deixava bem no centro da cidade e ela só precisava atravessar uma avenida e andar mais alguns metros para chegar ao local de seu trabalho. O problema era só quando voltava que já era tarde, mas felizmente nunca havia acontecido nada. Bom é claro, exceto uma vez que um cara tinha abordado ela com uma faca, mas como Bella quase tirou a roupa para mostrar que não tinha nenhum dinheiro, o homem foi embora sem fazer nada.

Bella finalmente chegou ao seu trabalho faltando menos de meia hora para começar seu horário, Ângela Weber, uma moça morena e alta estava atendendo no balcão ela e Bella eram boas colegas de trabalho.

A cafeteria era grande e espaçosa, tinha uma pequena área para as crianças brincarem, vários computadores com acesso à internet, no centro formando um círculo, a área das mesas e um balcão onde podia se ver vários doces, salgados, cokkies, bolinhos, bolos, tortas.

— Oi Anggie — Bella cumprimentou-a.

— Oi, Bella — Ângela disse sorrindo.

Elas conversaram rapidamente, mas logo um cliente chegou, Bella foi assinar seu ponto e cumprimentou seu outro colega de trabalho Mike Newton, ele era baixo se comparado a outros homens, loiros de olhos azuis, Bella não se sentia muito confortável perto dele, mas ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

— Oi Bella — ele disse beijando sua bochecha macia.

— Oi — ela disse simplesmente, já pegando sua bandeja e seu bloco de anotação.

A cafeteria não era muito movimentada à tarde, os principais clientes, eram estudantes, ou algum casal, ou parentes, que marcavam de encontrar ali. Ficava mais movimentada na parte da manhã e lá pela seis da tarde.

Bella estava tendo um dia bem tranquilo, atendendo apenas uma mesa, quando ele entrou.

O ar de poder que emanava dele a cada passo mudou o clima da cafeteria e alguns clientes ficaram em silêncio olhando-o e cochichando entre si.

Ele usava um terno preto extremamente caro, seus cabelos de uma cor de bronze incomum, estavam perfeitamente penteados para trás com gel, mas alguns fios rebeldes começavam a despentear seu penteado.

Ele era alto, bem alto, Bella chutaria que ele tinha quase um metro e noventa de altura, o terno que ele usava tinha um caimento perfeito em seu corpo, como se tivesse sido feito para ele. Seu rosto era másculo, seu maxilar quadricular forte, seus lábios eram finos e seu nariz proporcional ao seu corpo. Mas o que sempre chamava a atenção de Bella, não era o segurança forte que entrava atrás dele ficando plantado ao lado da porta, eram os olhos do homem.

Verdes. Pareciam duas esmeraldas preciosas.

E eram.

Não era a primeira vez que Bella o via. Ele ia praticamente todos os dias a cafeteria e já havia se tornado um cliente regular dela.

Bella sabia que ele era um importante executivo, havia ouvido Ângela falando que tinha lido sobre ele em uma reportagem de revista. Bella se espantou quando ela disse que ele é um dos homens mais rico do Estado, se não o mais rico. Tinha uma fortuna quase incalculável.

Mas, Bella mesmo, não sabia muito mais que isso.

Sabia o que ele sempre pedia quando ia ali. Um cappuccino e algum salgado ou doce, ele sempre revezava.

Ah, é claro, sabia seu nome também. Edward Cullen, conhecido como o magnata de Chicago.


	3. Apresentando Edward Cullen

Ele sorria enquanto dormia.

Era o um dos dois únicos momentos que sentia paz.

Porque era quando sonhava com ela.

O que ela tinha que o deixava assim?

Que feitiço havia lançado sobre ele?

Nos sonhos, não acontecia nada de mais, eles não se beijavam nem nada, apenas ficavam abraçados, sorrindo em silêncio.

Ele precisava parar com isso.

Mas como? Era mais forte que ele e sinceramente ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de lutar contra.

Porque não poderia ser ela?

Ah, é claro. Porque ela era uma simples garçonete, sua mãe nunca a aceitaria.

E porque no fundo, ele não ligava para isso?

A mulher no sonho sorriu para ele, eles estavam deitados numa praia, ela usava um biquíni azul, estava exuberante e linda em seu sonho, assim como era na vida real.

— Duvido você me pegar — ela disse de repente jogando areia nele e correndo pela praia.

— Quando eu te pegar você vai ver — ele disse rindo e correndo atrás dela e quando finalmente iria agarra-la ele despertou.

— Sr. Cullen, Sr. Cullen — a voz de sua secretária soou em seu ouvido e o seu sonho se transformar em fumaça e se esvaiu. Levantou-se encarando a secretária que tremeu diante de seu olhar. Ela usava o uniforme que consistia em uma saia preta lápis que ia até três dedos acima do joelho uma blusa branca e um terno por cima, seus cabelos loiros acinzentados estavam presos em um coque bem feito.

Se ele pudesse mata-la só com isso, ela teria caído durinha no chão.

Odiava quando sonhava com ela e era acordado, ou pelo despertador ou por uma pessoa, já havia quebrado um quando o tacou no chão uma vez.

— Eu falei que não queria ser incomodado, Srta. Mallory — ele disse sua voz dura como gelo.

— Des-desculpe, Sr. Cullen, mas os chineses já estão lhe esperando na sala de reunião — ela disse o fazendo ficar totalmente desperto.

— Porra, porque não me acordou antes? — ele disse se levantando — Fale a eles que em cinco minutos estarei lá.

A secretária assentiu, saindo apressada da imponente sala de seu chefe.

O nome dele era Edward Anthony Cullen, era filho de Carlisle Cullen, com a socialite Esme Cullen. Seu pai era neto de Robert Anthony Cullen, um dos fundadores da Universidade de Chicago e dono da maior compania de petroleo que dominou até depois da primeira Guerra Mundial, depois se dividiu em empresas menores, mas ainda sob o comando da Familia Cullen. O filho de Robert Anthony Cullen Jr. chegou a ser vice-presidente dos Estados Unidos.

A familia era muito influente, poderesa e bilionária, tinha um patrimônio quase incalculavel.

O comando agora estava com Edward Cullen, seu pai morreu a mais de dez anos atrás, resultado de uma doença misteriosa que o atacou lentamente. Foi um momento muito dificil para Edward, mas ele conseguiu superar e assumiu o comando dos negócios da familia.

O velho amigo de seu pai Charlie Swan casado com Renée, a melhor amiga de sua mãe, não havia gostado muito disso, esperava que o comando ficasse com ele, mas Edward foi forte o bastante para assumir, e deixou Charlie como vice presidente da empresa.

A reunião durou horas, a tradutora não era muito boa e ainda às vezes procurava algumas palavras no dicionário o que fazia Edward ficar impaciente, queria acabar logo com isso para que pudesse vê-la.

Felizmente eles fecharam um acordo e sua secretária fez os ajustes rapidamente no contrato, o imprimiu e o trouxe rapidamente, assinaram-no e se despediram. Alguns sócios de Edward o chamaram junto com os chineses, para irem a uma boate, ele sabia muito bem que tipo de boate era a que eles iriam e não tinha a menor vontade de ir, recusou o convite.

Tudo que queria era sair logo dali.

Ele correu para sua sala, arrumando suas coisas. Não se despediu de sua secretária que procurava alguma coisa em sua bolsa e chamou o seu elevador, que já estava ali no andar.

Seu celular tocou no bolso de sua calça e ele pensou seriamente em ignorar. Sabia muito bem quem era e ficaria com dor de cabeça se falasse com sua mãe agora.

Suspirando entrou no elevador espaçoso e espelhado, colocou sua senha, apertando o térreo e pegou seu celular o silenciando. A sede de sua empresa ficava em um dos arranhas céus mais altos do mundo a Willis Tower, chamado anteriormente de Sears Tower, tinha quatrocentos e quarenta e dois metros e Edward era um dos donos do prédio sua empresa funcianava dos andares 93º para cima, sendo seu escritório no ultimo.

Seu carro, uma mercedes preta, com os vidros escuros já o esperava quando seu motorista o viu saindo abriu a porta do carro para ele.

— John — Edward o cumprimentou entrando no carro e fechando a porta.

— Para onde senhor Cullen? — ele perguntou sentando no banco do motorista. Jonh Walker já tinha mais de quarenta anos e já havia sido dublê de cenas de filmes de ação, já havia sido dublê até Van Disel, mas havia se machucado seriamente em uma gravação depois disso nunca mais surgiu algo para ele fazer um filme até que conseguiu trabalhar para Edward.

— Cafeteria — ele disse apenas e o motorista saiu dali com o carro, a SUV com dois seguranças o seguindo.

Edward respirou fundo. Odiava ter que andar com seguranças, mas era necessário com a vida que levava, ás vezes era muito reconhecido na rua e sempre aparecia alguém para assedia-lo. E também a vida de Edward causava inveja em muitas pessoas e algumas vezes ele recebia ameaças, mas nada que passasse disso.

A cafeteria não era muito longe do seu trabalho ficava no centro, o carro parou na entrada e Edward saiu, um de seus seguranças Tyler era alto, ex-militar, negro, musculoso, de cabelos encaracolados pretos, já estava em pé ali.

— Podem ir para casa — Edward disse apenas.

— Não senhor, temos que aguardar aqui.

Edward respirou fundo, passando a mão em seu cabelo, odiava eles serem tão responsáveis, às vezes tudo que queria era ser alguém normal, não um homem bilionário, poliglota, filantrópico e presidente de uma das maiores companhias dos Estados Unidos da América.

— Tudo bem, mas mande Benjamin ficar no carro, odeio chamar a atenção assim — ele disse e Tyler apenas assentiu.

Apesar de ser rico, Edward era um homem humilde. Havia aprendido com seus pais, a valorizar os seres humanos, ajudar em causas sociais, sempre ajudar e amar o próximo. Ele só queria que sua mãe ainda fosse assim.

Edward entrou na cafeteria, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando sentiu o cheiro de café, de doce e salgados que tinha no ambiente, Tyler entrou atrás dele ficando na porta, os olhos de Edward imediatamente procuraram por ela.

A menina que o havia conquistado.

Ela não olhava para ele, estava com seu uniforme, seus cabelos presos e sentada na bancada parecendo entediada.

Ele queria mais que tudo ir até ela e conversar, mas não podia.

Ele queria mais que tudo ir até ela e soltar seus cabelos, acariciando-os suavemente, sentindo seu cheiro, mas ele não podia.

Porque ele conseguia ser todo dominante quando o assunto era fechar um acordo de milhões de dólares com chineses? Entretanto quando o assunto era mulheres ele desandava?

Ele não conseguia entender, já tinha seus trinta anos e poucas mulheres haviam tido a honra de um dia ter sido amante de Edward na cama, ao contrário do que a mídia passava Edward Cullen não era um mulherengo.

Ele se achava um homem antiquado e romântico, para ele sexo andava junto com o amor. Sim, ele era um romântico incorrigível. Sonhava que um dia conheceria a mulher de sua vida, que eles viveriam uma linda história de amor, se casariam, teriam pelo menos seis filhos — porque ele não queria que uma família pequena — e quem sabe um cachorro, papagaio ou um gato, porque toda família tem que ter um animal de estimação. Se lembrava muito bem do cachorro que tinha um labrador Max, era seu companheiro na infância ainda mais que ele era filho único.

Mas todas as mulheres que se aproximaram dele era por causa do seu dinheiro ou sua mãe que empurrava. Nas festas que ia, ás vezes contratava uma acompanhante que sempre acabava indo embora com algum riquinho e outras levava alguma filha de colega da sua mãe. Odiava isso, quando sua mãe empurrava tantas mulheres para ele. Todas filhas de banqueiros, empresários importante e até de famosos.

Mas agora ele já tinha vivido três décadas e ainda não havia a encontrado, estava perdendo as esperanças e já se via casado com alguma riquinha, mimada que lhe daria apenas um filho, com medo de deformar seu corpo perfeito.

Edward se sentia frustrado só de imaginar.

Mas há um pouco mais de um mês, estava andando pela cidade, tentando passar despercebido, usava uma roupa de frio, moletom, capuz, havia decidido fazer uma caminhada e espairecer sua cabeça que andava só no trabalho. Quando estava voltando parou naquela cafeteria para tomar seu café e foi quando a viu.

Ela não foi sua garçonete, aquele dia, infelizmente. Mas mesmo assim, não passou despercebida pelos olhos de Edward.

Ele havia visto servindo uma mesa e ele a achou adorável, tratando seus clientes sempre com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas o que mais o encantou foram seus olhos.

Ela tinha os olhos mais profundos que ele já viu e em momento quando eles se cruzaram rapidamente, ele podia jurar que podia ver sua alma, naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

Edward sonhou naquela noite com aqueles olhos e seu sorriso e não conseguia parar de pensar nela, sem nem ter trocado uma palavra com ela, se sentia perdido e atraído.

Passou mais de uma semana sem ir lá, mas ela não sai de seus pensamentos e muito menos de seus sonhos.

Ele lutou e tentou resistir, mas o que estava sentindo era algo mais forte do que toda sua vontade de lutar contra, muito mais forte.

Seria loucura, ele ter se apaixonado por ela sem nunca ter falado com ela? Sem nem saber seu nome?

Ele não resistiu e foi para a cafeteria um dia depois de uma reunião muito estressante, assim que a viu, percebeu todo seu estresse ir embora e uma paz crescer em seu corpo, até sua dor de cabeça foi embora.

Que feitiço era aquele que ela tinha?

E naquele dia, ela foi sua garçonete, ela sorriu para ele e perguntou o que ele queria, ele pode ler seu nome bordado na blusa.

Isabella Masen.

E desde daquele dia todos os dias ele ia lá, apenas para ver ela.

Edward desviou seus olhos dela rapidamente quando percebeu que ela iria olha-lo. Olhando para frente, caminhou para uma mesa vaga, puxando a cadeira e sentando. Ele sempre se sentava do lado direito, pois havia percebido que era o lado de mesas que ela atendia e logo a sentiu indo atendê-lo.

— Boa noite, senhor Cullen. O mesmo de sempre hoje? — ela perguntou com um simples sorriso.

Edward a olhou, engolindo em seco.

— Sim, Isabella — ele disse lentamente, apreciando o nome dela ser dito em sua voz, ficou até querendo repeti-lo de novo e de novo — Sim, mas só o cappuccino classic hoje.

Ela anotou rapidamente em seu bloco.

— Já volto — disse saindo e Edward suspirou.

Quando ele teria coragem de falar algo mais para ela?

Ela não demorou a voltar com o cappuccino que ele sempre pedia.

— Aqui está — ela disse colocando em frente a ele, a xicara que esfumaçada, Edward respirou fundo tentando sentir o cheiro dela, algo parecido com morangos. Seria um creme? Ou perfume? — Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Não — ele disse sem pensar direito e ela se virou fazendo menção de sair — Isabella? — o nome dela saiu antes que ele pudesse conter.

Ali ele se decidiu. Hoje ele falaria mais do que algumas palavras com ela.

Afinal era um homem, não um rato.

— Sim? — ela disse se virando de novo para ele.

— Será que você não quer se sentar comigo? — ele pediu.

— Sentar com você? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Sim, odeio sentar sozinho — ele disse.

— Mas você sempre se senta sozinho — ela falou confusa.

— Ah, sim, você está certa. Desculpe — ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar, olhou ao redor, Mike os observava com bastante atenção.

— Mas acho que não tem problema, só estou atendendo você e outra mesa nesse momento — disse tentando não transmitir que estava nervosa — Mas eu tenho que falar com a outra garçonete se você esperar um minutinho.

— Claro — ele disse apenas.

— Anggie, tem como você me cobrir? — Bella disse indo até onde Ângela estava, sentada esperando alguém chama-la.

— O que?

— O senhor Cullen me pediu para fazer companhia a ele.

— Mentira! Eu sabia que ele está afim de você — a garota disse animada.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Nada haver, garota. Ele só quer uma companhia para comer.

— Ah, tá do jeito que ele te olha, aposto que vai querer sua companhia para a cama dele também.

— Angela! — ela reprendeu a amiga ficando vermelha — Muitos clientes pedem companhia...

— Seeeei, só estou falando... — disse sorrindo — Mas vai lá, ele não tira o olho de você.

Bella rolou seus olhos e assentiu se virando e dizendo que voltava em alguns minutos.

Ela voltou e puxou a cadeira em sua frente sentando em sua frente.

Ele bebeu um gole do sua bebida, estava do jeito que ele gostava.

— Você quem faz? — ele perguntou, não sabendo direito por onde começar a iniciar algum assunto, queria fazer tantas perguntas a ela. Estava nervoso e quis se bater por está se sentindo um adolescente diante do primeiro amor.

— Não, eu só sirvo — ela disse apenas.

— Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

— Há um ano mais ou menos — ela respondeu. Porque ele queria saber aquilo?

— O que você faz da vida? — ele perguntou e ela o encarou confusa.

— Porque você quer saber?

— Desculpe, é só que... Eu queria saber mais sobre você, eu não sei se você percebeu, mais eu tenho vindo muito aqui nesse mês... Por que... bom... Eu queria te conhecer melhor — ele finalmente disse.

As coisas acontecem quando menos esperamos. Edward nunca que imaginou que falaria com Bella assim naquele dia, por mais que quisesse.

— Me conhecer melhor? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, eu te achei linda e queria te conhecer melhor — ele disse e se inclinou para ela, deu seu sorriso torto, aquele que sua mãe dizia que nenhuma mulher seria capaz de resistir.

Ele não queria que Bella resistisse. Pelo contrário, queria a total rendição dela.

— Eu... tenho trabalho, não posso — ela disse gaguejando um pouco, seus olhos conectados.

O sorriso de Edward sumiu lentamente.

Parece que sua mãe, não conhecia Isabella.

— Você não tem nenhum dia de folga? — ele quis saber, voltando a encostar suas costas na cadeira e cruzando seus braços, depois de dar outro gole em sua bebida. Estava chateado.

— Não — ela respondeu apenas.

— Isso é trabalho ou um presidio? Você não pode trabalhar, sete dias por semana todo mês — ele falou bravo — Isso é escravização, se quiser posso arrumar um advogado e...

Ele se interrompeu percebendo que ela segurava o riso, que logo escapou.

Ele ficou fascinado pelo som. Queria ouvir aquela risada cada vez mais e mais.

Quem sabe a vida toda.

— Desculpe, mas eu é que escolho trabalhar a semana inteira — ela disse simplesmente.

— Por quê? — ele quis saber.

Bella ficou em silêncio, não se sentia bem para explicar sua situação financeira para ele.

Foi salva por um barulho de telefone tocando. Edward respirou fundo tirando seu outro aparelho do bolso, ele havia colocado o seu outro celular no silencioso, mas havia se esquecido de que tinha outro.

Viu que era sua mãe.

Suspirou e bebeu mais do seu cappuccino.

Levantou-se tirando de sua carteira uma única nota de dez dólares que encontrou —as outras eram de valores maiores — e colocou em cima da mesa.

— Venho te pegar às oito da noite de sexta feira, esteja aqui fora me esperando — e dizendo isso ele saiu, deixando uma Bella incrédula para trás.

Quem ele pensava que era?


	4. Encontro Perdido

Bella acordou antes de o seu despertador tocar, na verdade não havia dormido muito bem aquela noite, havia ficado se remexendo na cama, se cobrindo com sua manta e aquecida por suas meias coloridas e seu moletom velho.

E não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Em Edward Cullen.

Bella ainda se lembrava de quais foram, exatamente, suas ultimas palavras antes de sair da cafeteria na segunda feira.

E já era sexta feira. O dia que ele havia falado que a pegaria.

Mas Bella havia ficado indignada com seu jeito de falar com ela.

Quem ele pensava que era?

Só porque era rico, achava que poderia ser grosso com quem quisesse? A mulher que quisesse? Ele pensava que ela era o que, para sair assim com ele? Sem nem o conhecer direito?

Ela com certeza não era uma daquelas mulheres deslumbrantes que aparecia ao lado dele em algum evento social, em revistas que ela havia visto. E nem queria ser, tentou se convencer a isso.

Na terça ela ficou esperando ele para dizer poucas e boas, mas ele não apareceu.

Na quarta ela ainda estava com raiva e se ele colocasse os pés ali, ela tinha certeza que o enfrentaria, mas ele não apareceu.

Na quinta ela já estava se sentindo frustrada e chateada, por ele não ter ido.

Como assim ele a chamava para sair e depois não falava mais nada e nem dava sinal de vida?

Ficou triste a semana inteira por não tê-lo visto.

Ficou com raiva por ter ficado a semana inteira pensando nele.

Ficou chateada por sonhar toda noite com ele.

Ficou feliz por ter sonhado a noite inteira com ele.

Se ele pensava que podia brincar com ela estava muito engando.

Bella estava com medo do que estava sentindo, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, não era um brinquedinho que ele só usaria quando quisesse.

Edward poderia ter um dinheiro que fosse, mas Bella nunca que ficaria com alguém por conta disso.

Ela podia passar necessidades às vezes, mas mais que isso preferia ser uma pessoa digna e pobre do que uma falsa interesseira.

Ela se arrumou para ir ao trabalho como sempre. Lavou seu cabelo duas vezes com seu shampoo de morango o único que usava desde... Sempre... Era um shampoo infantil. Sim era mesmo, tinha a embalagem em formato de um morango, a tampa era verde e a embalagem vermelha e um desenho divertido na embalagem.

Era infantil, mas fazia maravilhas com os cabelos de Bella. Só ele que conseguia deixar seus cabelos macios e brilhantes. Acredite, ela já havia experimentados outros, mas seu cabelo parecia ter vida própria e só ficava bom com aquele shampoo.

Ela vestiu uma das poucas calças jeans que tinha. A que vestia era a mais velha, estava desbotada e rasgada na barra, ela tinha aquela calça desde dos seus quinze anos, antes ficava folgada e grande, mas agora ficava bem justa no seu corpo.

Ela não entendia porque mais amava aquela calça, era sua preferida. Podia parecer velha, mas Bella achava que assim ela ficava mais estilosa que quando era nova.

Colocou sua blusa horrorosa do uniforme e como seu cabelo estava molhado deixou-o solto para seca-lo. Vestiu também um de seus dois casacos de frio que tinha, já que fazia frio em Chicago, optou por levar o que não tinha capuz, mas era o mais quente.

Falou com a senhora Gomez rapidamente, apenas para se certificar como ela estava e se precisava de algo.

Depois andou até o metrô sob o vento forte, torcendo para não ficar gripada. Não chovia agora à tarde, mas a rua estava molhada da chuva que havia caído de manhã e sabia que logo mais choveria, se arrependeu de não ter pego o outro casaco, mas era tarde de mais para voltar.

Chegou em cima da hora à cafeteria, cumprimentou Ângela e Mike como sempre. O movimento estava tranquilo e Bella já começou a servir algumas mesas, o tempo passou rápido. Alguns clientes entravam e saiam uns adolescentes ou crianças iam direto para um dos computadores, enquanto seus pais conversavam.

No dia de frio, mesmo com a chuva a cafeteria ficava mais movimentada.

A cada cliente que chegava os olhos de Bella disparavam para a porta esperando ver Edward, mas nenhum era ele. E as horas foram passando, oito e meia Bella pediu para Mike cobri-la rapidamente e foi para o banheiro se trancando lá, segurando o nó em sua garganta que queria se transformar em lágrimas. Ela se recusava a chorar por isso.

Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Edward era o tipo de homem que não merceia que nenhuma mulher chorasse por ele. Era arrogante, se achava o dono de tudo, rico, poderoso e tinha a mulher que quisesse aos seus pés. Porque se achava no direito de atrapalhar a vida dela?

Bella respirou fundo e não derramou uma única lágrima. Saiu do banheiro com um sorriso e voltou a atender seus clientes normalmente.

Não voltou a pensar em Edward.

Finalmente a cafeteria fechou e hoje era dia de Bella ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Ela e Mike, mais uma mulher que ficava na cozinha arrumaram a cafeteria para o dia seguinte, quando acabaram era um pouco mais de 11 da noite.

Bella se despediu deles, pegou seu casaco e vestiu, soltou seus cabelos também que estavam presos em um coque frouxo. Saiu para enfrentar uma noite deserta, ela se encolheu pelo vento frio que bateu em seu rosto e mãos, vendo um raio atingir o céu, deveria ter seguido seu instinto e ter trago a blusa com capuz. Puxou o máximo que conseguiu a manga da blusa para esquentar suas mãos.

Teve a impressão de ouvir uma buzina e alguém chamar seu nome, mas não olhou para trás e apenas apressou seus passos, quando deu o primeiro passo para descer a escada que a levaria para a estação do metrô sentiu uma mão a segurar com força pelo braço, o rodeando com facilidade em seu bíceps magro por cima do tecido do casaco. Seu corpo parou e ela se virou encarando aqueles olhos verdes que não a deixaram sossegada durante a semana.

...

Edward saiu da cafeteria com dificuldade e Tyler o seguiu. Tudo que queria era ficar ali conversando com Isabella. Ele precisava saber mais dela, ouvir mais sua voz, mas a sua mãe não dava sossego mesmo estando longe e ele sabia que se não aparecesse em sua casa logo ela depois faria um drama danado, ele estava chegando a seu limite com isso e logo estouraria.

Entrou na limusine que estava estacionado do lado da cafeteria ao lado da SUV.

— O que é mãe? — ele disse chateado, atendendo o telefone.

— Edward Cullen quero você em casa agora.

— Eu estou bem mamãe. Obrigado por perguntar — ele disse ficando ainda mais chateado.

Sua mãe nunca foi muito amorosa com ele, ou se foi ele preferia nem se lembrar mais, e depois da morte de seu pai, ela havia piorado se possível.

Por que sua mãe não podia mostrar um mínimo de amor por ele? Porque ela não podia ser que nem seu pai? Porque ela não podia ser que nem antes quando ele era pequeno?

Edward sentia muita falta dele.

— Filho, você precisa vim para casa imediatamente — seu tom de voz era de uma ordem, com um dono falava com seu cachorro — os Johnson estão vindo jantar aqui em casa e a filha deles também está vindo, adoraria se vocês pudessem se conhecer. Ela é uma menina maravilhosa e...

Edward bufou, a interrompendo.

— Eu não vou, estou cansado de você me empurrando para essas meninas fúteis que não tem nada na cabeça, além disso, eu já estou comprometido — e desligou.

Isabella Masen poderia não saber, mas ela já era dona dele. Totalmente.

...

Edward dormiu no apartamento que ele havia comprado assim que assumiu as empresas, ficava no Edifício Trump Tower, na a cobertura, era luxuoso e grande de mais para Edward, que morava sozinho.

Não aguentava mais morar com sua mãe que queria mandar em sua vida e doía viver naquela casa a onde tinha muitas lembranças tristes e felizes, que causavam dor.

Acordou em cima da hora para ir para a empresa, mas não se preocupou era o dono de lá e podia chegar quando bem entendesse.

Mas assim que chegou sua secretária o lembrou de algo que ele tinha esquecido. Ultimamente ele só conseguia se lembrar de algo, ou melhor, alguém.

E o pior ele só chegaria sábado. Ficaria até sábado sem ver Isabella? Será que aguentaria?

E pior e o encontro que teriam. Ele não podia perder.

A tarde ele viajou para os Emirados Árabes, na quinta ele teria uma reunião importantíssima com um sheik, à sexta seria livre teria que esperar até sábado para voltar para os Estado Unidos, já que não teria voo para lá na sexta. Por isso assim que chegou lá tratou de ligar para seu piloto ir busca-lo na quinta logo depois da reunião, assim daria tempo dele chegar a tempo para seu encontro com Bella. Não entendia porque não havia viajado no seu jatinho logo.

A reunião demorou mais do que previsto para desespero de Edward, assim que acabou ele correu para o aeroporto e embarcou rapidamente em seu jatinho. A pedido de Edward, o piloto acelerou, mas tiveram que parar em Londres para abastecer, o que atrasou a vida de Edward e ainda tinha fuso horário. Resultado, Edward só conseguiu chegar a Chicago mais de onze horas da noite, mesmo assim, seu motorista já o esperava e Edward pediu para ele correr para cafeteria.

Edward estava cansado, estressado e com raiva, havia viajado quase um dia inteiro e mesmo assim não havia chegado a tempo, não conseguia acreditar que havia perdido aquele encontro com Bella.

— Senhor, a cafeteria já está fechada — o motorista disse.

Edward bufou apertando seus cabelos, foi quando a porta se abriu e alguém saiu lá de dentro. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto, mas ele sabia que se tratava de uma mulher.

Era Isabella. Ele tinha certeza. Tinha que ser ela.

Ele chamou seu nome e pediu para John buzinar, mas ela não se virou. Edward saiu do carro rapidamente correndo até ela, conseguindo a alcançar com facilidade.

— Isabella! Não me ouviu? Chamei você... — Ele disse a fazendo parar, segurando em seu braço.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e Edward sentiu seu corpo relaxar pouco a pouco.

— O que você quer? Solte-me! — Disse puxando seu braço bruscamente.

Ele não a soltou.

— Sinto muito se a fiz esperar hoje, mas tive um contratempo... — ele começou a dizer, mas ela o interrompeu.

— E quem disse que fiquei te esperando? Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, oras, francamente — falou rolando seus olhos e puxando seu braço, mas ele apenas apertou um pouco mais forte.

— Eu esqueci que ia viajar para os Emirados Árabes, tinha uma reunião importante, mas só iria voltar amanhã. Então eu liguei para meu piloto ir me buscar, assim eu conseguiria chegar a tempo para nosso encontro, mas a reunião demorou de mais e ainda tivemos que pousar em Londres para abastecer, só conseguir chegar agora em Chicago e vim direto para cá — ele explicou ignorando o que ela disse — Parece que tudo deu errado para mim hoje— disse parecendo realmente chateado. Amaldiçoando a Lei de Murphy.

— Você não me deve explicações senhor Cullen — ela disse, mesmo feliz dele ter explicado.

— Pode me chamar de Edward — pediu. Ela suspirou.

— Boa noite _senhor Cullen_ — falou dando ênfase nas ultimas duas palavras e se virou descendo as escadas, ele a seguiu rapidamente.

—Ei a onde você está indo?

— Para casa? — ela disse em um tom de obvio.

— Sozinha? Nessa hora? Onde você mora?

— Isso não é da sua conta, senhor Cullen — ela disse grossa.

— Você é doida? Não pode andar sozinha há essa hora. Você pode ser assaltada ou pior estuprada — ele disse seus olhos se arregalando em desespero, sua voz subindo o tom — Eu te levo...

Bella sentiu raiva.

— Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha, senhor Cullen, não preciso de um riquinho que se acha dono de todos para me falar o que tenho que fazer — ela disse rapidamente vendo o metrô chagando — Passar bem, senhor Cullen — disse grossa e saiu o deixando chocado para trás.


	5. Cuidando Dela

— Quem ela pensa que é? — Edward disse sozinho, bebendo um gole do uísque que havia se servido assim que chegou ao seu apartamento.

Deixou-o ali naquela estação sozinho e desesperado com medo que algo pudesse acontecer com ela.

Era pecado isso?

Querer cuidar dela?

Saber que ela havia chegado com segurança em casa, ainda mais que assim que ela entrou no metrô uma forte chuva desabou em Chicago.

E se algo tivesse acontecido com ela?

Ele tinha certeza que perseguiria quem fizesse mal a Bella até no inferno.

Iria conhecer o que Edward Cullen é capaz de fazer por alguém que ele amava.

Sim, amava.

Ele amava Isabella Masen, com toda sua força, com todo seu ser.

Era errado isso?

Nunca se sentiu desse jeito, nunca havia amado alguém assim.

Mas sabia que era amor o que sentia.

Pensava em Bella a todo momento, só de vê-la seu humor mudava completamente, seu dia. Sem falar que se sentia um adolescente que comeu borboletas, ela às vezes o deixava sem capacidade para pensar, ele não parava de sonhar com ela, queria sentir seu toque, seus lábios, seu perfume.

Oh, ele estava muito ferrado.

E completamente apaixonado.

Queria ela para ele e ele a teria. Nunca foi de desistir facilmente e apesar de Bella ter sido grossa com ele, Edward não desistiria. Ele faria Isabella se apaixonar por ele também.

Aliás ele amava esse jeito dela, decido e determinado, mas se ela pensava que ele simplesmente a deixaria ir embora estava muito enganado. Esperou muitos anos para encontrar a mulher certa, para deixa-la ir embora facilmente.

Mostraria a ela, que ele poderia ser digno de está ao seu lado.

E eles seriam felizes juntos.

Mas o que poderia acontecer até eles chegarem a tão sonhada felicidade?

Fechou seus olhos bebendo outro gole, apesar de não ser muito religioso, pediu a Deus que Bella tivesse chegado bem a sua casa.

Edward não dormiu bem naquela noite, ficou se remexendo na cama e quando finalmente dormiu teve um pesadelo horrível de Bella sendo encurralada por quatro caras em um beco e eles tentando abusar dela e ele nunca chegava a tempo para salva-la.

Não conseguiu voltar a dormir depois disso, assim que o relógio marcou sete da manhã ele ligou para seu detetive.

Ele precisou ligar três vezes para alguém atender.

— Porra, quem é? — Disse uma voz grossa e sonolenta.

— Jenks, já terminou aquele serviço?

— Sr. Cullen? — A voz dele ficou mais desperta.

— Sim, preciso saber tudo sobre Isabella Masen e quero antes de meio dia, você será bem recompensado.

E desligou.

Antes das onze seu telefone tocou.

Era Jenks.

Sorriu. Gostava de pessoas competentes.

— Não consegui muita coisa senhor Cullen. Ela é garçonete daquela cafeteria do centro desde 19 de setembro de 2008, morou em um orfanato antes a vida toda, nunca foi adotada, tem o ensino médio completo, seu numero de seguro social é 0854 268 1959, não tem conta em banco, recebe seu salario em dinheiro e é em média de 260,00 dólares por semana.

— 1040, por mês? — falou fazendo os cálculos rapidamente

— Sim, senhor, ela é uma das que mais recebe na cafeteria deve ser por que ela é amiga dos filhos dos donos. Mas o valor não é constante, tem as gorjetas também e em baixa temporada pode diminuir em até 35%. Mas encontrei também muitas contas em seu nome e parece que sobra quase nenhum dinheiro a ela.

Edward não gostou do que ele supôs. O que tinha haver ela ser amiga dos filhos do dono? Preferiu acreditar que era pela sua competência e seu jeito único de atender seus clientes.

Mas 1040 era um salário muito baixo para ele, talvez porque fosse acostumado a viver com tanto dinheiro.

Esse valor era um pouco menos do que ele ganhava o que? Por minuto?

— Onde ela mora?

Edward anotou o endereço.

— Obrigado Jenks, até amanhã devo depositar seu dinheiro — falou.

— Eu que agradeço.

Edward desligou.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma de suas poucas calças jeans, ele quase não tinha já que sempre usava ternos, uma camisa polo branca, colocou um casaco preto por cima e calçou um sapatênis. Passou perfume, tentou dar um jeito em seu cabelo e colocou seus óculos de sol, mesmo estando nublado.

Desceu do apartamento com a chave do volvo na mão.

Assim que chegou a garagem um volvo prata reluzente, modelo C30, daquele ano apitou, estava ao lado de um Aston Martin Vanquish preto também novo, ele trocava de carro a cada a cada dois anos com exceção de um que era clássico e exclusivo, estava na casa de sua mãe. Amava carros e velocidade era uma de suas paixões.

Quando ele casasse com Bella eles teriam uma garagem grande, planejou mentalmente.

Edward saiu do prédio seguindo virando a direita, andou rapidamente pelas ruas, mas com atenção, chegou a rua de Bella uns vinte minutos depois, estacionou seu carro em uma das vagas que tinha na frente do prédio, desceu do carro, ignorando os olhares que recebia, das pessoas que estavam na rua.

O prédio tinha a aparência de velho, e nenhum tipo de segurança já que a portaria era aberta, qualquer um podia entrar, no elevador tinha uma placa dizendo que estava quebrado, Edward subiu os três lances de escada subindo de dois em dois degraus. Chegou ao andar de Bella, era um corredor estreito e pequeno com apenas duas portas, uma delas tinha um jarro na frente ele bateu três batidinhas suaves na porta de madeira que não tinha.

Esperou batendo o pé suavemente no chão, trinta segundos ninguém veio.

Bateu de novo mais forte dessa vez.

Demoraram dez segundos para finalmente ouvir passos.

Edward percebeu como ela estava assim que abriu a porta.

Isabella estava pálida, com uma cara de doente, seus olhos mal estavam se abrindo, usava um moletom cinza velho.

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos quando o viu e fechou a porta, mas Edward foi rápido e enfiou seu braço a impedindo de fechar a porta.

— O que você quer aqui? — ela disse, sentindo sua garganta doer, sua voz era rouca, estava acabada e tudo que queria era voltar para cama.

Edward entrou no pequeno apartamento, provavelmente ele todo junto era do tamanho da sua sala.

— Você pegou chuva ontem — ele disse juntando as peças rapidamente

— Isso não é da sua conta — ela sussurrou assim sua garganta doía menos — Sai daqui.

Ele ignorou se aproximando dela, fechando a porta atrás de si. Levou suas mãos ao rosto dela, tocando pela primeira vez sua face quente.

— Você está ardendo em febre — ele disse preocupado — Sente mais alguma coisa?

— Dor de cabeça e de garganta — ela sussurrou, encarando seus olhos verdes, estava cansada de mais para resistir a ele.

E ele parecia tão preocupado. E ela estava se sentindo tão mole, não tinha nenhuma disposição para lutar contra ele naquele momento, muito menos para brigar e expulsa-lo dali.

— Eu preciso deitar — ela disse sentindo seu corpo mole, suas pernas perdendo a força.

— Vem eu levo você — ele disse e se inclinou colocando uma mão atrás de suas pernas e em suas costas, pegou-a em seu colo facilmente. Tinha uma porta aberta e ele desconfiou que aquele fosse seu quarto, foi com ela em seu colo, a cabeça dela em seu peito.

Ela estava muito quente.

Deitou-a na estreita cama de solteiro, ela já estava com os olhos fechados, se virou ficando em posição fetal, abraçando suas pernas, ele a cobriu com uma manta que estava na cama e passou o dedo suavemente pela sua testa.

Precisava cuidar dela.

Voltou para a sala, olhando ao redor.

Como Bella conseguia viver ali?

Olhou a cozinha e abriu a boca quando viu que ela não tinha um fogão, precisava dar um jeito naquilo e rápido, sabia que poderia ser considerado falta de educação, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a geladeira que tinha ali.

Dentro tinha um ovo, uma garrafa de água, uma caixa de leite pela metade, bananas, dois iogurtes.

Ele ficou angustiado.

Pelo jeito a situação de Bella não era nada boa, mas ele daria um jeito naquilo.

Verificou-a novamente e saiu do apartamento, pegou seu carro e foi até uma farmácia, perguntou para o farmacêutico o melhor remédio para Bella, depois foi até o mercado e comprou várias coisas, desde produtos higiênicos, de limpeza e alimentícios.

Pagou tudo e levou para seu carro, voltou para o prédio de Bella, já havia saído há mais de meia hora e estava com medo de deixa-la sozinha. Ligou para John no caminho, mesmo sabendo que era seu dia de folga, pediu para que ele comprasse um fogão e que entregasse imediatamente ao endereço que ele passou.

Edward correu para ver Bella assim que chegou largando as várias sacolas que tinha trago no sofá.

Conferiu Bella que estava ainda mais encolhida na cama.

Pegou um copo e agua.

— Isabella, Isabella acorde — ele disse a chamando suavemente.

— Hum... — ela murmurou apenas.

— Tome comprei um remédio — ele disse segurando em suas costas e ajudando-a a tomar o comprimido segurando o copo d'água, logo ela voltou a dormir.

Pegou o termômetro que tinha comprado abriu a boca dela colocando-o.

Esperou acariciando sua bochecha quente.

39,4º.

Ela estava com muita febre, mais do que ele tinha pensado.

Esperaria meia hora se a febre não abaixasse a levaria imediatamente ao hospital.

Pegou as sacolas e guardou as coisas que tinha comprado.

Decidiu fazer uma sopa que havia aprendido com sua vó Elizabeth ela que cuidava dele quando ele ficava doente. Mas infelizmente ela já havia partido dessa vida quando ele ainda era um menino.

— John o fogão? — Edward disse assim que ele atendeu.

— Sr. Cullen eu já comprei o mais simples como pediu, foi mais caro pedirem para deixar aí em menos de uma hora do que o preço.

— Tudo bem Jonh. Obrigado, desculpe perturba-lo em sua folga, amanhã eu deposito um bônus para você.

— Sem problemas senhor Cullen.

E desligaram.

O fogão chegou vinte e cinco minutos depois, Edward havia cortado todas as verduras e colocado na panela, instalou o botijão de gás, e colocou para cozinhar as verduras, no fogo mais alto.

Edward foi até Bella depois e percebeu que ela suava.

Ficou um pouco mais aliviado.

A febre logo passaria, esperava.

Decidiu tirar a blusa de frio que ela usava, ergueu os braços dela com o maior cuidado do mundo e puxou o tecido grosso. Ela vestia uma blusa fina de mangas compridas por baixo.

Pegou um pano úmido e limpou o suor da testa, rosto e pescoço dela.

— Edward... — Ela murmurou baixinho.

O nome dele parecia tão suave em seus lábios, o coração dele derreteu.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia o nome dele.

— Eu estou aqui meu anjo — ele disse amavelmente, acariciando os cabelos dela.

— Edward... — Ela murmurou de novo.

Ele suspirou, sentindo seu coração se apertar.

Voltou para a cozinha e colocou o macarrão junto com as verduras e o ingrediente secreto que sua vó havia contado só para ele.

Esperou ficar pronto e colocou em um prato para levar a Bella, amassou as verduras e o macarrão com o garfo assoprando para esfriar.

Foi até o quarto dela.

— Isabella, acorde. Você tem que comer algo — ele chamou suavemente.

— Não... — ela sussurrou.

— Tem sim, eu preparei uma sopa para você, já vou trazer.

Ele voltou em seis segundos com a sopa, ela sentou encostando a costa na cabeceira estava mais dormindo que acordada então ele a alimentou, levando a colher de sopa até sua boca assoprava e depois levava para dela.

Ela comeu tudo e depois se enrolou na manta voltando a dormir, ele suspirou e mediu sua temperatura 37,5.

Sorriu. Estava abaixando.

Arrumou as coisas que tinha desarrumado e tomou um pouco da sopa que tinha sobrado, conferiu Bella de novo.

Foi para sala, olhou a televisão antiga e a ligou sentando no sofá. A cada dez minutos ele levantava e ia conferir Bella que continuava molenga na cama, deu mais um comprimido para ela e voltou para o sofá assistindo o desenho que passava, suspirou encostando sua cabeça no braço do sofá, seus pés ficavam para fora, mas ele não se importou.

Fechou seus olhos e dormiu facilmente.

...

Bella estava em duvida se o que estava acontecendo era real ou uma ilusão.

Estava sentindo seu corpo dolorido e mole da terrível gripe que a atingiu depois de pegar uma chuva enquanto voltava para o prédio.

Sempre foi assim, não podia chuviscar que ela já resfriava.

Isso ela sabia que era real.

Acordou um pouco mais de uma hora depois, com seu corpo pingando de suor, estava se sentindo com mais força, se levantou.

Quem havia tirado sua blusa de frio?

Havia feito isso sem ter percebido?

Foi para o banheiro, passando pela sala e não notando Edward dormindo no sofá, Bella tomou um banho frio, penteou seus cabelos embaraçados e os prendeu, vestiu-se ali no banheiro mesmo, uma calça folgada que tinha e uma blusa de manga azul que tinha um decote em V.

Enquanto ela banhava pensou no sonho que havia tido.

Dele, ali cuidando dela. Impossível aquilo ser real, nunca que Edward Cullen cuidaria de alguém assim, como ele cuidou dela em seu sonho.

Pensou em algo para comer, mas não estava sentindo fome. Estranhou, já que ela não havia comido nada naquele dia, pensou na sopa que havia comido em seu sonho, Edward a alimentando, podia até sentir o sabor dela.

Lambeu seus lábios.

Havia sido o sonho mais real que tinha tido na vida.

Saiu do banheiro, pronta para calçar suas meias e enfrentar uma maratona de sua série favorita na televisão, feliz por está se sentindo milagrosamente melhor.

Mas assim que ela olhou para o sofá, sua boca se abriu em choque ao ver quem dormia tranquilamente em seu pequeno sofá bege.

Edward Cullen.


	6. Isso é real

— Senhor Cullen, senhor Cullen — ela dizia o chamando e balançando-o suavemente em seu ombro.

— Hum... — ele apenas murmurou, sem abrir seus olhos.

— O que o senhor faz aqui? — exigiu saber.

Ele abriu os olhos se espreguiçou sentando.

Olhou para ela e percebeu que ela tinha tomado banho, sentia cheiro do seu sabonete e ela havia trocado de roupa.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de morangos, se controlou para não pular nela.

— Eu dormir muito — disse olhando em seu relógio já era noite — Você está melhor? — falou se sentando no sofá rapidamente, não hesitou em levar a sua mão ao rosto dela sentindo sua temperatura.

Pela primeira vez se deixou sentir a textura macia de sua pele, suas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, seus olhos conectados um ao outro, sua pele era macia e lisa, estava morna, em uma temperatura normal, ela piscou e ele sentiu os pelos do braço dele se arrepiar.

Tirou as mãos.

— Parece que a febra abaixou, está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Não, estou melhor, você pode me explicar o que você faz aqui? Como descobriu a onde eu moro?

Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu fiquei preocupado com você ontem à noite, ainda mais que começou a chover, nem consegui dormir direito, então de manhã cedo eu liguei para meu detetive e pedir para que ele descobrisse a onde morava, quando cheguei aqui você estava nem se aguentando em pé de tanta febre — ele disse a verdade.

— Então não foi um sonho? — ela disse pensativa, sentindo algo estranho em seu peito.

— Hum... — ele coçou a barba que tinha em seu rosto para fazer — Se você tiver se referindo a parte que eu cuidei de você não foi um sonho — ele disse.

Ela desviou seus olhos do dele.

— Porque você fez isso? — quis saber.

— Eu poderia te dar muitas respostas para essa pergunta, mas a verdade é que — eu estou apaixonado por você, completou em pensamento — Eu me preocupo com você.

— Porque você se preocupa comigo assim? — perguntou, não conseguindo entender.

Como ele poderia explicar isso sem assusta-la?

— Eu gosto de você Isabella, sinto um forte instinto de protegê-la. Quero cuidar de você — ele disse apenas, enquanto seu coração gritando que a amava.

— Mas você nem me conhece, não sabe quem eu sou.

— Eu sei o bastante para saber que quero você em minha vida — ele disse pegando a mão dela entre as suas.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar a mão dele era enorme, seus dedos longos, suas unhas eram masculinas e bem cortadas.

— Você quer namorar comigo? — ele soltou sem pensar, mas não se arrependeu do que falou.

— Você é doido ou o que? Eu nem te conheço, e as coisas que eu sei sobre o senhor não são nada boas.

— Eu não sou isso que a mídia fala — ele disse rapidamente — Me dê pelo menos uma chance Isabella, de mostrar para você que eu posso ser um cara que pode estar ao seu lado.

— Mas eu não te conheço — ela repetiu.

— Vamos ser amigos, até pelo menos você me conhecer aí depois você decide algo, prometo que não vou ficar te pressionando nem nada, só quero te fazer feliz Isabella.

— Tudo bem — ela concedeu e ele abriu um lindo sorriso largo.

Porque ela lutava contra algo que ela já sabia que aconteceria?

— Eu vou pegar outro comprimido para você tomar — ele disse se levantando.

— Não precisa eu já estou melhor — falou.

— Precisa sim, você quer que a gripe volte? Pode tomar direitinho por um dia os comprimidos — ele falou indo para a cozinha, Bella estacou ao perceber algo ali que não tinha notado antes.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou.

— Um fogão? — ele disse imitando o tom de obvio que ela havia feito no dia anterior.

— Dá onde surgiu isso?

— Eu comprei... — ele respondeu hesitante.

— Porque você fez isso?

— Porque você não tinha um fogão e eu precisava fazer algo para a gente comer — ele falou simplesmente.

— Já fez, agora pode leva-lo de volta — ela disse.

— Não, ele vai ficar aqui, não tenho a onde coloca-lo. Quando eu achar um lar amável para ele eu venho busca-lo.

— Você está tentando me enrolar, senhor Cullen? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Eu estou conseguindo? — ele disse sorrindo, sentindo o desejo em seu corpo, tentou se controlar.

— Eu vou pagar por ele...um dia — ela disse apenas, pensando nas gorjetas que tinha guardado aquele mês, não dava nem cem dólares.

— Como você quiser — falou sorrindo. É claro que quando ela viesse paga-lo ele recusaria — E me chame de Edward, por favor.

— Só se você me chamar de Bella — ela disse.

E ele assentiu dizendo seu apelido mentalmente.

— Tome, o comprimido — ele disse dando a ela uma cartela de comprimidos com três vazios e um copo d' agua.

Bella tomou o comprimido e bebeu a agua.

— Você comprou isso também?

— E outras coisinhas — ele disse dando de ombros.

— Deus, Edward o que mais você comprou? — ela perguntou, sua voz era de choro.

Ele sorriu, a ouvindo dizer seu nome pela primeira vez consciente e não doente na cama.

— Só algumas verduras, comida... essas coisas.

— Quanto deu? — quis saber.

— Não quero seu dinheiro, Bella — ele disse parecendo chateado.

— E eu não quero que você compre coisas para mim — ela disse.

— Mas como eu vou cuidar de você assim? — perguntou.

— Não sei ninguém nunca cuidou de mim — ela disse, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward a abraçou, seus braços rodearam a cintura dela e a puxou suavemente, apertando-a, ele beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

Ela suspirou sentindo o cheiro dele, nunca havia sentindo algo assim.

— Isso foi antes de mim, porque agora, você nunca mais se sentirá sozinha, se depender de mim — ele falou colocando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, limpando suas lagrimas.

Ela assentiu fungando e o abraçou com força. Ela nunca mais queria sair dali. Se sentia tão segura, em paz e... amada.

Fazia tanto tempo que ela não recebia um abraço assim, que ela mal se lembrava como era.

Mas ela nunca havia sentindo em um abraço tudo que sentiu quando abraçou Edward.

Nem os abraços do primeiro amor de Bella foram assim. Aqueles abraços eram falsos e cheios de segundas intensões, coisas que Bella tentava esquecer.

Nada mais.

Percebeu como queria aquilo.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pela sua bochecha, a mão de Edward deslizava suavemente pelas suas costas.

Porque ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real?

Que Edward realmente queria ficar ao lado dela?

Era tão difícil acreditar.

Ele poderia está apenas querendo uma diversão e depois quando ela se apaixonasse perdidamente por ele a largaria sozinha e talvez até grávida.

Mas ela podia ver a verdade nos olhos dele, ele falava sério.

Ela queria se render, admitir o que sentia toda vez que o atendia.

E que havia apenas aumentado com ele ali cuidando dela.

Mas era difícil. Já havia sido tão humilhada em sua vida.

...

Sua vida não havia sido nada fácil. No orfanato que morou, as crianças eram castigadas com uma palmatória se não se comportassem, a diretora só pensava no dinheiro que ganhava de doações, ninguém ali vivia muito bem, apenas eram bem vestidos e podiam brincar quando futuros pais iam visitar.

Alice havia sido adotada e Bella havia ficado ali sozinha. Ninguém gostava dela, ninguém se importava com ela.

Não tinha amigos.

Quando conseguiu entrar para uma escola no seu ensino médio, pensou que sua vida fosse mudar. Mas piorou.

Todos a humilhavam e caçoavam dela.

Por ela ser simples, não ter família, ser órfão.

Mas mesmo assim Bella, não se deixava abalar, ela enfrentava todos de cabeça erguida.

Mas machucava, mesmo ela não demostrando para ninguém. Chorava todas as noites antes de dormir.

Seu segundo ano foi um pouco melhor, ela conheceu Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie era um pouco maior que Bella, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Elas se tornaram amigas quase de imediato, Rosalie odiava as meninas da escola e ficava apenas com Bella, as provocações pararam durante o tempo que elas ficaram amigas.

Mas Rose se mudou para o outro lado do país no seu terceiro ano e elas acabaram perdendo contato.

Depois que Rosalie foi embora eles voltaram a provocar Bella que apenas os ignorava.

Então Jacob Black se aproximou de Bella.

Ele era atleta, o popular da escola, eles se tornaram amigos e não demorou muito para Bella ficar apaixonada por ele, com ele teve seu primeiro beijo, ele era um sonho para Bella.

Então a convidou para irem para o baile, tão clichê isso.

Eles concorreriam ao rei e rainha do baile.

Bella não acreditava.

Felizmente seus olhos foram abertos e ela pegou Jacob falando que estava com Bella apenas por uma aposta com seus amigos e que ele a traia sempre. Ouviu também falar que estavam pensando em sabotar a eleição para ela ganhar e ser a rainha do baile, apenas para derrubar tinta nela na frente de todos.

O coração de Bella foi quebrado.

Ela se mostrou que estava ali e sem falar nada se aproximou de Jacob e deu um tapa estalado na sua cara. Foi tão forte que sua mão doeu, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz assim.

Felizmente já estava na semana das provas finais e Bella mesmo triste, Jacob sempre tentava falar com ela, mas Bella fugiu.

As provas terminaram e Bella nunca mais pisou naquela escola.

Nunca mais viu Jacob Black e nunca mais viu as famosinhas da escola.

Até o momento que seus caminhos se cruzariam no futuro novamente.

...

— Deixe eu cuidar de você, Isabella. Eu sei que você não me conhece direito, mas eu quero ficar ao seu lado, Bella, quero você ao meu lado. Quero te dar o mundo. Quando eu fui à cafeteria pela primeira vez, fiquei tão encantado com você, pelo seu sorriso, seu olhar. Não conseguia parar de pensar em você, você sabe que eu enjoei de tomar aquele cappuccino — ele riu, uma mão sua estava no rosto dela e a outra havia se entrelaçado a mão dela — Eu vou todos os dias aquela cafeteria só para te ver Bella. Deixe-me cuidar de você.

Ela fechou seus olhos quebrando a conexão com seus olhos verdes.

Era tão intenso seu olhar, ela podia dizer que podia enxergar a alma dele e ela gritava para que Bella dissesse sim.

— Sim — disse abrindo seus olhos e encarando profundamente os dele.

Um sorriso torto se abriu nos lábios de Edward e ele apertou seus braços nela.

— Garanto que você não vai se arrepender — falou convicto.

Mas e ele se arrependeria?

Será mesmo que ele não estava só brincando com Bella?

Edward fez uma lasanha congelada que tinha comprado para eles jantarem, dispensou a ajuda de Bella e a convenceu a ficar no sofá assistindo a maratona de sua série de televisão favorita Chuck e Edward acabou dizendo que era uma das suas também.

Eles comeram no sofá, Bella comeu lentamente saboreando a massa e o queijo derretido da lasanha, Edward comia calmamente olhando para ela. Ele ria dela puxando o queijo derretido, achando graça.

—Deixe que eu lavo — ela falou quando percebeu que ele pegou a bucha e ligou a torneira.

— Não, você ainda não está completamente recuperada, eu lavo — disse e pelo tom de voz, ela soube que não adiantaria ela falar nada.

Bella ficou o observando de costas lavando a louça, sentada no sofá, pensativa.

Ele terminou rapidamente e veio até ela segurando um copo com agua e mais um comprimido.

Ela tomou sem falar nada.

— Você está melhor? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, obrigada — disse.

— Não por isso — ele deu um sorriso torto.

Não queria ir embora, mas não podia ficar ali.

— Eu já vou indo então.

— Ok, eu vou te pagar pelo o que fez.

Ele ficou com raiva.

— Não estou pedindo e nem quero seu dinheiro — disse.

— Mas você desperdiçou seu sábado para ficar comigo, tenho que te recompensar de alguma forma...

— Um obrigado já bastaria.

— Obrigada — falou decepcionada consigo mesmo, por tê-lo chateado.

— Por nada — falou e saiu fechando a porta do apartamento, talvez com uma força exagerada..

— Droga Isabella — Bella falou para ela mesma.

O que faria agora?

Havia deixado chateado enquanto ele só a queria bem.

Ela era uma idiota.


	7. Finalmente

Bella chorou antes de dormir.

Estava se sentindo triste por ter magoado Edward.

Porque ela não conseguia acreditar tão facilmente nas pessoas?

Ah, claro talvez pelo o tanto que a humilharam.

Bella lembrava muito bem do seu primeiro ano, ela só usava calça jeans e uma casaco longo e era completamente reta, não tinha seios, nem bunda, todos zoavam dela.

Falando que ela era feia e que nunca se casaria com ninguém.

Porque o ser humano sente tanta necessidade de se sentir superior? De querer sempre humilhar alguém?

Porque ela não podia se entregar ao que estava sentindo?

Porque ela não arriscava sem medo de errar, de se machucar?

É preciso arriscar. É preciso tentar.

Como vai saber se vai dar certo, se não tentar?

Bella levantou no domingo já eram mais de dez da manhã, estava bem melhor, mesmo assim tomou o comprimido só para garantir.

Olhou para sua geladeira repleta de coisas, nunca pensou que um dia ficaria assim, sentiu vontade de chorar e abraçar Edward forte. Mas mesmo assim bebeu apenas uma agua.

Tomou um banho e se vestiu para ir trabalhar. Como era domingo entrava mais cedo na cafeteria. Passou na casa da Sra. Gomez e a mulher havia acabado de fazer um bolo, Bella não pode recusar e acabou comendo dois pedaços. Estava uma delicia.

Bella saiu da casa dela em cima da hora, chegou à estação do metrô e ele já estava parado, correu para entrar nele.

Na cafeteria conversou com Mike e Ângela como sempre, explicando porque ela não havia ido trabalhar no dia anterior, depois falou com sr. Scott, pai de Alice e dono da cafeteria, ele entendeu e disse que apenas para ela ligar e avisar com antecedência na próxima.

Bella percebeu que precisava de um celular, para coisas assim.

...

Edward praguejou quando acordou pelo toque do seu celular que o despertou do seu sonho.

Ele sonhava com Bella.

Eles estavam mais uma vez na praia, só que dentro do mar jogando um agua no outro e rindo.

Espreguiçou-se pegando o celular, sentou-se em sua cama. Assustou-se quando viu que já eram mais de meio dia, havia dormido de mais, mas também havia dormido tarde ontem a noite.

Quando saiu de Bella estava realmente chateado e não queria ir para seu apartamento ficar remoendo, então foi para casa da sua mãe, o que não resultou em uma boa escolha. Sua mãe estava com visitas e para piorar, ela havia chegado tão baixo que estava tentando jogar ele para cima de uma menina de quinze anos, filha de um banqueiro. Quinze.

Cada dia que passava ele ficava mais surpreso e decepcionado com Esme Cullen. A mulher doce que um dia foi sua mãe havia sumido muito antes de Carlisle morrer e depois só havia piorado.

Ele ignorou a ligação, comeu umas torradas e leite, tomou banho e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul.

Será que Bella estaria acordada?

Droga, se ela ao menos tivesse celular ele poderia ligar para ela aquele momento.

Já estava com saudades dela e louco para ouvir sua voz, mesmo depois dela ter o chateado na noite passada.

Ele não havia feito aquilo pensando em ganhar algo em troca, estava longe disso.

Ele apenas queria cuidar dela. Era pecado isso?

Decidiu ir revisar uns contratos, quando deu uma hora não aguentou e se levantou.

Poderia a chamar para almoçar.

Será que estava muito tarde?

Se xingou por não ter pensado nisso antes, pegou a chave do volvo e sua carteira, saindo do apartamento.

— Ah que porra — disse bufando, sem conseguir segurar o xingamento, enquanto batia na porta de Bella insensatamente.

Onde ela poderia está? Ou pior, será que ela havia desmaiado? E batido a cabeça?

Os pensamentos de Edward foram interrompidos por um barulho.

— Senhor, senhor — uma senhora disse o fazendo se virar para ela — Você está procurando Isabella Masen?

— Sim, você sabe onde ela está? — ele perguntou educadamente.

— Claro, ela está no trabalho.

Trabalho? Como ela havia ido trabalhar? Era domingo e ontem ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

— Obrigado, senhora, tenha um bom dia — disse saindo imediatamente dali, sem nem esperar uma resposta.

Entrou na cafeteria apressado, seus olhos olhando para cada canto, encontrando-a facilmente.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Quem era aquele com quem ela conversava?

Que porra!

Isabella estava no balcão e conversava alegremente com um cara loiro.

Edward ficou com raiva e como se ela sentisse seu olhar sobre ele, se virou encontrando seu olhar raivoso.

Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas confusas.

Ele se sentou a mesa e ela foi atendê-lo.

— Sr. Cullen? O mesmo de sempre? — ela perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso, que quase fez ir embora à raiva que ele sentia.

— Quem é aquele cara? — exigiu saber.

— Meu colega de trabalho — disse ela confusa.

— E desde quando você tem colegas homens?

— Porque você está falando assim comigo? — perguntou.

Edward respirou fundo tentando controlar o ciúmes que estava sentindo.

— Desculpe, não gostei de ver você conversando com aquele cara, acho que não gostaria de vê-la conversando com homem nenhum — admitiu.

_Será que isso poderia ser ciúmes?,_ Bella pensou, _é claro que não, sua boba_.

— Você não me deve desculpas, eu que devo pedir pelo o que falei ontem, sei que não cuidou de mim, pensando em ganhar algo em troca, mas é que ninguém nunca fez algo assim por mim e eu não soube o que dizer — ela admitiu sem graça — Desculpa pediu humildemente.

— Tudo bem.

— Tudo bem — repetiu e sorriu — Vai querer o que?

— Você — falou sem pensar e sorriu ao ver as bochechas dela corarem.

— Me desculpe não estou no cardápio — ela tentou fazer graça.

O sorriso dele ficou mais aberto. Mas ainda bem que ela não estava, ela era só dele.

Só dele.

— Um sanduiche com pasta de berinjela — falou, ela anotou fazendo uma careta — Não gosta de berinjela? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela disse apenas saindo.

Ele sorriu.

...

— Você aceita jantar comigo hoje? — ele perguntou quando ela trouxe a conta dele.

— Tem certeza?

— É claro, estou te devendo um encontro.

— É isso que vai ser? — ela quis saber.

— É o que você quiser que seja — disse apenas.

— Você vai desistir se eu falar não?

— Você quer que eu desista?

Eles se encararam durante alguns segundos, seus olhos fixos um no outro.

— Pode me pegar sete e meia no apartamento? — perguntou, ela não queria que ele desistisse. Ele sorriu, mesmo se ela quisesse ele não desistiria tão facilmente.

— Perfeito — falou ficando de pé, depois de colocar duas notas em cima da mesa — Te vejo mais tarde, Bella — ele disse beijando a costa de sua mão e saiu.

...

Bella se olhou no espelho bufando.

Estava ridícula.

Ok. Talvez nem tanto, não tinha a mínima ideia da onde Edward a levaria, estava desesperada.

A onde ela estava com a cabeça quando aceitou sair com ele?

Ele era o homem mais rico do Estado, quem ela era perto dele?

Porque ele não desistia de brincar com ela e ia atrás de uma das vários modelos que já havia saído com ele.

Ela não era nada perto delas.

— Ótimo Isabella, essa foi a melhor hora para sua baixa alto estima vim — a morena murmurou para si mesma olhando seus olhos úmidos no espelho.

Limpou-os antes de alguma lágrima cair.

Ela usava um único vestido que tinha. Era azul royal tinha um decote em V, mas era descente o vestido tinha um pouco de bojo deixando seus peitos maiores, era soltinho com alguns babados amarrado em sua nuca, seus cabelos estavam cacheados e na sua boca um leve gloss. Usava uma jaqueta jeans já que parecia que faria frio e sua única sapatilha que Alice havia lhe dado, era preta e tinha uma ponta brilhosa.

Passou seu perfume que quase não usava o tinha por mais de um ano, era um aroma, doce e suave, bem envolvente e cheiroso, não enjoativo, usava tão poucas vezes que o vidro ainda não havia saído da metade.

Olhou no relógio de parede, bom já estava dando a hora, decidiu esperar ele embaixo do prédio. Abriu a porta e fechou, assim que foi virar para descer as escadas deu de cara com Edward. Ele vestia uma calça jeans preta, com uma blusa branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos.

— Hey — ele disse sorrindo.

Bella o olhou deslumbrada.

— Oi — ela disse dando um sorriso tímido.

— Uau, você está linda — ele falou levando uma mão ao rosto dela e o acariciando suavemente.

— Sério?

— Essa cor fica ótima em você — ele disse sorrindo e ela sorriu abertamente.

Ele não disse que ela estava feia, nem fugiu assim que a havia visto. Ao invés disso havia elogiado.

Não de bonita.

Mas de linda.

— Obrigada — disse honestamente, sentindo-se poderosa.

Ele deu seu sorriso torto mostrando que era para ela ir a frente dele.

Ele desceu atrás dela, olhando suas costas, o vestido deixava um pouco de fora e ele ficou com uma vontade enorme de lamber sua coluna, teve que conter seus pensamentos. Não podia ter uma ereção agora. Não seria nada legal.

Mas porra foi impossível para ele quando percebeu como aquele vestido realçava seu quadril. Ele queria tanto a imprensar na parade e beijar seus lábios com todo o desejo que tinha.

Sim ela estava bem simples, mas estava linda para ele.

— Droga — ele resmungou colocando as mãos no bolso começando a pensar em sua avó pelada.

— O que foi? — Bella perguntou parando.

— Nada — ele disse apenas.

Ela deu de ombros.

Na frente do seu prédio tinha um carro preto parado, um modelo esportivo, algumas pessoas tiravam foto descaradamente.

— Uau você não tinha um carro menos chamativo não? — soltou sem pensar — Quer dizer... Desculpa... Eu não... — ela disse nervosamente.

— Esse carro eu uso quando vou para uma ocasião especial, e essa definitivamente é — falou abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

Ele entrou do lado do motorista e deu partida no carro, Bella quase não escutou o motor, ouviu um som clássico ao fundo.

— Isso é Debussy? — ela perguntou mesmo tendo certeza que era.

— Conhece Debussy? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Algumas músicas, costumava ouvir no orfanato, reconheço mais as minhas favoritas.

— Orfanato? — ele perguntou se fingindo de desentendido, sabia que ela havia morado em um e até o nome, mas queria a ouvir falando, saber os detalhes.

— Sim, morei em um orfanato a vida toda, na verdade me encontraram quando eu tinha uns dois anos ou três, eu tinha apenas uma pulseirinha com o nome Isabella.

— Ninguém nunca quis lhe adotar? — Edward perguntou se esquecendo de um detalhe que talvez poderia ter mudado o rumo da história deles.

— Não, acho que nunca fui boa o suficiente para isso — ela falou sua voz era triste, Edward se repreendeu por aprofundar o assunto.

Mudou de marcha acelerando e levou sua mão a mão dela a segurando carinhosamente.

— Eles não sabem o que perderam, tenho certeza que você seria uma filha maravilhosa — ele disse.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco de agradecimento, apreciando sua mão ali na dele.

Com coragem entrelaçou seus dedos, pensou que ele fosse tirar, mas ele não tirou, apenas quando foi mudar a marcha, mas voltou a colocar de novo, dirigindo facilmente com apenas uma mão.

Ficaram em silêncio.

— A onde nós vamos? — ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Surpresa — ele disse apenas.

Bella mordiscou seu lábio inferior e felizmente Edward não viu o gesto predendo atenção na pista, por que se não ele teria perdido seu controle.

— Só... Por favor, não me leve a um restaurante chique eu... não saberia como agir — ela disse, achando melhor se prevenir logo.

O dedo dele fez um circo aleatório em sua mão.

— Hoje não, mas um dia eu vou leva-la sim — falou.

Um dia.

Será que eles teriam isso?

Edward entrou com o carro dentro de um luxuoso prédio, ele estacionou em uma vaga ao lado de um carro prata.

— Nós vamos para seu apartamento? — ela perguntou nervosamente.

— Sim — ele respondeu abrindo a porta par ela sair.

Ele notou que ela estava pensativa, seu cenho franzido.

— Hey, calma, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira — ele disse parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos dela.

— Desculpe — Bella murmurou baixinho, desviando seu olhar.

— Eu nunca seria capaz de pegar uma mulher a força Bella. Nunca.

Ela apenas assentiu, envergonhada de ter pensado isso dele.

No elevador eles ficaram em silencio Edward assoviava uma melodia calma e sua mão brincava com os dedos de Bella. Bella percebeu que ele colocou uma senha provavelmente ele moraria na cobertura.

— Sinta-se a vontade — ele disse abrindo a porta que tinha de frente para o elevador. Bella entrou no ambiente luxuoso sentindo sua boca se abrir. A sala era toda aberta com janelas grandes, tinha um conjunto de sofá de corou preto, uma mesinha no centro, nem parecia um apartamento.

— Deus isso parece uma casa — disse se repreendendo logo em seguida.

Edward apenas riu.

— Você mora sozinho aqui?

—Sim... Mas se você quiser morar comigo eu não me oporia — disse piscando, seu tom era divertido.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Ela morando em um lugar assim. Nem em seus sonhos.

Ele sorriu, imaginando Bella ali com ele. Faria de tudo para tornar isso real.

Edward a guiou para a sala de jantar. Tinha uma mesa de madeira rustica em cima tinha dois pratos vazios, um jarro de flores duas velas, mas as luzes acesas.

— Você aceita um vinho? — ele perguntou.

— Nunca tomei um, não tenho idade ainda — falou divertida.

— Prometo que ninguém saberá — ele falou pegando uma garrafa que tinha entre as muitas ali e abriu, colocando em uma taça de cristal para Bella.

— Espero que goste desse é da safra de 2000, não é tão velho, mas é doce e perfeito para iniciantes.

Bella aceitou a taça e tomou um pequeno gole.

— Parece suco de uva — disse.

— Sim, mas não tome mais do que duas taças — alerto-a brincando — Sente-se, vou trazer nosso jantar — falou puxando a cadeira para ela sentar.

Edward foi rapidamente até a cozinha e pegou a bandeja que já havia deixado preparada.

— Espero que goste, eu fiz Escalope ao molho de ervas — ele disse colocando a bandeja e tirando os pratos.

— Escalope?

Oh, e agora? Será que seria alguma coisa nojenta? Bella pensou confusa.

— É filé mignon — ele disse ela deu um suspiro de alivio.

Ele a serviu e se sentou na ponta da mesa, ela estava ao seu lado, eles comeram, em silêncio conversando uma e outra coisa.

— Nossa isso estava uma delicia — Bella disse sinceramente.

— Obrigado, fiquei com medo que não fosse gostar — ele falou honestamente, colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

Bella sorriu.

— Você quem fez mesmo? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Sim — ele riu — Não conte para ninguém, mas eu amo cozinhar — admitiu a fazendo sorrir — Se eu não tivesse seguido os passos do meu pai com certeza eu teria feito gastronomia e abrido um restaurante.

O sorriso de Bella aumentou um pouco imaginando a cena, Edward vestido de cozinheiro, seria sexy.

— Vou trazer a sobremesa — falou se lentando, levantando a bandeja.

— Eu te ajudo — Bella disse o ajudando a levar algumas coisas e o seguindo — Você fez a sobremesa também?

— Não essa eu comprei — ele falou honestamente — Nunca acertei fazer uma sobremesa, meu negocio são pratos mesmo. Você sabe alguma?

— Sei sim, afinal eu trabalho em cafeteria né? — o lembrou entrando na enorme cozinha, a cozinha era do tamanho do seu apartamento para ter uma ideia e parecia ter de tudo que um cozinheiro precisa.

— Hum... Um dia você me mostra alguma? — ele perguntou animado.

— Claro — ela respondeu rápido de mais — É quero dizer... Se você quiser — deu de ombros.

Ele sorriu. Abriu a geladeira que tinha duas portas e tirou de dentro.

— Bom é algo simples mais espero que goste — ele falou tirando a bandeja com pudim.

— Nossa faz tempo que não como um — ela disse olhando para o doce passando a língua nos lábios.

Edward sentiu seu membro querer se animar com a visão.

Ainda não, droga, protestou em pensamento.

Ele colocou um pedaço no prato com cauda e tirou para ela.

Bella comia lentamente saboreando a sobremesa.

— Hum... Nossa isso está uma delicia — ela falou passando a língua nos lábios que estavam sujos com a calda de caramelo e gemendo.

— Sim realmente está — ele disse, mas se referia a ela.

Será que ela o impediria se ele se inclinasse e beijasse seus lábios?

Ele queria tanto aquilo. Mas havia prometido para si mesmo que não a beijaria sem seu consentimento.

_Porra, porque eu tenho que ser um homem que cumpri promessas?_ Pensou.

Mas ele não podia resistir ela era tão tentadora.

Ela olhou para ele sentindo algo estranho em sua voz, seus olhos verdes estavam tão intensos olhando para ela.

Bella sentiu seu coração bater forte. Nunca havia percebido o quão lindo ele era como ali naquele momento.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam seus lábios se curvando levemente em um sorriso, sua expressão que sempre era tão séria e carrancuda, agora estava leve, sem franzimentos. Ele parecia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo que estava debatendo algo internamente.

Ela olhou de novo para os lábios dele, percebendo que estavam mais pertos dela, ele estava se inclinando. Será que ele queria beija-la?

Ela poderia fazer isso?

Antes que se arrependesse se afastou um pouco e colocou mais pudim em sua boca, Edward percebeu que havia se aproximado dela e ficou ereto, rígido, as mãos fechado em punho tentando controlar seu corpo que queria imprensar ela na bancada e beija-la como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Mas não faria isso. Por enquanto.

Edward a levou para o sofá e eles conversaram mais enquanto bebiam vinho, Bella estava se sentindo alegre e feliz como nunca havia se sentindo e sabia que não era só o por causa da bebida, era principalmente pela companhia de Edward.

Ele falava sobre sua infância e das coisas que gostava, sorrindo e fazendo gracinhas, eles pareciam dois amigos que se conheciam há anos e sentiam uma forte atração um pelo outro.

Bella não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, porque ela estava se sentindo tão leve como nunca havia se sentindo.

Ouvir Edward falando de sua infância, sua voz calma e divertida, estar ali ao lado dele, com ele, estava a fazendo sentir um redemoinho de emoções em seu peito.

Ele fez questão de leva-la para casa, o caminho foram conversando banalidades sobre a cidade, Edward parou em frente ao seu apartamento e saiu do carro.

— Espero que tenha gostado da noite — ele disse querendo abraça-la e beija-la.

Será que ela faria isso?

A noite já havia sido perfeita e se ela fizesse aquilo, ele não saberia descrever... O que era melhor que a perfeição?

— Eu gostei, muito obrigada — ela disse se aproximando dele.

Havia pensado a noite inteira e havia decidido dar o final perfeito para aquela noite, sem pensar nas consequências.

Então antes que perdesse a coragem, ela colocou a mão dele em seu pescoço e o puxou beijando-o levemente nos lábios, sentindo seu gosto. Foi algo rápido e sem língua, Edward ficou assustado pensando que estava sonhando e antes que ele pudesse reagir e pedir passagem com sua língua Bella se afastou dizendo um boa noite e entrando no prédio.

Edward tocou seus lábios sorrindo.

Finalmente.


	8. Não deixe o amor passar

Bella dormiu bem aquela noite, em sua mente não parava de passar flashes dela e de Edward no jantar, da conversa que tiveram, dos olhares e principalmente da sensação que foi sentir seus lábios colados aos dele, mesmo que por breves segundos. Ela ainda não havia conseguido acreditar que havia tido coragem para fazer isso.

Beija-lo.

Quando ela acordou ela chorou de emoção, felicidade e tristeza, pois admitiu para si mesma que estava apaixonada por ele. E isso a deixava com medo e receio do que poderia vim acontecer. Que futuro poderia ter para os dois?

Ela tinha que se afastar dele, antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Mas o que poderia acontecer? O pior já havia acontecido ela já estava apaixonada por ele. Poderia haver coisa pior que isso?

Sim e tinha. Ela não sabia ainda, mas havia algo pior do que ter se apaixonado por Edward Cullen.

E o pior tinha nome e sobrenome.

...

Bella se levantou da cama e comeu um iogurte, uma fruta e torradas com geleias de goiaba. Nunca havia comido tanto assim só no café da manhã e isso só fez seu coração se apertar com uma vontade enorme de ver Edward.

Ela estava tão ferrada.

Não tinha mais de doze horas que estava sem o ver e ela já estava morta de saudades.

Bella queria tanto vê-lo, abraça-lo, beija-lo.

O que ele havia feito com ela?

Tomou seu banho depois e se arrumou para ir ao trabalho, estava cedo ainda, mas queria distrair sua mente e parar de pensar em Edward. Passaria também na Sra. Gomez e veria como ela estava, fazia alguns dias que não falava com ela direito.

Abriu a porta do seu apartamento no mesmo instante que um homem entrava no corredor. Bella olhou atentamente para ele que usava um uniforme e segurava uma caixa e prancheta na mão. Franziu sua testa, será que era alguma encomenda da Sra. Gomez?

— Você é Isabella Masen? — mas ele perguntou.

— Sim, sou eu — ela disse confusa.

— Assine aqui, por favor — pediu mostrando o local para ela assinar, Bella assinou rapidamente e depois ele entregou a caixa e destacou um papel.

— Tenha um bom dia — disse e saiu.

Bella encarou suas costas confusa.

Quem poderia ter mandado algo para ela?

Deu-se conta que só uma pessoa poderia fazer algo assim.

Ela abriu a caixa ainda em pé ali, dentro havia outra caixa menor e percebeu ser de um aparelho telefônico.

Ela já havia visto muitas pessoas com um celular daquele e nunca imaginou que um dia teria um ainda mais que alguém lhe daria um, com certeza o preço daquele celular era metade do seu salário.

Suspirando abriu a caixa vendo o aparelho, carregador, fones de ouvido e um papel.

Pegou o papel e o abriu observou a caligrafia elegante que estava ali, nada comparado aos garranchos dela.

Leu enquanto passava seu dedo nos contornos das palavras.

**_Bella,_**

**_Primeiro_**

**_Espero que não se importe, comprei um celular para você aceite ele, por favor, e se sentir melhor pode me devolver se você não quiser mais nada comigo, o que espero que nunca aconteça. Mas estou viajando para Washington hoje e voltarei somente na quarta, desculpe esqueci de comentar. Assim que meu avião pousar ligarei para você. Nele já tem meu numero gravado, qualquer coisa me ligue._**

**_Tome cuidado._**

**_Amor,_**

**_E. A. Cullen._**

**_Obs: "Fácil é abraçar, apertar as mãos, beijar de olhos fechados. Difícil é sentir a energia que é transmitida. Aquela que toma conta do corpo como uma corrente elétrica quando tocamos a pessoa certa." Essa frase é de um escritor brasileiro _****_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_****_ e transmite tudo que senti naquele breve instante que nossos lábios se tocaram._**

— No meu tempo os homens mandavam flores — Sra. Gomes disse da porta do seu apartamento.

Bella saiu do seu estado inerte e olhou a senhora que a encarava divertida, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e ela tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

— As coisas evoluem — falou — Mas eu não vou aceitar isso — disse.

— E porque não?

— Isso é de mais, deve custar um mês inteiro do meu salário.

— E daí?

— Eu não quero parecer uma aproveitadora — Bella disse suspirando.

A senhora sorriu.

— Você não é querida. Você pediu isso?

— Não, ele me deu porque disse que vai viajar e quer falar comigo sempre que puder, sem precisar sair atrás de mim.

—Muito prestativo ele.

— Talvez, mas nós não podemos ficar juntos. Ele é rico e eu não sou nada perto dele.

— Oras não fale assim menina. Vou te dizer uma coisa ele esteve aqui ontem e parecia muito preocupado quando não a encontrou, depois quando disse que você tinha ido para o trabalho ficou irritado e saiu dizendo que não poderia ter ido trabalhar doente.

— Ele apareceu lá.

— Imaginei que sim...

Bella respirou fundo.

— Eu vou para o trabalho — Bella disse, entrou em casa rapidamente e deixou a caixa em cima do sofá.

Trancou o apartamento e beijou a testa de sua vizinha, Bella a tinha como alguém de sua família.

— Bella? — ela se virou ouvindo à senhora Gomez a chamar antes que descesse as escadas.

— Sim?

— Não deixe o amor passar — falou e entrou fechando a porta.

Bella ainda ficou alguns segundos parada no estreito corredor, olhando para o nada.

Não deixe o amor passar.

Amor. Amor. Amor. Amor.

Edward. Amor. Edward.

Não. Isso não podia acontecer.

Paixão era uma coisa. Amor era outra completamente diferente e bem mais intensa.

Ela sabia que sofreria. Isso nunca daria certo.

Não parou um minuto de pensar em Edward, ele não saia de seu pensamento no metrô, enquanto andava, atendendo clientes, chegou até a derrubar uma bandeja com uns pratos sujos eles se quebraram e ela já previa que seu salario viria bem menor esse mês.

Quando chegou a casa ficou tentada a bater na porta da Sra. Gomez, ela queria conversar com alguém o que estava sentindo e só restava sua querida vizinha. Sua melhor amiga estava do outro lado do país e não tinha a menor ideia de por onde Rosalie andava, não tinha mais amigos e familiares.

Edward. Ela sabia que podia contar com ele, mas não podia conversar com ele sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ele.

Ou podia?

Bella bufou entrando em casa. Estava mais confusa do que uma agulha no palheiro.

Olhou a caixa em cima do sofá, respirou fundo e a abriu.

Dentro tinha um aparelho branco e cabos.

Ela nem tinha ideia de como ligar aquilo, parecia não ter nenhum botão.

Pegou o manual e leu rapidamente, ligou o aparelho, ele se iluminou.

Ficou encarando a tele sem saber o que fazer, demorou alguns segundos e ele começou a vibrar e tremer em sua mão, Bella viu o nome de Edward aparecer na tela, deslizou sua mão como mostrava e levou o celular a orelha.

— Bella? Onde você estava? Estou te ligando tem tempo— ouviu a voz de Edward um pouco diferente por causa do aparelho, mas mesmo assim linda.

Bella sentiu um pouco aliviada em ouvir a sua voz, percebeu que passou o dia todo querendo vê-lo e toca-lo. Ouvir sua voz apaziguou um pouco a saudade que sentia.

— Er.. Oi... Eu estava no trabalho cheguei só agora — falou.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Sim estou — Bella disse — e você?

— Com saudades de você — ele falou sinceramente.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu também — ela admitiu bem baixinho, que se Edward não tivesse apertando o telefone em sua orelha, não teria escutado.

Ele sorriu.

— Você vai ficar com o celular? — perguntou, apenas querendo ouvir sua voz.

— Não acho uma boa ideia— ela disse.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia — ele disse — Fique, por favor — falou e Bella pode imaginar ele a olhando, deslumbrando-a.

— Tudo bem, mas um dia eu vou te pagar — falou, ele sorriu.

— Ótimo, estou colocando na sua conta — brincou.

— Você só virá quarta? — ela murmurou.

— Infelizmente, queria está aí com você, mas amanhã eu tenho um jantar de negócios e quarta uma reunião na parte da manhã, depois irei.

— A gente se ver quarta á noite? — ela perguntou ansiosa.

— Claro — ele falou apenas, imaginando ela o recebendo com um longo abraço.

Ficarem em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, ele ouviu um bocejo.

— Está tarde, você está cansada. Amanhã te ligarei.

— Ok, boa noite, durma bem — falou, mesmo contra sua vontade, não queria desligar agora, mas estava realmente cansada.

— Você também, tenha bons sonhos.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Bella? — ele a chamou.

— Sim?

— Beijo — disse apenas.

— Beijo — ela falou e desligou sem realmente querer desligar.

Estava perdida, definitivamente perdida e completamente ferrada.

E totalmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

O Magnata de Chicago.


	9. Aceitando

Terça e quarta passaram arrastando para Bella, ela estava ansiosa para ver Edward, ainda mais agora que ela havia admitido que estava apaixonada por ele.

Conversou rapidamente com a Sra. Gomez e a senhora apenas a aconselhou a seguir seu coração e não ter medo de ser feliz.

Ser feliz.

Bella queria isso. Ela queria ser feliz com ele. Edward.

Será que daria certo?

Conversaram até tarde da noite na terça, contando piadas, charadas, rindo e se conhecendo melhor, Edward sempre jogando indiretas para Bella, que a fazia sorrir bobamente e ficar corada, ela até arriscou a flertar com ele também.

Bella percebia que estava em um caminho sem volta e enquanto conversava com ele, pela primeira vez não sentiu medo do desconhecido. Ao contrario ela estava ansiosa por ele.

Quarta feira amanheceu ensolarada e Bella sentia que aquele seria um lindo dia.

Ela veria Edward, a saudade apertava em seu peito chegando a doer.

Foi para seu trabalho eufórica imaginado quando ele chegaria. A cada cliente que chegava Bella encarava esperando ser Edward. Ela sorria, mas o sorriso sumia quando via que não era ele.

O sol lá fora já estava no momento do crepúsculo e Bella estava triste, já que até agora ele não havia aparecido.

Será que ele não iria?

Será que havia acontecido algo com ele?

Será que ele tinha desistido dela?

Teria encontrado coisa melhor? Era tarde de mais para ela? O havia perdido?

Chegou a pensar até que o avião dele poderia ter caído, percebeu que estava nervosa de mais e se repreendeu por pensar algo assim, bateu na madeira e olhou para teve da cafeteria, nenhuma noticia de avião caído.

Respirou fundo, precisava de um pouco de ar.

— Ângela você me cobre? Vou lá fora tomar um pouco de ar, não estou me sentindo muito bem — Bella disse a colega.

— Sem problemas — falou ela — Qualquer coisa me avise — disse.

Bella assentiu grata e saiu pela porta, andou um pouco parando na lateral da cafeteria.

Encostou na parede sentindo o vento fresco, olhou para o céu iluminado pelo por do sol, uma paisagem linda em meio a Chicago, os tons vermelho e azul se combinavam com os raios de sol. Era raro ter um dia de sol ali e ela amava quando acontecia. A cena era de tirar o folego.

Aquele era o momento preferido de Bella, fechou seus olhos por um momento, abriu sentindo uma aproximação de alguém.

— Procurando alguém? — ela ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente.

— Edward... — falou olhando para ele que estava a sua frente, segurando a vontade de pular em seus braços e enche-lo de beijos.

Uma mão dele estava no bolso de frente da calça jeans desbotada, vestia uma blusa muito bonita azul clara de uma marca famosa, tênis, estava tão casual, Bella gostava daquelas roupas nele, até do boné que estava em sua cabeça, apesar de tampar o cabelo que ela tanto amava. Amava.

— Hey — ele disse e abriu seus braços sutilmente esperando receber um abraço dela. Ele precisava sentir seu toque, o calor suave de seu corpo, que fazia o dele pegar fogo.

Ela sorriu não perdendo tempo e se aproximou dele o abraçando apertado. Suas mãos envolvendo sua cintura, sentindo os músculos de suas costas.

As mãos dele a envolveram também e ele depositou um beijo em sua cabeça, sentindo o cheiro de morangos.

Sabia que algo havia acontecido a ela. Algo tinha mudado entre eles, podia sentir a atmosfera ao redor deles mais leve. Até Bella estava mais solta com ele em suas conversas ao telefone, ele estava ansioso para quando voltasse.

Bella respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro doce e delicioso, queria ficar abraçado a ele para sempre.

— Acho que alguém sentiu minha falta — ele disse sorrindo brincalhão, mas querendo que ela confirmasse.

Bella corou se separando dele.

— Desculpa, eu...

— Não peça desculpas por me abraçar, não sabe como gosto disso — ele falou.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar — falou tristemente.

—Eu vou te esperar — ele disse.

— Ainda está longe de acabar, você vai ficar com tédio e...

Ele passou seu polegar nos lábios dela, acariciando seu rosto a fazendo parar de falar.

— Não, gosto de ver você trabalhando.

Bella sorriu pegando em sua mão, eles entraram de mãos dadas na cafeteria e algumas pessoas olharam para eles, principalmente Ângela e Mike, Bella levou Edward até uma mesa de sua sessão.

— Deseja alguma coisa, senhor Cullen? — ela perguntou ingenuamente, piscando seus olhos.

Edward quis a jogar em cima daquela mesa e arrancar sua roupa.

Ele respirou fundo.

— O cardápio — falou apenas.

Ela sorriu indo pega-lo, entregou-o a ele, seus dedos roçando rapidamente.

— Quando estiver pronto para pedir é só chamar — falou saindo.

— Pode deixar senhorita Masen — ele disse em um tom provocante.

— Bella é impressão minha ou vocês estavam de mãos dadas? — Ângela perguntou abismada.

Bella não gostava muito de falar de sua vida, era muito fechada, gostava de guardar o que estava acontecendo e o que sentia para si mesma, agora principalmente só para ela, parecia que ela sentia que quando todos soubessem aquilo iria desmoronar.

— Impressão — Bella falou apenas dando de ombros e indo servir outra mesa. Mas Angela não se deixou enganar e os observou a todo momento, ela podia ver a forma que eles se olhavam, algo estava acontecendo entre eles, mas ela respeitaria o tempo da amiga, se alguém merecia ser feliz era ela.

As horas passaram Bella servia as mesas, a todo o momento seus olhos se cruzavam com os de Edward e ele sempre estava olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Felizmente o movimento acabou cedo e fecharam a cafeteria dez minutos mais cedo, Edward disse que a esperaria lá fora.

Ela saiu e o encontrou em frente a um carro preto, que parecia uma limusine só que não muito grande, ele falava com alguém no celular, mas assim que viu Bella o desligou.

Ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e Bella entrou sentando no banco de trás com Edward ao seu lado, tinha um motorista e ele ligou o carro já sabendo para onde ir. Uma divisória subiu.

— Você comeu algo? — ele perguntou colocando sua mão na dela, brincando com seus dedos finos.

— Sim — Bella respondeu, olhando suas mãos unidas. Seu coração acelerou.

Edward a olhava tão intensamente.

— Bella — ele começou decidido acariciando o rosto dela — Eu sei que prometi não pressiona-la, mas eu preciso saber e espero que a sua resposta seja diferente, você aceita ser minha namorada? — perguntou outra vez — Eu sei que possa ser rápido, mas eu quero poder te beijar sempre que eu quiser — falou e depositou um selinho rápido em seus lábios, estava ansiosa para fazer aquilo o dia toda e para ter um beijo de verdade, mas ele esperaria a resposta dela — Não precisa responder agora, só prometa que vai pensar ok? Prometo que te farei feliz — ele disse suavemente.

Sim. SIM. SIM, o coração de Bella gritava e ela mordeu sua língua para sua boca não dizer isso.

— Eu não sei Edward, o que você viu em mim? Eu não sou nada perto de você, não sou como as modelos famosas que você saia...

— Nunca mais repita isso, Isabella — ele disse bravo — Você é um ser humano bem melhor que eu acredite — acariciou sua bochecha delicadamente — Você é educada, alegre, simpática, sempre atende seus clientes sorrindo, mesmo quando eu posso ver em seus olhos o quão triste você está se sentindo, eu amo seu jeito simples, você é diferente, eu gosto disso — falou sorrindo, roçando seu nariz ao dela delicadamente — Me dê apenas uma chance, Bella eu prometo que você não se arrependerá.

Ele nunca deixava de comprimir uma promessa, mas será que essa ele conseguiria comprimir?

O coração de Bella ganhou. Ela sabia que sua resposta traria consequências, mas sabia que teria Edward ao seu lado, para passar por elas e isso era tudo que importava para ela naquele momento.

— Sim, Edward, eu aceito ser sua namorada — ela disse de uma forma firme e decida, sentiu um alivio em seu coração.

Edward abriu o sorriso mais imenso que Bella já tinha visto. Ele era tão bonito, Bella sentiu sua pulsação acelerar.

— Não sabe o quanto eu quis ouvir isso — ele disse deslizando sua mão para a nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo.

A posição deles no banco não era a melhor, seus corpos estavam inclinados e Edward não podia sentir o corpo dela do jeito que queria.

Mas quando suas bocas se encaixaram, Bella sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo, a língua dele lambeu seu lábio antes de adentrar em sua boca, sua mão apertou a dele suavemente, o beijo se aprofundando, suas línguas se tocando e se conhecendo, sentindo a textura uma da outra.

Bella sentiu borboletas em seu estomago e decidiu que nunca mais queria parar de beija-lo, mas o ar se fez necessário e eles interromperam o beijo com selinhos.

Edward encostou a testa na dela, ofegante acariciando seu rosto.

— Beijar você é como está no céu, poderia ficar assim para sempre — Edward disse dando outro beijo nela.

— Eu já me sinto no céu só de está ao seu lado — ela disse acariciando o braço dele.

Voltaram a se beijar.

Os beijos que trocaram foram suaves, profundos, às vezes rápidos, outras lento, ora sem língua, ora com língua.

Bella não se lembrava de alguma vez ter se sentindo assim. Havia beijando apenas Jacob e os beijos dele não chegaram nem perto dos beijos de Edward, Bella não sentiu nem um terço com ele de como estava sentindo naquele momento.

Edward era o cara certo de Bella, ela sabia. Só não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou triste com isso. Mas optou por feliz, optou por acreditar que tudo daria certo e que nada os impediria de ficar juntou. Optou naquele momento pelo seu feliz para sempre no seu conto de fadas, quis que sua história terminasse ali.

Mas ela apenas começava.

O carro estava parado já tinha quase cinco minutos, mas eles nem sequer tinham percebidos, enquanto seus rostos se mexiam e eles chupavam um o lábio do outro.

— Chegamos — o motorista disse meio receoso de que ouvisse uma bronca do patrão, o som vindo por um auto falante.

Eles se separaram se dando conta que já tinham chegado só assim.

Parecia que eles mal tinha acabado de entrar dentro do carro.

— Amanhã eu irei te pegar, podemos jantar juntos? — Edward disse, mas sem querer se despedir dela, mas sabendo que tinha que fazer.

— Eu saio tarde do trabalho — ela o lembrou beijando ele rapidamente como se não quisesse parar de fazer isso e ela não queria, já estava viciada, em seus beijos, seus carinhos, seu cheiro, nele completamente.

— Não pode pedir para te liberaram mais cedo?

— Vou ver o que eu posso fazer — prometeu abrindo a porta do carro.

Edward a puxou para mais um beijo antes dela sair.

— Durma bem — falou beijando a ponta do nariz dela e depois sua testa.

— Você também — ela disse saindo do carro, Edward olhou ela entrar no prédio, depois de um momento deu a ordem para seu motorista ir.

Namorado. Ele finalmente era o namorado dela.

E logo ele a pediria em casamento, seria muito cedo para isso?

Sim, talvez fosse, mas ele tinha uma única certeza em sua vida.

Isabella um dia seria sua esposa, ela era a mulher de sua vida.

E não importava o que tivesse que fazer para isso acontecer.


	10. Planos

Bella não conseguiu dormir bem à noite.

Assim que saiu do carro de Edward se deu conta do que havia feito.

E sua consciência voltou.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Aceitou ser namorada dele, de Edward Cullen.

O homem mais cobiçado de Chicago. O magnata.

O que ela faria agora?

Era tarde de mais para voltar atrás. E ela nem queria voltar.

Ela queria isso. Queria ser a namorada dele, queria ser alguém digna de está ao seu lado e ela estava começando a sentir que era.

Estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Tocou seus lábios, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele, seu hálito fresco, seu cheiro doce, era como se ele cheirasse, a mel e sol.

Ela demorou para dormir, tocava seus lábios e se lembrava dos toques dele, dos seus beijos. Ele foi tão delicado, tão suave.

Ele era irresistível.

Bella sentia o desejo que ela tinha por ele cada vez mais forte, será que eles chegariam a fazer isso? Será que ele queria isso com ela?

Ela era virgem claro, estava planejando se entregar a Jacob na noite do baile, pensava que ele realmente a amava, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Odiaria ter que ficar sempre se lembrando que sua primeira vez tinha sido com alguém que pouco ligava para ela.

Ela podia nunca ter feito sexo, mas entendia como funcionava, sabia de como as coisas eram. Lembrou-se de uma vez ainda adolescente que ela e Rosalie assistiram um vídeo pornô, Bella nunca imaginou que um dia teria coragem para fazer algo como naquele filme. Mas com Edward ela sentia desejo, ela sentia vontade. Pensar nela e Edward deitados em uma cama totalmente nus, fazia seu corpo ficar quente de vergonha e principalmente de excitação.

Mas sabia que tinha que ir com calma, ia deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente e relaxar. Precisava trabalhar nisso, se um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Ela sorriu boba.

Abraçou sua manta e acabou dormindo com um sorriso no rosto.

Acordou com uma batida na porta, ela saltou da cama desperta e confusa de quem seria. Sem se importar com seu cabelo bagunçado e de nem ter escovado os dentes, ela foi abrir a porta.

Era um entregador e ele segurava um buquê de flores, Bella assinou e pegou o bilhete que tinha ali.

_Essas flores são pulmonária significa você é minha vida._

Não tinha mais nada escrito e nem precisava.

Ela cheirou as flores pensativa e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Edward. Ele era tão romântico, nunca imaginou que um homem como ele seria assim.

E nunca havia imaginado que um dia ganharia flores. Com o maior cuidado do mundo, pegou um jarro, que felizmente tinha, colocou agua e deixou ao lado da televisão.

Tomou um banho apressada e se arrumou para o trabalho, passou na sua vizinha e conversou com ela rapidamente, apenas para se certificar que a senhora Gomez estava bem.

Bella estava no metrô quando escutou um barulho de celular, olhou para os lados, mas não tinha ninguém por perto, demorou um segundo para se lembrar que havia trago o celular que Edward havia dado. Pegou-o atendendo.

— Alô?

— Bella, a onde você está? — Edward disse parecendo preocupado. Ela apertou o telefone em sua orelha, como se ela quisesse que ele tivesse ali ao lado dela, para ouvir a voz dele melhor.

— Estou no metrô indo para o trabalho... Por quê?

— Droga, eu ia te buscar na sua casa, estou saindo de uma reunião do trabalho em um restaurante — falou.

— Hum... Eu já estou quase chegando — falou o metrô parando em uma estação e algumas pessoas entrando e saindo, a dela era a próxima.

Ela o ouviu suspirar.

— Você recebeu as flores?

— Sim, obrigada. Eu amei — ela disse sinceramente.

— Não por isso, vou te buscar mais tarde, não se esqueça de pedir para te liberarem mais cedo, nove horas estou passando para pega-la — ele informou.

— Eu não sei se vou poder sair...

— Vai sim, nos vemos mais tarde. Beijo. — ele disse apressado para ela não mudar de ideia.

— Beijo — falou desligando.

Bella chegou à cafeteria e conversou rapidamente com Ângela e Mike, antes de ir conversar com o dono da cafeteria, pai de Alice. Ele ficava só de manhã e um pedaço da tarde.

— Sr. Scott? — Bella falou batendo na porta e entrando. Scott era um homem alto, tinha uma leve barriga e sofria de calvice.

— Oi, querida, algum problema? — ele perguntou simpático.

— Não nenhum eu só queria saber se tem como eu sair hoje mais cedo — disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Hum... Tudo bem, mas terá que cobrir depois — ele disse.

— Ok, eu venho à manhã, mais cedo.

— Perfeito — Bella agradeceu e saiu.

— O que você foi falar com ele? — Mike perguntou curioso.

— Nada, Mike — Bella disse — Vamos trabalhar — falou pegando seu bloquinho e bandeja.

Tudo ocorreu normalmente, Bella servindo as mesas, conversando com Ângela e fugindo das investidas de Mike.

— Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? — Ângela disse quando a viu guardando a bandeja.

— Eu vou sair mais cedo Ângela, vou jantar fora, já felei com o Scott — falou arrumando suas coisas, seu celular havia vibrado e sabia que era o sinal de Edward falando que ele já estava lá fora.

— Jantar? Com quem? — falou a colega curiosa.

— Você vai jantar com um homem? — Mike que ouvia perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

— Não é da sua conta Mike — ela respondeu sem querer soar grossa — E Ângela, eu vou jantar com meu namorado, amanhã a gente conversa. Beijo — Bella disse saindo deixando ambos abismados no balcão.

Ângela feliz pela a amiga e Mike com muitos ciúmes.

...

— Bom dia, Charlie — Edward disse chegando à sala do seu sócio.

— Bom dia, Edward — Charlie falou olhando para o contrato em sua mão — Espere! Edward Cullen está falando bom dia? — ele disse fingindo está abismado e olhou para o garoto.

Edward rolou seus olhos, mas sorriu. Um sorriso amplo e sincero que iluminou seu rosto todo, o fazendo até parecer mais jovem.

— Caralho, você está doente? Vou ligar para ambulância acabei de te ver sorrindo — o homem disse sério pegando o telefone.

— Idiota, só vim perguntar se você vai para reunião agora?

— Claro que sim, mas o que aconteceu com você?

— Nada — Edward falou apenas e sorriu, seus olhos brilhando ao pensar em Bella.

— Merda, você foi fisgado não foi? — falou.

— Sim — Edward admitiu — Ela é demais cara — disse suspirando.

Charlie riu com gosto.

— Fico feliz, Edward, você sabe que eu o tenho como um filho né?

— Claro que sei, eu tenho você como um pai também Charlie, você me ajudou muito quando eu cheguei aqui, principalmente quando meu pai morreu, eu nunca te agradeci por isso, mas nunca é tarde de mais, então obrigado — falou ele ficando mais sério

Charlie se levantou e deu um tapinha no seu ombro.

— Não por isso, Edward, você sempre foi um bom filho para Carlisle, se fosse ao contrario tenho certeza que ele também tomaria conta de um filho meu — Charlie disse.

Edward sorriu.

— Eu queria te pedir um favor — disse.

— O quê?

— Eu sempre sonhei em casar você sabe, e sempre imaginei que meu pai iria comigo quando eu fosse comprar o anel da minha esposa, mas ele infelizmente não está entre nós e será que você podia ir comigo? — perguntou Edward se enrolando um pouco.

— Então é sério assim? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Muito, eu a amo Charlie, nós só começamos a namorar agora, mas eu quero ter o anel comigo ao meu lado, porque quando surgir o momento perfeito eu vou propor, não posso deixa-la escapar de mim, tenho certeza que ela é a mulher certa para mim — falou Edward com a voz forte e firme.

— Quero conhecer essa mulher que enlaçou o coração de Edward Cullen, hein? — Charlie disse sorrindo, depois seu sorriso sumiu — Sabe eu e Carlisle fomos muito amigos e desde do começo eu amava Renée, sabia que ela seria a mulher da minha vida assim que botei os olhos nela, assim como Carlisle sabia que Esme era a dele, Renée e seu pai costumavam brincar que nosso filhos se casariam, minha filha não está mais entre nós, mas fico feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém, você é o filho que eu nunca tive Edward e fico honrado que você me convide para isso — falou Charlie emocionado.

Eles se aproximaram e deram um abraço de macho.

— Vamos para a reunião? No caminho você me conta sobre ela — Charlie falou e Edward assentiu feliz.

— Qual o nome dela? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Bella Masen — Edward falou, tentando não sorrir como um idiota, o que foi difici.

— Masen? Não conheço ninguém com esse sobrenome — ele disse franzindo sua testa, fazendo aparecer algumas rugas, mas Charlie era muito bonito.

— Ela é órfã, trabalha como garçonete — Edward disse imediatamente.

— Você está lascado com sua mãe — Charlie falou apenas.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Eu é que vou casar com ela, não minha mãe.

— Você sabe que ela não vai aceitar...

— Vai ter que aceitar se quiser me ver feliz — ele disse.

Charlie mudou de assunto e eles começaram a falar sobre a reunião.

...

— Esse? — ele perguntou olhando para o anel prateado com uma única pedra de diamante grande.

— Não esse é muito extravagante, ela é delicada e simples, não vai gostar desse. — Edward disse suspirando.

Já havia acabado a reunião e estavam já há alguns minutos olhando os anéis, já era a terceira joalheria que entravam.

— Então aquele? — Charlie falou apontando para um anel bem simples com uma pequena pedra solitária.

— Não ela pode ser simples, mas ela vai ser a mulher do Magnata de Chicago merece mais que isso — ele disse, fazendo Charlie rolar os olhos, pela indecisão dele, ainda bem que o anel que ele deu a Renée havia sido de família e ele não tinha passado por aquilo. Ele era ainda mais indeciso que Edward para fazer compras.

— Aquele — Edward disse quando viu o anel em destaca em uma prateleira.

Charlie assoviou.

— Esse também não é muito delicado — falou.

— Mas é esse, eu sinto isso — ele disse dando um simples sorriso.

A vendedora sorriu e pegou um dos anéis mais caros da loja.

Edward sorriu quando o pegou e sabia que aquele anel ficaria para sempre na mão de Bella.

...

Edward acabava de sair do banho quando seu celular tocou, enrolou a toalha ao redor de sua cintura e foi para o quarto pegando seu celular.

Respirou fundo ao ver que era sua mãe e atendeu.

— Edward, querido a onde você está? — ela perguntou de um jeito doce e sabia pelo tom de voz que ela queria algo.

— No apartamento mãe, por quê?

— Pedir para preparar seu prato preferido por que não vem jantar em casa?

— Quem é dessa vez? — ele perguntou suspirando.

— Ahh, Edward é uma moça adorável, filha do dono de uma rede de resort, você vai adora-la...

— Mãe eu não estou interessado em conhecer ninguém.

— Como não querido? Você já está na hora de se casar e dar netos para mim, e nada melhor do que uma mulher da nossa classe social e...

— Mãe chega ok? — ele falou antes que ela começasse a tagarelar.

— Mas Edward...

— Mas nada, eu vou sair agora, depois à gente conversa. Beijo mãe eu amo você —ele disse rapidamente, ouviu ela respirar fundo.

— Tchau, seu ingrato — ela falou apenas e desligou.

Edward poderia não demostrar, mas aquilo o machucava e muito.

...

Ele sorriu quando finalmente a viu sair da cafeteria, ela olhou para os lados o procurando e quando o viu encostado no carro, sorriu indo até ele.

— Oi — ela falou delicadamente.

— Hey — ele disse sorrindo — Você está bem?

— Sim e você?

— Melhor agora que vi você — ele respondeu sinceramente e acariciou o rosto dela — Vamos? — perguntou abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

— Sim — ela disse apenas.

Ele entrou ao lado do motorista e ligou o carro, hoje ele estava com o volvo e dirigia, a equipe de seguranças o seguia.

— A onde nós vamos? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— A onde você quer ir? — ele perguntou colocando sua mão em cima da dela.

— Nós podemos ir a um drive thur? Não estou arrumada para ir para um restaurante — falou olhando para suas mãos juntas.

— Drive Thur?

— Sim... Você não gosta de hambúrguer?

— Na verdade eu nem lembro mais o gosto, a ultima vez que eu comi ainda estava no ensino médio.

— Oh, isso é grave — ela falou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu também, apertando levemente a mão dela.

Parou em um sinal vermelho e se virou para ela.

— Eu ainda não ganhei meu beijo... — falou.

Ela sorriu, estava esperando isso também. Inclinou-se e o beijou levemente nos lábios, ele sorriu e voltou a dirigir.

Passaram pelo driver e pediram o lanche, Edward estacionou o carro e foram para o banco de trás comer.

— Nossa isso é uma delicia — falou depois de ar uma mordida grande em seu sanduiche.

Bella apenas riu da cara dele e mordeu o seu também.

Eles comeram rapidamente, em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares, Bella acabou dando uma mordida no de Edward e ele deu uma no seu, eles dividiam o copo de refrigerante e as batatas frita.

— Eu estou me sentindo um adolescente de novo — ele disse levando uma batata frita na boca dela, que sorriu pegando a batata da mão dele.

— Eu raramente comia isso... — ela falou depois de mastigar com um olhar perdido. Levou uma batata a boca dele também.

Edward decidiu que queria saber mais sobre o passado dela, sentia que não a conhecia suficiente ainda.

— Então quando foi a primeira vez que você comeu um? — ele perguntou curioso.

Ela hesitou não sabendo se respondia.

— Meu primeiro namorado me trouxe — ela falou honestamente.

— Como? — ele perguntou, ela percebeu que ele estava com o maxilar trincado.

— Meu ex-namorado.

— Você já namorou antes?

— É claro que já — ela disse rolando seus olhos.

— Você gostava dele?

— Sim, mas felizmente percebi que ele não queria nada comigo. Deveria ter percebido isso desde o inicio, eu sempre fui a invisível da escola, ninguém me enxergavam, me zoavam e então o capitão do time disse que estava apaixonado por mim, tão clichê isso, não sei como percebi, mas felizmente eu o peguei me traindo e falando que estava perto de ganhar a aposta — ela disse.

— Desgraçado, como ele pode fazer isso? — Edward esbravejou com raiva — Qual é o nome dele? — perguntou imaginando se seu detetive seria capaz de localiza-lo e Edward daria conta de acabar com a vida do infeliz.

— Não importa — ela disse dando de ombros — Eu já superei isso — falou sinceramente.

Ele a beijou delicadamente encostando sua testa na dela.

— Eu nunca vou te magoar Bella — ele prometeu. Mas infelizmente ele quebraria a promessa, mesmo não tendo culpa.

Ela queria dizer que acreditava nisso, mas não conseguia. Confiava nele, mas sabia que a vida era traiçoeira. E não podíamos ter certeza do que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

— E você já foi decepcionado por alguma mulher? — mudou de assunto, tirando o foco dela.

— Não, nunca tinha me apaixonado antes — ele admitiu.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele quis dizer que estava apaixonado agora?

— Mas aposto que já quebrou o coração de algumas...

— Sim — falou sinceramente.

— Conte-me mais — pediu.

Ele respirou fundo, puxando ela para mais perto dele.

— Eu sempre tive alguns casos, mas elas sabiam que era só isso, sempre deixei bem claro que não queria nada mais sério. Mas elas insistiam e se apaixonavam e eu as deixava. Namorei sério apenas uma vez com uma mulher chamada Tanya, mas ela mudou de país e acabou — ele resumiu sua vida amorosa.

— Mas você sempre foi visto acompanhado por muitas mulheres bonitas... — ela falou vagamente.

—Algumas eu contratei, outras são filhas de colegas da minha mãe — ele disse sério.

— E você já ficou com algumas delas?

— Não muitas — ele admitiu — Vamos mudar de assunto?

— Porque não gosta de falar disso?

— Não é que eu não goste, só não importa mais as mulheres do meu passado, Isabella, precisa saber que eu só quero você — ele disse se aproximando dela — Como eu nunca quis ninguém — ele falou e beijou seus lábios.

Bella retribuiu o beijo, abrindo sua boca e tocando a língua dele com a sua, as mãos dele seguravam seu rosto delicadamente e uma mão de Bella estava no rosto dele também, sentindo a pele lisa, como se ele tivesse feito a barba a pouco tempo e outra em seu ombro.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, deslizando sua mão e segurando em sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos macios.

Ela quebrou o beijo buscando ar e ele deslizou seus beijos pelo pescoço dela, Bella sentiu uma sensação estranha, um calor percorreu seu corpo e voltou a beija-lo. Seus lábios pressionados, suas línguas se entrelaçando, Edward deslizou sua mão do rosto para o braço dela sentindo sua pele se arrepiar, afastou seu cabelo e beijou seu rosto.

Se afastou dela, quando ela começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Precisava se controlar. Tinha que ir com calma com Bella.

Ele deu alguns selinhos nela e sorriu. Suas bolas estavam doendo, ele estava doido querendo um alivio, mas teria que se segurar e torcer para Bella não perceber seu estado.

— Vamos está tarde já — ele disse olhando no relógio, abriu a porta para ela entrar e sair, voltaram para os banco da frente.

Edward dirigiu com uma mão entrelaçada a dela, sorrindo.

— Que música é essa? — Bella perguntou curiosa ouvindo a música de piano que soava pelo auto falante do carro.

— Ah, essa... Foi eu que compus — ele disse apenas.

— Você?

— Sim, eu toco piano e alguns outros instrumentos — ele falou.

— Eu sempre quis aprender a tocar violão — Bella disse.

— Sério? Eu sei qualquer dia eu posso te ensinar — ele falou divertido.

Ela sorriu, imaginando isso.

Ficaram em silêncio contemplando a música.

Edward parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela, ele notou alguns homens que estavam numa esquina olharem para eles, pareciam que eram marginais e fumavam alguma coisa.

Edward desceu abrindo a porta dela.

— Você chega todo dia nesse horário aqui sozinha? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Mais ou menos, às vezes mais tarde... — ela disse.

Ele fechou a cara.

— Aqui é perigoso — ele falou.

— Mas eles mexem com pessoas que não são daqui, você então que deveria tomar cuidado ainda mais que vem com esses carros que chamam a atenção.

— Eu sei me cuidar — ele falou olhando a SUV dos seguranças estacionada no outro quarteirão.

— Boa noite Edward — Bella disse o abraçando e pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

— Boa noite — ele falou delicadamente acariciando o rosto dela, ela se afastou olhando para ele e entrou no prédio.

Edward suspirou olhando para os caras que ainda o encaravam. Entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneus.

...

— Com quem você saiu ontem? — Mike perguntou quando, assim que viu Bella sozinha.

Já estava tarde e Bella sabia que logo Edward estaria ali.

— Com meu namorado Mike — Bella disse apenas.

Estava de bom humor aquele dia, ver Edward fazia isso com ela, aliás ela ultimamente só havia se sentindo assim.

E ela contava os minutos para a hora que ele viria lhe buscar. Bom, na verdade ele não havia dito que faria aquilo, mas ela esperava que sim, queria ver ele de novo e de novo.

E de novo.

— E desde quando você está namorando? — ele perguntou.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Mike— Bella disse.

— Claro que é há meses eu te chamo para sair e você nunca aceita, agora diz que está namorando... Quem é ele? — quis saber.

Bella suspirou.

— Mike, eu gosto de você, mas apenas como amigo, nunca vai rolar nada entre a gente — Bella disse e no mesmo instante percebeu que alguém entrava na cafeteria, sorriu olhando quem era.

— Porra não acredito que você está saindo com o Cullen? — Mike disse abismado.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Mike — Bella repetiu, fazendo força para olhar para Mike.

— Sinto muito, Bella. Mas você só vai sair machucada — ele falou saindo dali.

Bella ficou com o olhar vago rapidamente.

Você só vai sair machucada.

Não. Ela não queria acreditar nisso, tinha que dar certa.

Ela o amava, mas e ele? A amava?

Bella sentia que sim, ele era carinhoso, cavaleiro com ela, mas nunca havia falado um.

Eu gosto de você, ou que era apaixonado por ela.

Ela respirou fundo, quando percebeu que ele acenava a cabeça a chamando.

Teria que dar certo, de algum jeito mais teria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Oii amores, estou trazendo minha nova fic para cá também.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Novo capitulo na próxima semana...

beeijos


	11. Almoço e Histórias

_A onde estava com a cabeça quando ela havia proposto aquilo_?, Bella se perguntou quando acordou.

Edward havia deixando-a no prédio como sempre no dia anterior e Bella confessou a ele que havia pedido o sábado de folga, ela o viu ficar radiante. Então ela propôs que ele viesse almoçar com ela no sábado, no apartamento dela.

Estava ferrada, ferrada.

Acordou mais cedo que o normal e arrumou o apartamento, depois olhou a sua geladeira, ainda tinha algumas coisas que Edward havia comprado, ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que faria para eles comerem.

Era uma burra.

Ela nem sabia o que ele gostava de comer? E se ela fizesse algo que ele tivesse alergia? Que ele não gostasse? E se queimasse?

Pegou seu celular e ligou para ele.

Chamou várias vezes antes de atender.

— O que é, droga? — ela ouviu a voz de Edward, chateada dizer, parecia que ele tinha acabado de acordar.

Estremeceu.

— Edward... — Bella falou baixinho — Te acordei?

— Bella, anjo? — ele falou sua voz parecendo mais desperta — Não... hum... sim, desculpa não vi quem era — ele falou.

— Tudo bem, pode voltar a dormir — ela disse.

— Não, já está tarde, você está bem?

— Sim, er... eu só queria perguntar o que você quer almoçar hoje — ela disse.

— O que você fizer está ótimo para mim — ele disse.

— Oh, bom... Mas humm... Você tem alergia a alguma coisa? — ela perguntou.

— Bom, nada que eu me lembre de agora, você tem?

— Amendoim e outras coisas.

— Depois você me fala todas, preciso saber disso — ele falou.

Ela sorriu.

— Bom, tudo bem então, nos vemos daqui a pouco?

— Claro, meio dia estarei aí, ou você quer que eu vá mais cedo ou mais tarde?

— Não precisa, meio dia está ótimo — ela falou.

— Beijo então.

— Beijo.

— Até, meu anjo — ele disse e Bella desligou.

Meu anjo.

Anjo dele.

Anjo.

Bella sorriu como uma boba apaixonada.

Isso estava se tornando mais sério do que pensava.

Bella foi até um mercado que tinha ali perto, pegou um dinheiro das economias que guardava e comprou carne e temperos.

Felizmente ela sabia cozinhar, no orfanato ela era amiga da cozinheira por isso Bella sabia fazer algumas coisas, a senhora ensinava umas receitas para Bella.

Bella temperou a carne e recheou com queijo, bacon, calabresa e um molho especial.

Colocou para assar. Depois prendeu seus cabelos, fez uma salada rápida e preparou um arroz branco com brócolis.

Deixou cozinhando e tomou um banho rápido lavando seus cabelos e pensou em que roupa vestiria.

Estava sol, então decidiu colocar um short jeans que raramente usava ele ia até a metade de suas coxas e uma blusa preta estilo baby look, que se ela levantasse os braços mostraria sua barriga. Queria está bonita para Edward e aquela roupa mostrava mais da sua pele do que já havia mostrado.

Desligou o arroz e olhou a carne, lembrou-se que não havia feito nada para a sobremesa.

Olhou no relógio, faltavam dez para meio dia, será que daria tempo para ir comprar?

Saiu de casa rapidamente e comprou um sorvete como não sabia do que ele gostava comprou napolitano. Olhou para a sessão de bebidas, pegou algumas garrafas de uma cerveja que sabia ser popular. Ela não bebia, mas talvez ele fosse gostar.

O homem nem pediu a identidade para Bella que agradeceu mentalmente, já que ela achava que ainda não tinha idade para comprar bebida alcoólica legalmente.

Notou o carro de Edward parado em frente ao prédio e apressou os passos.

Edward estava encostado na sua porta e conversava com a Sra. Gomez.

— Não falei que ela iria chegar logo — a senhora falou sorrindo.

— Onde você estava? — ele perguntou preocupado a abraçando e pressionando seus lábios nos dela rapidamente.

— Fui comprar sorvete e bebida — Bella disse sorrindo da preocupação dele, notou que a senhora Gomez não estava mais lá, ela havia saído de fininho com um sorrisinho no rosto.

As economias de Bella haviam acabado, mas valia a penas se fosse para ficar com Edward.

— Venderam bebida para você? — ele perguntou pegando a sacola que ela carregava.

— Sim — Bella respondeu dando de ombros — Nem se preocuparam com nada — falou abrindo a porta do seu apartamento. Ela ficou de costas para ele e só então ele notou a roupa que ela usava.

Respirou fundo.

Aquele dia seria uma tortura. O short que ela usava ficava bem colado ao seu corpo, realçando a bunda dela, sem falar que deixava suas coxas de fora e ele nunca as tinha visto assim, a blusa também tinha um ligeiro decote. Ele estava ferrado, muito ferrado. Precisava se controlar.

— Nossa isso está cheirando — Edward disse afastando seus pensamentos e entrando atrás dela, sentindo o cheiro da comida.

Ela fechou a porta e ele colocou a sacola em cima da mesa de quatro lugares que tinha ali.

— Pode pegar uma, não sei se você gosta, mas...

— Eu tomava dessas na faculdade — Edward comentou olhando o rotulo.

Ela sorriu.

— Você fez faculdade aqui?

— Sim, fiz de administração e economia e uma pós graduação em direito, hoje eu sou presidente das empresas do meu pai.

— Isso parece ser grande — Bella falou guardando o sorvete no congelador.

— Um pouco — ele disse apenas.

— Você gosta?

— Bem não foi como se eu tivesse uma opção meu pai sempre falava que eu seria um dia dono daquilo, desde pequeno ele me levava para a empresa, eu gosto mesmo quando realizamos eventos beneficentes, teve um que fizemos em um clube para crianças carentes, foi muito divertido, ver os sorrisos nos rostos delas...

— Você gosta de crianças? — Bella perguntou derretida.

— Sim, tem como não gostar?

— Não — falou apenas sorrindo.

— E você?

— Eu o que? — Bella perguntou confusa.

— Não tem vontade de fazer um curso superior?

— Tenho muita vontade, mas não tenho dinheiro, estou tentando juntar por isso tento sempre economizar ao máximo, mas até chegar à quantia que precisa vai demorar... — Bella admitiu.

— Eu posso pagar para você — ele disse imediatamente.

— Ah, não, nem pense nisso, Edward. Não gosto quando você compra coisas para mim, quem dirá pagar uma universidade, já basta o fogão e o celular e tudo mais que já fez por mim — ela falou séria.

Ele rolou seus olhos.

Não insistiria nisso, mas podia ver que Bella tinha um grande potencial e ele a faria perceber isso.

Ela se inclinou e olhou dentro do forno. Ele não pode segurar seus olhos que foram quase que imediatamente para a bunda dela que se empinou naquele short.

Porra.

Ela era ainda melhor do que ele havia pensado.f

Com a posição dela a blusa levantou e mostrou um pouco da sua coluna, ele pode ver que ela tinha aquele dois furinhos em seu cóccix e quis arrastar sua boca por lá descendo até chegar a...

Mãe de biquíni da minei, vó de biquíni ele repetiu em sua cabeça colocando a mão em seus bolsos.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ele resistir à tentação que sentia por ela.

— Está quase bom — Bella falou ficando em pé, alheia ao que estava causando nele — Só dourar mais um pouco, vou arrumar a mesa.

Ela pegou os pratos e talheres e arrumou rapidamente a mesa, com ele a observando, desligou o fogo e pegou um pano de prato para tirar a forma do forno.

— Não tem uma luva? — ele perguntou com medo dela se queimar.

— Não — ela disse e tirou rapidamente a forma colocando em cima do fogão.

— Nossa! Isso parece está saboroso — ele falou.

— Pegue o prato vou colocar para você.

— Espere, deixe que eu corto — ele disse gentilmente e cortou a carne com cuidado estava macia e foi fácil, tirou um pedaço para ela e para ele, Bella colocou seu arroz e sua salada.

Eles se sentaram na pequena mesa e Edward amou a mesa ser pequena assim, já que isso deixava eles mais próximos, suas pernas se tocando. Eles brindaram e comeram com ele elogiando a comida dela que estava uma delicia tanto que repetiu até.

Ela sorriu feliz e orgulhosa do que tinha feito.

Depois ela lavava as coisas e ele secava.

Terminaram e ele a puxou para sala sentando no sofá e puxando ela para se sentar em seu colo, a mão dele acariciou a coxa dela levemente, ele estava doido para toca-las desde que a havia visto naquele short. Ela corou, mas passou o braço ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando sua bochecha.

— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — ele perguntou, sua pele era tão macia.

— Hum... Não sei — ela murmurou — Quer assistir televisão? — perguntou.

— Pode ser — ele disse tudo que queria era ficar com ela ali no seu colo, quase que gritou quando ela saiu e foi até a tevê a ligando, ela voltou e sentou ao seu lado. Ele puxou as pernas dela para colocar em seu colo e brincou com seus pés delicados, ela sorriu.

— O que você quer assistir?

— Qualquer coisa — ele falou dando de ombros.

Bella pegou o controle e procurou alguma coisa nos seus canais, achou um filme que começava agora.

Ela se aproximou de Edward e descansou a cabeça no seu ombro sentindo os lábios dele rapidamente em sua testa, as mãos dele subiram pela sua perna suavemente e pararam em sua coxa, ela entrelaçou sua mão na dele, brincando com seus dedos, sentindo o desejo percorrer seu corpo se concentrando entre as pernas dela.

O filme começou.

Bella se obrigou a prestar atenção ao filme.

E soube que queria ficar assim para sempre com ele.

...

O filme era de comédia, eles riram e se divertiram realmente prestando atenção nele, às vezes Edward roubava sua atenção e se inclinava beijando seus lábios.

Ok. Ele fez isso muitas vezes.

Bella espreguiçou quando o filme acabou e olhou para Edward.

— Você quer comer? Esqueci que tinha comprado sorvete para a sobremesa — ela disse.

— Sorvete? Hum... claro — falou sorrindo e se levantando com ela.

— De que? — ela falou pegando o pote e a colher.

— Chocolate e baunilha — ele respondeu rapidamente.

— Não gosta de morango? — ela perguntou colocando para ele.

Ele riu.

— Não muito, quando era criança eu sempre pensei que rosa só mulhersinha que gostava, então raramente comia por ser rosa — ele admitiu sem graça.

Ela sorriu e entregou o copo para ele.

Eles comeram Edward fazendo gracinhas com ela, quando terminou ele a puxou e a beijou profundamente, suas línguas geladas se tocando e se acariciando.

— Bom não parece tão ruim na sua boca — ele falou, já que ela só havia comido o de morango.

Ela corou.

— Amo essa cor em você — ele disse acariciando seu rosto quente e ela corou ainda mais.

Amo essa cor em você.

Ele havia falando amo.

Não gosto.

Bella deu um sorriso grande, na verdade sorrir era o que ela estava mais fazendo aquele dia, sem contar beijar os lábios dele, isso ganhava.

Aquele parecia o dia mais feliz da vida dela.

Bella se aproximou mais dele e enlaçou seu pescoço com a mão, acariciando sua nuca, as mãos dele seguraram em sua cintura e se inclinaram.

Seus lábios se tocaram ali, com eles em pé no meio da cozinha, Edward não conseguiu se conter e quis mais, aprofundou o beijo, abrindo mais a boca e indo o mais fundo com sua língua na boca dela que conseguia.

Ela correspondeu com o mesmo teor, afundando suas mãos no cabelo dele e o puxando.

Quando Edward percebeu, ele a havia imprensado na parede, suas mãos estavam segurando a bunda dela naquele short apertando e sua boca deslizava pelo pescoço dela, indo a sua clavícula e subindo para a boca dela de novo, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados.

Bella soltou um gemido, sentindo o desejo percorrer seu corpo e isso pareceu despertar Edward.

— Desculpe — ele disse ofegante soltando a bunda dela contra a sua vontade e se afastando dela um pouco.

Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e sem folego da pegada dele.

— Sem problemas — ela disse — Só vamos devagar — falou.

Ele assentiu beijando sua testa e voltaram a comer o sorvete que já estava quase derretido.

Infelizmente o tempo passou rápido, passaram vários minutos se despedindo, beijando e abraçados.

Bella se encostou a porta quando o viu sumir pela entrada da escada. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela se sentia muito feliz e apaixonada.

E completamente perdida.

Com um suspiro, tocou seus lábios fechando seus olhos imaginando sua boca ali, conseguindo até sentir o gosto dele ainda.

Percebeu que havia sobrado muita comida, então guardou tudo em uma vasilha e separou para levar um pouco para a Sra. Gomez.

Bella bateu na porta suavemente.

— Oi, querida — a senhora falou com um sorriso nos lábios, piscando seus olhos para Bella.

Bella sorriu sem graça.

— Oi, senhora Gomez. Trouxe um pedaço de carne assada com recheio e arroz, você quer? — Bella perguntou.

— Oh, claro, muito obrigada — ela disse pegando a vasilha e abrindo a porta — Vamos entre — falou e Bella entrou no humilde apartamento.

— A senhora está bem?

— Sim e você, está mais que bem não é? — perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de divertimento por trás dos óculos que ela usava.

— Sim... — Bella disse apenas, sentando no sofá.

— Quer um café? Acabei de fazer...

— Claro — Bella falou e deixou a senhora a servir.

— Então, você está namorando? — a mulher perguntou diretamente a onde queria saber.

Bella suspirou.

— Sim, meio doido não é? — ela falou apenas.

— Não vejo, por que. Você é linda, educada e uma boa pessoa, era só questão de você encontrar o cara certo.

— Mas precisava ser ele? — ela disse baixinho, não tendo certeza de sua pergunta.

— E o que ele tem de mais?

— Ele é um dos homens mais rico do Estado, Sra. Gomez. Edward Cullen. Você não sabe?

— Sei, sim, mas o que tem de mais isso? — voltou a insistir. Ela impossível não saber quem era Edward Cullen. Ele sempre aparecia na mídia, em jornais e revistas.

— Ele é de mais para mim, tem classe, dinheiro, só a sala do apartamento dele é maior do que nosso andar. Às vezes eu não sei agir perto dele, não quero que ele pense que eu sou uma interesseira, eu não quero o dinheiro dele. E ele não para de comprar coisas para mim, comprou um fogão e hoje mesmo falou que pagaria uma universidade para mim — Bella disparou precisando colocar tudo o que estava sentindo para fora.

— Posso te contar minha história, Bella? — a mulher perguntou bebericando seu café tranquilamente.

— Claro — Bella respondeu.

A senhora deu uma respiração profunda antes de começar.

— Como você sabe eu não sou desse país, sou da Venezuela, mas meu maior sonho sempre foi vim para os Estados Unidos, minha família não tinha muito dinheiro, mesmo assim, eles queria me ver feliz e juntaram dinheiro para eu tirar meu visto, mas nunca consegui, nunca me aceitaram. Então eu vim ilegalmente para cá, felizmente consegui passar, nesses tempos a fiscalização não era muito boa e felizmente nunca me pegaram, eu arrumava uns trabalhos como faxineira. Então eu trabalhei na casa dos Holland, eles eram muitos ricos, o matriarca era dono de uma empresa e eles tinham um único filho, Rony Holland, nós nos apaixonamos perdidamente, mas seus pais nunca aceitaram nosso namoro, isso foi em 1954. Rony, mesmo assim, nunca desistiu de mim, ele lutou até o fim, em 1956 nós no casamos, a família dele quase o deserdou, seu pai descobriu que tinha câncer dois anos depois, nós já tínhamos nosso primeiro filho, eles nunca quiseram saber do neto. Mas com o sr. Holland prestes a morrer eles me aceitaram e amaram o neto. Rony demorou um pouco para perdoar seu pai por tudo que ele tinha feito, conosco, mas, felizmente ele conseguiu perdoar seu pai antes de morrer.

"A mãe dele depois disso, ficou mais próxima do filho e até nos chamou para morar com ela, na mansão que eles tinham foram anos muito felizes, mas logo ela também morreu. Rony ficou muito abatido, nós vendemos a casa e nos mudamos para cá, nossos filhos já tinham se casado e tomavam conta da empresa. Dez anos atrás, meu Rony morreu de câncer também, tanto que eu falei para ele se cuidar, mas ele era teimoso, brigava não querendo ir ao médico. O câncer o levou também."

— Oh, senhora Gomez, eu sinto muito — Bella disse com os olhos úmidos.

A mulher fungou levemente, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

— O que eu quero dizer Bella, é que Rony e eu também não éramos da mesma classe social, ele era bem mais rico que eu que não tinha nada para oferecer a ele, mas mesmo assim eu o deixava cuidar de mim, ele me dava joias, presentes, mimos porque eu sabia que ele só queria cuidar de mim, m ver feliz, eu não pedia nada a ele, nunca pedi. Não me importava se me vissem como uma aproveitadora. Eu sabia que eu não era, e Rony também sabia e só isso importava para mim. Eu via que tudo que ele fazia era por amor por mim, e eu quase o pedir, quando ele me pediu em casamento, eu não queria aceitar, sabia que não era a mulher certa para ele. Mas eu era. Ele me mostrou isso todos os dias de sua vida. Por isso que eu digo, não deixe o amor passar. Se você realmente o ama, lute por ele. Eu não posso afirmar que sua vida será fácil, pelo contrário, eu acho que não será, mas nada que é fácil damos valor. Você já sofreu tanto minha menina, merece ser feliz, se ele quer cuidar de você deixe, não lute contra isso, você mais do que qualquer pessoa daqui merece ser feliz.

Bella agora já chorava e sem dizer nada, abraçou a senhora fortemente.

— Obrigada, sra. Gomez, por me contar sua história — Bella falou fungando.

— Só me prometa uma coisa, me prometa que não importa o que acontecer você vai ser feliz, se não for com ele que seja com outro, não se deixe se atingir existem muitas pessoas invejosas nesse mundo, não deixe nada a derrubar.

— Prometo — Bella falou e deu um beijo na testa da senhora.

Depois disso, elas conversaram mais um pouco, sobre um programa que assistiam.

Bella viu que já estava tarde e se despediram.

Ela entrou no seu apartamento e se lembrou de imediatamente de Edward.

Correu pegando seu celular, havia esquecido que pediu para ele ligar assim que chegasse ao seu apartamento. Olhou o aparelho vendo que tinha onze chamadas não atendidas.

Fez uma careta e seu celular começou a tocar, atendeu imediatamente.

— Onde. Você. Estava? — a voz dele era pausada e contida.

— Edward, amor, desculpa eu fui na Sra. Gomez e ficamos conversando e acabei perdendo a hora, cheguei só agora — ela disse rapidamente.

Edward ficou em silêncio por três segundos e meio.

— Repete — ouviu a voz dele, agora mais suave.

— O que? — ela falou confusa.

— O que você me chamou.

— Edward, a... — ela parou vendo o que tinha falado, sem pensar direito.

Corou.

— Oh, droga! Aposto como deve está vermelha. Vai diz... — ele pediu sua voz manhosa.

— Amor... — ela falou baixinho.

Ele sorriu do outro lado da linha, queria dizer que a amava naquele momento, mas queria que a primeira vez fosse pessoalmente. Queria olhar nos olhos dela quando dissesse.

— E eu sou? — ele perguntou.

— É — ela falou apenas.

Ele riu.

— Você também é o meu — disse e Bella teve que se controlar para não soltar um gritinho.

— Amanhã, nós vamos nos ver certo?

— Eu vou trabalhar, mas duas horas já sai — ela disse.

Ele suspirou.

— Queria passar o dia todinho com você, mas tudo bem. Vou te buscar na cafeteria — falou.

— Tudo bem — ela disse feliz que amanhã o veria de novo.

— Infelizmente, tenho que desligar, vou revisar uns contratos ainda. Durma bem, meu anjo, boa noite.

— Boa noite, beijos — ela disse.

— Beijos — ele falou e esperou ela desligar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oii amores, muito obrigada a Nayara G, Laila Lopes, bdmatias, Beatriz Andrade e bluerus por comentarem na fic.

Deixem saber o que acharam desse capitulo com um comentário...

Próximo capitulo agora só em dezembro, final de semestre é uma correria, mas se tudo der certo dia 2 eu posto o próximo capitulo

beeijos

lalac


	12. Passeio

— Be...bella? — Edward gaguejou olhando a mulher que o esperava na cama.

Ela estava deitada e vestia uma camisola de seda bege com detalhes em renda.

— Claro, quem você achou que fosse? — ela perguntou, sua voz soando extremamente rouca e sensual. Ele prendeu sua respiração, sentindo seu sangue se acumular em seu membro que já estava extremamente duro.

A camisola era curta e deixava suas pernas todas de fora, uma alça fina deslizava pelo seu ombro, mostrando parte de seu seio branco, seus mamilos estavam duros marcando o tecido.

Edward se aproximou e Bella o empurrou fazendo deitar em cima da cama, ela não perdeu e o beijou nos lábios, suas mãos acariciando o peito dele, Edward demorou um momento para perceber que estava nu e ela pressionava sua ereção, massageando-o.

— Porra — ele gemeu querendo mais e ela começou a descer seus lábios pelo peito dele, sem parar de massagear o membro de Edward que ficava cada vez mais duro, quando ela colocou sua pequena língua para fora e estava prestes a lamber a cabeça vermelha dele...

Edward acordou suado e ofegante, sua mão estava em seu membro e o acariciava sem parar, já escorria um pouco de liquido embranquecido dali.

— Droga — ele disse olhando ao redor de seu quarto.

Foi tudo um sonho.

Ele se levantou em um pulo na cama e correu para o banheiro, seu membro latejava e pulsava.

Abriu o box do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro deixando a agua gelada molhar seu corpo que queimava.

Ele olhou para seu membro duro como uma rocha fechou seus olhos se lembrando do sonho e como um adolescente o segurou e começou a se tocar.

De olhos fechados imaginava que Bella estava ali, com ele banhando naquele chuveiro o beijando, sua boca pequena em toda parte do corpo dele. Suas mãos quentes e delicadas.

Apertou seu membro, movendo suas mãos em toda sua extensão e acariciou suas bolas, aumentando o ritmo, seu corpo se encostou na parede e ele gemeu alto, seu polegar acariciando com movimentos circulares sua glande, sentiu seu corpo estremecer e seu membro ficar mais duro, gemeu deixando o jato espesso do seu esperma sujar o chão do banheiro.

Ficou ali ofegante, tentando normalizar sua respiração e não pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

...

Saiu do banheiro minutos depois.

Vestiu uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa preta que tinha desde quando era adolescente. Como estava planejando levar ela em algum lugar mais movimento, decidiu colocar um boné esportivo para ficar mais difícil de ser reconhecido, queria apenas ficar aquele tempo com Bella, sem interrupções, como qualquer casal normal de namorados, curtindo um domingo juntos.

Penteou seus cabelos depois passou a mão neles, decidiu tomar seu café da manhã na cafeteria.

Sorriu. Logo veria Bella.

Lembrou-se do sonho e do que havia feito.

Sabia que não deveria ter visto aquilo, mas estava há muitos meses sem sexo e agora que estava com Bella o desejo que sentia por ela estava ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir a ele.

Não sabia se aguentaria, mas ele esperaria até quando ela quiser.

...

Bella estava atendendo um casal quando Edward entrou na cafeteria, eles sorriram um para o outro e ele foi até a mesa que sempre sentava.

Bella anotou o pedido do casal e levou até o balcão, para Angela preparar depois foi atender Edward.

— Bom dia, sr. Cullen, o que vai querer? — ela perguntou normalmente, como sempre fazia, afinal aquele era seu trabalho.

— Gosto mais quando me chama de amor — ele falou descontraído querendo beijar seus lábios.

Ela corou.

— Estou no meu local de trabalho, aqui você é só meu cliente — ela disse não querendo chateá-lo.

— Eu sei — ele suspirou — Quero rosquinhas e leite com café.

Ela anotou.

— Se precisar é só chamar — ela disse piscando e saiu.

Edward aproveitou o momento que ficou ali esperando Bella sair para adiantar algumas coisas do trabalho no seu notebook.

Assim nem viu o tempo passar, quando percebeu Bella o chamava dizendo que já iam fechar.

Ele sorriu se levantando.

Saíram da lanchonete sobre olhares atentos de alguns clientes, assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, puxou Bella para seus braços e a beijou.

— A onde nós vamos? — ela perguntou.

— Estava pensando em irmos ao Lakefront Trail, podemos comprar algum lanche e comer lá — ele disse.

Bella sorriu.

— Isso soa perfeito. Mas podemos passar no meu apartamento antes? Não quero ir de uniforme — ela pediu.

— Claro — ele falou apenas sorrindo, pensando se ela vestiria outro short, se fosse ele tinha certeza que não resistiria.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, eles comiam sentados na grama verde em frente ao lago, com a cidade de Chicago como vista.

Bella estava com uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa de alguma banda de rock, isso levou eles a conversarem sobre gostos musicais no carro e ele percebeu que tinham gostos bem parecidos.

Estavam sentados lado a lado olhando o rio e conversando.

— Temos que vim aqui no verão — Edward disse.

— Sim — Bella concordou — Ou na praia, nunca fui em uma — falou.

Ele sorriu, seus dedos acariciando os dela.

— Você nunca foi à praia?

— Não, nunca tive a oportunidade — ela disse sinceramente, arrumando seu cabelo no boné que ela havia pego dele, preferia assim já que gostava de afundar suas mãos no cabelo dele quando se beijavam e ele não reclamou arrumando até o boné na cabeça dela e sorrindo.

— Sim, com certeza eu vou te levar na praia no verão — ele falou pensando em quem sabe fazer uma viagem com ela para o Havaí, ou outro lugar. Ela poderia escolher qual praia visitar e eles iriam.

— Você acha que nós vamos estar juntos até ela? — ela murmurou baixinho.

— Com certeza — ele disse.

Bella respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro gostoso dele. Se sentia uma boba apaixonada.

— Você gosta mesmo de mim? — perguntou baixinho parecendo com medo da resposta.

— Não — ele respondeu rapidamente, pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e o acariciou lentamente suas bochechas, olhando profundamente em seus olhos — Eu me apaixonei por você, Isabella — ele disse intensamente.

— Como você foi se apaixonar por mim? — ela perguntou seus olhos úmidos.

— Não existe explicação para o amor, anjo — ele sorriu — Quando eu fui pela primeira vez naquela cafeteria e vi você eu me encantei. Você atendia seus clientes sempre sorrindo, simpática educada, sabia que era especial. Depois eu não podia parar de ir lá, queria ver você todos os dias e sempre pensava em você. E simplesmente quando eu percebi estava completamente apaixonado por você — ele disse, limpou uma lágrima dela que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

— Eu amo você — ela disse sem conseguir se conter, seu coração estava inchado de tanto amor que ela sentia por ele e precisava colocar isso para fora.

Edward sorriu, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade, se inclinou e beijou os lábios dela apaixonadamente.

Suas línguas se tocando e se acariciando. Bella chupou o lábio inferior dele e Edward aprofundou mais o beijo, sua mão descendo e parando no ossinho do seu cóccix, ele queria aperta-la, mas estavam em lugar publico e obrigou-se a se segurar.

Eles gemeram, as mãos dela subiram e acariciaram seu cabelo macio.

Edward quebrou o beijo se separando dela com selinhos, foi quando ouviu algo.

Um barulho de uma câmera.

Virou-se rapidamente e viu um homem poucos metros ao lado deles segurando uma e tirando fotos deles sem nenhum problema. O paparazzi estava tentando se esconder atrás da arvore.

— Porra — ele praguejou.

— O que foi? — Bella perguntou.

— Vamos sair daqui — ele disse apenas se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela se levantar.

Bella caminhou ao lado dele em silêncio e percebeu o que o havia feito sair dali. Havia um homem segurando uma câmera e tirava fotos deles.

Ela se assustou.

Sempre quando estava com Edward se esquecia de quem ele realmente era.

Edward entrou no carro, depois de dar uma olhada para seu segurança que estava encostado na SUV preta.

O homem apenas assentiu.

— Ele estava tirando fotos nossas? — Bella perguntou quando ele ligou o carro.

— Sim, mas não se preocupe meu segurança vai dá um jeito de pegar as fotos — ele disse.

Bella apenas assentiu.

Entendia que ele não queria ser visto ao lado dela.

— Hey, o que foi? — ele perguntou colocando a mão na dela — Desculpe acabar nosso dia assim, mas não quero expor nosso relacionamento, sei que ainda estamos no começo e não quero que se sinta pressionada — ele disse.

Ela suspirou.

— Então não é porque você não quer ser visto comigo? — perguntou baixinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Claro que não Bella. É só que eu sei que vão surgir muitos boatos e esses merdas vão ficar me seguindo e logo vão descobrir quem é você, vão inventar histórias sobre nosso relacionamento e não quero que sua vida vire um inferno por minha causa.

— Não vai virar — ela falou e tentou sorrir, mas no fundo estava com medo.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa — ele pediu.

— O que?

— Se eles começarem a inventar mentiras sobre mim, sobre o porquê de nós estarmos juntos, ou pior ainda que eu estou traindo você, quero que não acredite e me diga, ok? Não quero que eles destruam nosso relacionamento e você não sabe do que esse povo é capaz de fazer apenas para ganhar dinheiro. — ele disse.

— Tudo bem — ela prometeu.

Ele sorriu aliviado e levou a mão dela a seus lábios o beijando.

Será que seria mesmo assim?

...

— Você vai entrar? — Bella perguntou quando ele parou em frente ao seu apartamento.

— Claro, ainda está cedo — ele disse sorrindo por ela ter pedido isso.

Era cerca de cinco horas da tarde.

Eles subiram de mãos dadas, Bella abriu a porta e eles entraram.

Edward já se sentindo confortável, foi até o sofá e se sentou.

Ela sorriu e ligou a televisão.

— Fico feliz que goste de ficar aqui comigo — ela disse se encostando nele — Sei que me apartamento e minhas coisas não são nada comparado ao que você está acostumado, mas gosto quando você fica comigo — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Para eu ficar feliz em algum lugar só basta você estar nele — falou encostando seu nariz no dela.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou beijando seus lábios, Edward correspondeu ao beijo, brincando com sua língua nos lábios dela.

— Você me espera aqui? Só quero tomar um banho — ela perguntou.

— Claro, só não demore muito.

— Não, vou — ela prometeu se levantando depois de dar um selinho nele.

Edward sorriu olhando ela sair, quando se trancou no banheiro olhou para a televisão, tentou se concentrar no que passava, mas era difícil saber que ela estava nua a poucos metros dele.

Lembrou-se de algo e pegou seu telefone.

— Você deu um jeito nele Tyler? — Edward perguntou diretamente assim que seu segurança atendeu.

— Eu peguei um senhor, mas havia outro, este conseguiu escapar.

— Que droga! Tudo bem Tyler — Edward disse e desligou.

Edward odiava essas drogas de paparazzi que o perseguia, a maioria das vezes conseguia despista-los, eles haviam acabado com sua tarde com Bella, mas não os deixariam acabarem com o humor dele.

Se quisessem que publicassem as fotos, não estava nem aí.

Amava Bella e não tinha vergonha disso.

...

— Você está tão cheirosa — ele disse a agarrando assim que ela saiu do banheiro e cheirando seu pescoço.

Ela riu sentindo cocegas e uma sensação gostosa que percorreu seu corpo.

— O que você usa que dá esse cheiro de morangos? Perfume? — perguntou.

— Não — ela sorriu — É um shampoo...

— É muito cheiroso e fica ainda melhor em você — ele disse a beijando nos lábios.

O beijo se tornou mais profundo e Edward foi se inclinando cada vez mais para ela, ficando quase deitado em cima dela.

Bella se deixou levar aprofundando o beijo e agarrando os cabelos dele o acariciando, suas línguas se tocando, seus lábios colados, uma mão dele deslizou pelo corpo dela, Bella estava usando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa regata preta. Seu braço rodeou sua cintura e ele pressionou seu peito mais no dela, sentindo seus seios pressionados nele.

Ela gemeu ofegante, os lábios dele descendo e beijando seu maxilar e pescoço. A mão dele subiu por cima da blusa dela sentindo sua barriga lisa e macia até chegar nas curvas dos seios dela a outra desceu e apertou sua coxa, colocando a perna dela ao redor de seu corpo.

Ele se separou dela ofegante, recuperando seu controle, olhando nos olhos dela que refletiam os seus.

— É melhor eu ir embora — ele disse.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Não, fique aqui — ela pediu.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim... Levanta-se — falou ficando de pé, Edward colocou a mão nos bolsos para disfarçar o volume em sua calça jeans.

Bella puxou alguma coisa atrás do sofá que se deitou virando uma cama, ela sorriu para e ele e foi até o quarto pegando o travesseiro e sua manta.

Edward sorriu e tirou seus tênis se deitando, Bella deitou ao seu lado o abraçando.

Eles ficaram assistindo uma maratona de filmes do 007 que estava passando, entre beijos, carinhos e brincadeira, acabaram pedido uma pizza para comerem. Quando acabou o terceiro filme ele a chamou e percebeu que ela dormia.

Beijou a testa dela acariciando seu braço, fechou os olhos sentindo seu cheiro e deixou ser levado ao mundo dos sonhos também.

...

Bella se virou, acordando lentamente, logo notou que não estava na sua cama, abriu seus olhos e a primeira coisa que viu no dia foi Edward.

Ela sorriu.

Ele estava ali, tão lindo dormindo, parecia uma criança.

Sua testa estava franzida e ele tinha um biquinho em seus lábios.

Adorável.

Bella limpou seus olhos com sua mão, sentindo o peso do braço dele em sua cintura e uma perna dele em cima da sua.

Ela poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Não estava acreditando ainda que tinha dormido com ele, era bom de mais para ser verdade.

Queria ficar mais tempo assim com ele, mas sabia que ele tinha que trabalhar.

Acariciou seus cabelos lentamente.

— Edward... — disse o chamando suavemente.

— Hum... — ele murmurou.

— Acorda já é de manhã você dormiu aqui — ela falou sem parar de acariciar seus cabelos macios.

Ele suspirou apenas puxando ela para mais perto dele.

— Ta bom — ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Bella sorriu, e tentou se afastar dele, mas ele apenas apertou-a mais.

— Não — ele disse.

— Você tem que trabalhar... — ela falou o abraçando, ele descansando sua cabeça no colo dela, ouvindo seu coração.

— Eu sou o dono posso trabalhar a hora que quiser — falou.

Ela riu.

Ele suspirou e ergueu seu pescoço encarando seus olhos.

— Você não está com cara de quem estava dormindo — ela disse desconfiada.

Ele sorriu inocente.

— Posso ter acordado há alguns minutos atrás — ele falou.

— Porque não me chamou?

— Achei interessante você dormindo.

— Por quê? Eu ronco?

— Não muito — ele brincou — Você fala.

— Falo?

— Uhum... — ele riu.

— Ah, meu Deus. Você está brincando? O que eu disse? — perguntou.

— Hum... Não falou muito, falou algo sobre quebrar pratos, falou meu nome...

— Muito?

— Algumas vezes — ele sorriu

— Oh, não.

— E que me amava — ele disse sorrindo amplamente.

— Você já sabia disso — ela falou desviando o olhar do dele.

— Sim, mas quero ouvir isso para o resto da minha vida — ele disse.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu te amo, eu amo você — ela falou e se inclinou para beija-lo.

— Não mais do que eu amo você — ele disse beijando os lábios dela delicadamente.

No momento que ele ia aprofundar o beijo um telefone tocou, Edward bufou frustrado e pegou seu celular.

Bella apenas sorriu compreensiva, se levantando, foi na cozinha sob o olhar dele e bebeu agua.

Edward desligou e se levantou.

— Tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião daqui dez minutos — ele disse chateado, queria ficar ali.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde?

— Claro que sim — ele disse a puxando e a beijando, sem se importar que os dois não tinham escovados os dentes, ela também não ligou — Não quero ir — ele disse entre beijos, a apertando com força.

— Você precisa, vai lá... depois conversamos — ela disse se separando do seu aperto.

Ele respirou fundo dando mais um beijo nela e saiu do apartamento.

Bella riu como uma boba se abraçando, aquela havia sido a noite mais perfeita de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Geente passando aqui rapidinho que meu dia tá uma correria... Como prometi no grupo do whats que ia postar hoje se passasse nas minhas provas, está aí o capitulo haha, graças a Deus fééérrias...  
>O que acharam? próximo finalmente vai ser o encontro da Esme, ou parte dele haha<br>então terça tem mais ;)  
>continuem comentando, obrigada pelo carinho<br>beijos  
>lalac<p>

obs: quem quiser entrar no grupo do whats é só deixar o numero, e bora comentar povoo...


	13. Conhecendo Esme Cullen?

Bella estava esperando ser chamada por algum cliente ou chegar algum outro, quando a capa de uma revista que uma cliente lia chamou sua atenção.

Bella encarou de boca aberta a revista. Esperou a mulher terminar de ler e se aproximou dela.

— Moça, será que você pode me emprestar essa revista por um momento? — pediu educadamente, a moça olhou a revista dando de ombros.

— Pode ficar, aceite como gorjeta, tenho que ir agora mesmo — ela disse se levantando e colocando algumas notas em cima da mesa.

Bella agradeceu e pegou o que ela havia sujado e limpou a mesa, colocando a revista de baixo do braço.

Deixou na cozinha a bandeja, encostou se numa parede e abriu a revista procurando a matéria, logo achou.

_O coração do Magnata de Chicago foi conquistado?_

_Sim, pelo menos é o que parece._

_O empresário de maior sucesso de Chicago, Edward Cullen, 30 anos, foi visto aos beijos com uma morena desconhecida no domingo a tarde no Lakefront Trail._

_Pessoas que observavam o casal, afirmaram que eles pareciam muito apaixonados, trocando caricias, risos e beijos._

_Quando o gato percebeu que estava sendo fotografado foram embora. E agora? Eis a questão?_

_Quem é a morena misteriosa? Será que o coração de Edward Cullen foi realmente capturado?_

_É uma pena garotas, mas pelas fotos esse sim parece que já foi fisgado, resta saber quem é a misteriosa dona..._

Bella olhou abismada as fotos que tinha dela e de Edward, felizmente nenhuma mostrava sua cara, uma mostrava de perfil, outras ela de costas, em algumas eles estavam abraçados e em outras rindo e se beijando.

Acho que só a reconheceriam se conhecessem ela bem mesmo.

Como não havia percebido isso?

— O que você está fazendo aí Bella? — uma voz disse atrás dela e Bella pulou de susto.

— Ai que susto! — Bella falou.

Angela riu.

— Que revista é essa?

— Ah é uma revista sobre fofoca — Bella falou dando de ombros e antes que pudesse esconder a revista atrás de seu corpo, a colega pegou-a de sua mão — Hey, não — ela falou mas era tarde de mais Angela já folheava a revista.

— _O empresário de maior sucesso de Chicago, Edward Cullen, 30 anos foi visto aos beijos com uma morena desconhecida no domingo à tarde no Lakefront Trail._ — Angela leu em voz alta, depois seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu — OH, MEU DEUS, É VOCÊ! — ela disse gritando.

— É claro que não — Bella disse.

— É claro que é, oh, meu Deus. Eu não acredito que você está saindo com Edward Cullen e não me contou — ela falou.

— Não tinha o que contar... — Bella falou com um suspiro, não tinha porque negar.

—Como não? Você beijou Edward Cullen e não me contou nada — Angela disse atordoada.

— Angela, menos ok? Não é como se fosse algo tão... assim..

— Como não Bella? Ele é Edward Cullen, um tesão em forma de gente, eu não consigo nem pensar quando ele está aqui e é porque eu nem atendo ele... Oh, meu Deus, oh meu Deus. Você o atende. Por isso que ele vem sempre aqui? Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Ele beija bem? Ahh, vocês já transaram... — Angela falava tagarelando sem parar.

— Angela chega ok? Eu não vou falar nada sobre meu relacionamento com Edward — Bella disse dura.

— Como não? Eu sou sua amiga você tem que me contar — falou.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Mike disse chegando a onde elas estavam.

— Nada — Bella disse falando para Angela ficar calada, pegou a revista dela e colocou atrás de seu corpo.

— O senhor Scott está te chamando, Bella — ele disse.

Bella assentiu e saiu dali.

Bateu na porta antes de entrar.

— O senhor mandou me chamar?

— Sim, tem um telefone para você — ele disse.

— Telefone? — Bella falou confusa.

— Bem, você conhece Alice melhor que eu — ele disse sorrindo — Vou lá fora e já volto e boa sorte ela parece histérica — falou.

Bella engoliu em seco, desconfiando o motivo.

Ele saiu da sala e Bella pegou o telefone que estava fora do gancho.

— Alô? — murmurou baixinho.

— ISABELLA MASEN, COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO O MAIOR GATO DE TODOS OS TEMPOS? O TODO PODEROSO O MAGNATA DE CHICAGO EDWARD CULLEN — o grito de sua amiga foi tão alto que ela até afastou o telefone da orelha.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — Bella disse mordiscando seus lábios.

— AH, mais você sabe sim. Eu vi muito bem as fotos, VOCÊ SAIU NUMA REVISTA. Oh, meu Deus. Eu não acredito, conte-me tudo — falava sem parar.

Bella respirou fundo, sabia que não teria como escapar dela.

— Olha, eu estou trabalhando, não posso falar agora amanhã eu te ligo. Estão me chamando, beijo Alice — Bella disse rapidamente e desligou ouvindo a amiga gritar seu nome.

O quão louco aquele dia já estava sendo?

...

— EDWARD CULLEN? QUEM É ESSAZINHA COM VOCÊ? — Esme perguntou invadindo seu escritório e jogando a revista na mesa do filho.

Edward suspirou olhando a foto dele e de Bella.

Estava ferrado. Muito ferrado. Ou não.

Hum... Até que achou legal aquelas fotos.

Bella estava linda com seu boné e...

— Então? — Esme falou o afastando dos seus pensamentos.

— Oi, mãe eu estou bem também, obrigado por perguntar — Edward disse largando a caneta que segurava e olhando para sua mãe.

Ela tinha cabelos lisos em um corte clássico, cor de mel, seus olhos eram de um tom de cobre. Usava uma saia que ia até seus joelhos uma blusa muito bonita, bolsa e calçados de grife.

— Você está realmente namorando com essa moça? — Esme perguntou.

— Sim, estou — Edward confirmou.

— Eu quero conhece-la, a convide para jantar em minha casa com seus pais, na sexta à noite, estarei esperando vocês lá — falou e saiu da sala.

— Ah, mãe ela é uma garçonete e órfã. Não que isso importe para mim — ele disse, mas ela já havia saído.

Edward suspirou. Estava na hora dele mostrar para sua mãe como o amor é mais importante que tudo.

Olhou para as fotos na revista. Tinha uma que ela estava deitada na grama e ele estava a beijando, ele sorriu e pegou uma tesoura para recortar a foto precisava inovar seus porta-retratos.

...

— Você está chateada pelas fotos? — ele disse assim que ela foi atendê-lo em sua mesa e ela entregou o menu para ele.

Edward notou que a revista estava dentro do menu.

— Fiquei um pouco, mas como não dá para ver muito meu rosto, então... — ela deu de ombros.

Ele sorriu acariciando a mão dela.

— Mas só vamos evitar ser fotografados de novo ok? — ela disse.

— Claro — ele sorriu, pegou a revista e colocou no bolso do seu paletó.

Edward pediu alguma coisa para beber. Ele esperou pacientemente Bella terminar seu horário de trabalho.

Eles entraram no carro e o motorista deu partida saindo dali, já sabendo para onde ir.

— Estive querendo fazer isso o tempo todo — ele disse beijando-a suavemente.

Bella sorriu acariciando os cabelos dele.

— Você vai trabalhar sexta? — ele perguntou.

— Claro, por quê?

— Minha mãe te intimou a jantar na casa dela, estava pensando se você poderia adiantar seu turno— ele disse.

Ela mordeu seus lábios.

— Sua mãe? — perguntou nervosa.

— Sim, não se preocupe eu não vou sair um minuto do seu lado, mas se você aceitar isso eu preciso que saiba a onde está se metendo.

— E em que é?

— Minha mãe, é meio obcecada em eu encontrar a nora perfeita para ela, vive me apresentando filhas de colega dela, já chegou ao ponto de me apresentar uma menina de quinze anos. A maioria das mulheres quando eu ia para festa era uma dessas garotas, mas é claro que maior de idade.

— Oh, droga. Ela vai me odiar — Bella disse imediatamente.

— É claro que não Bella — ele disse.

— Vai sim Edward, eu não sou nada parecida como aquelas mulheres. Eu nunca vou ser a nora perfeita.

Edward rolou seus olhos.

— Não importa isso, você é a mulher perfeita para mim e eu amo você, nada vai mudar isso — ele disse profundamente olhando em seus olhos.

Bella suspirou e ele a beijou profundamente mostrando todo o amor que sentia por ela.

...

Os dias passaram rápido.

Na terça Bella ficou quase a manhã inteira conversando com Alice que estava histérica, só sua amiga para reconhecer Bella em qualquer lugar. Ela contou como havia sido entre eles, como começou entre eles, como ele cuidou dela quando ela estava doente, deixou alguns detalhes mais pessoais de lado, contou seus medos e insegurança e recebeu o apoio da amiga. Depois Alice contou que estava super afim de um texano chamado Jasper, ele que foi o veterano responsável pelo grupo de calouros que Alice estava.

Quarta e quinta passaram como sempre, Bella no seu trabalho, Edward no dele e com ele a buscando sempre na cafeteria.

Na sexta Bella entrou mais cedo no trabalho e saiu as duas da tarde, quando saiu estava nervosa com o jantar de mais tarde, ela havia recebido seu salario e decidiu comprar uma roupa para usar no jantar.

Queria impressionar Esme e faze-la gostar dela.

Ela comprou um look que achou lindo que estava em um manequim, foi à metade de seu salario na roupa e no calçado, sobrou dinheiro apenas para o aluguel e algumas contas.

Chegou tarde ao apartamento, tomou um longo banho, lavando seus cabelos e depilando suas pernas e se arrumou.

Olhou-se no espalho e se sentiu bonita.

Não estava usando maquiagem, na verdade nem tinha isso, tinha apenas um gloss que ela passou em seus lábios, mas mesmo assim gostou do resultado.

Calçou as sandálias pretas, eram de salto e ela experimentou andar com elas para se acostumar, não queria cair bem na frente de Esme ou Edward.

Seu coração batia forte e a cada minuto que passava ela ficava mais ansiosa.

Finalmente ela ouviu uma batida na porta e correu para abrir encontrando seu lindo namorado, vestido com uma calça social preta que realçava suas coxas, sapatos pretos e uma camisa branca de botão.

— Oh, você, você está maravilhosa — ele disse engolindo em seco.

— Sério? — Bella perguntou sorrindo, ganhando confiança.

— Muito — ele disse a puxando e cheirando seus cabelos e pescoço.

Morangos.

Ele rodeou sua cintura e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de beijinhos até sua boca.

— Você acha que sua mãe vai gostar? — ela perguntou.

— Não importa, eu gostei — ele disse sorrindo e a beijando de novo — Vamos?

— Sim — ela assentiu nervosa.

Seja o que Deus quiser, pensou.

...

— Sua mãe mora aqui? — Bella perguntou abismada, quando Edward parou em frente a uma mansão iluminada — Sozinha?

— Sim, eu morava com ela antes, mas se tornou impossível ficar com ela depois da morte do papai.

— Você nunca me falou muito sobre eles...

— Outro dia — ele prometeu e saiu do carro abrindo a porta para ela, entrelaçou sua mão na dela.

— Você está tremendo — ele disse a olhando preocupado.

— Eu só estou nervosa — ela disse.

— Vai dar tudo certo, ok? — ele falou mesmo não tendo certeza disso.

Ela assentiu respirando fundo.

Edward não tocou a campainha ao invés disso entrou direto na bela casa.

Bella andou ao lado dele hesitante segurando a sua mão.

— Mãe? — Edward a chamou alto.

— Querido? Já chegou... — uma mulher disse surgindo de algum comado.

Bella olhou. A mãe de Edward era linda, usava um conjunto branco com riscas pretas, seus cabelos estavam soltos, usava saltos baixos e brincos de diamante.

— Oi, mamãe — Edward disse suavemente não conseguindo acreditar no abraço e no beijo que Esme lhe deu, fazia tanto tempo que ela não recebia um carinho dele que nem se lembrava mais de como era.

A mulher se separou dele rapidamente olhando Bella da cabeça aos pés, ela estremeceu diante seu olhar avaliador.

— Mãe, essa é Isabella Masen, minha namorada. Bella minha mãe Esme Cullen — ele as apresentou.

— É um prazer conhece-la, senhora Cullen — Bella disse estendendo a mão educadamente.

— O prazer é meu — a mulher disse apenas, algo na expressão dela soou falso para Bella — Não me lembro de ter ouvido o sobrenome Masen antes... — a mulher disse querendo saber a herança de Bella e não tendo nenhum motivo para esconder isso.

— É bom... — Bella ficou sem jeito.

— Mãe Bella cresceu em um orfanato esse foi o nome que deram para ela — Edward explicou.

— Deixe a moça falar — Esme disse mal educada para o filho. Edward respirou fundo.

— Sim senhora — Bella disse — Me encontraram na rua quando eu tinha uns dois anos e eu fui criada lá — Bella explicou.

— Você trabalha com algo?

— Sim, em uma cafeteria — Bella disse a mão de Edward apertando suavemente a sua, dando lhe a coragem que ela precisava.

— Você é dona? Uma empresária então? — Esme falou um pouco mais animada.

Bella sabia que tinha que corrigi-la e sabia no que isso acarretaria. Esme era aquele tipo de mulher que só de olhar você sabe como ela é por dentro.

— Não, eu sou garçonete — Bella respondeu corajosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Não me mateem kkkkkkk  
>mas tenho que deixar o melhor para o próximo né?<br>Amando os comentários, comentem bastante nesse que quem saiba vem mais rápido haha  
>E agora o que será que vai acontecer? O que vocês acham que Esme vai fazer? rss<br>As meninas do whats eu disse que tinha O grande mistério da fic, nesse capitulo tenha mais uma dica :D quem quiser entrar é só deixar o numero hehe  
>E eu já falei de mais...<br>Espero que tenham gostado  
>beijos<br>lalac


	14. Eu vou fazer você feliz

_— Não, eu sou garçonete — Bella respondeu corajosa._

Esme a olhou por um momento depois para Edward e ficou assim durante alguns segundos antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada, alta e histérica, que soou pela casa silenciosa.

Bella sentiu a humilhação a atingir, seu rosto ficou quente e ela quis fugir dali, mas a mão de Edward continuava firme segurando a sua.

— Edward querido... O que você pensa que está fazendo? Está agindo muito mal fazendo uma coisa dessas com essa pobre moça — Esme falou.

— Não compreendo o que a senhora quer dizer, mãe — Edward dizendo, implorando com seus olhos para que ela parasse com aquilo.

Esme suspirou e olhou para Bella.

— Desculpe querida, mas com certeza Edward está saindo com você, porque ele só está atrás de sexo é claro. Você é uma garçonete e eu sei muito bem como isso vai acabar, ele não ama você e só está querendo come-la. Acredite conheço meu filho como ninguém. Ele nunca ficaria com alguém como você — Esme disse e sorriu no final.

Bella se sentiu sem ar.

— Não estou mentindo, estou? — ela olhou para Edward que estava parado feito uma estátua depois olhou de volta para Bella — Ela já deu para você? Coma logo ela e pare de ficar com essa sem sal, não acredito que deixou ser fotografado ao lado dela, mas não tem problema, ela teve seus 15 minutos de fama. Agora, pare de enrolar essa pobre moça e...

Edward acordou do choque que estava.

— Como você pode falar uma coisa dessa mãe? — ele explodiu com raiva, seu rosto ficando vermelho uma veia surgiu em sua testa, interrompendo o que sua mãe ia falar.

— Só estou dizendo a verdade e acabando com isso, antes que ela possa ficar grávida e querer metade do nosso dinheiro. Você está usando camisinha não é?

— Eu não acredito nisso — Edward disse passando a mão em seu cabelo — Eu falei para você eu falei, eu... Eu... que tipo de ser humano você é? — ele disse exaltado apontando o dedo para sua mãe quase voando em cima dela, passou a mão em seu cabelo nervoso, tentando se acalmar.

— Ah, Edward francamente, quando eu vi as fotos pensei que realmente estivesse apaixonado, mas não tem como você gostar dessa puta de quinta categoria — Esme falou rolando seus olhos, parecendo mais preocupada com suas unhas pintadas de um esmalte claro.

— NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO DA MINHA MULHER — Edward gritou, sua paciência estourando.

— OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO — Esme disse alto de volta — Me respeite eu sou sua mãe — ela falou.

— Minha mãe? Ah, francamente Esme, você só me colocou nesse mundo porque agir como mãe faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro mais de como é — ele disse exasperado.

— Eu estou agindo agora, tentando te proteger de ser o idiota do ano. Qual é? Ela faz um boquete tão bom assim, filho?

Edward olhou chocado para ela, sentiu um aperto no seu coração. Ele não acreditava que ela tinha sido capaz de dizer tais palavras. Queria pegar ela e sacudi-la até ela acordar e voltar a ser a Esme que ele conheceu, queria a mulher que beijava seus dodóis, que contava historias para ele dormir, que o chamava de meu garotinho, que o amava e ficaria feliz por ele ter finalmente encontrado o amor, mas essa mulher não existia mais. Será que um dia ela existiu?

— Esqueça que você tem um filho, porque eu já não lembro que tenho uma mãe — ele disse sua voz embargada, engolindo o nó na garganta e saiu dali puxando Bella que observava tudo sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.

...

Ele dirigiu rápido pela rua, sem falar nada e muito menos Bella que estava pensativa olhando os prédios passando por eles como borrões.

Ela percebeu que ele dirigia para seu apartamento e assim que ele estacionou o carro na sua garagem.

Ele deu um soco no volante esbravejando.

Bella se assustou olhando para ele, que apoiou seus cotovelos no volante e abaixou sua mão esfregando seus olhos. Ela percebeu que ele estavam úmidos e ele segurava o choro que seu corpo implorava para derramar, como se isso fosse um alivio, da angustia e tristeza que sentia.

— Edward... eu... — Bella começou sem saber o que dizer.

— Você nada. Você não fez nada Bella, isso é tudo malditamente culpa minha, eu sabia que ela ia reagir assim e mesmo assim quis te levar lá, porra é difícil eu querer que ela goste de você e fique feliz que eu finalmente encontrei alguém que eu realmente amo? — ele disse puxando seus cabelos com força.

Bella suspirou e colocou seu braço nas costas dele, massageando-a levemente.

— Talvez ela esteja certa nós não devamos ficar juntos — Bella disse hesitante.

Edward a olhou, seus olhos demostravam fúria.

— Ela não está certa caralho, ela é só uma mulher egoísta e que só pensa em dinheiro e status, uma pessoa riquinha medíocre como muitas que existe por aí. Não sei como eu nasci dela.

Bella respirou fundo. Estava muito triste com as palavras rudes de Esme, mas estava mais triste ainda por Edward ter uma mãe assim.

Já estava acostumada com as pessoas dizerem e pensarem isso dela, mas não deixava isso a abalar, ouvir isso de Esme era ainda pior, pois sabia que ela era alguém importante na vida de Edward.

Mas sabia que ele a amava, confiava nesse amor que ele tinha por ela e não deixaria as palavras duras de sua sogra acabar com isso, pelo menos não enquanto Edward estivesse ao seu lado a apoiando.

Edward se aproximou dela o máximo que a separação do banco deles permitia, colocou o rosto dela em suas mãos como se ela fosse o vidro mais precioso do mundo.

— A única certeza que eu tenho e já tive na minha vida é só uma. E quer saber qual? É que nós vamos ficar juntos, eu amo você Bella, não pense em nada do que ela disse, eu te amo, eu realmente amo você e não importa para mim se você é uma garçonete, órfão, rica, gorda ou tetraplégica, eu amo você do jeitinho que você, amaria do mesmo jeito se tivesse duas cabeças ou só um braço. Eu amo você e nada nem ninguém vai mudar o que sinto por você — ele disse intensamente, olhando em seus olhos profundamente.

Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela e ele a limpou com seus lábios, deslizando ao lado do nariz dela e para baixo, até encontrar sua boca e beija-la com desejo.

— Eu amo você — ele repetiu ofegante entre beijos — Deixe-me te amar Bella, deixe-me mostrar meu amor por você — ele pediu deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e Bella só conseguiu gemer e assentir.

Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, não havia porque esperar mais.

Esme foi esquecida naquele momento.

...

Edward a imprensou no espelho do elevador assim que a porta se fechou, os lábios dele a beijava com força, a fazendo gemer e corresponder com a mesma vontade. As mãos dele seguravam em sua cintura, ele subiu uma mão pela lateral do corpo dela, apertando rapidamente seu seio, antes de descer e apertar a bunda dela com força.

Ouviram um barulho e se separaram percebendo que já haviam chegado.

Estavam ofegantes e Edward a puxou pela mão, ele abriu a porta do apartamento rapidamente a puxando para dentro. As mãos dele tiraram o casaco de frio dela e voltou a beija-la, sua língua percorrendo cada canto da boca dela que ele conseguia.

Quando Bella percebeu ela estava com as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, ela segurava em seu ombro, podia sentira ereção dele pressionar em seu quadril.

Sentiu que ele andava, mas não se importou em saber para onde, quando percebeu ele a colocou deitada na cama dele, seu colchão macio.

— Você é linda, linda — Edward disse olhando Bella admirado depois de tirar o vestido dela.

Ela estava corada diante seu olhar e da excitação que sentia. Ela o puxou voltando a beija-lo e dessa vez a sua mão abriu os botões da blusa dele tirando aquela peça.

Estava deitada na cama de Edward, vestida apenas com seu conjunto de lingerie, não era nada de renda ou algo muito sexy, usava sua calcinha azul de algodão e um sutiã cinza confortável, se sentiu sem graça pelas peças simples, nem combinavam.

Mas Edward pareceu não se importar e a admirou por uns segundos olhando o corpo dela.

Bella aproveitou e olhou o corpo dele também. Estava admirada pelo seu físico. Ela nunca imaginou que um dia teria um homem tão bonito assim e só dela. Ele não era cheio de músculos, mas seu torso era forte e musculoso, mas nada exagerado, tinha alguns pelos que o deixavam mais viril e ainda um princípio de uma barriga de tanquinho. Bella quis lamber, beijar e decorar cada parte do corpo dele, cada pintinha que tinha em sua pele.

Estava se assustando com esses pensamentos, nunca havia se sentindo assim. O desejo crescia em seu corpo, ela estava quente e queria algo que pudesse diminuir o calor que sentia.

Edward se virou na cama deixando Bella por cima dele, as mãos delicadas percorriam o corpo dele e seus lábios se beijavam docemente. As mãos de Edward acariciavam as costas de Bella e ele desceu-as e acariciou a bunda de Bella, sentindo o tecido de sua calcinha e a pele macia.

Bella gemeu sentindo o volume que tinha em suas calças embaixo dela.

Ele se virou na cama de novo e desceu seus lábios beijando o pescoço dela.

— Posso tirar? — ele perguntou puxando as alças do sutiã dela.

Bella apenas assentiu.

Ele suspirou e tirou o sutiã dela lentamente, seus olhos nunca saindo do dela até que finalmente a peça foi jogada no chão.

Ele desceu seus olhos, chegando aos seus seios.

Eles eram de tamanhos bons, não eram grandes, mas também não eram tão pequenos, eram lindos para Edward, brancos com os mamilos pequenos e rosados. Ele sentiu sua boca salivar, levou uma mão, acariciando-o e brincou com um mamilo, sentindo ela se arrepiar mais ainda e seu mamilo ficar mais eriçado.

Ele beijou a boca dela outra vez, antes de descer sua língua lambendo o pescoço dela até o vão de seus seios, arranhando levemente seus dentes. Bella apenas gemia totalmente entregue as sensações inéditas que ele estava a fazendo sentir.

A língua dele contornou um seio dela e antes que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu seu mamilo ser coberto pela boca faminta de Edward, que chupou seu seio e brincou com sua língua no mamilo.

Bella gemeu, sentindo todo seu corpo ainda mais quente e sua calcinha que já estava úmida ficar ainda mais, seu sexo pulsava, ela nunca pensou que sentiria algo assim e sabia que com Edward as sensações só se intensificaram.

Ele alternou o seio dela e brincando com eles, por longos minutos sem se preocupar, até que se sentiu um pouco satisfeito e desceu seus lábios pela barriga plana dela beijando e lambendo cada parte olhando cada detalhe, brincando com seu umbigo.

Ele desceu mais, abrindo as pernas dela com a sua mão que estava na parte interna da coxa dela. Ele levou sua mão até seu sexo e o acariciou por cima da calcinha, sentindo ele molhado e quente.

— Bella, você quer que eu chupe você? — ele perguntou olhando para ela, seus olhos pretos de desejo. As palavras soaram eróticas para Bella, a voz dele rouca e sensual, não tinha e muito menos queria dizer não.

— Sim — ela conseguiu murmurar apenas, excitada de mais para pensar em uma resposta melhor.

Não conseguindo acreditar que ele queria fazer aquilo nela. Beija-la lá. Sabia o básico sobre sexo o que aprendeu na escola, que tinha sexo oral, vaginal e até anal, mas nunca sequer tinha pensado na possibilidade de algum dia fazer um dos três.

Mas com Edward, ela queria. Ela teria.

Às vezes é claro, ficava excitada seus hormônios ficavam em ebulição e depois que havia conhecido Edward, eles pareciam mais despertos e acordados que nunca. Ela havia tentado até uma vez se tocar durante a semana, quando Edward saiu do seu apartamento a deixando fervendo, mas se sentiu apenas mais frustrada ainda por não saber direito o que fazer.

Ele tirou a calcinha dela.

Edward gemeu vendo seu sexo.

Ela estava ali aberta um pouco para ele, seu sexo parecia uma flor, era pequeno, delicado, com pelos finos e aparados em sua virilha. Ele respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação.

— Linda — ele murmurou e levou um dedo até ele acariciando sua fenda úmida, se aproximou mais, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas dela e com sua língua traçou sua virilha de um canto a outro, mordendo levemente sua coxa e depois lambendo toda sua entrada.

Bella arqueou suas costas soltando um gemido alto. A língua dele a lambia com ritmo, fazendo pressão, mas sem penetrar dentro dela, subindo e descendo de um lado ao outro.

Ele penetrou um dedo dentro dela, mas não tão fundo, com medo de romper a virgindade dela ou faze-la sentir dor, encontrou seu clitóris e acariciou a região, Bella gemeu alto agarrando os lençóis com força, enquanto suas costas se arqueavam.

Seu corpo respondendo aos estímulos, se arrepiando e se contorcendo, seu quadril se movendo sem que ela conseguisse se segurar em direção à boca dele, ela sentiu algo percorrer sua corrente sanguínea, fazendo todo seu corpo tremer, principalmente seu baixo ventre. Ela gemeu alto seus olhos se apertando e tudo ficando escuro.

Procurou algo para apertar e seus dedos seguraram e puxaram o lençol com força enquanto seu corpo arqueava e ela sentia um prazer que nunca pensou que fosse existir.

Com Edward não parando de mover sua língua nela, de brincar com seu sexo que pulsava e ficava mais úmido, com seus dedos e língua.

Logo ele sentiu um sabor diferente e sugou tudo, bebendo do prazer dela e deixando a bem limpinha o máximo que conseguiu. Deu um ultimo beijo e subiu seu corpo beijando o dela, notando que ela estava ofegante. Ele sorriu se deitando ao lado dela lambendo seus lábios.

— Deliciosa — ele murmurou fechando os olhos e apreciando seu sabor.

Ela se virou para ele ofegante e sonolenta do seu orgasmos.

— Durma, meu anjo — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Não quero fazer algo por você também — ela disse — Não sei se estou pronta para sabe... colocar a boca lá, mas... — ela disse desviando o olhar do dela.

— Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem — ele disse, suas bolas ficariam azuis e doloridas, mas ele a esperaria.

Ela fez que não de novo e ficou em cima dele, bem em sua ereção, ele gemeu e ela beijou os lábios dele com desejo, sua pequena língua procurando a dele e se entrelaçaram.

Suas mãos acariciavam o cabelo dele, foram descendo acariciando seu peito, ela arranhou seu estomago e ele gemeu, Bella respirou fundo e abriu a calça dele puxando para baixo, ele elevou seu quadril deixando-a tirar a peça.

Bella colocou a calça no chão, olhando admirada ele. Mas lindo que imaginava. Suas pernas eram longas, brancas com pelos claros, suas coxas grossas. Estava apenas com uma cueca boxer branca que não escondia nada o tamanho do seu desejo, marcando todo o comprimento do seu membro e sua grossura..

Aquilo nunca que entraria nela, pensou assustada.

— Não é justo com você, quero que sinta também o que senti — ela disse e como ele poderia dizer não? Ele também queria isso.

Ele a puxou beijando-a com desejo, segurando em seu quadril.

— Rebola para mim — ele falou e Bella apenas assentiu olhando em seus olhos e moveu seu quadril no membro dele, seu sexo estava pressionado bem em cima dele e a única peça que os separavam era sua cueca.

Ela ficou indo e voltando com seu quadril, olhando para Edward que apenas gemia, ele girou na cama e ficou por cima dela, beijando sua boca com desejo, fazendo-a entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor dele e começou a investir seu quadril no dela como se estivessem fazendo sexo, ele gemia e pressionava seu membro duro, que protestava pelo a barreira, nela, sua cueca ficando cada vez mais úmida e apertada, Bella desceu sua mão uma pele peito dele arranhando no estomago e outra pela suas costas até chegar em sua bunda e a apertou-o suavemente.

Ele gemeu beijando os lábios dela com força e gozou sem nem tirar a cueca, como um adolescente gozava em suas calças jeans, depois de fazer sexo a seco com uma garota.

Ele suspirou satisfeito beijando ela lentamente.

Eles não disseram nada, apenas se abraçaram de conchinha, se beijando ocasionalmente, assim que Bella dormiu, ele pulou da cama e se limpou.

Olhou ela ali nua deitada e totalmente linda, vestiu uma bermuda esportiva e se deitou ao lado dela.

— Eu vou te fazer feliz, anjo. Amo você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando seus cabelos e a abraçando, colando seus corpos o máximo que conseguia.

Assim ele se sentia completo.

E isso bastava... pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>:

Oii amores, tudo bem com vocês? O que acharam desse capitulo? Da reação da Esme? E desse momento deles? Eu espero que tenham gostado, não sei se ficou muito bom, mas foi feito com carinhos rss... Prometo que o próximo será bem melhor e essa noite ainda não acabou haha ;) Primeira vez deles no próximo, afinal essa noite ainda vai render haha

Gente não sei quando vou postar o próximo capitulo, vou viajar domingo e voltar só no próximo e não sei se vou conseguir internet para postar o capitulo, vou fazer o possível para postar pelo menos um na semana, mas não garanto. E não maltratem muito a Esme, a vida dela ainda vai dar muitas reviravoltas haha Aguardando os comentários de vocês...

beijos

lalac

obs: uma leitora comentou que "A ideia parece legal porém está escrito de maneira muito cansativa e pouco fluida", sinto-me que no direito de responde-la.

Sinto muito que ache isso flor, realmente, diga o que acha que pode ser melhorado e tentarei melhorar, mas como você é minoria e as outras leitoras não acham isso continuarei no mesmo ritmo que estou agora. ;) Espero que mude sua opinião no decorrer da história se continuar lendo, e que se sinta envolvida pela fic.


	15. Lancinho de Madrugada

Bella se mexeu na cama, sentindo sua barriga reclamar querendo comida.

Bufou girando na cama confortável de mais e se chocou com um corpo grande e quente.

Abriu seus olhos e mesmo na escuridão do quarto soube que era Edward ali deitado ao seu lado, ele estava sem blusa, seus braços fortes a envolviam e um edredom grosso estava abaixo de seu quadril e a cobria também.

Bella ficou vermelha se lembrando do que eles haviam feito, ou quase feito.

Depois ficou triste ao se lembrar das coisas que Esme havia falado.

Afastou seus pensamentos.

Edward a amava, ela sentiu isso em cada beijo que ele lhe deu na noite passada. E apesar de não terem feito amor para Bella foi isso, pois ela podia sentir o amor e carinho em cada toque e beijo nele.

Sentir o que ela sentiu nos braços de Edward, ela não sabia nem explicar direito como havia sido para ela. O melhor momento de sua vida, não imaginava que podia existir um prazer assim e sabia que isso era só o começo.

Fechou seus olhos se lembrando da sensação da boca dele deslizando em seu pescoço, dos seus lábios puxando seu mamilo, de sua boca chupando o sexo dela.

Ela gemeu baixinho suspirando, se deliciando com suas lembranças, sentindo seu corpo ficar quente. Lembrou-se do olhar de desejo em seus olhos, do corpo dele colado ao seu de quando ela o ajudou a atingir seu próprio orgasmo.

Sentia seu corpo quente e de repente o quarto estava fazendo calor de mais para ela.

Mas pensar nisso fez outra lembrança indesejável vir novamente.

Esme.

O que ela iria fazer?

Esme a odiava. Ela não era a mulher certa para ele, mas como poderia deixa-lo? Ela o amava.

Suspirou levando sua mão ao rosto dele e acariciando.

Seu estomago roncou de novo a fazendo sair dos pensamentos.

Sua barriga ardia querendo comida, ela havia apenas almoçado aquele dia e nem havia comido muito, precisava comer alguma coisa.

Pensou em acordar ele, mas depois daquele dia tudo que queria era que ele descansasse.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acorda-lo, ele se mexeu um pouco, mas abraçou seu travesseiro e não acordou.

Sentiu que seus pés estava em cima de uma peça de roupa, não podia ver o que era por causa da escuridão do quarto então se abaixou e pegou. Percebeu que era a blusa que ele usava, ela sorria a vestindo fechando apenas três botões, a blusa chegava um pouco abaixo de suas coxas, se ela levantasse o braço mostraria sua bunda.

Não sabia a onde estava sua calcinha então achou melhor ficar assim mesmo.

Estava tão cheirosa aquela peça.

Olhou o quarto ao redor, estava escuro ainda, um relógio digital no criado mudo marcava que era 01:17.

Ela olhou indecisa ou não se ia para a cozinha, mas ela estava realmente com fome, só havia almoçado e precisava comer algo.

Respirou fundo e andou pelo quarto escuro tentando não esbarrar em nada. Abriu uma porta com cuidado e uma luz se acendeu, olhou ao redor.

Não era o corredor e sim um closet, um closet provavelmente do tamanho do quarto de Bella no apartamento ou maior. Cheio de roupas de Edward, aproveitou a luz acesa que veio e olhou para o quarto, a iluminação não atingia a enorme cama que Edward dormia, mas estava o suficiente para ela enxergar a porta que tinha entrado.

Foi em direção a ela e quando estava no corredor uma luz se acendeu, percebeu que mais luzes se acendiam à medida que ela andava. Encontrou a sala, vendo que seu casaco estava no chão, o pegou o dobrando e o colocou em cima do sofá.

Lembrou-se do caminho que tinha feito para a cozinha no dia que ela tinha ido jantar ali e chegou ao comado facilmente.

Seu estomago roncou e ela olhou ao redor, viu uma bacia com frutas em cima da mesa que tinha ali e pegou uma banana, a descascando e a comeu, esperando que só isso a saciasse.

Mas apenas fez com que ela sentisse mais fome.

Será que isso era um efeito do orgasmo que ela havia tido mais cedo? Pensou se sentindo boba. Será que ele brigaria se ela abrisse a geladeira? Ela pensou encarando a geladeira duplex.

Antes que pudesse decidir ouviu uma voz a chamar.

— Bella? Bella? Onde você está? — Edward gritava parecendo desperto.

— Na cozinha — ela disse alto o bastante para ele ouvir, quatro segundos depois ele entrou nela e abraçou Bella com força. Não passou despercebido por ela que ele vestia apenas uma bermuda folgada, que mostrava o começo do V em seu quadril.

— Eu pensei que tivesse sido um sonho — ele disse respirando fundo com o nariz em seu pescoço.

— Não, é que eu fiquei com fome... — falou ela acariciando o cabelo dele suavemente, sentindo seu coração querendo explodir de tanto amor que ela tinha por ele. Será que isso era normal?

— Oh, é claro, nem jantamos. Quer que eu prepare algo para você? — ele perguntou rapidamente.

— Se você tiver pães é suficiente para mim — falou.

Edward beijou seus lábios rapidamente e abriu a geladeira. Pegou margarina, geleia, queijo, presunto, tirou de um armário um saco de pães para sanduiches.

Bella sorriu e preparou para eles alguns sanduiches, ele tirou um jarro de suco também.

— Como você mantem tudo limpo e organizado assim? Você passa a maior parte do dia na empresa e depois comigo? — ela disse sem querer soar intrometida, mas estava curiosa.

— Eu tenho uma empregada, a Sra. Bonner, ela vem aqui todos os dias na semana e cuida do apartamento — ele disse olhando descaradamente quando ela se levantou e foi até a pia lavando a louça que havia sujado a blusa dele que ela usava subindo um pouco mostrando suas pernas e a polpa de sua bunda.

Ele enfiou o resto do sanduiche que tinha na boca e mastigou rapidamente.

Bella sentiu os braços dele a envolverem por trás, seu peito forte colando em suas costas.

— Você está irresistível só com minha blusa — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Bella deu um sorrisinho sentindo suas bochechas levemente vermelha.

— Eu não achei meu vestido — ela disse.

— E não me importo que a vista, pode vestir qualquer uma delas sempre que quiser — ele disse — Elas ficam melhor em mim do que você, quer dizer qualquer coisa fica bem em você.

Ela suspirou um pouco sem graça se virando para ele.

— Edward, você realmente quer ficar comigo? — ela perguntou.

Ele acariciou seu rosto.

— É claro que eu quero, meu anjo, pode parecer besteira, mas eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida, eu sinto isso, não vou deixar você escapar de mim por nada. Eu amo você e dane-se a opinião dos outros.

— Mas ela é sua mãe e...

— Esqueça isso, ela vai ter que acabar te aceitando, nada do que ela disse é verdade, você é perfeita para mim — ele disse a beijando delicadamente — E aliás me perdoe pelas palavras rudes que ela disse, sei que você não é nada disso — ele disse voltando a beija-la.

Bella correspondeu sentindo que queria mais do que um beijo. Queria ser dele, queria provar que Esme estava errada. Que ele a amava.

— Faça amor comigo, Edward — ela sussurrou decidida. Queria que ele a fizesse mulher, que ele fosse seu primeiro homem e o único.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou.

Não tinha porque negar, Edward queria e muito fazer amor com ela, mesmo nunca tendo feito, ele sabia que com Bella seria assim.

Amor.

Mas nunca que a forçaria a fazer nada.

— Eu quero Edward, eu quero que você me ame, mas terá que mostrar o que fazer — ela disse tentando não soar nervosa.

Ele sorriu torto a deslumbrando.

— Não se preocupe, serei um bom professor — ele falou piscando.

Bella riu um pouco nervosa, mas decida de que aquilo era certo.

Ele e ela.

Ele a segurou e a pegou no colo, suas bocas se beijando suavemente. Ele andou com ela até seu quarto a colocando em sua cama.

Ele ficou por cima dela, suas mãos apoiadas na cama, ele levou uma ao rosto dela colocando o cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, enquanto seus lábios não paravam de se mexer um contra o outro.

Ficaram algum tempo se beijando sem pressa de ir mais além, suas mãos acariciavam um o corpo do outro, a ereção de Edward já pressionava o corpo de Bella.

— Relaxe, anjo, você está tremendo — ele disse se separando dela acariciando seus braços e mão.

— Eu estou nervosa acho — ela murmurou baixinho respirando fundo.

— Não precisa somos só nós dois aqui — ele falou acariciando o cabelo dela.

— Eu te amo Edward, eu te amo tanto que chega doi aqui — ela falou levando a mão dele em seu peito por cima da blusa, o coração dela batia rápido e forte.

Ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela rapidamente.

— E você não sabe como me sinto ao seu lado — ele falou olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

Não precisavam mais de palavras.

Aquilo era certo.

Eles dois. Não importava mais nada para eles.

Somente um ao outro.

Aquele momento que sempre estaria com eles enquanto vivessem.

Seus lábios se encontraram de novo. Ele deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dela, as mãos dela em seu cabelo, ele abriu os botões da blusa e beijou o pescoço e foi descendo com seus lábios pelo corpo dela, brincando com seus mamilos até ficarem duros.

Ela levantou seu tronco e tirou a blusa ficando nua na frente dele.

— Para de me olhar assim — ela disse se sentindo envergonhada do olhar intenso que ele dava.

— Por quê? Você é linda, tem que ser admirada — ele disse descendo seus olhos mais uma vez pelo corpo dela.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Sim — ele disse a calando com um beijo. Já haviam conversado de mais.

Bella gemeu excitada, deixando ele a guiar, a mão dele massageou seus seios, descendo pelo estomago dela.

Sentiu os dedos dele em sua entrada molhada e ele penetrar um dedo o movendo. Puxou os cabelos dele forte mordendo seu lábio.

— Por favor, Edward, por favor — ela implorou sem saber direito o que.

Ele acariciou seu rosto suavemente e ergueu um pouco o corpo tirando sua bermuda e jogando no chão.

Bella olhou o de olhos arregalados seu membro, ele era grande e grosso, a cabeça em formato de cogumelo e vermelha, com um buraquinho no meio. Ele estava duro, muito duro. Ele parecia bem maior do que ela pensava, ela nunca tinha visto um, pelo menos não ao vivo e a cores.

— Você está tão molhada, anjo — ele disse movendo seu dedo dentro dela que ofegou — Eu não quero te machucar — disse se posicionando entre suas pernas, seus sexos se roçando pela primeira vez fazendo ambos gemerem.

— Você não vai — ela disse confiante olhando em seus olhos.

E foi com os olhos conectados aos dele, que ele a fez mulher, rompendo sua virgindade com seu membro. Bella soltou um longo gemido de dor e ele ficou parado dentro dela beijando umas lagrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente, Edward querendo a distrair de sua dor.

— Desculpa — ele disse suavemente.

— Tudo bem — ela falou respirando fundo — Pode se mexer... eu acho — ela falou.

Ele assentiu e começou a se mover dentro dela lentamente. Mas sem sair dela completamente.

Ela era muito apertada. Muito mesmo. Edward nem sabia como havia conseguido entrar dentro dela. Estava se controlando ao máximo, tudo que queria era segurar sua perna e afundar nela com força estocando o mais fundo que conseguia até saciar todo o desejo que sentia.

Mas sabia que tinha que ir devagar e ele também queria fazer aquele momento especial, tinha que cuidar dela e queria que Bella percebesse em cada toque e beijo dele o quanto ele a amava.

Seu membro estava sendo praticamente esmagado pelas paredes internas do órgão sexual de Bella, ele estava sentindo um prazer incrível, como nunca tinha sentindo e ele sabia que não se devia apenas ao fato dela ser virgem. Era principalmente porque eles faziam amor. Não era só sexo isso, seus corpos buscavam a satisfação, mas era mais que isso.

Eles se amavam, se completavam e tinham a confirmação disso.

Seus toques, beijos, seus olhos conectados Edward nunca se sentiu completo assim, ela rebolava lentamente e ele estocava dentro dela a fazendo gemer, suas línguas pareciam fazer amor uma com a outra também.

Seus corpos suados se encaixavam com perfeição, pareciam terem sido feitos um para o outro, apesar de eles serem tão diferentes, Bella tão pequena e delicada e Edward grande e forte.

Ele apertava seu corpo contra o dela suavemente, medindo sua força, tentando não aperta-la muito forte ou marca-la.

— No meu ritmo anjo — ele disse puxando seu lábio e o mordiscando, quando ela começou a rebolar seu quadril involuntariamente.

Ela mesma sem saber direito que fazer fez o que ele disse, sentia a mesma sensação que havia sentindo mais cedo, seu corpo estava todo arrepiado, seus mamilos ainda mais duros, ela podia sentir tudo nela se apertar até os dedos de seus pés.

A mão de Edward se entrelaçou a dela, enquanto eles se beijavam.

Ela se contorceu involuntariamente gemendo e ele aumentou os movimentos sabendo que isso não duraria muito.

— Vem comigo, meu amor — ele disse apertando a mão dela suavemente, seus olhos se revirando e eles explodiram juntos no ápice de prazer.

Edward demorou ainda alguns segundos para se retirar de dentro dela com cuidado, ele deitou na cama ao lado dela, ambos respirando com dificuldade e puxou ela para deitar em seu peito, satisfeito por ela ter conseguido chegar ao êxtase do prazer logo em sua primeira vez, ele sabia que doía muito para algumas mulheres que nem conseguiam chegar ao orgasmo de primeiro, mas ele havia conseguido a fazer sentir isso e duas vezes.

Beijou sua testa.

— Eu amo você Edward — ela sussurrou de olhos fechados.

Ele sorriu sabendo que aquilo era certo.

Edward e Bella. Bella e Edward.

Sua mãe estava errada e ele provaria isso a ela.

Eles se amavam e podia ter uma enorme diferença entre eles, mas o amor deles os tornavam iguais.

O sono os atingiu, Edward esticou seu braço e apagou a luz do abajur acariciando a mão dela que ainda estava na dele. E eles dormiram felizes e tranquilos.

Mas até quando essa paz duraria?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oii amores? Tudo bem? Sim, olha eu aqui, finalmente cheguei de viagem e estou postando o capitulo para vocês haha  
>e aí? o que acharam da primeira vez deles? Gostaram? Odiariam?<br>Eu espero que tenham amado kkkkkk  
>A fic não vai ter muitas cenas hots ok? Até porque a fic não é sobre sexo, é mais doce e suave, mas vai ter momentos quentes, mas não tanto como em uma P. do C. em falar nisso, estou meia travada no capitulo, mas acho que essa semana ainda posto para vocês por lá.<br>Voltando ao Magnata sobre a Esme, ela não é o grande vilão da história e garanto que vocês ainda vão ama-la, pelo menos eu espero isso, não vou falar muito se não vou falar de mais kkkkkkk  
>Aguardando ansiosa a opinião de vocês sobre a primeira vez deles e tudo, vou parar de falar para vocês lerem logo, já fiz esperarem de mais haha<br>comentem muuuito  
>beijos,<strong><strong><br>****lalac


	16. Bolha de Amor

Edward sorriu enquanto foi despertando, flashes da noite anterior povoando sua mente.

Ele e Bella fazendo amor.

Ele se sentindo tão completo como nunca havia se sentindo.

Só com ela.

Os toques, as caricias, os beijos, as declarações sussurradas, os gemidos, os suspiros.

As sensações que ele somente sentiu com Bella.

Lembrou-se da caixinha com o anel que havia comprado para ela. Estava guardada no seu cofre no apartamento, com o maior cuidado do mundo.

Queria dar logo a ela, queria casar logo com ela, que ela fosse morar ali. Queria que ela fosse à primeira coisa que visse quando acordar e a ultima quando fosse dormir.

Queria dormir abraçadinho com ela, sentir seu cheiro a noite toda, aquecer seu corpo.

Queria ter uma vida com ela.

Será que estava cedo de mais para pedi-la em casamento? Não estavam nenhum mês juntos.

Suspirou achando melhor esperar mais um pouco, não queria correr o risco dela dizer não, por esta muito cedo.

Ele só não imaginaria que a mulher que dizia ser sua mãe faria de tudo para separa-los.

...

Levantou-se com cuidado vendo Bella deitada em sua cama, dormindo tão perfeitamente, ela se encaixava ali, naquela cama, ao lado dele.

Suspirou beijando seus lábios com suavidade e arrumando o lençol no corpo dela, mesmo querendo que ela ficasse nua.

Mas sabia que se ficasse vendo ela assim, ele não resistiria e iria querer mais, não havia tido o suficiente ainda e sabia que nunca teria, pelo menos não dela.

Ainda tinha tanto para descobrir, do corpo dela e ele estava amando cada nova descoberta que fazia.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho rápido, vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom azul.

Bella ainda dormia na cama, ele sorriu olhando para ela, seus cabelos estavam espalhados uma mão debaixo do travesseiro.

Foi para a cozinha e preparou uma bandeja com panquecas, geleia, suco e frutas para ela. Levou para o quarto e sua namorada ainda dormia.

Namorada. Ele fez uma careta pensando na palavra e pensou outra vez no anel, ele poderia colocar entre as panquecas.

Seria um pedido legal assim?

Não, ainda não.

Deixou a bandeja no canto da cama que ela não ocupava e começou a acorda-la com beijos em seu rosto e sua nuca.

— Anjo, está na hora de acordar — ele disse a chamando delicadamente.

Bella suspirou virando na cama e abrindo seus olhos lentamente.

— Não, está tão bom aqui — ela disse olhando para ele e depois voltando a fecha-los.

Ele sorriu.

— Coma só alguma coisa depois você dorme mais — ele disse.

Ela suspirou se espreguiçando e sentando na cama, o lençol escorregando e mostrando seus seios, mas ela pareceu não perceber.

— Você está bem? — perguntou preocupado.

— Um pouco dolorida, mas bem — ela garantiu sorrindo e corando.

Ele riu encostando sua testa na dela e acariciando seu rosto.

— Bom acho que é normal isso, você quer tomar algum remédio? — ele disse e não pode impedir seus olhos de irem para os seios dela, era homem afinal.

Ela percebeu que eles estavam a mostra e corou os tampando rapidamente.

— Não, tá suportável — falou olhando para a panqueca para que não tivesse que olhar para ele.

— Porque você está com vergonha? — ele perguntou pegando em seu queixo e a fazendo olha-lo.

Ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

— Eu não estou acostumado com essa intimidade — falou — Até ontem, ninguém havia me visto nua e bom...

Ele sorriu.

— Eu gosto disso — ele falou — Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, você é linda, amo seu corpo e sei que ainda tenho o que explorar dele — falou sorrindo.

— Foi bom para você? — ela perguntou antes que conseguisse se conter.

Ele sorriu.

— Foi a melhor noite da minha vida — ele falou e ela sorriu abertamente, feliz — Para você foi bom? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que sim — Bella falou mordendo sua panqueca.

— Você acha? — ele perguntou estreitando seus olhos.

— Eu não tenho o que comparar, mas não vejo como pode ser melhor que isso— falou sinceramente.

Ele sorriu.

— Vai ser melhor, mas teremos que praticar muito para chegar à perfeição — ele disse divertido.

Ela riu.

— Ok, senhor engraçadinho — ela disse corada, rolando seus olhos.

Eles comeram em silêncio, Edward feliz fazendo gracinhas e a beijando a todo instante, ele foi deixar a bandeja na cozinha e Bella aproveitou e foi para o banheiro, se limpou e escovou seus dentes, com uma escova nova que ele disse que havia deixado ali para ela.

Quando ele voltou para o quarto ela estava tirando o pano da cama, vestida com sua calcinha e sutiã.

— O que foi?

— Tinha sangue — ela disse apenas.

Ele a beijou delicadamente e pegou o lençol levando-o para o cesto de roupa suja, mas Bella fez questão de coloca-lo logo para lavar não querendo que a empregada visse aquilo.

Dispensando que ela fizesse isso Edward fez, levando o lençol para a área de serviço e colocando na maquina rapidamente com sabão.

Quando voltou a e encontrou no corredor vestindo o vestido que usava antes.

— Hey, não — ele disse fazendo biquinho.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar — ela o lembrou.

Ele cruzou os braços com chateado.

— Porque você não procura um trabalho que é só na semana e de preferencia de amanhã e tarde, assim à noite você seria toda minha e nos finais de semana — ele sugeriu.

Ela o ignorou.

— Onde é a estação de metrô daqui? — ela perguntou.

— Metrô, francamente, eu vou te levar — ele disse rolando seus olhos.

Ela sorriu apenas.

Ele colocou sua blusa e pegou a chave do carro.

Bella o beijou no elevador agradecendo sem palavras pela noite que haviam tido.

Edward claro correspondeu a beijando afoitamente até que o elevador chegou no térreo e eles tiveram que se separar ofegantes, mas felizes.

...

Edward estava parado em frente à mansão.

Era o horário do almoço e ele havia decidido fazer uma visitinha, para aquela mulher que um dia foi sua mãe.

Precisava apenas mais uma vez ver se realmente ela não iria mudar. Ele queria tanto acreditar que ela voltaria a ser a Esme doce que um dia foi.

Suspirando ele saiu do carro e entrou na casa sem bater.

Se ela não tivesse repensado em suas atitudes ele não saberia o que seria capaz de fazer.

— Edward querido, que bom que chegou — Esme disse olhando feliz quando ele entrou a casa, ela olhava uma empregada arrumar uma mesa com pratos de porcelana, talheres de prata e taças de cristal — O deputado do Estado McGosh irá almoçar aqui, com sua esposa e suas duas filhas, já estava te ligando, é uma ótima oportunidade para você conhecer as filhas dele, seria uma ótima candidata para ser minha nora. Tem dinheiro, classe e é...

— Mãe, a senhora ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse ontem a noite? — Edward perguntou duro, já prevendo que ele não deveria ter ido ali.

— Oh, querido, sobre aquela menina? Não se preocupe meu amor, ela já deve ter te dado né? Não sei o que ela fez para que pudesse sair com ela assim, mas não importa vou te apresentar uma mulher de verdade e você vai esquecer aquela putinha mirim rapidinho...

Edward não aguentou, ele a pegou com força nos ombros a apertando, olhando em seus olhos tão verdes como o dele.

— O que fizeram com a senhora? Você não é minha mãe, há muito tempo. Cadê aquela mulher que me amava? Não importava dinheiro e nada disso para ela? O que aconteceu com você? Você mudou mãe, eu quero aquela mulher que me amava de novo, que se preocupava comigo, porque eu tenho nojo desse ser humano que você se tornou. Nojo. — ele cuspiu as palavras — Não me chama mais de filho, por favor, enquanto se importar só com o dinheiro não lembre que tem um filho — Edward disse sentindo um aperto no seu coração e saiu.

Ele precisava está nos braços a onde se sentia amado. Ele precisava de Bella.

...

Bella saiu da cafeteria pronta para ir pegar o metrô. Estava totalmente chateada e decepcionada e pensando mil e um absurdos do porque Edward não ter aparecido na cafeteria.

Mas, felizmente, não durou muito e assim que saiu ela viu o carro dele estacionado, os vidros eram escuros e ela não conseguia ver se ele estava dentro, mas mesmo assim se aproximou dando a volta e tentou abrir a porta do passageiro, mas estava fechada.

Deu duas batidinhas na porta e ouviu um click, puxou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu, entrou no carro, sentando no banco e fechando a porta.

Olhou para Edward, notando que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

— Edward, o que aconteceu? — ela disse preocupada.

Ele fungou.

Oh, ele estava chorando, isso quase a deixou em choque.

O magnata de Chicago chorando.

Ela o abraçou como deu, a cabeça dele descansando em seu peito, os braços dela a envolvendo e confortando.

— Eu não aguento mais minha mãe — ele sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos ficarem úmidos de novo.

— Oh, ela...ela fez alguma coisa? — Bella perguntou.

Edward suspirou se erguendo no banco e colocando a mão no volante.

— Vamos sair daqui — ele disse apenas ligando o carro e passando a marcha.

Bella assentiu levando sua mão a perna dele e mantendo lá, acariciando seu joelho.

A viagem foi silenciosa e logo ele estacionava o carro em frente ao prédio dela, eles saíram, Bella abriu a porta com sua chave e o puxou para dentro.

Ele se sentou no sofá e Bella se sentou no colo dele o abraçando.

Ficou em silêncio esperando ele querer falar.

Edward suspirou, sentindo o cheiro dela, deixando-a o acalmar vagarosamente.

— Eu fui falar com ela hoje, deveria não ter ido, só serviu para eu ficar ainda mais indignado com ela — ele disse — Mas eu tinha que ir...

— O que ela falou? — Bella perguntou acariciando seus cabelos.

— Ela não para com essa ideia de tentar me empurrar filhas dos colegas dela, meninas fúteis e tão vazias como ela — ele disse duro — É tão difícil entender que eu quero você?

— Mas se isso te chateia tanto, eu vou entender se você quiser se separar de mim... — ela sussurrou baixinho, sem olhar para ele.

— Não, claro que não. O que me chateia é que ela não se importa com a minha felicidade. Eu vou ser feliz com você, só você. Não importa o que ela pensa, eu sei e sinto o que é real e nosso amor é. Que se dane ela e todo mundo.

— Não fala assim, querendo ou não ela é sua mãe — Bella disse.

Ele a escolhia, entre ela e sua mãe. Ele a escolhia.

— Minha mãe? Não, Bella. Sinceramente? Minha mãe já não é minha mãe a muito tempo, desde dos meus dezesseis anos. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Bella. Não sei mesmo, ela me amava, ela era a mãe perfeita, sabe? Eu a amava mais que tudo no mundo, quando eu era pequeno ela sempre contava uma história para dormir, brincava comigo, mesmo depois que eu cresci nós éramos carinhosos um com o outro, eu não era como muito adolescente que tinha vergonha dos pais. Eu dizia todos os dias que eu os amava. Mas aí ela fez uma viagem e voltou assim. Fria, amarga, fútil, querendo apenas esbanjar o dinheiro do meu pai, ela voltou uma outra pessoa. Até com meu pai ela mudou, nós sofremos muito com isso e até que meu pai ficou doente do nada e ela pareceu nem se importar.

— Eu sinto muito Edward, eu sinto muito — Bella disse o abraçando com força, tentando tirar toda a dor que ele sentia e transmitir para ela mesma. Não queria que ele sofresse. Nunca.

Pegou o rosto dele e limpou suas lágrimas com os lábios, como ele já tinha feito com ela.

— Eu vou ficar com você Edward, sempre ao seu lado, nunca vou te decepcionar — ela disse.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, acariciando o rosto dela.

— Eu te amo, anjo, eu sei que minha felicidade é ao seu lado — ele disse.

Ela sorriu, se inclinando e beijando os lábios dele.

— Não, mas do que eu amo você — ela sussurrou.

— Impossível — ele disse a beijando profundamente.

Suas línguas se acariciando, seus lábios juntos.

— Me ame — ela pediu.

Era tudo que Edward precisava. Amar ela, sentir seu amor e esquecer de tudo que ele estava sentindo. Toda raiva, chateação, magoa e tristeza pela sua mãe.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, mas deslizou sua mão para dentro da blusa dela a tirando e jogando no chão. Ela usava um sutiã preto e Edward acariciou seus seios por cima dele, o pescoço dela se erguendo e os lábios dele deslizaram por ele.

Ela puxou a blusa dele também, acariciando seu peito, ombros, braços. Beijando sua boca, lambendo seus lábios.

Ele se levantou andando com ela pendurada em seu corpo, entrando no seu quarto.

Ele a deitou na cama, com ela por cima, suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo dela, abriu sua calça e a puxou junto com sua calcinha e seus tênis e meias. Depois ele tirou a suas olhando para ele.

Seu membro já estava duro e ele deitou em cima dela, a fazendo sentir sua ereção.

Ele tirou seu sutiã e sua boca ocupou os seios dela, beijando e chupando seus mamilos.

— Você está pronta? — ele perguntou deslizando sua mão para a entrada dela, vendo que ela estava bem úmida.

— Mas que pronta — Bella respondeu gemendo, sentindo-o roçar seu membro no sexo dela.

Ele a penetrou lentamente, sentindo ela tão apertada como na noite anterior, suas paredes envolvendo seu membro, ele saiu e entrou de dentro dela, lentamente, beijando seus lábios com amor, suas línguas se entrelaçando sem pressa, a mão dele acariciando seus mamilos.

Ele girou na cama, com certa dificuldade, já que era pequena e estreita, sem sair de dentro dela a eixando por cima.

— Eu... eu não sei assim — ela falou separando seus lábios de dentro dele.

— Eu te ajudo — ele falou colocando suas mãos no quadril dela e a ajudando a se movimentar — Sobe e desce — ele falou gemendo, Bella fez o que ele disse, subindo e descendo em seu quadril, sentindo sensações maravilhosas e repetindo.

— Isso...a assim... rebola também — ele falou e ela rebolou lentamente seu quadril, guiada pelo desejos que ela sentia.

Bella rebolava subia e descendo, as mãos dele a ajudando a guiar seus movimentos, seus seios balançavam levemente, conforme seus movimentos, e ele se inclinou beijando eles.

As mãos dela se entrelaçaram a dele, depois ela se inclinou e desceu seu tronco, fazendo o ângulo da posição mudar um pouco.

Eles gemeram, seus lábios se tocaram.

Os movimentos deles eram lentos, devagar, eles não tinham pressa, se amavam e se completavam apreciando todas as sensações e sentindo todo o amor um do outro.

Bella veio primeiro apertando o membro dele mais ainda involuntariamente enquanto atingia seu prazer e logo depois ele a acompanhou, gozando dentro dela. Seus líquidos se misturando.

Edward beijou sua cabeça, seus peitos desciam e subiam rápido conforme sua movimentação.

Ele os colocou de lado, saindo de dentro dela, mas ficando bem colado a ela ainda, seus rostos na mesma altura, seus estômagos pressionado, suas pernas entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Ficaram em silêncio durante longos minutos, ela o beijou nos lábios levemente, ele estava de olhos fechados.

— Dormiu? — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Não só quero ficar assim para sempre com você — ele disse a apertando levemente.

Ela suspirou.

— Edward... eu pensei aqui em uma coisa — ela falou o fazendo abrir os olhos e olhar para ela.

— Em que? — ele perguntou.

— Nós não usamos preservativo em nenhuma vez — falou corando um pouco.

— E o que tem? — falou franzindo sua testa — Eu não tenho nenhum doença se é o que está te preocupando.

— Também, mas não realmente, eu não estou me prevenindo Edward, e se eu ficar grávida? — disse.

Ele sorriu levando sua mão para a barriga dela.

— Eu ia amar você grávida — ele falou sorrindo.

— Edward... não — ela falou rapidamente.

— Porque não? — ele falou triste.

— Eu não quero ficar grávida.

— Nunca? — ele disse sua boca se abrindo.

Ele queria filhos muitos. Imaginava que Bella também queria. Mas e agora? Bom ainda tinha a adoção...

— Não, é claro que eu quero um dia, daqui uns anos, ainda sou nova e se eu engravidasse agora, com certeza iam pensar que eu estava dando o golpe de barriga em você.

Ele bufou aliviado rolando seus olhos.

— Estou pouco me linchando para o que vão falar — disse — Eu sei que não seria isso, e é o que importa para mim.

Bella suspirou dando um selinho nele.

— Sim, mas eu me importo. De qualquer forma vou procurar um médico para eu começar a usar alguma coisa, ou você prefere camisinha?

— Não, já que você não quer um filho agora, tome um anticoncepcional, não sei, mas e não vejo motivo de você fazer isso — ele disse rapidamente.

— Só por um tempo, ok? Depois a gente volta a ter essa conversa de novo...

— Amanhã já é depois... — falou sorrindo divertido.

— Depois daqui uns dois ou três anos Edward.

Ele suspirou.

— Tudo bem, se é o que você quer. Você tem um médico?

— Na verdade não, eu me consultei apenas uma vez quando ainda estava no orfanato, mas vou procurar um.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou procurar uma para você — falou dando ênfase na palavra uma.

— Não precisa...

— Claro que precisa, eu me importo com isso também e ainda vou com você para a consulta.

— Ah, não Edward, isso é de mais — ela falou.

Ele a ignorou beijando seus lábios e recomeçando tudo que tinham feito.

...

— Você quer mesmo ficar aqui? — ela perguntou em duvida, quando terminou de lavar o ultimo prato.

Haviam acabado de comer algo. Edward vestia só sua cueca boxer azul escuro e Bella vestia a blusa dele e uma calcinha estilo shortinho.

— Claro que quero, dormir uma vez com você foi o suficiente para me fazer viciar, acho melhor logo se mudar para meu apartamento antes que eu me mude para cá — a alertou divertido, mas falava sério.

Ela fez uma careta. Ela morar num apartamento daquele. Nunca.

— Então é melhor dormirmos, no sofá, minha cama pequena para nós dois, apesar do que o sofá também não é lá essas coisas mais...

— O sofá está ótimo e eu já aprovei ele — ele disse.

Ela sorriu e foi até o quarto pegando o travesseiro e a manta.

Deitaram no sofá e ligaram a teve, assistiram um filme abraçadinhos e rindo dos efeitos mal feitos

Depois se amaram no sofá e finalmente dormiram abraçadinhos.

...

Bella girou no sofá procurando encontrar Edward, mas o que encontrou foi um espaço frio e vazio.

Abriu os olhos fazendo um biquinho.

— Edward? — o chamou, mais nada.

Sentiu um papel em seus dedos.

_Anjo, _

_Você parecia tão feliz e em paz enquanto dormia que achei melhor não te acordar. _

_Te pego na cafeteria, mais tarde._

_Amo você, _

_Seu Edward._

Ela sorriu beijando o bilhete e relendo.

Seu Edward.

Lembrou-se do sonho que estava tendo, ela e Edward em uma praia e um garotinha entre eles.

Foi um dos melhores sonhos que já havia tido. Se não brincar o melhor.

Olhou no relógio e notou que já eram mais de nove horas, deveria ter tempo que Edward havia saído, estranhou ela não ter acordado, já que geralmente seu sono era leve.

Estava nua, levantou e foi para o banheiro tomou seu banho e já se arrumou para o trabalho.

Passou na sra. Gomez e conversou rapidamente com ela. Pegou seu metrô como sempre e chegou cedo para o trabalho, aproveitou e comeu um lanche.

O tempo passou rápido e quando ela menos percebeu já estava indo embora, sentada no banco traseiro do carro de Edward, enquanto seu motorista dirigia pelas ruas da cidade.

— Eu marquei a consulta para você — ele disse separando seus lábios dos dela.

— Quando?

— Amanhã, com a doutora Stevens.

— Onde fica?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

— Marquei para cinco horas, você consegue sair mais cedo, eu passo para te buscar.

— Edward você não vai — ela disse.

— Eu vou sim, além do mais, você não sabe onde é e eu não vou dizer. Eu vou e ponto. — ele disse.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Eu posso muito bem ir sozinha, não sou uma criança.

— Eu quero estar com você, não posso? — ele falou suavemente, olhando para ela de um jeito intenso, entrelaçando sua mão na dela.

Ela suspirou.

— Você vai ficar do lado de fora.

Ele negou com a cabeça e a beijou sorrindo.

...

Bella respirou fundo entrando no consultório luxuoso. Luxuoso até demais para uma consulta.

Ela afastou o pensamento nem querendo saber o quanto Edward deve ter gastado naquela simples consulta.

Eles foram para o balcão, uma moça loira sorriu, olhando Edward.

— Boa tarde, vocês tem consulta marcada? — ela perguntou educadamente.

Bella sentiu ciúmes ao notar que ela só estava olhando para Edward.

— Sim, minha namorada vai se consultar — Edward falou já deixando bem claro, olhando para Bella.

— E quem é sua namorada?

A atendente olhou para Bella de cima a baixo, horrorizada que um homem tão bonito como ele estava com ela. A mulher não a achou feia, mas ela era simples de mais para está ao lado de alguém como ele que exalava poder por onde passava.

— Isabella Masen, vai demorar muito? — Bella falou grossa.

Edward conteu a vontade de rir, percebendo que ela estava com ciúmes.

— Não, a doutora já estava os esperando — falou os guiando para uma porta.

Ela entrou primeiro e eles esperaram ela o chamar, depois entraram.

Bella olhou para Edward, mas ele a ignorou puxando para dentro do consultório.

A consulta foi rápida a doutora já deveria ter uns cinquenta anos e foi extremamente profissional, Bella fez alguns exames em uma sala privada, impedindo Edward de entrar, deixando Bella mais confortável. A médica disse que estava tudo certo e conversou com eles sobre os métodos.

Edward disse que ela poderia escolher e Bella escolheu tomar a vacina e tomaria aquele dia mesmo.

Ela alertou para eles usarem camisinha na primeira semana e assim que saíram do consultório Edward foi para farmácia comprando uma caixa de camisinha que ele fez questão de começar usando aquele dia, mesmo odiando não sentir o calor interno dela em seu membro do jeito que queria.

Mas não foi tão ruim e ele aproveitou e ensinou outra posição para ela, dessa vez de ladinho.

Dormiram de conchinha no sofá cama de Bella, dentro da bolha de amor deles.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oii amores, sim olha outra capi aí para vocês... Muitos comentários = a capítulos mais rápidos... Então comenteeem muito para vim capitulo ainda essa semana haha O que acharam desse capitulo? Agora que eles foram pensar em camisinha? kkkk Será que a Bella já vai ficar gravida? hehe ;D Próximo capitulo Esme ataca novamente e uma pessoa do passado da Bella vai ressurgir... Será uma amiga? Será Jacob Black? hehe Comentem

até o próximo capitulo

beijos, lalac


	17. Baile e Reencontros

Bella não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Suas mãos chegam estavam suando de nervosismo.

Esme Cullen estava indo para sua casa.

Sim a mulher que falou horrores para Bella estava agora indo em direção ao seu humilde apartamento.

Bella respirou fundo.

Já era sexta feira e Bella havia trabalhado de manhã aquele dia, tudo porque Edward a havia convidado para ir a um baile com ele.

Sim ela.

Não alguma modelo ou acompanhante. Ele queria que ela fosse com ele.

Ela havia dito que não tinha roupa e ele disse para não se preocupar que depois ele sairia com ela para comprar um vestido.

Então eis que Esme Cullen surge no escritório de Edward, dizendo-se que estava arrependida e que tentaria aceitar Bella.

Mas é claro que isso era só um truque o que ela queria mesmo era que o filho percebesse como Bella nunca serviria para ele.

Edward ficou tão feliz que nem pensou direito, deu seu cartão para a mãe e falou para ela ir com Bella escolher um vestido, assim seria um ótimo momento para elas se conhecerem.

Esme sorriu, achando que seu plano não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

...

Bella viu o carro preto se aproximar e seu coração acelerou.

O carro parou e ela se aproximou lentamente.

O motorista saiu e abriu a porta para Bella.

— Obrigada — agradeceu entrando no carro, a porta se fechou e ela encarou Esme Cullen, sentada no banco com uma postura clássica.

— Querida, como você está? — a mulher disse sorrindo e todo soou falso para Bella.

— Bem e a senhora?

— Maravilhosa você nem imagina — falou com desdém.

Bella sentiu seu estomago se embrulhar.

Esme poderia enganar Edward, mas a ela não enganava.

A ida até a loja foi silenciosa e tensa. Esme não fez questão de falar nada, enquanto Bella estava nervosa de mais para falar algo.

Quando chegaram elas foram direto a uma loja.

Esme andando na frente apressada e Bella a seguindo

— Aqui esse é o vestido perfeito para você — Esme falou sorrindo mostrando o vestido para Bella.

— Isso? — Bella disse horrorizada olhando o vestido.

— Sim querida, não é lindo... Vai ficar perfeito em você — falou.

Bella olhou desconfiada.

— Eu não sei... Não gostei muito.

Esme rolou seus olhos fechando cara.

— Você vai levar esse e eu não quero saber — disse dura e já indo pagar o vestido.

Bella quis chorar e reclamar, mas o que poderia fazer?

Se ela disse que estava bom é porque estava, certo?

— Bom, nos vemos no baile querida, tchau — Esme disse assim que saíram da loja sem mais nem menos e saindo dali.

Bella olhou ela se afastar, enquanto a vendedora entregava a sacola.

E agora o que faria?

...

O motorista estava no mesmo lugar e Bella entrou no quarto, pedindo para ele levar ela para casa.

Não demorou muito e seu celular tocou.

— Você já está voltando para casa? — Edward perguntou do outro lado da linha.

— Como você sabe? — ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Comprou o vestido? — ele desconversou.

— Sim... Sua mãe escolheu, eu não gostei muito na verdade, mas ela disse que vai ficar ótimo em mim, então...

— Você ficará linda com qualquer coisa — ele disse.

Ela suspirou, duvidava muito que ela ficasse bonita com aquele vestido.

— Bella, podemos jantar hoje com um amigo meu? Ele voltou de Washington há pouco tempo, me convidou para jantar e conhecer sua noiva, falei que também ia levar minha garota, você vai né?

— Se é o que você deseja — Bella disse.

— Ótimo anjo. Passarei no seu apartamento as oito.

— Beijo — ela falou desligando.

E agora? Será que o amigo de Edward gostaria dela? Já bastava Esme...

...

Bella vestiu a saia preta se olhando no espelho. Não estava tão mal, achou.

Uma saia preta básica, uma blusa cinza e saltos, os mesmo que havia usado quando foi conhecer Esme. Só esperava que agora eles dessem sorte e o amigo de Edward gostasse dela.

Sabia que provavelmente eles jantariam em algum lugar chique e ela não queria fazer Edward passar vergonha.

Terminou de arrumar seu sapato e colocou seu perfume ouvindo a batida, que ela já reconhecia de Edward.

Abriu a porta e sorriu o abraçando.

— Você está lindo — ela disse.

Ele sorriu. Vestia uma calça caqui e uma blusa branca com as mangas dobradas em seu cotovelo.

— Obrigado, você também está — ele disse cheirando o pescoço dela — Linda, cheirosa, gostosa — ele foi dizendo a apertando contra seu corpo.

Bella se inclinou e beijou os lábios dele suavemente.

— Vamos? Antes que eu não consiga me controlar e não sairemos daqui tão cedo... — ele falou suas mãos apertando a bunda dela suavemente.

Bella corou sorrindo, sentindo a excitação percorre-la. Ela precisava aprender a se controlar.

— Vamos — disse pegando uma bolsinha e fechando a porta.

...

— Edward, aqui parece ser muito chique... — Bella sussurrou quando eles entraram na recepção.

Ele rolou seus olhos, apertando sua mão suavemente.

— Reserva no nome de McCarty — ele disse a maitre que o olhava descaradamente.

— Clara, o senhor McCarty já está o esperando, Sr. Cullen, vem comigo, por favor — ela disse os encaminhando para dentro do local arejado e luxuoso.

A mesa era circular e nela estavam sentados um casal de costas.

Bella o olhou o homem era alto e musculoso, tinha cabelos pretos e a mulher parecia alta também, magra, com cabelos longos e loiros.

— Emmett — Edward disse chamando a atenção do cara que se levantou e olhou para eles, sorrindo. O homem ficou de pé, ficando ainda mais alto, o sorriso em seu rosto fez aparecer covinhas em sua bochecha, o fazendo parecer um grande urso de pelúcia.

— Eddie, cara, senti sua falta — o grandalhão falou abraçando Edward com um típico abraço de homens.

Bella percebeu a loira se levantar e sentiu os olhos dela, a olhando. Respirou fundo, virando seu rosto.

— Eu não acredito, Isabella Masen — a loira falou quase gritando com um enorme sorriso e Bella desviou seu olhar para encontrar os olhos azuis de Rosalie Hale, a melhor amiga que já teve no colegial.

— Rose — Bella falou, incrédula e emocionada e elas se abraçaram apertado e chorando.

— Oh, Bella. Caraca quanto tempo — a loira disse abraçando a amiga, ambas estavam com a voz embargada.

— Por onde você estava? Não acredito que é você, Rose, senti sua falta — Bella disse sinceramente, elas se abraçando de novo.

— Eu também amiga e Alice está bem?

— Ótima, ela está no Texas cursando moda — falou sorrindo.

Edward e Emmett que observavam as duas pigarrearam ganhando a atenção delas.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Edward perguntou curioso, mas sorrindo, vendo o quanto sua namorada estava feliz.

— Sim, Rose, foi minha melhor amiga no ensino médio, na verdade a única, antes dela me abandonar e se mudar.

— Você sabe que não foi assim — Rose falou rolando seus olhos azuis.

— Eu sou Edward Cullen, namorado de Bella — Edward falou estendendo a mão a ela.

— Prazer, Rosalie Hale, noiva desse cara aí — falou sorrindo para Emmett que piscou para ela.

O homem se virou para Bella.

— Emmett Gostoso McCarty, melhor amigo desse bicha e quase esposo dessa gostosona aqui — ele disse cumprimentando Bella com um abraço.

— Bella Masen — falou sorrindo.

— Porra, que mundo pequeno, eu tô noivo da melhor amiga da sua quase noiva — Emmett disse e Edward lhe deu um olhar mortal.

Bella ficou em choque pensando em sua frase.

Edward olhou para ela rapidamente, querendo socar o amigo.

— Vem, vamos nos sentar — ele disse puxando a cadeira para ela.

O jantar foi descontraído, eles conversaram muito, Emmett e Edward colocando o assunto em dia assim como Rose e Bella que pareciam ter mais assunto que eles e marcaram de se encontrarem no dia seguinte para conversar melhor sem os meninos por perto.

Rose também convidou Bella para ir a sua casa depois que elas saíssem do trabalho, assim elas poderiam se arrumar juntas para irem ao baile, já que eles também iriam.

Rosalie era um ano mais velha que Bella, ela havia conhecido Emmett pouco tempo depois que se mudou de Chicago e estavam juntos desde então. Eles haviam se mudado agora para Chicago e estavam morando juntos. Rosalie havia batido o pé e largado a faculdade que fazia de medicina que seu pai obrigou a fazer, ela realmente queria fazer outra coisa e não queria ser médica.

Bella ficou feliz com a proposta de Rosalie de se arrumarem juntas, já que ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como se arrumaria. E um pouco aliviada já que ela veria seu vestido.

...

— Você está feliz? — Edward perguntou sorrindo vendo a alegria de Bella estampada em seu rosto, eles já estavam no carro.

— Muito, sentia falta de Rose, ela é uma boa amiga.

— Sei como é. Emmett é um bom amigo apesar de suas gracinhas — ele disse entrelaçando sua mão a dela.

— Você quer ir para o meu apartamento, dormir lá? — perguntou deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Hum... Isso é uma ótima ideia, mas vou trabalhar cedo amanhã e depois vou me encontrar com Rose e Emmett para me arrumar no apartamento deles.

— Acabamos não falando como foi com minha mãe?

— Bem.

— Ela falou alguma coisa?

— Não ela foi educada, escolheu o vestido, pagou e saiu...

— Isso é ser educada?

— Dê um tempo para ela, Edward — Bella disse apenas.

Ele suspirou.

— Vamos ao seu apartamento, você pega suas coisas depois nós vamos para o meu e você não vai ser liberada de lá tão cedo — ele disse.

— Devo ficar com medo?

— Arrã muito. Você nem imagina o que eu quero fazer com você — ele disse malicioso. Bella percebeu que ele estava meio alegre, por causa da garrafa de uísque que ele e Emmett tomaram.

Ela corou e assentiu apenas, recebendo um beijo bem entusiasmado dele.

...

— O que? Esse é o vestido que você vai usar? Você está falando sério? — Rosalie disse olhando abismada para o vestido que Bella mostrava.

Ela havia acabado de chegar ao apartamento que Rosalie morava com Emmett, Edward a havia pegado na cafeteria e a deixado lá.

Rose foi logo pedindo para ver o vestido que Bella usaria.

Felizmente.

— Sim, é tão feio assim? — perguntou com uma careta.

— Para a ocasião com certeza, vão ridicularizar você, como comprou um vestido desse para usar hoje?

— Ai, a mãe de Edward que escolheu — Bella falou querendo chorar — Eu sabia que algo estava errado...

— Ela não gosta de você, né? — Rose falou.

E Bella assentiu contando a história de quando foi jantar na casa dele.

— Ai que vadia — Rose falou quando ela acabou de contar — Agora eu entendo, ela com certeza que ver você humilhada na frente de todos. Mas felizmente eu estou aqui e isso não vai acontecer — sorriu — Eu tenho alguns vestidos você pode escolher um.

— Sério?

— Claro que sim, amiga. Vamos mostrar para essa dandoca que você é uma mulher de classe e sabe ser uma diva, ah vou amar ver a cara dela.

Bella sorriu e a abraçou.

— Obrigada Rose não sei o que seria sem você — falou.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

— Vem, temos muita coisa para fazer, enquanto isso pode desimbuchar e contar como tudo começou entre você e Edward — falou.

Bella corou, mas começou a narrar sua história com Edward, deixando de lado apenas alguns detalhes mais pessoais.

— Eu não acredito que você transou com ele — Rosalie disse sorrindo olhando os vários vestido que havia tirado do seu closet.

Bella corou.

— Ai, para...

— Bom, mas também não me espanta aquele homem é um pedaço de mau caminho.

— Rose — Bella falou ciumenta.

A loira riu.

— Não se preocupe meu Emmett também é — disse — Foi quase impossível resistir a ele. Então vocês já fizeram de tudo? — perguntou.

— Como assim? — ela ficou confusa.

— Posições, oral, anal, sabe... essas coisas.

— Aii, Rose, não, ok. Só tem uma semana que não sou mais virgem — Bella disse.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

— Não acredito que você ainda não chupou ele.

— Rose!

— O que? Ele já fez em você?

— Já... Aii Rose, mas eu não sei fazer... e se eu morder ele? — Bella disse começando a se soltar, era ótimo ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso.

Rosalie riu.

— Alguns homens gostem, Emm gosta quando eu arranho meus dentes na cabecinha dele... Ou melhor cabeçona vou te falar que o pau dele é uma maravilha.

Bella pensou que ficaria envergonhada, mas apenas riu alto.

— Senti falta de você desbocada — falou.

— Aposto que sim, agora vem preciso de algo longo e duro, vou te ensinar a chupar um cara.

...

— Deus, Rose, sou eu mesma? — Bella perguntou se olhando abismada no espelho.

— Claro que é amiga — Rose falou rolando seus olhos.

— Você não acha que está mostrando muito minha perna não? — falou mexendo na fenda do seu vestido que ia até a metade de sua coxa.

— Não está perfeito, Edward vai ficar doidinho quando a ver — falou com um sorriso — E eu estou legal? — disse, usava um vestido branco com um decote profundo.

— Sim, Emmett vai pirar com esse decote — Bella falou.

— Essa é a intenção — Rose disse piscando.

— Eu estou nervosa não sei como agir — Bella admitiu.

— Hey, acalma-se ok? É um baile importante, terá muitos empresários, políticos e até alguns famosos. Vamos passar por um tapete e tirarão fotos nossas, depois só precisaremos desfilar com nosso homens fazendo inveja a todas as mulheres do recinto.

— Mas aaai... tudo bem vou me acalmar — Bella disse respirando fundo.

— Rosie, vamos querida, você não precisa desse tempo todo para ficar mais linda — Emmett disse batendo na porta — Edward está impaciente aqui...

Rose sorriu.

— Preparada?

— Sim — Bella assentiu.

Rose saiu primeiro e Bella pode ouvir Emmett praguejando baixinho, Bella respirou fundo e começou a sair do quarto, andando firme no salto alto.

Encontrou Edward encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

Assim que ela apareceu na sala, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela, eles queimaram de desejo.

Ele se aproximou dela.

— Perfeita — disse beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

Bella sorriu confiante.

...

— Bella amor relaxe — ele disse, ela balançava a perna sem parar, já estavam dentro da limusine que os levaria para o baile.

— Eu não consigo — falou.

Ele suspirou, olhando para a perna dela completamente desnuda.

— Deus, não sei como eu estou deixando você vim com esse vestido, você está linda de mais, não sei se conseguirei resistir a festa inteira sem sentir você — ele disse acariciando a perna dela exposta pela fenda — Minha mãe que escolheu ou você? — perguntou.

Bella mordeu a parte interna da sua bochecha sem saber se mentia ou se dizia a verdade.

Optou pela verdade, era sempre o melhor caminho.

— Na verdade foi Rose, ela não gostou muito do vestido que sua mãe escolheu e me emprestou esse seu — falou rapidamente.

Edward a olhou desconfiado.

— Depois eu quero ver esse vestido — ele disse apenas.

— Não, deixe para lá Edward — Bella disse, o carro parando.

Ele suspirou não esqueceria isso.

Bella olhou pelo vidro do carro vendo que Rose e Emmett já estavam no tapete preto tirando várias fotos. Rose era tão elegante e pousava como uma verdadeira modelo.

Bella quis se afundar e não sair dali nunca. Ela não sabia ser assim.

— Está preparada?

— Você vai está do meu lado certo? — ela perguntou respirando fundo. Já tinha ido até ali, tinha que ir até o final, e um lado dela queria que ela fosse e mostrasse a todos que era alguém capaz de está ao lado de Edward.

Porque ela era.

— Sempre — ele prometeu beijando a testa dela.

O motorista abriu a porta e Edward saiu, dando a mão para Bella sair.

Ela saiu com cuidado segurando na mão dele.

Flashs começaram.

Um atrás do outro sem parar.

Edward segurou em sua cintura, andando e pousando para as fotos, Bella tentava sorrir, mas não sabia se estava se saindo muito bem.

Repórteres chamavam Edward, ansiando por uma entrevista e querendo saber quem era ela.

— Edward, Edward, o que você acha da candidatura de Emmett Cullen para ser deputado do Estado? — um repórter perguntou.

Oh, Bella não sabia daquilo.

— Eu o apoio é o sonho dele fazer o bem para o lugar em que nasceu — Edward respondeu simplesmente.

— Quem é essa? Sua namorada? Você não estava em um relacionamento com a filha do banqueiro? — perguntou outro.

Edward conteu rolar os olhos.

— Não estava em relacionamento com ninguém, minha vida pessoal não é da conta de ninguém. Tudo que precisam saber é que meu coração já tem uma dona — ele declarou saindo dali, rumo à entrada.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou se virando para Bella assim que entraram no salão decorado.

— Sim, só foi muito flash, não sei, não estou acostumada, acho...

— Logo você fica, vem vou te apresentar alguns sócios — ele disse a puxando pela mão.

Edward apresentou Bella pessoas importantes, sócios, empresários e até alguns políticos.

Bella sorria educadamente, agradecendo quando era elogiada.

Foi quando ela sentiu que alguém não parava de olhar para ela.

Virou-se e encontrou os olhos verdes da mãe de Edward a olhando de volta.

Era visível como a mulher estava brava.

Bella apenas ignorou, Edward deixou Bella com Rose e foi conversar sobre negócios com um cara.

O baile estava sendo agradável até o momento, Edward conversava com um grupo de homens ele estava em pé, bebendo alguma coisa, Bella não impediu seu olhar que não sai de seu corpo.

Ela mordeu seus lábios olhando par ao quadril dele, lembrando-se de como Rose havia ensinado a chupar um cara usando uma banana, Bella nunca tinha ficado tão vermelha na vida, mas esperava que tinha aprendido, ainda mais quando Rose fez questão de procurar um vídeo e mostrar a Bella.

Não tinha como não aprender depois daquilo, ela só não sabia se teria coragem de fazer isso em Edward.

— Bella eu imagino que o pau do seu macho deve ser muito bom, mas pare de olha-lo — Rose sussurrou a ela e Bella corou, desviando seu olhar que estava bem no quadril de Edward. Mesmo distante encontrou o olhar dele que sorria malicioso para ela.

Um homem chamou a atenção de todos na festa em cima de um palco improvisado agradeceu a presença de todos, inclusive dizendo o nome de Edward e Emmett.

O banquete foi servido, Edward voltou para a mesa que ela estava beijou suavemente seus lábios e eles foram servidos.

Bella percebeu que tinha muitos talheres na mesa. Para que alguém precisa de tanto grafo ou colher?

— Bella? Algum problema? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu não sei — ela falou envergonhada, se aproximou dele e sussurrou — Qual é o correto que se usa para comer? — perguntou.

Ele acariciou a bochecha dela levemente.

— Não se preocupe com isso, não estamos em nenhum concurso de etiquetas.

— Sim, mas não quero ser mal educada...

Ele rolou os olhos e apenas pegou uma colher média, Bella sorriu agradecida e pegou a que estava ao lado do seu prato tentando imitar seus gestos.

O jantar acabou e alguns segundos depois uma música começou a tocar, alguns casais foram para a pista de dança, Edward estendeu a mão a Bella em um convite.

— Eu não sei dançar — falou, não querendo recusa-lo.

— Tudo depende de quem conduz, venha — ele disse sorrindo e ela lhe deu a mão.

Elogiou a mão dela para seu ombro e rodeou a cintura dela começando a valsar lentamente a guiando com maestria.

— Viu você está dançando.

— Só porque é você — ela falou sorrindo — obrigada por isso.

— Não há nada de mais, eu só quero dançar com a minha linda namorada que está arrancando suspiros da metade dos homens do recinto, preciso mostrar quem é que manda.

— Você não sabe o que diz — ela falou rolando os olhos.

— Você que não tem ideia de como é tentadora, olhe ao redor todos a querem, mas você é só minha — ele disse a girando e Bella olhou notando muitos homens a olhando com desejo e cobiça e as mulheres com inveja, Rose era a única que sorria.

— Só sua — ela disse e se inclinou os lábios dele se beijando delicadamente.

Eles dançaram duas músicas.

— Onde fica o banheiro? — Bella perguntou.

— Ali naquela porta a esquerda — ele disse indicando com o olhar.

— Eu preciso ir lá — falou, ele assentiu parando a dança.

— Não demore muito — disse beijando a sua mão, ela assentiu sorrindo indo em direção ao banheiro.

Esme sorriu aproveitando a deixa e seguiu-a.

Bella se olhava no espelho, uma mulher que estava no banheiro retocando a maquiagem, havia acabado de sair.

Ela secava sua mão quando a porta se abriu e Esme entrou no banheiro.

Ela usava um vestido dourado, muito elegante, o cabelo preso em um coque.

— Então você não veio com o vestido que falei — a mulher disse com raiva.

Bella a encarou.

— Não o achei apropriado para a ocasião — Bella disse a desafiando.

Esme bufou e se aproximou dela a segurando com força.

— Olha aqui sua vadia, se você pensa que vai ficar com meu filho está muito enganada. Ele só quer se divertir com você, pensa que é a primeira mulher que faz isso? Já perdi as contas de quantos meninas já chorou por ele, você não vai ser a primeira nem a ultima.

— Está enganada seu filho me ama — disse não deixando se abalar.

Esme riu.

— Você acredita mesmo nisso? Ele só quer se enfiar entre suas pernas e depois que ele enjoar de você vai te descartar como fez com as outras. Você é uma qualquer, não tem nada, dinheiro, classe, você é uma vagabunda e orfaozinha, não nasceu em um berço de ouro e nunca vai mudar o que você é — Esme disse com desprezo.

— Nunca mais fale assim de mim — Bella disse dando um tapa estalado na cara de Esme e saiu a deixando atordoada e com a face ardendo de raiva e dor.

Bella respirou fundo assim que saiu dali tentando manter a calma.

Engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Olhou ao redor e viu Edward conversando com um homem e uma mulher muito elegante.

Bella não queria ir até ele, queria sair dali, daquele lugar. Mas ele a viu e sorriu para ela, Bella forçou um sorriso e ele percebeu que ela não estava bem, sua testa se franziu e Bella se forçou a andar até ele.

— Anjo, você está bem? — ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela suavemente.

— Sim — Bella disse baixinho.

Ele a analisou.

— Vem quero te apresentar ao meu sócio — ele disse a levando até o casal — Bella, esses são Renée e Charlie Swan, e essa é a minha Bella — ele disse os apresentando.

Bella encarou o casal sentindo algo estranho.

O homem era muito bonito, estava vestindo em um terno, tinha bigode e seus cabelos pretos. A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, muito elegante em um vestido vermelho.

— É um prazer conhece-los — Bella falou educadamente.

A mulher encarava Bella sem desviar seus olhos.

— O prazer é nosso, você é linda, agora vejo que Edward escolheu bem — o homem disse galanteador beijando a mão de Bella que corou.

— Obrigada — agradeceu.

A mulher ainda a olhava e Bella estava ficando sem graça.

— Renée — o homem a chamou delicadamente.

— Charlie, olhe para ela, seus olhos — disse pegando no rosto de Bella — Seus olhos parece tanto com o de minha menina — a sua voz era embargada.

— Renée, não, por favor, você prometeu, vamos — Charlie disse dando um pedido de desculpas e saindo puxando ela que insistia em olhar para Bella.

— O que foi isso? — ela perguntou a Edward.

— Eles tiveram uma filha, ela foi sequestrada com uns três anos acho, Charlie era senador do Estado na época, ia concorrer ao governo, mas eles ficaram sem rumo, nunca descobriram onde ela estava e ele desistiu de concorrer politica, Renée passou anos em tratamento, ela tinha dificuldade de engravidar e quando viu que finalmente tinha ficado extremamente feliz, seu maior sonho realizado. Mas aí a menina sumiu e nunca mais souberam dela.

— Oh, isso é muito triste — Bella disse vendo que Charlie abraçava a mulher agora, a confortando.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Bella o que aconteceu no banheiro? — ele perguntou.

— Nada — Bella mentiu olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu não acredito em você — ele disse tocando a ponta do nariz dela— Mas não vou pressiona-la, se quiser me contar estarei aqui para ouvir.

— Nós podemos ir embora? — ela perguntou agradecida pela compreensão dele.

— Você quem decidi meu amor — ele disse — Vamos nos despedir de Emmett e Rose.

Eles foram até o casal e se despediram deles, Rose prometeu que depois elas sairiam juntas.

— Vamos ter que passar por aqueles fotógrafos de novo? — Bella perguntou.

— Não, se não quiser — Edward disse e tirou o celular do bolso, discando um numero rapidamente.

O motorista iria esperar na outra saída, e com a ajuda dos seguranças de Edward, eles conseguiram sair sem serem notados por ninguém.

Quando já estavam dentro do carro, alguns fotógrafos viram e tiraram fotos, mas felizmente o vidro era escuro e logo eles desistiram.

Edward fez Bella olhar para ele.

— Eu amo você — ele disse parecendo sentir que ela precisava ouvir essas palavras naquele momento.

— Eu acredito — ela disse sorrindo e se inclinando até seus lábios se tocarem.

— Eu não consigo mentir para você — ela disse se separando dele com um suspiro.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou acariciando sua bochecha delicadamente.

— Eu bati na sua mãe — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Tenho certeza que ela mereceu — ele falou sorrindo um pouco.

— Você não está com raiva?

— Não mesmo, se ela não fosse minha mãe, ou uma mulher, eu mesma já teria feito isso — ele falou.

Ela sorriu aliviada e o beijou.

Edward aprofundou o beijo, segurando em sua nuca e a puxou fazendo Bella sentar em seu colo.

Ele desceu suas mãos pelo corpo dela e acariciou sua perna nua por causa do vestido.

Ele a beijou e Bella sentiu um volume começar a cutuca-la embaixo de sua bunda.

Desceu seus lábios beijando o pescoço dele, o arranhando com seus dentes.

Ele gemeu.

— Dirija ao redor, Jonh — ele disse se esticando e pegando algo que parecia um microfone.

— Sim, senhor — a voz do homem veio do alto falante, Edward deitou Bella no banco da limousine.

— Tão linda — ele disse sua mão subindo por dentro de seu vestido, ele não aguentou e puxou a fenda que tinha rasgando um pouco mais — Não aguento passar mais um minuto sem ser dentro de você — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido

— Edward — Bella o repreendeu vendo que o rasgo tinha sido grande — Esse vestido não é meu — ela falou.

Ele rolou os olhos — Então, quero você sem ele, não sabe como fiquei doido a noite toda — disse — Tive que me controlar para não segui-la para dentro daquele banheiro e foder você lá mesmo.

— Oh.

A língua dele ocupou a boca dela, suas mãos massageando seus seios por cima do tecido.

Ela suspirou mordiscando os lábios dele, a mão dele deslizou por seu corpo e a acariciou por cima da calcinha.

— Edward... — Bella gemeu.

Ele sorriu beijando o pescoço dela, sentindo seu cheiro.

Abriu sua calça a puxando um pouco para baixo junto com a cueca segurando seu membro.

Puxou a calcinha dela e penetrou seu dedo no sexo dela, sentindo que ela já estava bem lubrificada.

Ele roçou seu membro na entrada dela e investiu lentamente fazendo ambos gemerem com o contato, ele entrou e saiu com força, beijando-a com paixão.

Bella o empurrou que sentou no banco e ela ficou por cima, começando a cavalga-lo, subindo e descendo em seu membro, gemendo.

Ele estocava com força, ela rebolava seu quadril beijando ele e apertando seus cabelos.

Mas um pouco e eles gozaram juntos, Bella tentando não gemer alto.

Abraçaram-se suados e ofegantes, aproveitando as sensações pós-coito.

— Olha o que você fez, como vou subir agora? — Bella disse observando a fenda do vestido ia agora até seu umbigo, ele sorriu.

— Gostosa — ele disse, se importar e apenas a beijando de novo.

...

Bella saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordar Edward.

Já era manhã de domingo e ela havia pedido folga para não ir trabalhar aquele dia.

Queria ficar só ela e Edward.

Ela foi até a mochila que havia trago com umas roupas suas, pegou uma calcinha preta estilo shortinho e uma blusa branca de alças. Tomou um banho rápido no enorme banheiro de Edward, escovou seus dentes com sua escova que havia trago. Sorriu ao deixa-la do lado da de Edward.

Parecia pertencer ali.

Se vestiu no banheiro e enquanto penteava seu cabelo notou uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço.

Edward havia deixado um chupão ali.

Rolou seus olhos, felizmente não ia trabalhar aquele dia, seria difícil esconder aquilo.

Edward ainda estava dormindo, seu corpo glorioso nu. Ele estava de barriga para cima e nenhum lençol o enrolava.

Bella desceu seus olhos percorrendo o corpo dele e parando em seu membro, que mesmo flácido era lindo de se ver.

Lembrou-se de Rose, dizendo que homens amavam sexo oral.

Durante a noite, ela havia tentado fazer isso, mas sempre ele a puxava e dizia que não precisava, então ela não tentou de novo.

Mas agora ali, vendo que ele dormia.

Teria coragem?

Ela mordeu seus lábios pensativa.

Sim teria.

Será que ele ia gostar de ser acordado assim?

Ela arriscaria.

Aproximou-se lentamente, tirou a blusa que usava ficando só com a calcinha. Beijou-o levemente nos lábios, antes de descer, seus seios roçando pelo peito dele, sentiu seus mamilos ficarem duro.

Ela foi descendo, beijando o peito dele suavemente, sentiu seus seios roçarem no membro dele que começava a ficar duro.

— Bella... — ele murmurou, mas ainda estava de olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu, olhando o membro dele.

Corajosamente e ficando excitada ela o segurou em sua mão começando a massageá-lo, subindo e descendo percebendo ele ficar duro e maior.

Aproximou sua boca dele e deu beijinhos em toda sua extensão.

Ouviu um gemido dele, mas não levantou a cabeça para ver se ele tinha acordado.

Ela abriu sua boca e a levou até o membro dele colocando o máximo que conseguia e chupou delicadamente como Rose tinha ensinado.

Oh ela sentiu seu sexo pulsar, era muito excitante fazer aquilo nele.

— Porra — ouviu-o praguejar, olhou para ele que estava com seus olhos verdes abertos e brilhantes.

Soltou o membro dele e sorriu.

— Bom dia — ela falou suavemente e lambeu toda a extensão dele brincando com sua língua na glande dele, olhando para ele.

— Caralho esse é sonho mais real que já tive — ele falou erguendo um pouco o tronco para ter uma melhor visão.

— Isso não é um sonho — ela disse franzindo seu cenho, mas se concentrou em voltar a chupa-lo.

Abrigou ele de novo em sua boca, e massageou o resto com a mão, colocando máximo que conseguia e tirando, fazendo isso repetidas vezes, motivada pelos gemidos que ele soltava.

Ela o soltou recuperando o folego e notou que escorria um pouco do pré gozo dele, ela o espelhou com a língua.

Lembrou que Rose falou que alguns homens gostavam que massageassem suas bolas, então voltou a chupa-lo com sua boca e desceu sua mão para o saco escrotal dele o segurou delicadamente massageando com seu polegar.

Ouviu um gemido mais alto, as mãos dele em seus cabelos. Bom parecia que ele gostava.

Ela o chupou mais forte.

— Droga, droga eu vou gozar — ele disse gemendo.

Rose disse nesse momento que ela deveria sair, se não quisesse beber dele, Bella tinha pensando que sairia, mas agora ali vivendo aquele momento, ela queria fazer tudo completamente, queria sentir o gosto dele beber dele.

Ela apenas então o chupou e sentiu os jatos dele entrar em sua boca, ela pegou uma parte e o bebeu com cuidado, com medo de se engasgar, o vendo terminar de gozar, um pouco do liquido dele caiu em seu pescoço escorrendo pela clavicula. dela

Ela pensou que ficaria enojada, mas se sentia apenas mais excitada.

Ela havia feito aquilo com ele.

Se sentiu poderosa.

Edward se deitou ofegante na cama, seu corpo tremendo levemente.

— Droga de sonho — ele disse bem baixinho, que Bella quase nem ouviu, ele estava de olhos fechados.

Bella riu levemente, ainda com o gosto dele em sua boca, era salgado, não muito bom, mas também não era ruim, como pensou que fosse.

— Você ainda acha que é um sonho querido? — ela perguntou se levantando da cama.

Puxou uma parte do lençol fino da cama e limpou seu pescoço.

Edward abriu os olhos franzido seu cenho, a olhando atentamente.

Ele olhou ao redor e Bella viu seus olhos olharem para o relógio digital ao lado da cama e depois de novo para ela, seus olhos se arregalando levemente.

— Eita porra eu estou acordado mesmo? — ele disse mais como se fosse só para ele.

— Sim — ela riu e voltou a se deitar na cama, ficando por cima dele, de quatro.

— Você... Você fez isso mesmo? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela confirmou outra vez corada — Foi bom?

— Bom? Você me acordou com um boquete é claro que foi bom — ele disse e Bella rolou os olhos.

Homens sempre seriam homens não importava se era um magnata ou um catador de lixo.

As mãos de Edward agarraram a bunda dela e ele apertou com força.

— Você já tá me deixando duro de novo — ele disse sentindo os lábios dela mordiscarem seu pescoço.

— E isso é ruim?

— Longe disso — Edward disse e virou na cama ficando por cima dela.

Agradeceu mentalmente que ela não precisava trabalhar naquele dia e passaram o dia todinho sem contato com o mundo, apenas juntos na cama, abraçados, conversando, se amando.

Parece que estavam prevenindo que tudo mudaria depois daquele dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oii amores, tudo bem? Haha e aí gostaram do capitulo?

Espero que sim...

Rose e Emmett apareceram, que bom né, se não a Bella ia com aquele vestido para o baile aí queria ver o que seria...

E ela finalmente encontrou Renee e Charlie o que será agora?

Aguardando os comentários de vocês... Tem os link da roupa no capitulo no nyah, não consigo botar aqui, mas qualquer coisa me manda uma mensagem que eu tento mandar

beeijos


	18. Descobertas

Bella acordou chateada segunda feira, parece que ela previa que aquele dia não seria nada bom.

O motivo principal é porque Edward tinha viajado durante a madrugada e só estaria de volta quarta feira.

Ou seja, três dias sem ver ele.

Sem sentir seus beijos, abraços, seu toque.

Edward passou o domingo todo tentando convencer Bella a ir com ele, mas ela não podia afinal tinha um trabalho e não poderia faltar.

Por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora não podia abandonar tudo e ir com ele para o outro lado do país.

Na segunda, arrumou seu apartamento e tomou um banho, se arrumando para ir para o trabalho, conversou rapidamente com a Sra. Gomez, depois foi em direção para pegar o metrô e ir trabalhar.

Não acreditava em como sua vida havia mudado tanto, mas ela estava amando agora ter alguém que sabia que poderia contar sempre. Ela só não sabia que sua vida, estava prestes a mudar para ainda mais que isso.

A entrada da cafeteria estava movimentada, Bella entrou alheia, pesando em Edward.

Assim que entrou Angela a abordou.

— Bella o senhor Scott, que te ver — Angela disse estranhamente para Bella.

Bella olhou desconfiada a amiga.

— Claro — falou indo em direção a sala dele.

A porta estava aberta.

— Sr. Scott...

— Bella, entre e feche a porta — ele pediu.

Bella fez.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Você está saindo com Edward Cullen? — ele foi direto ao ponto.

Bella respirou fundo. Como ele podia saber disso?

— Hum... Desculpe senhor, mas não vejo como minha vida pessoal pode ser relevante aqui — Bella respondeu.

— Bella, recebi algumas ligações querendo confirmar se você é a morena misteriosa namorada de Edward Cullen, parece que algum dos seus colegas ligou para uma revista e falou que era você logo se espalhou, mas felizmente eles pareceram não acreditar nisso e acho que é por isso que não tem um batalhão de fotógrafo do lado de fora.

— Oh — Bella ficou chocada.

— Olha, você tem razão não preciso saber de sua vida pessoa, gosto de você Bella, é uma boa amiga para minha Alice, mas se a sua vida pessoal começar a interferir no bem estar da cafeteria vamos ter que demiti-la.

— Demitir? Mas...

— Desculpe, mas se você realmente está namorando Edward Cullen acredito que não precise trabalhar aqui né? — ele disse sorrindo.

Bella sentiu revoltada.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar — ela disse dura saindo dali.

Bella olhou para Angela e para alguns de seus colegas de trabalho se lembrando de que ele tinha dito que alguém havia contado que era ela, mas quem poderia fazer algo assim?

Bella pegou sua bandeja e o bloco e foi atender sua mesa.

Duas mulheres que estavam nela.

— Boa tarde, sou Bella, já foram atendidas?

— Não, estamos escolhendo ainda... — falou uma delas a outra folheava uma revista.

— Claro, quando tiverem prontas é só me chamar.

Bella disse saindo a outra mulher a olhava em choque da revista e para ela.

Bella foi para o balcão sem conseguir deixar de olhar elas. Viu a que estava com revista falar com a outra e mostrar algo para a revista depois apontar para Bella.

Oh, não, o que será que tinha perdido?

A mulher acenou para Bella.

— Estão prontas para pedir? — Bella perguntou sorrindo gentilmente.

— Você é a morena misteriosa que estava com Edward Cullen no baile? — a mulher que estava com a revista perguntou.

— Não, senhora, desculpe não sou — Bella mentiu, mas seu rosto denunciou.

— É claro que é, olhe aqui — falou apontando para uma foto na revista que estava ela e Edward lado a lado no tapete vermelho do evento.

Bella sentiu seu rosto ficar branco.

— Como você conseguiu isso? — a outra falou.

— Eu...

— Uma garçonete namorando Edward Cullen?

— Ah, Betty fala sério, com certeza ela é só uma diversãozinha para ele, fala sério, mulheres como você querida não consegue homens como ele. Eles preferem mulheres assim — falou apontando para uma foto provavelmente antiga que tinha de Edward com uma loira de peitões.

Bella sentiu a humilhação.

— Com licença — falou saindo dali.

Elas riram alto.

Bella foi para a área da dispensa e algumas lágrimas escorreram de sue rosto. Isso não podia está acontecendo, ela deveria ir lá e dizer poucas e boas para essas duas, sabia que Edward a amava.

— Bella? Você está bem? — Mike apareceu segurando em seu braço.

— Sim, Mike... — Bella disse não tendo paciência para aturar ele naquele momento.

— Você já percebeu a burrada que está fazendo né? Agora que tal deixar eu te confortar tenha certeza que...

— O que você está falando? — Bella o interrompeu confusa.

— Ah Bella, você sabe. Você e aquele Cullen, já chegou alguns fotógrafos lá fora pensei que não tinham acreditado em mim, mas...

— Foi você que ligou? — Bella perguntou incrédula.

— É claro que sim, mas só passei a informação por cinco mil dólares, dá para acreditar? Só para saber o nome de você, se quiser podemos dividir o dinheiro e quem sabe eu posso te mostrar como eu posso ser bem melhor que o Cullen — ele disse tentando beijar Bella que empurrou ele.

— Você é um porco imundo Mike.

— Não fale assim comigo sua vadia, eu não me deito por dinheiro.

Bella acertou sua mão na cara de Mike, sem conseguir pensar duas vezes, seu sangue fervendo de raiva.

— Você não fale assim comigo — ela disse sua mão ardendo um pouco pelo tapa.

— O que é isso, Bella você está agredindo um funcionário? — o senhor ver apareceu, olhando quando Bella deu o tapa na Bella.

— Ele tentou me beijar e me insultou — Bella falou.

— Ela está louca senhor Scott, eu não fiz nada — Mike disse se recuperando um pouco do susto dela ter batido nele.

— É claro que fez.

— Bella você sabe que não tolero agressão, desculpe você vai ser demitida.

— O que? Mas ele que começou, ele tentou me agarrar.

— É claro que não...

— Mike...

— Eu não fiz nada, é sério. Ela estava aqui chorando e eu só vim ver o que ela tinha e então ela me bateu.

— MENTIRA! — Bella disse desesperada.

— Isabella, amanhã passe aqui para acertar sua conta.

— Mas... mas..

— Sinto muito, Isabella, eu falei que sua vida pessoal não podia interferir aqui...

Bella engoliu seu choro.

— Tudo bem, tenham uma ótima tarde — Bella disse sarcástica saindo dali.

— Bella a onde você está indo? — Angela perguntou.

— Fui demitida Angela — Bella disse.

— O que? Mas...

— Deixe para lá tenho que ir...

— Mas aí na frente está cheio de fotógrafos, eles querem ver a namorada de Edward Cullen.

— Oh, o que eu vou fazer agora? — Bella perguntou.

Alguns clientes olhavam curiosos, Bella podia ver os vários homens que tinha lá fora pelo vidro.

Angela sorriu.

— Sai por trás eu vou pela frente.

— Você tem certeza?

— Claro, sempre quis ter quinze minutos de fama — disse sorrindo.

— Ai, obrigada Angela...

— Sim vai logo — a colega disse sorrindo e foi se arrumou abrindo a porta da frente.

Bella a abraçou rapidamente e saiu pelos fundos.

Ela tinha que atravessar um beco que não tinha nada a não ser uns contêineres de lixo, ela passou por eles e assim que chegou na frente pode ver vários homens tiravam fotos e gritavam com Angela que sorria para as câmeras.

Angela sorriu e acenou discretamente para Bella, que assentiu.

Um fotógrafo olhou para trás e reconheceu Bella.

— Ali está ela — ele disse alto e outros fotógrafos se viraram olhando Bella.

Bella nunca sentiu a adrenalina tão forte assim em seu sangue.

Ela nunca correu tão rápido como naquele dia. E nem tropeçou.

Saiu correndo com vários fotógrafos ao lado dela em direção ao metro, quando sentiu um deles perto de mais e pensou que eles a apegaria, mas de repente um carro preto bloqueou o caminho deles.

— Entre no carro, Srta. Masen — ela reconheceu um segurança de Edward dizer.

Ela entrou no carro pulando no banco traseiro e fechando a porta apressada, o carro saiu cantando pneu dali, ela olhou para os dois homens dentro do carro.

Um era negro e ela se lembrava de já o ter visto com Edward, o outro era mais branco com cabelos pretos lisos e olhos pretos. Ambos usavam ternos escuros.

— Você está bem? — um deles perguntou.

— Sim — ela disse respirando fundo controlando a adrenalina que sentia — Você são?

— Tyler e esse é Peter — ele disse rapidamente.

— Não deveriam está com Edward? — ela perguntou.

— Não, senhorita, o senhor Cullen pediu que ficássemos de olho em você enquanto ele tivesse fora.

Bella suspirou, Edward parecia super protetor ás vezes, mas ela não se importou naquele momento. Ficou até agradecida.

— Vocês vão contar o que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Sim.

— Não, por favor, não contem, eu vou contar quando ele chegar.

— Mas...

— Por favor — ela disse, eles se entreolharam e concordaram.

...

— Bella, já chegou? — a senhora Gomez perguntou abrindo a porta de seu apartamento quando ouviu um barulho, apesar da idade ela escutava muito bem, só não via tão bem assim.

— Sim — Bella disse suspirando, os seguranças a haviam deixado ali e apesar de Bella ter falado para eles irem embora, eles ainda estavam plantados na porta do prédio, dentro do carro.

— Você está bem?

— Vou ficar...

— O que aconteceu? Você estava na tevê hoje, estava linda — ela disse.

— Obrigada, mas vou entrar — Bella disse sem querer soar grossa, mas não conseguia falar com ninguém agora.

— Claro, se precisar estou aqui — a senhora disse e Bella assentiu entrando no seu apartamento.

Deitou em sua cama, respirando fundo, ela não queria chorar, mas não pode impedir as lagrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Acabou dormindo.

...

Acordou com seu celular tocando.

Olhou a foto de Edward que apareceu na tela. Suspirou.

Deslizou seu dedo e atendeu a ligação.

Ela queria ele ali. Com ela.

Estava se sentindo tão carente.

— Anjo?

— Oi Edward — Bella disse e limpou sua garganta percebendo que sua voz tinha saído rouca.

— Você está bem?

— Sim — ela mentiu.

Ele suspirou.

— A verdade Bella, por favor — ele disse.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — disse.

— Tem haver com nossas fotos e o fato de ter várias fotos sua correndo dos paparazzi? Deus Bella me desculpe por isso, você não sabe como me sinto culpado, não achei que fossem descobrir sobre você, me desculpe — ele disse.

— Você não tem culpa Edward, a gente pode conversar sobre isso depois, eu não quero falar sobre isso assim — ela disse.

— Tudo bem eu tenho uma reunião agora, prometo que logo estarei aí. Amo você.

— Eu também — ela murmurou.

...

Terça passou se arrastando para Bella.

Ela decidiu que aquele fato não iria a abalar, então decidiu ir procurar alguns empregos à tarde, comprou um jornal e procurou nos classificados. Achou umas lojas que estava procurando alguém para ser vendedora, faxineira, babá, Bella não sabia o que fazer, mas algum teria que dar certo.

Enquanto andava percebeu que algumas pessoas olharam para ela, mas ela ignorou e continuou de cabeça erguida. Primeiro decidiu ir até a loja.

— Boa tarde deseja alguma coisa? — uma mulher elegante que estava no caixa perguntou.

— Hum, vocês estão precisando de vendedora? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, você tem alguma experiência?

— Como vendedora não — falou honestamente.

A mulher fez uma careta.

— Deixe seu currículo aqui — disse apontando para uma pilha que tinha papeis.

Bella tinha certeza só pela cara que não conseguiria nada ali, mas deixou seu currículo e saiu em direção à outra loja.

Ela sabia que seria difícil conseguir algo. Seu currículo não era um dos piores, não tinha nenhuma formação sem ser a do ensino médio.

Foi em várias, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos uma entrevista, apenas diziam que ligaria para ela, se fosse selecionada para a entrevista.

Ela sabia que seria muito difícil ser escolhida.

Seus pés já estavam doendo e ela estava morrendo de fome quando avistou alguém que conhecia.

— Isabella? — a mulher a chamou parando.

— Sra. Swan — Bella a cumprimentou.

— Oh, querida como está? — ela disse gentilmente sorrindo, Bella achou lindo o sorriso da mulher. Sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro dela, um aperto no peito. Ela podia não reconhece-la, mas seu coração sabia.

— Bem e a senhora?

— Ah por favor me chame de Renée — pediu — Estou bem, andando um pouco.

— Ah, sim que bom.

— Como Edward está?

— Ele está bem, está viajando para Califórnia.

— E vai voltar quando?

— Quarta — Bella respondeu com uma careta, o amanhã parecia tão longe para ela. Renée sorriu.

— Você quer almoçar comigo? — convidou.

Bella hesitou, não podia gastar assim.

— Eu adoraria, mas...

— Ah, ótimo, vamos — Renée disse a interrompendo e a puxando gentilmente para que a acompanhasse.

Bella não conseguiu dizer não e apenas sorriu.

Elas entraram em um restaurante e Renée pediu uma mesa para elas.

Um garçom veio atende-las e entregou o cardápio, Bella agradeceu a comida ali não ser tão cara e pediu o prato mais barato que encontrou, o que na verdade um pouco mais da metade de todo o dinheiro que tinha.

— Então Bella, você trabalha com que mesmo? — Renée perguntou puxando assunto.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Atualmente nada, eu fui demitida do meu emprego essa semana, estava procurando outro — Bella disse honestamente.

— Oh, eu te atrapalhei? Desculpe.

— Não tudo bem, já estava mesmo na hora do almoço — Bella sorriu para a mulher.

Era estranho ela gostar dela assim?

— Você está procurando algo especifico?

— Não, sendo um trabalho honesto está ótimo para mim — Bella disse.

A mulher sorriu.

— Eu admiro você, Bella. Seu fosse outra mulher com Edward, aposto que nunca mais iam querer trabalhar na vida e ficar vivendo só a custa dele.

— Eu não sou mulher dele — Bella disse.

— Ainda não — Renée corrigiu-se — Mas posso ver que é só uma questão de tempo para isso acontecer.

Ela respirou fundo seu olhar ficando triste.

— Sabe, antes de Esme mudar nós éramos muito amigas, nos aproximamos por causa da amizade dos nossos maridos, quando Esme engravidou ela me escolheu para ser madrinha de seu filho e amo crianças e sempre sonhei em ter filhos , mas sempre tive dificuldade. Fiz tratamento durante anos, perdi muitos bebes, mas que uma mãe possa suportar quando desistir aconteceu. Eu fiquei gravida de uma menina, ela veio forte e saudável. Mas infelizmente me tiraram ela — Renée disse começando a soluçar.

— Oh, Renée eu sinto muito — Bella disse colocando sua mão na dela e a acariciando.

Renée pegou um lenço limpando seu rosto.

Ela sorriu.

— Desculpe, essa semana é difícil para mim — falou.

— Tudo bem — Bella disse a confortando — Edward me contou que vocês tiveram uma filha que foi sequestrada — Bella disse.

— Sim — Renée fungou — Ela estava perto de fazer três anos, era a primeira vez que levávamos ela ao zoológico. Ela estava amando, nós a colocamos perto da jaula dos macacos estava encantada com eles, nos distraímos um minuto com um beijo e quando nos separamos ela não estava mais lá. Nunca mais a vimos — Renée disse resumindo não querendo causar mais dor a ela — Não havia câmeras do zoológico na época, apenas uma na entrada, mas não conseguimos identificar nenhum suspeito, a imagem era ruim e preto e branco.

Bella apertou suavemente sua mão.

— Eu não posso imaginar como, mas sei como é crescer faltando uma parte de você. Não sei se sabe, mas eu cresci em um orfanato — Bella disse.

— Oh, querida — Renée disse dando um sorriso de conforto, a mão dela foi para da Bella em cima da mesa.

Bella sorriu para mulher também.

— Como era o nome dela?

— Isabella Marie Swan — Renée disse — O nome de suas duas avós, quando ela fez um ano, nós tínhamos feito uma pulseirinha de ouro sabe, aí escrevemos o nome dela apenas Isabella, ficou lindo e minha menina nunca tirou aquela pulseira.

Bella sentiu seu coração parar de bater.

Não.

Não podia ser.

Ela encarou a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.

Será?

Seu coração inflava.

— Bella, você está bem? — Renée perguntou preocupada notando ela ficar pálida.

— Eu tenho que ir me desculpe — falou saindo dali mais rápido que um flash.

Deixando a uma mãe desconhecida confusa e preocupada para trás.

...

— Edward, onde você está? — a voz de Charlie disse quando ele atendeu ao telefone.

— Acabei de chegar a Chicago — Edward falou enquanto andava no aeroporto movimentado.

— Já? Não ia vim só amanhã?

— Hum... Sim, mas eu conseguir adiantar as coisas por lá — ele disse sinceramente.

Charlie riu.

— Bom, é sobre ela mesmo que quero falar — ele disse.

— O que?

— Minha Renée disse que encontrou Bella e a convidou para almoçar, elas estavam em um restaurante conversando você sabe do que Renée gosta de conversa, e bom ela disse que Bella de repente ficou branca e saiu correndo do local, ela ficou preocupada.

— Saiu correndo?

— Sim.

— Eu vou ligar aqui para ela — Edward disse desligando imediatamente o telefone e ligando para Bella.

Entrou no carro que o esperava, seu motorista fechou a porta.

O telefone chamava e chamava.

— Para o apartamento — ele disse apenas, o motorista já entendia que ele se referia a ir para Bella.

Edward tentou ligar de novo, olhando as horas em seu relógio.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Como Bella estaria almoçando com Renée se nesse horário era para ela está trabalhando?

Ele deveria ir logo para a cafeteria, mas sentia que Bella não estava lá.

Já estava escurecendo quando Edward saltou do carro assim que parou. O carro com os seguranças estava na porta do prédio e ele entrou apressado, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Bateu na porta de Bella e nada de alguém responder.

Suspirando virou a maçaneta e ela, felizmente, abriu.

Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou não por esta aberta, afinal um ladrão podia entrar facilmente ali.

Entrou trancando a porta e imediatamente sentiu o cheiro dela.

Sorriu aliviado, parecia que tinha passado anos sem ver ela.

Oh, sim com certeza ele nunca mais ficaria longe dela.

Será mesmo?

— Bella? Amor você está aqui? — ele disse e ouviu um barulho.

Correu para o quarto dela a encontrando deitada na cama abraçando as pernas.

— Bella, anjo o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou preocupado abraçando ela.

Bella o abraçou com força chorando em seus ombros.

— Eu descobri quem são meus pais — disse fungando.

Edward a apertou mais beijando seus cabelos.

Aquilo deveria ser bom, não?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

n/a: oii amores, tudo bem? haha

O que acharam desse capitulo? Finalmente Bella descobriu quem são seus pais...  
>Como será que vai ser agora?<br>Charlie e Renee aceitaram Bella? O que vai acontecer? e ela com Edward? Será que isso vai atravpalhar os dois? Finalmente Esme aceitara Bella? eu acho que não kkkkk  
>Comentem amores, sinceramente eu só não parei de postar aqui ainda porque tem muitos comentários no outro site, mas vocês tem que fazer por merecer também né... Comentem então, não custa nada e é rapidiinho<br>vou ver se consigo voltar essa semana,  
>um ótimo natal para vocês,<br>beijos  
>lalac<p> 


	19. Exame

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar.

A dor em seu peito era grande, mas havia felicidade também. Assim como medo, confusão, ansiedade.

Deus, ela não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Como era possível?

Assim que saiu correndo do restaurante foi direto para seu apartamento.

Não observou muito por onde andava e no metro só conseguia pensar no que Renée tinha dito e na caixinha escondida no seu apartamento.

No quarto, abriu sua gaveta e puxou a caixinha que guardava com todo cuidado lá. Suas mãos tremiam quando ela abriu e puxou a pulseira de ouro delicada.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Renée, seus dedos traçando seu nome ali escrito;

_"... Nós tínhamos feito uma pulseirinha de ouro sabe, aí escrevemos o nome dela apenas Isabella, ficou lindo e minha menina nunca tirou aquela pulseira."._

Seu nome era a única coisa real que Bella sabia de sua verdadeira vida.

Isso porque estava usando aquela pulseira quando foi abandonada.

A pulseira.

Será que ela poderia ser a mesma, filha de Renée?

Traçou seus dedos pelo seu nome sentindo as pedrinhas de brilhante que o contornavam.

_"... Nós tínhamos feito uma pulseirinha de ouro sabe, aí escrevemos o nome dela apenas Isabella, ficou lindo e minha menina nunca tirou aquela pulseira."._

Abraçou suas pernas soluçando em sua cama.

Era muito coincidência, se fossem diferentes.

Será que aquele casal que havia conhecido no baile poderiam ser seus pais?

Charlie e Renée?

Não sabe quanto tempo passou, mas ela ouviu seu celular tocar, não tinha forças para se mover e nem emocional para falar com Edward agora.

Queria ele ali com ela.

E não a quilômetros dali.

Ele saberia o que fazer.

Como ajudar ela.

E parecia que alguém lá em cima gostava dela, porque ela ouviu a voz dele e alguns segundos depois ele estava ali.

A abraçando e a confortando.

Mesmo sem saber o que ela tinha.

— Bella, anjo o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou preocupado abraçando ela.

Bella o abraçou com força chorando em seus ombros.

— Eu descobri quem são meus pais — disse fungando.

Edward a apertou mais beijando seus cabelos.

— E isso é ruim? — ele perguntou a balançando suavemente.

— Eu não sei, eu estou com medo — ela disse fungando.

Ele beijou sua testa.

— Anjo vai ficar tudo bem — ele dizia a balançando para lá e para cá suavemente.

Bella foi parando de chorar pouco a pouco, fungando, abraçada a ele.

— Porque você já está aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, consegui adiantar a reunião e vim — ele respondeu.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

— E foi bom eu ter vindo, você está precisando de mim.

— Muito — ela disse sinceramente cheirando o pescoço dele, o cheiro dele a acalmando.

— Pode me contar agora? — ele perguntou não aguentando de curiosidade.

Ela suspirou apertando a pulseira que ainda estava na sua mão.

— Lembra que eu falei que tinha uma pulseirinha comigo quando fui encontrada no orfanato? Sempre a guardei — falou mostrando a pulseirinha para Edward que pegou delicadamente em sua mão.

— Uau, isso é lindo... — passou o dedo no nome dela — Parecem diamantes bem pequenos — ele disse.

— E são... — Bella disse apenas dando de ombro.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu pedi um homem que vende e compras joias ver para mim, ele até me ofereceu dinheiro por ela.

— Não quis?

— Claro que não, isso é a única coisa que tenho que me liga ao meu passado — disse fungando outra vez.

— E como você descobriu quem são seus pais? — perguntou.

— Na verdade eu não sei se realmente se são eles, mas acho que tem alguma possibilidade... não sei... Encontrei Renée hoje — ela começou mordiscando seus lábios, ele apenas esperou ela falar — Ela me contou que tinha uma filha que a sequestraram... Você sabe o nome dela?

— Na verdade eu não lembro — ele disse sinceramente — Você acha que é você? — perguntou, seu cérebro juntando as peças.

— O que você acha? Ela disse que o nome da filha dela era Isabella e que a menina tinha uma pulseira que tinha o nome dela escrito.

— Jesus, Bella! Nós temos que contar para eles — Edward disse abismado olhando para a pulseira.

— Mas nós não temos certeza, Edward. Não quero que Renée sofra se eu não for a filha dela, muito menos que pense que eu sou uma impostora.

— É claro que ela nunca pensaria isso. Nós precisamos contar a eles Bella, fazer um exame de DNA, eles precisam saber, se você for filha deles mesmo...

— Você vai continuar me amando?

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Claro que vou sua boba, nunca vou parar de amar você — ele disse olhando em seus olhos castanhos.

Ela o abraçou com força.

— Me ame, Edward — ela sussurrou acariciando seu cabelo.

— Não precisa pedir — ele disse a puxando pela nunca e colando seus lábios.

Eles passaram a noite se amando, matando a saudade que sentiam e a necessidade que tinham um pelo corpo do outro. A cama pequena de Bella não foi o suficiente e eles acabaram indo para o sofá cama no meio da sala. Em um dado momento da madrugada Edward improvisou algo para eles comerem, depois tomaram um banho no pequeno banheiro de Bella ficando espremidos no box pequeno e Edward imprensou Bella na parede ficando com ela ali.

Foram dormir quase com o sol raiando.

Ela conseguiu se acalmar e esquecer um pouco aquele assunto, sabia que se ficasse pensando não conseguiria dormir a noite.

Ela olhou para ele que já estava adormecido ao seu lado, suas mãos a envolviam e seu corpo quente a aquecia.

Ele era tão lindo, ela suspirou boba e apaixonada.

Fechou seus olhos e conseguiu dormir tranquilamente, no lugar que pertencia nos braços de Edward.

Edward foi o primeiro a acordar, mesmo passando mais da metade da noite acordado, acordou bem disposto. Eles estavam deitados de conchinha no sofá cama, um braço de Edward servia de travesseiro para Bella, outro rodeava sua cintura descansando em sua barriga, seu membro estava descansando bem entre as coxas dela, feliz por estar ali.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro viciante de morangos em seu cabelo.

Lembrou-se de ela dizendo que poderia ser filha de Charlie e Renée?

Será que era?

Edward nunca havia visto a menina, apesar dos seus pais serem bem próximos, eles sempre ia um na casa do outro, mas ele nunca teve o interesse de ver aquele bebê que ficava numa manta rosa enrolada com o maior cuidado do mundo e quando estava com seus sete anos de idade estava mais preocupado em ficar assistindo seus desenhos do que dar atenção aquela menininha que não parava de chorar, ele até achava irritante, nem no seu aniversário de primeiro ano ele quis saber da menina, mas preocupado em comer muitos doces debaixo da mesa.

Agora ele se perguntava como poderia ter sido se ele tivesse dado atenção àquela menina como todos faziam? Será que ele teria sentindo que ela seria dele um dia?

— Ei, o que você está pensando? — ele ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer o fazendo sair de seus pensamentos.

Abaixou seu olhar, encontrando os olhos chocolates de seu anjo.

Ele sorriu acariciando seu rosto.

— Tudo que eu penso é você — Edward disse.

Ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele também, sentindo sua barba que estava um pouco crescida.

— Acho bom mesmo, senhor Cullen — disse brincando.

Ele sorriu dando um beijo de esquimó nela.

— Eu estava pensando na verdade sobre o que você disse, de poder ser filha de Charlie...

Ela apenas o olhou curiosa.

Ele continuou:

— Meus pais eram próximos Bella, eu lembro que quando você nasceu, meus pais iam ser até ser seus padrinhos. Eu ia a sua casa depois que você nasceu, mas eu não queria nem olhar para você, não gostava de ouvir aquele choro, será que seria diferente se eu ao menos tivesse olhado para você? Tivesse tentado ser seu amigo?

— Edward, nós não sabemos se sou eu mesmo — Bella disse rolando seus olhos — Pode ser só uma coincidência. Não vamos pensar no que poderia ter sido, mas sim que as coisas aconteceram como tem que acontecer — ela disse.

Ele suspirou beijando sua testa.

— Eu amo você — disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Não mais que eu bobinho.

— Impossível — ele disse aproximando suas mãos da barriga dela e cutucando seu estomago a fazendo sentir cocegas.

— Nem comece — ela disse com uma cara séria.

Ele deu língua para ela que riu e o beijou.

...

— Você acha que isso é mesmo uma boa ideia? — Bella perguntou quando sentou no carro ao lado de Edward.

Ele estava impecável em seu terno Armani, enquanto ela vestia seu jeans surrado e uma blusa branca simples.

Já eram mais de dez horas, quase onze, eles haviam ido para o apartamento dele, onde ele tinha trocado de roupa e agra estava indo para a empresa dele.

— Claro que é, nós precisamos tirar isso a limpo logo — ele disse rolando seus olhos.

Depois que eles criaram coragem para levantar do sofá Edward decidiu que teriam que conversar logo com Renée e Charlie, então ligou para ele e pediu que fosse a sua sala mais tarde com Renée que precisava falar urgentemente com eles.

Ele fez Bella se arrumar e foram para seu apartamento, ele tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou enquanto Bella deitava na sua cama olhava a teve na parede e não parava de balançar a perna, em sua barriga tinha a caixinha que ela guardava a pulseira.

Ia precisar mostrar para Charlie e Renée.

— Você trabalha aqui? — Bella perguntou abismada olhando o enorme prédio que sempre podia ver, mas que nunca havia chegado nem perto.

— Sim, vamos — ele disse apenas entrelaçando sua mão na dele.

Seguranças os seguiam, Edward entrou no arranha céu, sem passar pelas roletas que tinha na entrada indo para um elevador que ele apenas colocou sua digital havia outros dois em outras paredes com filas esperando enquanto ele tinha um privativo.

Bella suspirou tentando não notar como olhavam para ela com curiosidade.

Ela entrou no elevador com Edward que segurava em sua mão tranquilamente.

Ele apertou o botão inserindo sua digital fazendo subir a lata de aço.

O elevador era grande com espelhos que iam de um canto a outro, inclusive no teto, menos no chão, onde tinha o piso de mármore branco.

Espaço de mais para os dois. Edward puxou Bella olhando para ela pelo espelho que tinha na frente dele.

— Seria excitante ficar com você aqui dentro — ele sussurrou em sua orelha sugando seu lóbulo.

— Edward... — Bella disse, sua voz estava excitada e o repreendendo.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Hoje não anjo, mais um dia — ele falou piscando para seu reflexo corado.

Ele notou como os dois ficavam bem juntos. Lindos. Formavam um belo casal.

Mesmo ela parecendo não combinar com aquele lugar luxuoso, suas roupas simples.

Mas ela combinava com Edward.

Ela era alguém capaz de está ao seu lado.

— Você não gostaria da ideia? — perguntou ele sua mão subindo pelo estomago dela segurando em seus seios.

— Edward! Aqui tem câmeras — ela disse o repreendendo e saindo de perto dele.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Não se preocupe quando for ama-la aqui, me certificarei de desliga-la — disse o elevador se abrindo.

Bella saiu puxada por ele extremamente vermelha, mas não de vergonha e sim de desejo.

Eles saíram do elevador e Bella se sentiu deslocada naquele lugar luxuoso, tinha a logo marca da empresa dele. O hall de entrada era espaçoso com sofás de couro preto e uma mesinha de centro ao lado suporte com revistas, tinha uma mulher atrás de uma longa mesa, ela sorriu assim que viu Edward.

— Bom dia senhor Cullen — ela disse se levantando. Era alta e loira usava um terno social feminina de saia e blazer preto com uma blusa branca, seus cabelos loiros acinzentados estavam presos em um coque perfeito sem nenhum fio fora do lugar.

— Bom dia Lauren, essa é Bella Masen minha namorada, quero que saiba que se ela me ligar ou vier aqui, me interrompa a qualquer momento e ela tem acesso livre a minha sala.

— Claro senhor Cullen — aa mulher disse olhando de cima a baixo a Bella, vendo que aquela era a tal morena misteriosa. Apesar de está um pouco diferente das fotos do baile, Lauren podia vê que era ela.

— Quando Charlie chegar o mande para minha sala imediatamente — ele disse sem olhar muito para ela que olhava com curiosidade para Bella. ele disse apenas entrando em sua sala com Bella atrás dele segurando a sua mão.

Ele fechou a porta soltando a mão de Bella que observou o local, Edward foi até sua mesa ligando o computador.

A sala de Edward era grande. Tinha janelas de vidro com vistas para o centro de Chicago, Bella se aproximou um pouco e se sentiu tonta ao ver a altura que estavam.

Tinha vários armários de madeira com livros e papeis, ela notou um porta retrato com um homem loiro abraçado a Esme que sorria feliz, ela nunca imaginou que Esme um dia sorrira assim e parecia tão feliz como naquela foto. Seu rosto demonstrava tanta bondade e amor, era difícil acreditar que aquela Esme era a mesma Esme que a odiava.

— É seu pai? — ela perguntou com curiosidade.

— Sim — ele respondeu desviando rapidamente os olhos para ela e sorriu — Vem cá — a chamou.

Ela se aproximou da mesa de madeira e ele empurrou a cadeira a fazendo se sentar no colo dele.

— Você está nervosa — ele disse pegando nas mãos dela.

— Um pouco... Afinal eles podem ser meus pais, nunca pensei que um dia fosse reencontra-los de novo.

— Eu não quero que se decepcione se eles não forem — ele disse acariciando o rosto.

— Eu não vou — ela prometeu dando um selinho nele.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu.

— Sr. Cullen, o senhor e a Senhora Swan chegaram — a secretária disse.

— Mande-os entrar — Edward disse se levantando e indo até a porta puxando Bella suavemente pela mão.

Renée e Charlie entraram na sala e cumprimentaram Edward.

— Bella você está melhor? — Renée perguntou sorrindo gentilmente para Bella.

— S-sim — ela respondeu engolindo em seco olhando para eles, tentando achar alguma semelhança. Achou seus olhos parecidos com os de Charlie, os de Renée eram azuis.

— O que você quer falar com a gente? — Charlie foi direto ao ponto.

— Sentem-se — Edward disse apontando para o sofá que tinha na sua sala e se sentou no outro segurando a mão de Bella.

— Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas bom, é melhor vocês verem por si mesmo e depois nós decidimos o que vamos fazer — ele disse — Bella, onde está...?

— Ah dentro da bolsa — ela disse e foi até a única bolsa que tinha e havia trago pegando a pulseira dentro da caixinha.

— Vocês conhecem? — ela perguntou corajosamente e mostrou a pulseira com todo cuidado para Renée e Charlie.

— Ah, meu Deus — Renée disse abrindo a palma da mão e Bella colocou a pulseira na mão da mulher.

Renée olhou a pulseira atentamente olhando cada detalhe e passando seu dedo por ela, Charlie também fez o mesmo.

— A onde você conseguiu isso? — Renée perguntou fechando a pulseira na sua mão com força e levando a seu coração, sua voz era embargada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

— Vocês reconhecem? — Edward perguntou.

— É claro — Charlie que respondeu também emocionado — Essa é a pulseira que eu mandei fazer para minha Isabella, ela... ela, estava com ela quando desapareceu, ela sempre chorava quando alguém tentávamos tira-la. Onde vocês a encontraram?

— Charlie se acalme — Edward pediu notando que ele estava ficando muito nervoso.

— Essa pulseira é minha — Bella disse estralando seus dedos nervosamente — Eu não sei se Edward contou, mais eu sou órfã, fui criada em um orfanato, essa pulseira estava comigo...

Charlie parou olhando atentamente para Bella enquanto Renée chorava sem parar.

— Meu nome é Isabella por causa dessa pulseira é tudo que eu sei sobre meu passado.

— Você está dizendo que é nossa filha desaparecida? — Charlie disse lentamente, seu tom tinha um pouco de acusação.

— Não, mas... mas... — ela olhou para Edward não sabendo o que dizer.

— Charlie, Renée, vocês tem que reconhecer que há a chance de Bella ser filha de vocês. Precisam fazer um exame e...

— Minha filha... — Renée disse se levantando sua vista embaçada pelas lagrimas e ela abraçou Bella com força.

— Nós não temos certeza, Renée por isso que acho apropriado fazer o exame.

— Mas é claro que faremos — Charlie disse.

— Eu sinto... é você... é você...minha menina— Renée disse acariciando o rosto de Bella com visa emoção, Bella engoliu um nó na garganta.

— É melhor irmos fazer esse exame agora mesmo — Charlie disse.

— Sim, eu também pensei nisso e já entrei em contato com uma clínica, eles devem está chegando a qualquer momento para recolher o material.

Bella olhou para Edward confusa. Quando ele havia feito isso?

O telefone de Edward tocou e ele atendeu a equipe já havia chegado.

Edward falou para deixaram entrar e um homem e uma mulher recolheram um pouco de sangue e de Charlie e Bella o que já bastava para saber se Bella era ou não realmente filha deles. Eles pediram urgência no resultado e com um pouco mais de dinheiro o resultado sairia em 24 horas.

Renée queria ficar e conversar com Bella em seu coração ela já sentia que Bella era sua filha, mas Charlie não deixou a esposa e a arrastou para dali.

— Eu acho que Charlie não gosta de mim — Bella disse quando estava só ela e Edward de novo na sala dele.

Edward a abraçou por trás.

— Não, eu acho que ele está apenas com medo de se decepcionar. Há alguns anos apareceu uma menina e ela afirmou ser filha deles, eles fizeram o exame e tudo e antes mesmo do resultado ela já estava morando com eles, o resultado saiu, mas Charlie e Renée estavam meio cegos pensado que ela era a filha deles e demoraram para ir buscar até que Renée ouviu uma conversa e descobriu que tudo não passava de uma armação. Uma ex-amiga dela havia pedido para a sobrinha se passar por filha deles para que elas pudessem gastar o dinheiro deles — Edward explicou em uma voz calma. — Que vadia — Bella resmungou. — Sim Charlie e Renée ficaram ainda mais tristes. Renée principalmente. Ela nunca se recuperou totalmente depois que Isabella sumiu. — Oh meu Deus Edward e se eu não for filha deles? Eu não quero que eles sofram mais ainda — ela disse se virando e abraçando o namorado. — Sim, mas e se você for? Eu na verdade acho que você é — ele disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela o abraçou com mais força.

— Vamos almoçar em um restaurante? Depois eu posso te deixar no trabalho — ele disse olhando em seu relógio.

— Nossa já são que horas? — ela perguntou se afastando um pouquinho dele e percebendo que não havia dito a ele que tinha sido demitida.

— Um pouco mais de onze e meia... Vamos? — ele perguntou.

— Tudo bem... — ela murmurou, mordendo seu lábio pensando se era melhor contar ou não.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou vendo que ela estava indecisa com algo.

— Eu fui demitida — ela disse finalmente.

— Oh, meu anjo, porque fizeram isso?

— Porque eu bati em Mike — Bella falou suspirando.

— Como?

— Ele estava falando mal de mim... do nosso relacionamento, o senhor Brandon não viu isso, chegou só na hora que eu rodava meu braço na cara dele, eu não estava aguentando mais, estavam todos falando de mim.

— Como assim?

— As fotos Edward, umas clientes me reconheceram e disseram umas coisas e ahh. Não quero falar sobre isso — ela disse.

— O que elas disseram?— ele insistiu.

— Disseram que eu não era boa para você, que você nunca se interessaria em uma garçonete e que era só um passatempo, eu estava com raiva e fui para a dispensa ver se me acalmava, Mike me seguiu e disse que apesar de não ter dinheiro ele era bem melhor que você, que eu era uma vadia por está deitando com você só por causa do dinheiro e... eu soquei ele — falou, achando melhor não contar a outra parte do que havia feito.

— Miserável, canalha, eu vou mata-lo — Edward disse com raiva.

— Não você não vai, deixe para lá. De qualquer forma eu já comecei a procurar outro emprego logo eu acho um.

— Eu acho que já sei a resposta... Mas você não quer trabalhar para mim? — perguntou.

— Não — ela disse.

— Imaginei, mas vou te ajudar nisso e também não vou deixar barato o que Mike fez — falou, ninguém mexeria com sua garota e ficaria impune.

...

— Quando sair você vai para o meu apartamento? — ela perguntou quando terminaram de almoçar e dividiam um mousse de sobremesa.

— Hum... Podemos ir para o meu? Posso pedir para John deixa-la lá. Não me leve a mal, mas sua cama é muito pequena para nós dois e aquele sofá é duro — ele disse, não querendo chatia-la. Ele podia ter um carinho especial pelo apartamento dela, apesar de tudo era ela que ela morava, mas se fosse para escolher, ele preferia o dele que era mais confortável.

Ela beijou sua bochecha.

— Tudo bem, vou passar em casa e pegar uma roupa depois vou para o seu — ela disse beijando seus lábios.

— Não se preocupe em pegar muitas, você não precisará dela mais tarde — ele disse roçando sua perna na dela de baixo da mesa e piscando.

— Você anda muito saidinho sr. Cullen — ela disse sorrindo e se inclinando para receber um beijo.

...

Eles se despediram um com um longo beijo e Edward saiu do carro entrando na empresa, Bella pediu para John ir para seu prédio e esperar ela.

Bella conversou rapidamente com a Sra. Gomez e disse que ficaria a noite no apartamento de Edward, a mulher apenas sorriu e disse para ela aproveitar a vida. Foi bom passar um tempo com ela que a distraiu sua mente contando sobre seu programa de dança que ela gostava de assistir. E como seu filho estava pensando em voltar para cidade e se voltasse ela moraria com ele.

Bella arrumou umas roupas e colocou na bolsa que estava usando, a Sra. Lopez havia dado a ela o classificado do jornal daquele dia e Bella decidiu procurar algum emprego.

Já no apartamento de Edward, deitada no sofá vestida apenas com uma blusa e até uma boxer dele, selecionou e ligou para alguns que ela se encaixava nos requisitos.

Depois que terminou era um pouco mais de três horas e o cansaço da noite acabou tomando conta do seu corpo e ela dormiu no sofá estofado da sala dele, acordou apenas com uma ligação, mas depois voltou a dormir de novo.

...

Edward saiu uma hora mais cedo do que o normal.

Seu motorista já o esperava e ele estava ansioso para ir ao apartamento e ficar com Bella.

Mas antes ele precisava passar em um lugar.

— Cafeteria Jonh — ele disse apenas e o carro ganhou velocidade pelas ruas de Chicago.

— Me espere, não vou demorar muito — ele disse apenas.

Entrou naquele lugar que era especial para ele, era estranho está ali sem Bella por perto, mas agora ele tinha outro objetivo.

— Mike está? — ele perguntou a uma moça que sabia ser amiga de Bella, ela olhava para ele com surpresa por ele está ali.

Sabia que só deveria ter um motivo ainda mais que ele queria saber de Mike.

Não queria confusão ali, mas também sabia que o colega merecia um castigo depois do que fez com Bella.

— Lá atrás, do lado de fora — Angela respondeu.

Edward entrou na cozinha ouvindo alguns protestos, mas não se importou. Saiu pela porta rápido, que deu para um beco.

Viu Mike encostado na parede fumando um cigarro de olhos fechados.

Ele pigarreou chamando atenção dele.

Os olhos de Mike se abriram e ele olhou assustado por ele está ali.

— Sr. Cullen? — Mike disse soprando a fumaça de sua boca e jogou o cigarro no chão pisando nele.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o punho de Edward acertar em cheio seu rosto.

— Nunca mais insulte ou chegue perto da minha mulher novamente — Edward disse duramente, sua cara fechada.

Mike cambaleou um pouco levando a mão a seu nariz que escorria um pouco de sangue.

— Eu... eu... — ele gaguejou sem saber o que dizer, com medo de Edward.

— Você vai hoje mesmo dizer ao sr. Scott que foi você quem provocou Bella.

— Mas ele vai me demitir — Mike sussurrou, não podia perder seu emprego, não agora que ele havia descoberto que uma ex-ficante dele estava gravida dele, Jessica e ainda os pais dela estavam exigindo que ele se casasse com ela. Mike não sabia o que fazer.

— Pensasse nisso antes de fazer o que fez com minha mulher. E se der por satisfeito por ter levado só um soco meu, poderia ter sido algo bem pior — Edward disse e saiu dali rapidamente.

...

Bella acordou com uma porta batendo. — Edward? — Ela disse levantando do sofá, vendo que já era noite. — Sim sou eu... — Ele disse ligando a luz, já estava tarde e o apartamento estava escuro. — Eu estava dormindo — ela disse soltando um bocejo, ele sorriu, olhando para ela que estava com uma carinha fofa de quem estava dormindo e com o cabelo bagunçado.

Ele parecia cansado, seu cabelo despenteado e sem gravata, o paletó na mão e alguns botões da camisa aberto.

— Foi tudo bem na reunião? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, cansativo, mas deu tudo certo — ele sorriu se aproximando dela no sofá, Bella ficou em pé nele, ficando alguns centímetros mais alta que ele e o abraçou.

— Você não vai acreditar em quem me ligou — ela disse sorrindo um pouco.

— Quem? — ele falou desconfiado.

— O sr. Scott, ele me pediu desculpas por ter me demitido, que Mike contou a verdade para ele e que se eu quisesse poderia voltar a trabalhar lá.

— Hum... — Edward murmurou apenas.

Bella olhou para ele atentamente.

— Você tem algo haver com isso?

— Talvez — ele falou apenas.

— Edward...

— Sem brigas Bella, por favor — a ultima coisa que queria, era que ela brigasse por causa disso — Mike merecia isso e eu não fiz nada de mais, ele merecia algo bem pior — ele falou.

Ela suspirou o abraçando.

— Talvez — ela falou apenas — obrigada por cuidar de mim — falou.

Ele sorriu, passando a mão na cintura dela.

— Sempre que precisar — ela beijou sua testa e ele sorriu, já que ele que tinha costume de fazer aquilo nela.

— Eu acho que conheço essa camisa — disse, olhando a blusa que ela vestia.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu gosto de vestir suas camisas é confortável e sua cueca — falou corada e levantou a blusa para mostrar que estava vestindo uma delas, uma cueca boxer azul que estava parecendo um short nela.

Ele sorriu.

— Acho que agora sei porque algumas cuecas minhas sumiram — ele disse brincalhão.

Ela riu.

— Vá banhar vou preparar algo para comermos.

— Não vai me acompanhar? — fez um biquinho, Bella o beijou.

— Mais tarde baby — ela disse e saiu indo para a cozinha. Edward sorriu olhando para ela.

Quando ele finalmente colocaria o anel em seu dedo?

Será que ele um dia colocaria?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Essa fic está sendo muito especial para mim, como eu nunca imaginei que fosse, em pensar no perrengue que foi para escrevê-la, mas graças a Deus está dando tudo certo, mais que certo.  
>A fic tá acabaando! Acreditem eu não quero que acabem, já estamos no capitulo 19, contando com o epilogo, são 26, menos de dez... Quero chorar rss, vou tentar ao máximo aumentar ela aqui, mas sem enrolação, vocês viram que já alguns capis já estão bem maiores né...<br>Aiin finalmente a Bella vai descobrir se é ou não filha de Charlie e Renée, o que vocês acham hein? haha não precisa nem de apostas kkkk  
>Sobre o próximo capitulo eu não sei infelizmente quando vou postar.<br>Minha prima vai vim lá do Ceará para passar dez dias aqui em casa, e eu vou ter que dar atenção a ela né?  
>Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para postar pelo menos uma vez na semana que vem...<br>Aguardando ansiosa os comentários...  
>beijos, um ótima final de semana<br>lalac


	20. Uma nova vida

— Bella amor hora de acordar — Edward disse beijando delicadamente o rosto dela.

— Huum... De novo não baby — ela disse se mexendo na cama se enfiando mais no edredom quente que envolvia seu corpo nu.

Ele riu.

— Mais tarde repetiremos nossa noite, anjo, mas Charlie e Renée ligaram dizendo que já pegaram o resultado o exame e estão vindo para cá — ele disse suavemente no ouvido dela e mordiscando sua orelha. Bella abriu seus olhos desperta.

— Oh droga tenho que banhar — ela falou ficando de pé rapidamente o edredom escorregando do seu corpo. Sentiu o olhar dele percorrê-la. — Nem vem — ela falou correndo para o banheiro. Ele fez um biquinho, mas sorriu.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e escovou seus dentes. Foi até sua bolsa pegando uma roupa que havia trago. A saia preta que havia usado para jantar com Esme e que usou quando conheceu Emmett, e uma blusa simples azul céu. Edward a fez beber um suco de laranja e torradas.

Quando ela terminou, ele finalmente a puxou para ter seu beijo de bom dia, sua mão, apertando a bunda dela por debaixo da saia e suas bocas se beijando profundamente.

— Eu já disse que adoro essa saia — ele murmurou nos lábios dela.

— Não — Bella sorriu — Aproveite que é a única que tenho.

— Você deveria comprar mais, elas são ótimas — ele disse acariciando a bunda dela por baixo do tecido.

— Isso porque você pode pegar na minha bunda sem nada atrapalhando — ela falou.

Ele riu, voltando a beija-la. Separaram-se ouvindo o interfone tocar, Edward se separou dela, meio que a contragosto e autorizou a subida de Charlie e Renée. Bella se sentiu nervosa e seu estomago embrulhando.

— Estou do seu lado sempre — ele murmurou andando com ela para sala.

Bella assentiu.

Ele abriu a porta para Charlie e Renée os cumprimentando. Bella acenou com a cabeça dele recebendo um de volta de Charlie e um sorriso de Renée.

— Tome querido abra logo isso — Renée disse entregando o exame a Charlie.

Ele respirou fundo e pegou o papel sem mais delongas e o abriu olhando para cada um da sala. A mão de Edward apertou a de Bella suavemente. As de Charlie tremiam levemente enquanto ele folheava o exame, seu rosto ficou branco por um momento e seus olhos úmidos. Ele olhou para Bella.

— Filha, minha filha — ele falou engolindo um nó na sua garganta com dificuldade. O resultado caiu no chão e ele abriu os braços. Bella em um segundo abraçava com força seu pai e ela sentia o quanto aquilo era bom para ela. Sentiu um beijo em sua testa as mãos de Charlie envolvendo sua cintura a apertando em seu corpo. Ele chorava. Renée deu um gritinho emocionado e a abraçou junto com Charlie, soluçando e fungando.

— Eu sabia, eu sabia — ela disse abraçando a filha junto com seu marido.

Finalmente. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Edward pegou o exame no chão emocionado pela cena. Olhou-o rapidamente. Ali estava falando que Bella tinha 99,9999% de chance de ser filha deles.

Então, sua Bella então era Isabella Swan. Ele saiu dali pensativo querendo dar privacidade a eles. Foi para seu escritório pensando em quem poderia ter abandonado sua mulher. Uma raiva tomou conta do seu corpo. O tanto que ela havia sofrido, havia sido humilhada e vivia uma vida miserável enquanto tanto dinheiro que tinha. Será que eles poderia ter sido amigos antes? Namorados antes? Ele pensava.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e foi abrir. Era Charlie ele estava diferente. Parecia um homem feliz, seus ombros relaxados, seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelho, mas ele ostentava um enorme sorriso no rosto, parecia até mais jovem. Edward sorriu.

— Então Bella é sua filha — Edward disse.

— Sim — Charlie falou sorrindo ainda mais se possível Edward não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão risonho assim — Renée passou a noite toda falando que tinha certeza que ela era nossa, que ela tinha meus olhos, mas bom o resultado é bem esclarecedor de qualquer forma . Eu quero te agradecer. Você que colocou Bella em nossas vidas, eu tenho certeza que Carlisle ficaria feliz de saber o homem integro e com princípios que se tornou.

— Não fiz nada de mais Charlie — Edward falou, um pouco sem graça — Eu amo Bella e apenas quero a felicidade dela.

— Sim isso é outro ponto que queria conversar com você. Renée está conversando com Bella e vai chama-la para morar em nossa casa, o lugar que ela nunca deveria ter saído. Eu sei que você realmente a ama. Fui com você ajuda-lo a escolher um anel de noivado mesmo sem saber que era para minha filha. Eu não sei quando você pretende pedir. Mas eu e Renée conseguimos Bella agora de volta só queria pedir que você não fizesse isso agora. Pode ser egoísta isso, eu sei que ela não é mais criança. Mas não tivemos a chance de cria-la e eu não a quero ver partir assim tão cedo, antes mesmo de cuidarmos dela.

— Eu estou esperando o momento certo Charlie, mas um dia eu irei pedi-la, mas nunca que quero separar vocês dela.

— Eu sei que não, eu o tenho como um filho Edward, ainda mais agora e depois que Carlisle partiu, espero que saiba que sempre pode contar comigo.

— Obrigado Charlie isso é muito importante para mim — Edward disse e eles se abraçaram.

Edward ficou com vontade de chorar, mas segurou o choro. Sentia tanta falta de um abraça paterno assim, de amor de pais.

E apesar de ele não ter mais isso, estava feliz que sua Bella finalmente estava tendo.

Renée sorriu quando Edward apareceu na sala e correu para abraça-lo. Bella sorriu abraçando seu pai.

— Nos vamos com Bella passar na delegacia para ver o que pode fazer com o seu caso.

— Oh sim eu de qualquer forma tenho que ir para a empresa. Tudo bem meu anjo? — Ele perguntou a ela.

— Claro — Bella falou e sorriu de lado para ele.

— Ok. Eles se despediram, Edward recebendo apenas um rápido beijo em sua bochecha. Ele fez uma careta e pensou em puxa-la para um beijo direito. Mas quando pensou nisso eles já tinha saído do apartamento.

E ele ficou com ali, sozinho com um olhar confuso e sentindo um aperto no peito.

...

O resto do dia de Edward não foi muito bom. Ele foi para sua reunião que demorou uma hora para começar e quando começou uma coisa o impedia de prestar atenção. Algo que não parava de martelar em sua cabeça. Bella. Ela tinha reencontrado seus pais agora. Eles eram ricos e poderosos. Será que agora que Bella tinha dinheiro ela ainda iria querê-lo? Sentiu-se idiota por pensar nisso. Ele sabia que ela o amava e confiava nisso. Mas mesmo assim o medo que ele tinha de perdê-la não o fez parar de pensar nisso.

Ainda mais que ela não estava respondendo as mensagens que ele havia mandado e nem mesmo quando ligou para ela no intervalo da reunião ela atendeu o telefone caindo na caixa postal.

Pensou em ligar para Charlie, mas não queria dar uma de perseguidor. Quando finalmente a reunião acabou já era mais de seis horas da tarde. Edward arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e decidiu ir ao apartamento de Bella ver se ela estava lá. Ele estava ficando agoniado já, sem receber noticias dela.

A porta estava trancada o que ele estranhou bateu nela forte e a porta da frente se abriu.

— Boa noite Sra. Lopez você viu Bella? — ele perguntou para a senhora.

— Ela encontrou seus pais. São pessoas bem agradáveis eles vieram aqui com ela e assim que viram a onde ela morava carregaram a menina para a casa deles — a senhora falou — Não a deixaram levar nada, Bella então pediu que eu doasse — falou a senhora.

— Oh sim eu sei dos mais pais dela — ele falou, dando um sorriso forçado.

Porque ela não tinha contado para ele que iria se mudar?

— Bom de qualquer forma — ele pegou sua carteira — aqui tem meu numero de celular se você precisar de algo pode me ligar a qualquer hora — ele falou gentilmente. A senhora pegou o cartão e sorriu.

— Tudo bem querido. Só faça Bella feliz. Ela merece.

— Pode deixar — ele prometeu saindo dali.

Já eram quase sete horas quando parou o carro em frente à mansão dos Swan. Era uma casa grande de dois andares, com um jardim grande e muito bonito. Era incrível como Bella poderia ter sido criada ali. Ele tocou a companhia e a portar abriu. Era a governanta da casa que ele conhecia da ultima vez que havia estado ali há muito tempo, quando foi levar uns papeis para Charlie assinar.

— Bella está? — Ele perguntou.

— Claro, Sr. Cullen só um momento — ela disse saindo. Edward respirou fundo aguardando na sala. Pouco tempo depois Charlie apareceu descendo as escadas.

— Edward, Bella está banhando — ele disse.

— Hum, sim, vou esperar ela então — ele falou Charlie assentiu — Vocês foram a delegacia?

— Sim, eles vão encerrar o caso — Charlie deu de ombros.

— Mas não sabemos por que a sequestraram — ele disse.

— Acho que nunca saberemos Edward. O detetive tem uma teoria que a sequestraram para trafico de crianças, mas deve ter acontecido algo que o fizeram desistir. De qualquer forma, apesar de eu querer a morte de quem fez isso, não me importa, ela está aqui e isso é o mais importante.

— Sim querido — Renée disse aparecendo e abraçou Edward — E isso foi graças somente a você.

— Eu não fiz nada de mais — Edward balançou a cabeça

— Fez sim, você a ama querido e agora eu ganhei minha filha de volta e um filho também — ela disse — Eu sei que você sente falta de sua mãe, eu também sinto falta de minha amiga, Deus eu liguei para ela para contar que havia encontrado minha menina e ela fez tão pouco caso, nem falei que era a mesma Bella nora dela. Queria tanto saber o que houve com sua mãe querido, parece que é outra pessoa, não é aquela mulher que saiu comigo procurando minha filha pela cidade, mas de qualquer forma saiba que você pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Edward beijou sua testa.

— Obrigado — falou emocionado.

Eles se separaram e ouviram passos descendo a escada. Edward olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso vendo Bella. Ela parecia à mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo estava diferente.

Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, usava uma calça jeans que parecia nova e uma regata branca — ele suspirou sentindo seu coração se apertar, ele não podia perder aquela mulher nunca.

— Edward — ela disse acenando com a cabeça para ele que franziu sua testa.

— Vamos Charlie deixar as crianças conversarem — Renée falou puxando o marido pela mão — Quando o jantar tiver pronto chamarei vocês.

— Porque não me disse que ia se mudar para cá? — Edward perguntou parecendo um pouco indignado.

— Meu celular estava descarregado, o liguei agora na tomada — Bella respondeu — Não tive como avisa-lo. Ele a encarou.

— Então... — olhou ao redor, parando seus olhos de novo nos dela — Você agora é uma Swan — ele disse.

— É o que parece... Eu.. eu... parece que estou sonhando não sei... Olha essa casa, isso tudo é dos meus pais.

— E seu também.

— E meu — ela concordou sem conseguir acreditar — Eu.. eu... não sei só acho que agora que sei quem eu sou tenho medo de me tornar uma pessoa mesquinha, egoísta, com todo esse luxo. Ele balançou sua cabeça.

— Não vejo isso acontecendo Bella. Você tem seus princípios, é tão humilde e inteligente. Sei que não vai ser uma filhinha de papai agora que é rica — ele disse ela suspirou.

— Você ainda me quer? — Ela perguntou baixinho, olhando para o chão. Ele se aproximou dela finalmente, acariciando seu rosto fazendo ela o olhar.

— É claro que te quero. Como você pode pensar nisso? Você é que desde do resultado mal está olhando para mim.

— Eu... eu sei desculpe estava com medo de que algo mudasse. — Nada vai mudar anjo. Meu amor continua o mesmo — Falou. —Eu te amo — ela falou o abraçando e ele sorriu encostando finalmente seus lábios nos dela.

— Não mais que eu, meu amor.

...

A semana passou rápido, a notícia de que Charlie o ex-governador do Estado e de Renée haviam encontrado a filha desaparecida se espalhou rapidamente. E causou ainda mais alvoroço quando descobriram que ela era a morena misteriosa namorada do Magnata de Chicago, havia vários paparazzi ao redor da casa querendo apenas uma foto de Bella.

Esme Cullen não conseguiu acreditar quando soube daquilo. Quis quebrar a teve ao meio. E isso apenas fez a raiva dela por Bella aumentar. Ah ela que se preparasse, pois nem morta ela deixaria Edward com aquela menina.

Sorrindo pegou o telefone e decidiu ligar para uma pessoinha, era hora de separar os dois.

...

Renée e Charlie resolveram fazer uma festa para comemorar e apresentar Bella a seus amigos.

Bella recebeu sua nova identidade de Isabella Swan e descobriu o real dia que nasceu, 13 de setembro e que também ela já tinha 21 anos, todos os dias ela passava com seus pais, sua mãe fez questão de leva-la as compras e comprar várias roupas, calçados e objetos para ela.

Charlie deu a Bella um cartão que abriu em seu nome desde que ela nasceu e a assustou com a quantidade de dinheiro que viu ali. Ela não conseguia acreditar em como sua vida havia dado um giro de 360 graus e mudado completamente.

Uma coisa que Bella fez questão foi de fazer o SAT, um exame para ver se conseguia entrar em uma Universidade, ela então comprou vários materiais para estudo e passava bom tempo estudando e surpreendeu a todos com o curso que escolheu fazer Ciências Politicas, ela disse que sempre foi encantada pela área e Renée achou graça dizendo que era de família, já que seu pai também era assim, o que gerou uma boa conversa entre Charlie e Bella, o pai já muito orgulhoso da filha.

Bella pensou que seria difícil essa mudança de vida, e se surpreendeu com a facilidade que se adaptou a ela. Charlie e Renée eram calmos, amorosos e brincalhões Bella já os sentia como seus pais, esse amor que ela tanto queria sentir e pode os chamar de todo coração de pai e mãe que choraram de emoção quando a filha os chamou assim depois de tanto tempo.

Bella só não havia gostado de uma coisa.

Morar com seus pais a impediu de passar mais tempo com Edward.

Eles passavam o dia todo trocando mensagens e a noite Edward sempre jantava com eles, mas nunca tinha muito tempo juntos e isso aumentava a saudade que tinham de ficar um com o outro. Ainda mais também que desde resultado eles não haviam feito amor.

Foi constrangedor a vez que os pais dela os pegaram dando um amasso no sofá da sala de estar, Bella estava no colo de Edward, os botões da blusa dele estava aberta, eles se beijavam profundamente e ela rebolava sem nenhum pudor em seu colo.

Charlie quase teve um ataque do coração vendo aquilo, Renée achou graça e Edward e Bella ficaram envergonhados, não estavam acostumados a terem outras pessoas em casa e por um momento esqueceram disso.

— Bella minha filha você está linda — Renée disse encarando emocionada a filha pelo espelho.

— Obrigada mamãe — Bella disse sinceramente sorrindo para sua imagem e olhando para si mesma. O vestido longo que usava era preto e justo na cintura, com um cintinho que a marcava, tinha um decote discreto — Mas não está muito exagerado?

— Não você é a estrela da festa, tem que está brilhando — Renée falou e olhou para a filha — Acho que só está faltando uma coisa e Edward parece ter um timig para isso — disse sorrindo.

— Ele já está aqui? — Perguntou ansiosa querendo vê-lo, sentia falta de ter momentos só deles, já tinha quase um mês que estava morando ali com seus pais.

— Claro está lá embaixo te esperando e pediu para te entregar isso — ela disse e abriu uma caixa vermelha cumprida. — Bella pegou em suas mãos delicadamente a gargantilha de prata com um delicado coração de diamante não tão pequeno e nem tão grande. Era lindo.

— É lindo — Renée falou e Bella apenas assentiu. Ela colocou em seu pescoço e depois deu mais uma olhada respirando fundo.

Renée a abraçou emocionada.

Edward conversava com Charlie eles pareciam bem descontraídos. Charlie sorriu bobo quando viu a filha assim como Edward, ela descia as escadas lentamente, pisando firme, olhando para os dois, sua mão deslizando pelo corrimão. Bella estava deslumbrante.

— Você está linda querida — ele disse.

— Obrigada papai — ela disse. Ele sorriu.

— Vou esperar você lá fora, não demora muito daqui a poucos os convidados vão tá chegando — falou e saiu com Renée. Bella olhou para Edward, ele usava um terno cinza escuro com gravata preta, pareciam até que tinham combinado.

— Obrigada — disse tocando no colar. Ele sorriu. — Era da minha mãe — ele disse. — Oh, ela não vai gos...

— Ela me deu quando ainda agia como uma mãe eu tinha onze anos. Ela disse que um dia era para dar a mulher da minha vida, assim como meu pai havia dado a ela — ele a interrompeu gentilmente.

Bella sorriu emocionada.

— Eu te amo — falou. Ele acariciou sua bochecha.

— Eu posso te beijar ou vai borrar seu batom? — Ele quis saber.

— Quem se importa — ela deu de ombros e seus lábios se tocaram. Foi apenas um pressionar de lábios delicado e suave.

— Bella querida vamos, já chegou um casal — Renée disse os fazendo separar.

— Claro — ela falou Edward apertou sua mão e beijou sua testa.

— Vai da tudo certo basta ser você mesma. Eu estarei no bar — ele disse e ela assentiu saindo para fora e ficou embasbacada com a decoração.

O jardim amplo de seus pais estava todo decorado com flores, mesas, cadeiras, luzes e velas. Estava lindo e um ambiente bem confortável.

Bella ficou ao lado dos seus pais vendo o casal que se aproximava, era hora da festa.

Bella já sentia suas bochechas dormentes. Estava ostentando há quase uma hora um sorriso no rosto enquanto conhecia os amigos de seu pai. Seus olhos sempre se cruzavam com o de Edward ele estava sentado no bar improvisado e conversava com Emmett e Rosalie.

— Bella querida tudo bem pode ir agora ficar com seu namorado se chegar mais alguém nos a procuramos — Charlie disse e Bella agradeceu feliz beijando eles e indo para Edward que aumentou seu sorriso vendo ela se aproximando dele.

— E então senhorita Swan como foi? — Rose disse vendo a amiga chegando e sentando ao lado de Edward que rapidamente beijou sua bochecha e passou o braço na cintura dela.

— Bem, eu acho, tem algumas pessoas que são tão... Extravagantes — ela disse.

— Bem vinda ao mundo dos ricos querida — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Se acostume amiga — Rose falou — Mas se tem uma pessoa que merece algo nessa vida é você e sei que vai conseguir, daria tudo para ver a cara daquelas mongóis que ficavam te xingando, vendo você toda rica, poderosa e com o Magnata de Chicago de quatro por você — Rose falou divertida.

Emmett ouviu rindo.

— Rose! — Bella disse corando.

Edward sorriu.

— Prefiro você de quatro para mim — ele disse em seu ouvido colocando a mão dela em sua coxa, Bella ficou mais corada.

— Rose, olha ali meus pais, estão me chamando, vamos falar com eles — Emmett disse se levantando e puxando a noiva.

— Você quer alguma coisa para beber? — ele perguntou.

— Hum, sim — ela disse e Edward pediu um drink para Bella.

— Você está tão linda, quero tanto tirar esse vestido do seu corpo — Edward disse roçando seus lábios nos dela.

— Ai Edward, eu sinto sua falta — ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente.

Eles ficaram namorando um pouquinho ali, observando a festa, muitas pessoas ficavam os encarando, mas eles nem percebiam envolta de uma bolha impenetrável.

— Vou ao banheiro? — ela disse se levantando.

— Vou aproveitar e ir também — Edward disse ficando em pé também e indo com ela ao banheiro.

Bella usou o banheiro rapidamente e estava secando suas mãos quando Esme entrou no banheiro. A mulher estava linda claro, mas usava um vestido decotado de mais e um batom muito vermelho, para uma mulher da idade dela, apesar de ela ainda parecer bem jovem.

— Ah olha quem está aqui, a nova Swan — ela disse com visível desprezo.

— O que você faz aqui? — Bella disse tentando não ficar com raiva. Esme riu.

— Eu fui convidada querida, pela sua mãezinha, aquela songa monga não desiste de tentar ser minha amiga de novo — Esme disse com desdém.

— Não fale assim da minha mãe — Bella disse com raiva.

Deus, como Edward poderia ser filho de uma mulher assim?

— Olha aqui sua piranha, não pense que agora vai ser uma dama da sociedade porque é filha de Charlie Swan. Você pode ser até filha do Bill Gates que nunca, NUNCA vou deixar meu filho casar com você. Você não tem classe é uma menininha simples de quinta categoria e uma putin...

Esme se calou chocada com a mão que estalou em sua face.

— Nunca mais fale assim de mim ou você gosta de sentir minha mão na sua cara? Você não tem o direito de interferir na vida de seu filho. Enquanto ele me querer eu vou está ao lado dele o fazendo feliz ao contrario de você que só pensa em dinheiro e status. Edward me ama, aceite isso de uma vez por todas — Bella falou e saiu dali bufando.

Mas parecia que aquele era seu dia de encontrar pessoas que ela não queria.

Assim que saiu do banheiro ela tropeçou, no pequeno degrau que tinha, um pouco nervosa e braços fortes a seguraram.

— Ai que desastrada eu sou — ela disse consigo mesma se ajeitando e olhou para quem havia impedido de cair.

Olhos negros como carvão que ela nunca pensou que veria novamente a encararam de volta.

— Bella? — Jacob Black disse ainda a segurando.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Feliz Ano Novo!

Comentem, beijos


	21. Felicidade

— O que porra você faz aqui? — Bella disse tirando as mãos dele imediatamente dela.

— Eu sou convidado claro — ele disse arrogante — E você? Está aqui como garçonete? — disse, mas ai olhou para ela, seus olhos percorrendo seu corpo.

— Garçonete? — ela riu — Francamente — falou querendo sair dali, mas ele não deixou.

— O que então? Virou cantora? Trabalha no Buffet?

Ela se sentiu tensa e com mais raiva ainda. Soltou sua respiração quando sentiu um braço a envolver e um cheiro conhecido a acalmar. Seu braço e arrepiou com o beijo possessivo que Edward deu em seu pescoço.

— Amor tudo bem aqui? — ele perguntou, olhando para Jacob com curiosidade.

— Claro — Bella sorriu para ele, relaxando um pouco com sua presença. Jacob limpou a garganta e Edward o encarou.

— Eu sou Jacob Black — ele se apresentou como se fosse muito importante.

Bella pensou que Edward não se lembraria de quem era Jacob, mas ela sentiu sua postura mudar e sua mão a apertar a dela suavemente. Na primeira vez que eles tinham conversado sobre Jacob quando foram comer no drive thur Bella não tinha dito seu nome, mas acabou escapando em um momento que eles estavam conversando semanas atrás.

— Edward Cullen — Edward falou seco a ele.

— Cullen? Como o Magnata?

— É o que dizem — Edward deu de ombros.

— Então Bella você está trabalha na festa? — ele perguntou, Edward trincou os dentes.

— Você fodidamente não perguntou isso otário — Edward falou.

— Qual é o seu problema cara? Ela é sua acompanhante? — perguntou, só podia ser isso.

Bella apenas o olhou com um pedido que deixasse para lá.

Renée e Charlie se aproximaram, antes que Edward pudesse fazer algo, sua mão coçava com vontade de dar um soco em sua cara, ele a fechou em punho.

— Bella querida, queremos te apresentar Sra. Bondford, ela foi uma grande amiga da minha mãe — Renée falou e Bella olhou a mulher que deveria ter uns 70 anos, mas queria aparentar ter 40, a mulher tinha feito tanta plástica que parecia um palhaço. Era assustadora.

Ela era pequena, magra, tinha peitos enormes que provavelmente era silicone, sua boca torta e a bochecha da pele cheia de botox caída. Parecia usar uma peruca loira. Era muito feia.

— Hum... Olá — Bella disse contendo a vontade de rir. A mulher parecia uma bruxa.

— Oi — a mulher disse e sua voz era vibrante de quem fumava muito — Jakey você está aqui — a mulher disse ficando ao lado de Jacob. Era visível como ele tinha nojo dela. Bella quis sorrir.

— Hum, claro querida — ele falou forçando um sorriso — Você é Isabella Swan? — ele perguntou olhando para Bella sem conseguir acreditar.

— Vocês se conhecem?

— Nós estudamos juntos — Bella disse apenas segurando a mão de Edward.

— Oh, mas... Eu... Eu não sabia — Jacob disse com a cara de espanto e incredulidade.

Bella, era rica, ele pensou, rica, milionária, será que ele ainda teria como conquistar ela de volta? Ele poderia finalmente largar aquela mulher que ele odiava e voltar a ser rico.

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu como o Magnata de Chicago rodeava a cintura dela com possessividade, querendo mostrar que ela era dele. Não que não confiasse em seu taco, mas quem ele era perto de Edward Cullen? Ninguém, Jacob Black não era ninguém.

Bella rolou os olhos, já esquecendo-se do momento que teve com Esme no banheiro.

— Vamos Edward — ela falou e o puxou ainda ouvido a mulher perguntar se aquele era Edward Cullen?

Ele notou pelo canto do olho sua mãe saindo do banheiro. Bella explodiu em risos e isso desconcentrou Edward.

— Por que você está rindo? — ele perguntou se distraindo de sua mãe — Eu deveria voltar lá e acabar com aquele infeliz.

Ela riu.

— Oh porque eu estou tão feliz. Você viu a cara dele quando soube que sou Isabella Swan?

— Oh sim com certeza ele te quer, idiota interesseiro, cara nojento aposto que ele está com a Sra. Bondford só por causa do dinheiro dela.

— Ele é um fodido e está tendo o que merece.

— Ele não para de olhar para você — Edward disse.

— Então mostre para ele o que ele perdeu, quero que ele se arrependa amargamente de tudo que me fez — ela disse dando um sorrisinho malvado.

Edward sorriu malicioso para ela.

— Com prazer baby — ele falou e a puxou beijando com força. Suas mãos apertando a contra ele, suas línguas se entrelaçando bruscamente e se acariciando. Se separaram ofegantes.

— Deus, Bella eu preciso de você — ele falou segurando seu rosto, ela podia sentir sua ereção. Jacob que observou a cena saiu espumando de raiva, além do mais a Sra. Bondford conversava alegremente, com um cara que ele sabia que já tiveram um caso, quando ela era mais bonita.

— Eu também, fique aqui comigo nessa noite, minha cama é tão grande para dormir sozinha — ela disse mordiscando seu lábio e alisando a gola do terno dele.

— E seus pais?

— Eu já sou de maior Edward, e eu preciso de você, sentir seu corpo — ela sussurrou.

— Agora?

Bella assentiu e eles estavam prestes a fugir quando ouviram taças batendo. Era Charlie. Parece que o plano deles teria que esperar.

Charlie estava em cima de degrau para ficar mais alto, Renée ao seu lado e chamaram Bella.

Edward sorriu para ela e a viu indo para lá.

Ela entrelaçando sua mão com a da mãe.

— Vocês sabem que hoje é um dia muito feliz para mim e Renée finalmente temos nossa pequena princesa de volta, ela já é uma mulher na verdade, mas nunca vai deixar de ser nossa menininha, infelizmente não podemos acompanhar seu crescimento de perto, mas hoje ela está aqui e é tudo que importa para mim e Renée.

— Queremos dizer que te amamos muito filha, apesar do pouco tempo que convivemos você nunca saiu do nosso coração e lembranças — Renée falou emocionada — Não tivemos a oportunidade de ver você se transformar em uma mulher, mas agora temos a oportunidade de ver você vivendo sua vida e fazendo suas escolhas, sendo feliz, amando e sendo amada, isso é o mais importante para nós. Mas eu queria fazer um pedido especial: um sonho meu e eu sei que do seu pai também era um dia fazer sua festa de dezesseis anos e ver você como uma verdadeira princesa, não tivemos a oportunidade, mas temos essa agora, você está maravilhosa essa noite e queria ver você e seu pai dançando pela primeira vez — pediu, sua voz embargada, mas ela sorria.

Charlie sorriu olhando para a filha e se aproximou dela que deu a mão a ele hesitante.

— Eu não sei dançar papai — Bella disse nervosa, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Charlie sorriu.

— Não se preocupe querida — ele disse — só para lá e para cá.

Eles valsaram uma música, lentamente, Renée observava emocionada os dois dançando.

Edward depois de um momento se aproximou dela e estendeu a mão a ela. Renée sorriu dando a mão ao seu genro, logo depois Emmett e Rose também entraram na onda valsando elegantemente como um casal profissional. Quando acabou a música, Charlie trocou de par com Edward que sorriu ao dançar com Bella.

— Ai, droga eu só péssima nisso, desculpa — Bella disse quando pisou no pé dele que só riu.

— Sem problemas amor, teremos muito tempo ainda para você ficar craque — ele sorriu.

Ela o abraçou descansando a cabeça no seu peito.

— Será que podemos fugir agora? — ela sussurrou, fechando seus olhos, naquele momento querendo que fosse só ela e Edward ali. Ele sorriu olhando para os lados, acariciando seu braço com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares. Apesar do lugar se aberto, estava um clima agradável, por causa dos aquecedores, por que se não já teriam congelado de frio, felizmente não nevava aquela noite.

— Acho que não tem problema — ele disse querendo aquilo tanto quanto ela.

Eles saíram discretamente dali, algumas pessoas perceberam, Jacob principalmente ele não havia tirado o olho de Bella a noite toda, estava amargurado, com raiva, arrependido e pobre. Se ele tivesse feito Bella se apaixonar por ele agora ele que estaria ali e não com aquela velha decrépita que ele tinha nojo toda vez que tocava.

Mais agora era tarde.

E ele tinha que aguentar sua nova vida.

— Ah Jakey pegue um drinque para mim — a sra. Bondford pediu.

— Claro querida — ele disse forçando um sorriso, notando que a mão do cara estava bem perto da perna dela. Mas ele não fez nada, nunca fazia.

...

Edward a agarrou quando terminaram de subir a escada e a imprensou na primeira parede que encontrou. Bella gemeu puxando o lábio dele com seus dentes e ele a imprensou mais apertando sua mão na cintura dela.

— Edward... quarto — ela conseguiu dizer ofegante.

— Onde é? — ele perguntou entre beijos no pescoço dela.

— Ali — ela disse e o puxou pela gravata, ela abriu uma porta de madeira branca e eles entraram no quarto, Edward não perdeu tempo olhando ao redor se preocupando em trancar a porta.

Ele tirou seu paletó e chutou seus sapatos, Bella aproveitou e tirou a sandália de saltos altíssimos que usava.

— Um dia eu vou querer te foder com você só usando aquelas sandálias — ele disse a abraçando de volta, depois de tirar suas meias.

Ela o beijou excitada, abrindo os botões de sua blusa social branca.

— E um dia quero que você me foda usando um terno, você fica tão sexy nesses ternos — ela disse gemendo arranhando seu estomago tirando a blusa dele.

Edward gemeu.

— Onde eu abro esse vestido? — disse impaciente.

Bella mostrou como fazia e logo estava sem ele, vestida apenas com uma calcinha preta de renda.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou curioso vendo que ela usava uma coisa bege nos seus seios.

— Sutiã adesivo — Bella disse puxando e liberando seus seios.

— Você é tão gostosa — ele disse lamuriando puxando os lábios dela com os seus dentes.

Bella o empurrou na cama e ele riu, ela subindo em cima dele e atacando seus lábios.

Ela podia sentir a ereção dele bem em seu sexo e começou a rebolar o provocando.

— Droga Bella, se continuar eu vou gozar nas minhas calças — ele disse.

Ela sorriu e beijou seu pescoço descendo suas mãos pelo corpo dele. Abriu sua calça e a puxou junto com a cueca, liberando seu membro.

Ela o segurou em sua mão e o acariciou.

Edward puxou suas calças para baixo ficando finalmente nu.

Sentiu-a apertar seu membro e ele gemeu.

— Droga, Bella sem preliminares — ele disse.

— Faz tanto tempo — ela falou acariciando o membro dele, se sentindo cada vez mais excitada.

Ele tirou a mão dela dele e beijou seus lábios com desejo.

— Séculos — ele disse se posicionando em cima dela e sem mais investiu dentro dela, entrando com facilidade.

Eles suspiraram e gemeram.

Edward segurou seu quadril e saiu de dentro dela apenas para voltar com força, ela gemeu rebolando seu quadril.

Ele chupou o pescoço dela.

— Deixa eu ficar por cima — ela pediu.

Ele assentiu e giraram na cama.

Bella segurou em seu peito e rebolou lentamente, subiu e desceu em seu membro cavalgando-o.

— Mais rápido — ele pediu apertando os seios e bunda dela.

Ela foi mais rápido deixando se guiar pelos seus instintos e o desejo que sentia.

Cavalgou e rebolou nele com força fazendo seus seios balançarem forte e seus corpos se chocarem.

— Para, para — ele disse quando sentiu que ambos estavam pertos de chegarem ao êxtase.

— O que? — ela disse confusa e ofegante.

— Deita de lado — ele falou.

Ela suspirou frustrada saindo de cima dele e deitando de lado, Edward deitou atrás dela e segurou em sua coxa puxando para cima uma perna deixando a outra esticada e entrou dentro dela, a nova posição fez o ângulo da penetração ser diferente, a boca dele ficou em seu pescoço beijando e chupando e a outra mão acariciando e puxando o mamilo dela lentamente, ele investia rápido, seu membro entrando e saindo dela, estocando e bombeando com força, Bella gemia apertando o lençol da cama e rebolando.

— Ahh, não aguento mais... Edward — ela gemeu sua testa já escorria suor.

— Vem anjo, vem para mim — ele disse sentindo o sexo dela apertar ele e seu membro ficar mais duro, seus corpos estremecendo.

Seu corpo se contorceu e ela soltou um longo gemido gozando e ele a acompanhou com mais duas investidas, gozando dentro dela e em sua entrada.

Ficaram ofegantes e suados na cama.

Edward beijou a testa dela quando seu corpo se acalmou.

— Você tem banheira aqui? — ele perguntou com segundas intenções, deles não tomarem só banho, olhando ao redor do quarto dela só naquele momento. Era bem grande com uma cama de casal espaçosa um penteadeira grande, com uma porta de vidro de correr que dava para um closet, uma outra que dava para o banheiro.

Ela sorriu assentindo.

— Ótimo vou preparar um banho para gente — ele falou.

— Você não vai embora? — ela perguntou animada.

— Não... Você acha que seus pais vão se importar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Amanha saberemos, mas não quero passar essa noite longe de você — falou o abraçando.

— Nem eu — ele disse e pensou na caixinha do anel, ele havia trago a caixinha estava no bolso do seu blazer.

Pensou em Charlie falando para ele esperar um tempo.

Edward suspirou.

Ele poderia esperar mais um pouco.

E mais um pouco era só o que Esme precisava.

...

Os raios de sol batiam nos corpos nus que dormiam abraçados na cama. A cortina estava aberta e o quarto claro. Bella se remexeu na cama e seus olhos se abriram. Espreguiçou seu corpo sorrindo olhando Edward bem próximo dela, uma perna dele em cima de seu quadril. Ela queria acordar assim para sempre. Demorou um momento para ela perceber o porquê havia acordado.

— Já vou — ela gritou se levantando da cama, pegou seu roupão no chão e se enrolou nele. Cobriu Edward vendo que seu corpo estava exposto para quem quisesse ver, sorte que ele tinha trancado a porta. Limpou seus olhos rapidamente e passou a mão em seu cabelo.

— Bom dia mamãe — ela disse abrindo a porta, apenas um pouco.

— Bella querida pensei que não ia acordar nunca já são mais de meio dia — Renée falou olhando atentamente para filha que corou.

— Ah, eu... fui dormir tarde ontem — ela disse se lembrando das tantas vezes que Edward e ela mataram a saudade antes, não pensava que pudessem fazer isso assim, foram quatro ou cinco? Ou mais? Ela até havia perdido as contas. E cada uma havia sido mais intensa que a outra.

— Mas você veio cedo para cá, a festa nem tinha acabado ainda. Rose disse que você não estava bem e... — Renée parou quando a porta foi aberta mais e Edward apareceu vestido só com sua boxer preta abraçando Bella por trás e sorrindo para Renée.

— Desculpe Renée, eu que na verdade queria Bella só para mim um pouco — ele disse sinceramente. Bella sentiu seu rosto mais quente.

— Oh... hum... Tudo bem — Renée sorriu — Eu vou descer e falar com o cordeirinho que vai ficar uma fera quando vocês aparecerem — ela disse, mas deu de ombros — Depois conversaremos sobre isso querida — ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Bella e saiu.

Edward fechou a porta.

— Hum... Bom dia meu amor — ele disse mergulhando seu rosto no pescoço de Bella e a cheirando com força.

— Na verdade parece que já é boa tarde — Bella disse acariciando os cabelos dele.

— Oh sim você acabou comigo garota — falou ele sorrindo, seus olhos brilhava de felicidade.

— Eu? Eu que tive que pedir arrego. — Sim, você é gostosa de mais para seu próprio bem — ele falou. Ela rolou os olhos, sorrindo.

— É melhor descermos logo antes que meu pai venha buscar a gente. Ele assentiu, mas antes a puxou para um beijo de bom dia.

... 

Eles encontram Charlie e Renée comendo um brunch em frente à piscina, várias pessoas ainda trabalhavam para limpar o jardim e desmontando tudo.

— Bom dia papai — Bella disse soltando a mão de Edward e beijando seu rosto que parecia bravo.

— Olá Charlie — Edward disse divertido pela cara de ciumento dele e sentando a mesa.

— Umph bom dia — ele falou seco e Bella rolou os olhos para o pai se sentando a mesa.

Renée sorriu beijando o rosto do marido, suavizando um pouco sua expressão.

Eles comeram conversando sobre a noite e as pessoas que tinham ali, foi agradável e divertido. Quando acabou Charlie meio que intimou Edward a voltar para seu apartamento, o genro só riu e brincou que estava pensando em morar por ali, o provocando ainda mais deslizou sua mão pela lateral do corpo de Bella parando no osso do seu quadril, quase em sua virilha, fazendo o sogro engasgar em seco. Bella deu um cotovelada nas costas de Edward se afastando dele que riu assim como Renée, a filha estava vermelha por seu namorado ter a apalpado na frente do pai.

Bella rolou os olhos pela infantilidade dos dois, depois levou Edward para um lugar mais privado a biblioteca e ficaram namorando mais um pouco, antes que ele fosse embora.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá, Bella no colo dele.

— Amor, acabei de me lembrar de algo, depois que encontramos Black e estávamos saindo eu vi minha mãe saindo do banheiro, ela estava lá com você? — ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Ah, sim ela foi lá... — Bella murmurou mastigando seu lábio hesitante, não queria mentir para ele.

— Que droga ela fez dessa vez? — ele disse bravo.

— Hey calma ok? — Bella disse o beijando — Ela apenas disse que mesmo eu sendo rica agora, nunca iria me aceitar que eu ia continuar sendo sem classe — Bella resumiu tudo.

— Deus eu juro que não sei qual é o problema dela? — Edward disse massageando suas têmporas como se fosse começar a ter dor de cabeça.

— Está tudo bem Edward, enquanto você me querer eu vou está aqui.

— Então você vai está aqui para sempre — ele disse e a beijou.

E o que Esme queria logo iria se realizar.

Porque ela iria conseguir, não deixaria seu filho com aquela mulher.

Ou Bella confiaria no amor que Edward sentia por ela?

E ele lutaria por Bella?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

AVISOS IMPORTANTES:  
>1º) Esme NÃO conhece Jacob, ela não ligou para ele foi apenas uma coincidência. Mas realmente Esme ligou para uma pessoa que vai interferir na relação deles, logo saberemos.<br>2º) Esme NÃO sequestrou Bella. Eu já falei que vocês vão gostar dela, pelo menos eu espero, então acalmem-se!  
>3º) Nunca saberemos mesmo quem sequestrou Bella, é que nem Charlie disse, não importa mais, Bella está com eles e isso é mais importante. A minha teoria é que alguém sequestrou ela querendo fazer trafico de crianças, mas depois desistiu, ao ver que ela era filha do senador de Chicago, a pessoa a abandonou em outro Estado e depois voltou para Chicago que o orfanato dela fechou ainda pequena, por isso não suspeitaram que ela poderia ser filha de Charlie.<p>

Comentem, beijos


	22. Bolha Estourada

Os dias se passaram rápido.

Dias depois da festa em sua casa, Bella começou a se sentir mal, acordava enjoada, às vezes ficava tonta durante o dia e em só sentir cheiro de alguma coisa embrulhava seu estomago.

Mesmo estando indisposta muitas vezes, ela estudou para o SAT que faria em algumas semanas, precisava passar no exame e fazer alguma coisa da sua vida, não queria ser uma filhinha de papai, queria conquistar suas coisas pelo seu próprio merecimento.

Não havia conseguido comer nada no dia do exame e quase que havia desmaiado, mas mesmo assim conseguiu se concentrar no teste e responder tudo direitinho.

Três dias depois de fazer o exame não havia melhorado então percebeu que não podia ser por estresse que estava assim, sem falar para ninguém apenas porque não sabia o que tinha ela marcou uma consulta com um médico.

Ele pediu uma bateria de exames a Bella e disse que teria o resultado em mãos em até uma semana e que ele ligaria para ela, para avisar o resultado e se ela precisaria voltar ao consultório, ou talvez até acompanhada por um parente, se fosse preciso.

Bella ficou com medo, e se ela tivesse doente? Se fosse grave? Se fosse câncer?

Não. Ela não queria acreditar nisso, não podia, não agora que tinha pais, que tinha Edward. Será que a vida seria tão injusta e fazer isso com ela?

Quando estava estudando ela só via Edward a noite quando ele ia visitar, por isso ele não suspeitava de nada que estava acontecendo com ela, nem seus pais também perceberam.

Ela pensou que depois da festa ela e Edward poderiam ficar mais a vontade em sua casa, mas Charlie havia dado um toque de recolher de 23 horas para Edward, mesmo os deixando ficar no quarto de Bella até lá. Nesse momento, Bella aproveitava e tirava algumas duvidas do estudo com Edward e depois eles se amavam antes que desse a hora de Edward ir embora, pareciam dois casais de adolescentes, mas eles achavam graça e não se importavam muito com isso, apesar da saudade que sentiam de dormirem juntos.

Já tinha uma semana que tinha feito o SAT e o resultado havia acabado de sair, seus pais não podiam está mais orgulhosos de sua menina e ela mal podia esperar para contar a Edward, depois do exame Charlie havia deixado Bella passar o final de semana inteiro no apartamento de Edward, Bella se lembrava de como cada momento havia sido perfeito. Antes de ir, Renée teve até uma conversa com a filha, que garantiu que eles estavam se prevenindo e que Edward era mais do que respeitador com ela, e Bella acabou se lembrando que logo teria que tomar outra vacina.

Eles haviam acabado de sair da Universidade de Chicago a onde Bella já havia se matriculado para começar a estudar Ciências Politicas no próximo semestre.

— Tem certeza que vai ficar aqui filha? — Renée perguntou quando o carro parou em frente ao enorme arranha céu que Edward trabalhava.

— Sim, mamãe, Edward disse que só ia ter reunião hoje e depois revisaria uns papeis — ela falou.

Renée suspirou e deu um beijo nela.

— Tudo bem, meu amor, se cuida — disse e Bella assentiu saindo do carro arrumando o sobre tudo em seu corpo.

Pela primeira vez entrou ali na empresa de Edward sabendo que era uma Swan e não se sentiu perdida ali, mas sim confortável naquele lugar luxuoso e nem estava se importando com os olhares que estava recebendo.

Havia aprendido a superar a timidez que sentia. Ela passou pelas portas giratórias, mas não se encaminhou para a onde as outras pessoas estavam indo, mostrou o crachá que tinha de passagem livre e a liberaram, Bella até subiu pelo elevador de Edward sabendo sua senha de acesso.

Tirou o sobretudo dentro do elevador estava agradável ali por causa dos aquecedores.

Bella usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa branca com detalhes de renda assim como uma sapatilha bem bonita, ela estava se sentindo uma mocinha, mas bem bonita.

O elevador parou e ela saiu da caixa de metal, na entrada só estava a mulher loira cinzenta secretária de Edward.

— Edward está? — Bella perguntou indo até ela.

— Srta. Swan — a moça disse a reconhecendo e a chamando pelo nome real — Ele está em reunião, pode entrar e esperar em sua sala — ela disse educadamente.

— Claro, obrigada — Bella sorriu e entrou na sala dele, sorrindo feliz.

A sala estava iluminada, pela janela Bella podia ver como o céu de Chicago estava nublado.

Sorriu vendo o porta retrato com uma foto deles daquela que haviam saído na revista, aliás tinha várias fotos dela ali. Eles no baile, na festa que seus pais fizeram, outras fotos que tiraram uma fazendo careta e outra deles se beijando e ainda tinha uma foto dos pais de Edward. Bella olhou para Esme ali na foto, ela parecia tão amorosa ali, o que será que havia acontecido a ela? Bella afastou os pensamentos e sorriu.

Edward ficava olhando para aquelas fotos o dia todo? Se apaixonou um pouquinho mais por ele. Mexeu no mouse do notebook dele, apenas para ver se apareciam que horas era. Sua boca se abriu no mesmo instante que Edward entrava.

— Bella — ele disse sorrindo, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o dia, entrando na sala carregando alguns papeis.

— O que é isso Edward? — Ela disse encarando a foto do papel de parede do computador dele de boca aberta.

Era dela deitada na cama de barriga para cima, ela estava dormindo seus cabelos espalhados no travesseiro. Tinha uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada um lençol branco cobria apenas sua parte intima deixava suas coxas e barriga de fora e todo o resto. Consequentemente seus seios estavam nus e a vista. Ele se aproximou por trás dela.

— Você estava tão bonita dormindo e precisava de uma nova foto para meu papel de parede não pude resistir — ele disse dando um sorriso inocente.

— Edward, mas alguém pode ver.

— Ninguém vai, vou ativar a senha — se lembrando que tinha desativado e esqueceu de ativar de novo.

Ela suspirou se levantando.

— Então a que devo sua vista? — ele disse curioso — Você já foi pegar o resultado?

Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

— Eu passei Edward eu passei — ela falou feliz o abraçando — Vou começar ano que vem.

— Eu sabia que iria conseguir, amor — ele falou orgulhoso a abraçando apertado.

— Vim te chamar para jantar comigo para gente comemorar por minha conta — falou feliz.

Ele deu um sorriso.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor — ele disse rindo malicioso.

— Qual? — Ela perguntou.

— Podemos ir para o meu apartamento agora e aproveitarmos o resto do dia comemorando.

— Eu gosto da sua ideia — ela disse o beijando com força.

...

No dia seguinte Bella acordou sozinha na cama abraçada com o travesseiro de Edward. Suspirou olhando uma rosa amarela em cima de um papel.

_Bom dia, meu amor. Você estava tão bonita dormindo que não quis te acordar. Fui para a empresa, reunião importante. John estará na entrada se você quiser ir para casa. Jantamos juntos? Te pego na sua casa as sete. Amo você. E.C._

Bella sorriu boba lendo o bilhete e o beijou. Cheirou a rosa apaixonada.

Eles saíram da empresa de Edward e foram direto para seu apartamento, eles se amaram e nem perceberam que do lado de fora chovia forte tão perdidos que estavam um no outro. Por causa disso, Bella acabou dormindo no apartamento de Edward estava chovendo muito e era perigoso se ela fosse para casa.

E eles clara não ficaram nenhum pouquinhos decepcionados por causa da chuva, afinal puderam ficar a noite toda juntinhos. Aquela chuva foi apenas o começo da tempestade que estava chegando na vida deles. Se levantou da cama e caiu de volta ficando tonta.

— Uow — ela disse ficando em pé de novo lentamente. Sentiu uma ânsia e correu para o banheiro vomitando.

— Isso não é normal — Bella disse momentos depois escovando sua boca. Ela precisava ir ao medico ver se seu exame estava pronto.

Estava ansiosa, nervosa e com medo. E se ela tivesse algo sério? E se ela tivesse apenas alguns meses de vida? Como faria? Como Edward reagiria? Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ela queria chorar. Não, não podia morrer. Tomou um banho rápido decidida a ir ao medico, ele havia pedido um exame completo e falou que o resultado sairia em alguns dias. Ele disse que ligaria para ela, mas ela não conseguia mais esperar.

Precisava saber logo o que tinha.

Estava a caminho da clínica, já dentro do carro, quando seu celular tocou.

— Alô? — ela disse atendendo desconfiada.

— _Senhorita Swan aqui é o Dr. Bill, estou com o resultado do seu exame_.

— Ah sim eu estava a caminho do seu consultório. O que eu tenho? É grave? Quantos meses de vida eu tenho? — Perguntou sua voz embargada. Ele soltou um risinho e ela relaxou.

—_ Não a senhorita está muito bem e grávida_ — ele disse. Bella congelou.

— Gra-gravida? — Ela perguntou gaguejando.

— _Sim isso mesmo de aproximadamente 5 ou 6 semanas, precisa fazer mais exames para saber com exatidão_. _Eu achei melhor ligar sabia que estava ansiosa, e não é bom na sua situação. Tudo bem?_

— Oh claro, claro — Bella disse atordoada.

— _Eu posso recomendar alguns obstetras e..._

Bella respondeu tudo automaticamente e monossílaba. Mesmo depois que ele desligou, ela ainda ficou com ele em sua orelha. Apenas uma coisa passava em sua mente.

Grávida.

Ela estava grávida.

Grávida de Edward.

Um filho.

Uma parte dela e de Edward.

Uma ligação que eles teriam para a vida toda.

Oh ela já o amava.

E como o amava.

Precisava contar para Edward. Mesmo não planejado sabia que ele amaria. Ela sorriu.

— John para a empresa de Edward, por favor — ela disse pelo microfone da limousine.

— Sim senhorita — ouviu a voz dele e ele mudou de faixa para fazer o retorno.

Assim que o carro parou Bella saltou do carro antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta o segurança que estava na entrada já a reconhecia e a deixou entrar. Bella foi para o elevador de Edward e entrou nele colocando a senha. O elevador subiu e Bella acariciou sua barriga durante todo o caminho. Bella estava tão nervosa, feliz, ansiosa com a notícia que nem notou quem estava ali sentada elegantemente no sofá da sala de espera. A mulher sorriu surpresa quando a viu.

— Edward está? — Bella perguntou indo até Lauren. Lauren a olhou hesitante.

— Sim ele está, mas... — Bella não esperou ela dizer nada e saiu abrindo a porta da sala de Edward, sem fazer barulho.

Talvez se tivesse feito teria mudado o rumo das coisas. A felicidade que ela estava sentindo se esvaiu com o vento. Edward estava ali, mas ele não estava sozinho. Ao contrato beijava afoitamente uma mulher. Bella não conseguiu enxergar mais nada e virou de costas.

Seu coração se apertou e foi como se ele explodisse em vários pedacinhos.

— Você está bem? — Lauren perguntou notando o quanto ela estava pálida.

— Sim — Bella disse com dificuldade, seu coração estava apertado e tinha um bolo de coisas na sua garganta.

— Pode entregar isso a Edward? Obrigada — Bella falou tirando seu celular do bolso e se encaminhando para o elevador social. Estava tudo acabado. E seu coração quebrado.

Esme Cullen riu assim que Bella entrou no elevador, soltou um riso alto e feliz. Lauren a encarou desconfiada. Aquilo havia saído melhor que a encomenda.

Ela só queria que Edward visse Tanya e percebesse que ela sim era mulher para ele.

Não contava que Bella apareceria ali.

Sorriu, parece que realmente não era para eles dois ficarem juntos.

Só pela expressão no rosto de Bella, Esme perceber que ela não havia visto algo bom. E finalmente Edward estava livre dela. Só agora esperar ele agradece-la por ter feito isso.

**...**

Edward desligou o despertador do celular assim que começou a tocar. Praguejou baixinho se aconchegando no corpo quente ao seu lado. Tudo que queria era poder ficar ali abraçado a ela durante o dia ou quem sabe a vida toda. Mas infelizmente ele tinha que trabalhar.

Talvez se ele estivesse escolhido ficar ali, as coisas não teriam tomado aquele rumo. E eles poderiam ainda está juntos.

Abriu os olhos vendo Bella dormir ela parecia tão tranquila e relaxada que ele não a acordou para uma sessão de sexo matinal, poderiam ter uma mais tarde, ou umas. Sorriu tirando suas pernas da dela com cuidado para não acorda-la e saiu da cama de fininho. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um dos seus ternos preto impecável.

Olhou para Bella ainda dormindo, agora ela abraçava seu travesseiro, as pernas dela estavam de fora do lençol, mostrava o começo da curva de sua bunda. Argh queria tanto está ali e ser o travesseiro que ela abraçava. Tirou uma foto dela pelo celular, amava tirar fotos dela dormindo e escreveu um bilhete deixando em cima da cama e colocando uma rosa por cima.

— Amo você anjo — ele disse beijando sua testa e saindo dali antes que perdesse a coragem.

Um café esperava por ele na sua mesa e ele agradeceu a sua secretária.

O empresário que teria a reunião ligou dizendo que se atrasaria e Edward quis mais que tudo voltar para o apartamento sabendo que Bella ainda estaria dormindo lá. Pegou uns papeis para revisar. Seu telefone tocou.

— Sr. Cullen, sua mãe está aqui — ela disse. Edward sentiu seu mundo colorido acabar. Sua mãe quase nunca ia visita-lo. Quando ia era sempre porque queria algo e acabava em uma briga.

Ele se lembrou de que ela havia confrontado Bella na festa, ele sabia que ela estava lá, mas não havia parado para falar com ela, não queria se estressar e depois não havia tido uma oportunidade. Ele estava apenas guardando tudo, ela era sua mãe apesar de tudo ele a amava, lá no fundo, mas ele tinha medo do que faria quando explodisse.

— Pode mandar entrar — ele disse respirando fundo.

— Querido como você está? — ela disse entrando na sala rapidamente com um grande sorriso — Trouxe uma surpresinha para você — falou sem nem esperar ele responder.

— O que? — Edward falou desconfiado.

Esme sorriu e voltou para a porta.

— Entre querida — ela disse.

Edward observou a mulher alta e loira arruivada entrar na sala dele.

Ela vestia uma calça preta colada ao corpo com botas de cano curto de couro de saltos altíssimos por cima uma elegante blusa que mostrava de mais seu colo.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam quando viram Edward.

Esme sorriu os deixando sozinho, fechando a porta e indo esperar na recepção.

— Tanya o que faz aqui? — ele perguntou entendendo o motivo da visita da sua mãe.

Sua cabeça começou a doer.

— Edward não é assim que recebe sua ex-noiva — a mulher disse passando a língua em seus lábios vermelhos.

— Exatamente, ex, e na verdade você nunca foi minha noiva— ele disse saindo de trás da mesa.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim eu sei, você nunca pediu, mas eu sempre sonhava, não culpe uma mulher por tentar — ela disse passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

— Mas e aí? Não sabia que tinha voltado da Europa — ele falou a olhando, sorriu ao notar que não sentia mais nada por ela, não que um dia ele a tivesse amado, nunca havia dito aquilo a ela, mas eles ficaram juntos por quase dois anos e ele gostava de sua companhia, mas amar mesmo só Bella.

Ela seria a única que tocaria em seu coração tinha certeza.

— Ah sim é ótimo lá, estou vivendo um sonho, mas vim aqui por outro motivo... — ela disse sorrindo para ele fazendo charme, se aproximou dele e antes que pudesse reagir colou seus lábios aos dele.

Edward ficou em choque com as mãos no braço dela enquanto ela a beijava afoitamente, foram três segundos sem reagir, mas que mudaram sua vida. Os três segundos que Bella precisou para ver o momento e tirar conclusões precipitadas.

— O que está fazendo? — Edward disse a empurrando com força e esfregando sua mão em sua boca.

— Ai Edward desculpe, mas você está mais lindo que nunca e sua mãe disse que era para eu tentar beija-lo. Eu estou namorando um cara sabe e sei lá ela disse que eu deveria tentar ver se a gente ainda funcionava, que você sempre falava sobre mim para ela, que esperava o momento de quando eu voltaria — Tanya falou parecendo arrependida.

— Esme está louca Tanya — Edward falou bravo — Eu estou amando a filha de Charlie e Renée. Esme a odeia. Ela quer me separar dela de qualquer maneira — ele disse.

— Oh, Edward eu juro que não sabia Esme me liga a semanas tentando me convencer a vim aqui falar com você, me desculpe sério — Tanya falou.

— Tudo bem Tanya, só nunca mais faça mais isso — ele disse a perdoando.

— Eu não vou — ela sorriu — sabe você está ainda mais gostoso e bonito que antes, mas eu não senti a mesma coisa que sentia antes, acho que realmente acabou aquela paixão que tinha por você acabou, pelo menos agora eu posso ficar com o empresário que achei lá na Europa — ela disse.

— Eu espero o melhor para você — ele disse sinceramente.

— Obrigada e me desculpa de novo — falou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a acompanhou até a porta notando que ela estava aberta.

Ele se lembrava de ter visto sua mãe fecha-la saindo de fininho.

Sua mãe.

Que mãe era essa que tinha?

Ele saiu da sala decidido a falar poucas e boas para Esme, ela ostentava um enorme sorriso no rosto e puxou Tanya saindo dali antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo.

A expressão no rosto dela fez a raiva de Edward se transformar em medo.

Ela estava muito estranha e parecia muito feliz, ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto sorrindo assim.

E isso o fez parar.

Ele também não queria começar uma briga com ela agora, mas mais tarde com certeza a procuraria e teria que dá um basta nisso.

— Sr. Cullen — Lauren o chamou assim que o elevador se fechou e descia com Esme e Tanya.

— Sim? — ele disse respirando fundo — a reunião já vai começar?

— Não o Sr. Josh disse que ainda está no caminho, mas a senhorita Swan veio aqui — ela falou.

O coração de Edward sentiu o que havia acontecido antes mesmo dele ligar as peças.

— Ela veio aqui? Quando? — perguntou sentindo algo ruim no peito, o medo se concretizando dentro dele.

— Quando você estava na sala com a senhorita Tanya, eu falei para entrar como o senhor me mandou fazer dizendo que ela poderia o interrompe-lo a qualquer momento...

— Onde ela está? — ele perguntou ansioso.

— Ela já saiu sr. Cullen, ela foi até sua sala, ela parecia meio abatida quando voltou disse que você estava ocupado de mais para atende-la e me entregou isso — falou entregando o celular dela a Edward.

O celular dela.

Edward claro se lembrava com todas as letras o que colocou no bilhete quando o deu a Bella.

_"Espero que não se importe, comprei um celular para você aceite ele, por favor, e se sentir melhor pode me devolver se você não quiser mais nada comigo, o que espero que nunca aconteça..." _

Ele apertou o botão do lado seu celular acendendo a luz. Viu ao fundo uma foto dele e Bella sorridentes.

Um aperto angustiante surgiu em seu peito.

Não.

Ela havia devolvido o celular? Isso significava que ela não o queria mais?

Será que Bella teria visto ele com Tanya e pensando que ele estava traindo?

— Lauren cancele todos meus compromissos tenho que sair agora — Edward disse apressado voltando para sala pegando suas coisas.

— Mas senhor Cullen... — ela tentou dizer, mas já era tarde de mais, ele já havia entrado no seu elevador e as portas se fechados.

— John cadê Bella? Você a deixou aqui? — ele disse entrando em seu carro que estava parado na frente da empresa.

— Sim senhor Cullen, eu a vi saindo tem um tempo já ela pegou um taxi antes que pudesse para-la.

— Casa dela AGORA — Edward exigiu pegando seu celular e ligando para Charlie que caiu na caixa de mensagem e o de Renée deu desligado.

Quando chegou a casa dela ele nem esperou desligar o carro para sair dele.

— Cadê Bella? — ele disse entrando na casa, sem nem se preocupar em esperar alguém abrir a porta. Encontrou a governanta da casa.

— Ela acabou de sair senhor Cullen.

— Como assim?

— Eles viajaram Sr. Cullen, ela deixou isso para o senhor, caso viesse procura-la — disse e tirou de dentro do uniforme que usava um bilhete.

_Edward,_

_Obrigada pelos momentos que me proporcionou, mas agora percebi que queríamos coisas diferentes._

_Estou te deixando livre para que possa ser feliz com quem você realmente ama._

— Que porra é essa? — Edward disse encarando o bilhete suas mãos tremiam, pegou seu celular.

— Garrett eu preciso que você ligue para todos os aeroportos, metros, trem, cruzeiros o raio que o parta que possa ter jeito de sair daqui e achar algo no nome de Charlie, Renée ou Isabella Swan — falou rápido no telefone — Tem dez minutos — desligou.

Mas era tarde de mais, Bella já havia partido o deixando sozinho e despedaçado para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

OOiii amoores? Vocês me amam né? Que bom, assim não vão querer me bater haha...  
>Bom deu para perceber que Esme ligou foi para Tanya né, e o plano dela saiu melhor do que ela imaginou.<br>Não fiquem com raiva da Bella por ela ter abandonado Edward assim, ela está nervosa, com os hormônios a flor da pele, acabou de saber que está gravida e ela só está assustada e com medo, só queria sair dali...  
>Mas tudo vai dar certo... Eu acho...<br>Esse capitulo, antes era dois, mas acontece que eu tenho umas noticias ruins para dar.  
>Bom o primeiro era o capitulo kkkk, bem na verdade eu vou viajar semana que vem, acho que quarta feira, e só vou voltar em fevereiro e para onde eu vou é uma cidadezinha pequena no interior do nordeste e lá não tem internet na casa para onde eu vou, então acho que não vai ter postagem tão cedo. Infelizmente.<br>Por isso eu resolvi adiantar essa parte da fic, pelo menos para passar o sofrimento logo e vocês não ficarem até fevereiro sofrendo, por isso juntei esse capitulo fazendo um só e também para dar para postar o próximo antes de viajar.  
>Acho que não gostaram muito do capitulo, ansiosa para saber o que acharam...<br>Comentem então, amando os comentários, quanto mais rápido tivermos comentários, mais rápido vem o próximo capitulo, a não ser que vocês prefiram esperar até fevereiro para saber o que aconteceu haha  
>beijos,<br>lalac


	23. Correndo contra o tempo

Duas semanas se passaram.

Quatorzes dias que Edward, viveu entre a dor o sofrimento e a saudade.

Não ia mais para a empresa, não queria fazer mais nada, ficava apenas no seu apartamento trancafiado, havia até perdido alguns quilos, sua barba grande.

Mas a dor que sentia era maior que qualquer coisa.

Sentia falta de Bella, dos seus beijos, seu amor e carinho.

Estava tão chateado com Bella por apenas alguns segundos de uma coisa que ela viu, ter abalado tudo que eles viveram nesses mais de três meses que estiveram juntos.

Três meses, que pareciam três anos.

Queria pegar ela e dar umas balançadas por tê-lo abandonado, queria pegar ela e ama-la, prende-la a ele e nunca mais solta-la.

Estava no inverno Chicago. Era perto do Natal, faltava três semanas.

Ele estava planejando pedir Bella em casamento no Natal ou no Ano novo, mas agora nem tinha certeza de mais nada na sua vida.

Bella era sua vida.

Sabia que estava agindo como uma garotinha apaixonada, mas era a verdade que ele sentia.

Precisava dela ao seu lado.

Ouviu baques em sua porta, mas não se mexeu para abrir, seu telefone tocava e ele sempre pegava pensando ser Bella e como nunca era Charlie, Renée ou um numero que não tinha salvo ele não atendia.

Apenas se chafurdando na dor que sentia.

— EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN O QUE MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NESSA CAMA? — uma voz alta dizer, sua cabeça doeu assim como seus olhos quando a luz do seu quarto foi acesa. Quantos dias que ele não via a luz?

— Caralho apaga isso — ele reclamou escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro.

— Credo esse quarto tá fedendo mais do que os tênis de Emmett — Rose falou puxando o travesseiro do rosto de Edward.

— Hey — Emmett reclamou.

— Edward — Rose disse vendo como ele estava.

— Sai Rose, por favor — ele implorou, não querendo que ninguém o visse assim.

— Não mesmo, minha amiga sumiu e eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas pelo visto vocês brigaram. Ela só me ligou hoje para dá sinal de vida.

—Ela ligou para você? — Edward perguntou ganhando a atenção dela.

— Sim, ela não disse o que aconteceu, mas eu sei que ela está sofrendo e seja lá o que tenha acontecido você vai concertar isso — Rose disse.

— Mas ela não quer me ver, eu não sei a onde ela está, ela fugiu de mim...

— Qual é cara? Vai ficar nessa até quando? Você é o Magnata de Chicago, se você realmente tivesse procurando por ela ao invés de está chafurdando na merda já a teria achado — Emmett falou.

— Eu não sei o que fazer Emmett, dói para caralho porra — Edward disse bravo, seus olhos úmidos.

— Eu imagino que sim, não posso nem me imagino longe da minha ursinha, mas se você não levantar dessa cama, vai perder Bella para sempre? É isso que quer?

— Claro que não.

— Então levanta a bunda dessa cama, tome banho que eu vou te levar para a empresa.

— Eu não quero trabalhar — ele reclamou, tudo que queria e precisava era Bella.

— Sim — ele rolou os olhos — Mas me disseram que Charlie ia para lá hoje e tenho uma leve impressãozinha que ele sabe a onde a filha dele está — falou sacastico.

— MERDA — Edward disse saltando da cama — Preciso banhar — falou, uma esperança surgindo, vendo a luz no final do túnel.

— Assim que se fala, agora vá banhar que eu e Emmett vamos te esperar e se você não lutar pela minha amiga eu vou chutar suas bolas tão forte que eu duvido que Edward junior vai voltar a funcionar.

— Hey isso não quero ter filhos ainda — Edward disse indo para o banheiro.

Podendo sonhar com ele e Bella junto de novos e quem sabe com filhos.

Sorriu pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

Era hora de acordar e lutar.

Antes tarde do que nunca.

...

— Charlie? — Edward disse entrando em sua sala. Ele estava apresentável apesar das orelhais e a barba que ele não tinha feito. Usava seu terno e estava com os cabelos grande penteado para trás.

— Só me fala uma palavra que não vai fazer eu arrebentar sua cara — Charlie disse se levantando e encarando Edward.

— Eu a amo. Ela tirou conclusões precipitadas Charlie. Nunca que eu iria trai-la. Maldição você foi comigo comprar um anel eu a quero em minha vida, casar com ela e ser pai dos seus netos.

— Edward, eu vejo o jeito que você olha para ela e posso ver o jeito que está agora, o mesmo olhar triste que vejo na minha menina. Então eu vou te dar essa chance, mas se você foder com tudo de novo eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de arrebentar você.

— Eu não vou — Edward sorriu sincero e esperançoso — Minha mãe trouxe Tanya aqui, ela me agarrou e eu demorei a reagir — ele disse e se lembrou que ainda não havia acertado as contas com ela.

— Olha só eu acredito em você, tome aqui — ele disse escrevendo algo em um papel — Se eu não ver menos que a felicidade em Bella...

— Você não vai — Edward disse o interrompendo, pegou o papel e saiu da sala apressado.

Finalmente em busca de Bella.

...

Edward não conseguia acreditar que Bella estava tão perto dele assim em Winnetika. Apenas meia hora de Chicago e ele conseguiu fazer o percurso em vinte minutos dirigindo apressado e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era que a cada momento ficava mais perto de Bella.

Seguiu as instruções de Charlie e respirou fundo quando entrou dentro da propriedade dele. Parou em frente a casa que eles tinham ali. Edward reconheceu a casa. Era a mesma que usaram nas filmagens do filme Esqueceram de mim, sabia que o sogro era fã do filme e quando a casa foi posta a venda ele a comprou.

Ele saiu do carro respirando fundo e antes que pudesse bater na porta ela se abriu. Renée apareceu na porta e o abraçou apertado.

— Eu não sei se te bato ou te abraço, pensei que nunca fosse vim — ela disse.

— Eu não sabia onde vocês estavam — ele disse sorrindo por ela não está bravo com ele — Onde ela está? — Ele perguntou ansioso.

Precisava vê-la, sentir seu cheiro, abraça-la, beija-la, ama-la, ter ela de novo com ele, estar dentro dela, se sentir completo novamente.

— Lá em cima acho que está dormindo, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

— Posso subir? — ele perguntou.

— Claro — Renée sorriu — Terceira porta a direita — falou — Ah, Edward, magoe minha filha de novo que você vai conhecer a força do meu salto — ela disse, ele ouviu apesar de não ter parado, estava focado de mais em vê-la novamente.

Edward subiu as escadas com calma, estava nervoso e com medo. E se ela realmente nunca quisesse ele? Ele conseguiria ficar longe dela? Ele não bateu na porta e entrou direito.

Sentiu finalmente vivo quando viu o corpo dela na cama. Ela estava deitada em posição fetal com uma mão na barriga e outra abraçando a perna. Ele se aproximou dela lentamente vendo que ela estava dormindo. Respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro. Passou a mão delicadamente em seu cabelo e ela se mexeu abrindo os olhos, estava pronto para receber os gritos que pensou que ela daria. Mas ao contrário ela sorriu.

— Edward — Bella disse suspirando seu nome.

— Sou eu anjo — ele disse delicadamente.

— É tão bom sonhar com você, neles você me ama — ela disse.

— Bella, amor não é um sonho, você está acordada e eu estou aqui. Ela franziu seu cenho e passou a mão no cabelo dele. Riu

. — Isso é o que você quer que eu penso, bobinho — ela falou — Ai quando eu acordar você não vai está lá e...

Edward fez a única coisa que ele queria fazer para provar que a amava, que ele estava ali e que não iria deixa-la. A calou com seu beijo. Ele não foi delicado a saudade que tinha era de mais e não durou o quanto de tempo que ele queria. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse aprofundar ainda mais Bella quebrou o beijo o olhando.

— Meus sonhos nunca foram tão reais assim — ela disse seus olhos úmidos.

Edward suspirou.

— Isabella Marie Swan, olhe bem para mim eu estou aqui. Você não está sonhando — ele disse firme. Ela olhou ao redor, seus olhos indo para o relógio na parede a janela e depois para ele.

Ele era seu Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia diferente, ela nunca o tinha visto de barba assim, sem falar nas olheiras ao redor de seus olhos e seus olhos verdes que pareciam ainda tão tristes, mas feliz por eles estarem juntos.

Ela se beliscou esperando acordar sozinha e ele rolou os olhos.

— Ai — ela falou esfregando o braço — Você está aqui — disse se sentando na cama apressada.

— Sim Bella eu estou.

— Mas... mas... — ela gaguejou nervosa.

— Bella eu amo você nunca que te trairia. Minha mãe levou Tanya para me ver mentiu dizendo que eu estava solteiro e a queria de volta, Tanya estava confusa com o relacionamento que está tendo, ela me agarrou eu demorei em separa-la, mas não correspondi acho que foi nesse momento que você chegou e entendeu tudo errado. Eu te amo Bella. Você é a única mulher da minha vida, entende isso de uma vez por todas — ele falou, segurando o rosto dela molhado de lágrimas.

— Eu sei — ela soluçou— Eu fiquei com tanto ciúmes quando o vi com ela, tudo que queria era sumir. Queria desaparecer, pensei que vocês fariam um casal lindo e não sei... estava... tão nervosa naquele momento. Depois tarde de mais minha mãe fez eu percebe que deveria ter conversado com você, eu queria tanto voltar, mas não tinha coragem, estava com vergonha de... de não ter confiado em você, em nosso amor. De ter sido infantil e fugido de você, sem ao menos conversar com você antes, eu deveria saber que você não me trairia, deveria saber que você me ama, assim como eu amo você. Mas eu fiquei...

— Ah Bella — ele disse a abraçando e silenciando.

Ela soluçou em seu peito.

— Não chore odeio ver você assim — ele disse acariciando suas costas — Eu estou perdoado? — ele perguntou.

— Se eu estiver...

— Nós estamos— eles sorriram e finalmente deram seu beijo cheio de amor paixão e profundo, matando a saudade que tinha um do outro.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, me perdoa — Bella disse chorando e o abraçando com toda a força que tinha.

— Shi, Bella, pare não me peça perdão, nós não tivemos culpa de nada, foi Esme quem aprontou ela que deve sofrer, eu ainda vou acertar as contas com ela, mas o que importa é que estamos juntos de novo, não chore, por favor — ele disse a consolando.

Ela fungou, sentindo seu cheiro.

— Edward, me ame, eu preciso sentir você — ela pediu já puxando a blusa dele.

Lentamente Edward tirou as roupas dela, assim como Bella tirou as dele, não tiveram preliminares, a saudade era de mais para isso, foram direto aos finalmente Edward deslizando dentro dela com facilidade, seu sexo molhado e quente abrigando seu membro duro. Finalmente estavam juntos de novo.

Não durou muito a saudade e o desejo era de mais, os movimentos de Edward eram sincronizados e fortes, suas bocas se tocavam, ele massageava seu seios e acariciava seu corpo, ela puxava seu cabelo e gemia baixinho seu nome, arranhando suas costas.

Gozaram juntos de mãos entrelaçadas entregues ao ápice do prazer e o amor que sentiam.

Finalmente juntos de novo.

Acabaram dormindo abraçados de frente um para o outro, exaustos dos dias em que se passaram separados.

Bella acordou em um dado momento e viu pela janela que já estava anoitecendo. Olhou para Edward dormindo ao seu lado, tão calmo e tranquilo.

Mas aquilo não durou muito, logo Bella se deu conta do porque havia acordado do sono tão bom que estava tendo.

Tirou o lençol de cima dela, sentindo suas mãos tremerem lentamente e viu que suas pernas estavam um pouco sujas de sangue.

— Não — ela ofegou desesperada.

Seu bebê estava partindo?

Edward acordou assustado e se sentou olhando para Bella.

— O que foi amor? — ele perguntou preocupado, notando que ela parecia ter perdido alguém.

Ele olhou para o ponto que ela olhava e viu o sangue.

— Menstruou? — ele perguntou.

Bella chorava baixinho, seu corpo tremia, sua expressão era de torturada.

— Eu... eu... nosso filho Edward, me perdoa — ela disse e desmaiou, seu corpo caindo na cama.

Depois disso tudo passou como um borrão.

Edward demorou apenas um segundo para entender o que Bella quis dizer.

Tinha tantas perguntas, mas agora tudo que ele sabia que tinha que fazer era correr para salvar seu filho.

Oh quando ele tinha imaginado isso? Edward gritou Renée desesperado, em meio ao choque.

— Meu Deus menino o que foi? — Renée disse entrando no quarto.

— Ela... ela desmaiou, nós precisamos ir ao hospital — ele falou sem se preocupar em está nu em frente a sua sogra, tudo que precisava agora era saber que Bella estava bem.

... E seu... filho.

— Calma veste uma roupa nela e eu vou arrumar o carro — ela disse tentando manter a calma e saiu do quarto. Edward pulou da cama e vestiu sua calça sem se preocupar em colocar a cueca, pegou sua blusa e vestindo, sem se preocupar que estava do lado errado, escolheu vestir em Bella só seu casaco, já que era mais fácil, ele o fechou ouvindo uma buzina, pegou Bella em seus braços e desceu a escada.

Renée o esperava com as portas abertas e o carro ligado. Edward entrou com ela no banco de traseiro e fechou a porta, Renée saiu acelerando o carro.

— Edward... Edward — Bella murmurou seu nome.

— Calma anjo calma eu estou aqui.

— Me perdoa me perdoa — ela murmurou chorando.

— Shi — ele disse acariciando seus cabelos e tentando acalma-la.

A viagem para o hospital pareceu demorar séculos. Renée não falava nada concentrada em dirigir rápido e cortar os carros.

Edward beijava a testa de Bella e rezava pedindo a Deus que nada tivesse acontecido. Finalmente eles chegaram, Edward saiu correndo com Bella em seus braços.

— O que aconteceu senhor? — Um homem, que parecia enfermeiro perguntou.

— Ela está sangrando. .. acho... acho que ela está grávida — ele disse. O homem abriu uma cadeira de rodas para Edward colocar Bella nela.

—Você precisa ir até o balcão fazer a ficha dela, vou leva-la para o médico examina-la.

Edward apenas assentiu sem conseguir pensar direito.

— Edward... Edward querido — encontrou Renée dizendo e ele a abraçou forte chorando em seu peito.

Ela passou a mão em seus cabelos assim como Esme fazia com ele, seu choro se intensificou.

_Por favor, Deus, por favor salve-os_ ele implorava em seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Oii amores não querem me bater né? haha  
>Viu como fui boazinha? Já fiz os dois se acertarem e nem teve sofrimento nesse capi, ou melhor... foi bem levizinho né? haha<br>Geente, então vou viajar lá para o Ceará, na casa que vou ficar não tem wifi, na minha tia tem só que é um pouquinho longe, mas vou tentar ver se eu vou nela, pelo menos para postar algum capitulo para vocês, mas não prometo nada, gosto de responder os comentários de vocês antes de postar algo, então vou ver se respondo pelo cel, se a 3G colaborar e depois posto algum capitulo, mas não prometo, pode ser?  
>Sem falar que no próximo, vocês vão finalmente saber o grande mistério da fic que envolve a Esme, estão preparados? Quero ver vocês com vontade de pega-la no colo e abraça bem apertado haha<br>A fic está acabando, mas como vou viajar espero que dê tempo de eu escrever alguma história, tem algumas ideias e fic incompletas, quem sabe eu termino para vocês... E tem umas ones bem pervas, querem? haha  
>boom deixa eu ir, que tem que me virar em 10 hoje, para fazer tanta coisa...<br>beijos, até o próximo, aguardando os comentários  
>lalac<p>

ps: como não tenho uma data certa para postar não vou deixar vocês sofrendo até o próximo capitulo hehe, então... a Bella NÃO vai perder o bebê ok? ;)  
>A não ser que vocês prefiram que ela perca?<br>tá deixa eu ir...


	24. O começo do fim

Os olhos de Bella tremeram antes de se abrirem. Ela encarou o teto branco e franziu sua testa. Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido?

Demorou um momento para se lembrar de tudo.

O beijo que havia visto entre Edward e outra mulher. Como ela havia infantilmente, fugido correndo dele e chegou em casa desesperada implorando para que seus pais a levassem dali.

Como ela só conseguiu explicar depois de dias para sua mãe o que havia acontecido.

Como Renée a fez enxergar que ela agiu errado fugindo sem dar nenhuma satisfação para Edward.

Como ela ficou envergonhada de ter agido como uma criança e de está longe agora de seu namorado, e pior, ou não, pai de seu filho.

Ela estava gravida dele. Gravida e ele nem sabia disso.

Será que um dia ele viria, a saber?

Ela sabia que o grande sonho dele era ser pai e de muitas crianças. Como ele reagiria ao saber que ela estava gravida? Sua cabeça doeu e surgiram imagens dela e de Edward juntos, ele havia ido atrás dela, ele a amava afinal, eles tinham feito amor, as pazes e então...

Ela ofegou lembrando-se do sangue. Os seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram e ela levou sua mão á sua barriga desesperada.

— Anjo... — uma mão cobriu a sua e ela respirou fundo sentindo Edward acaricia-la notando só agora que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

— Edward... ele... ele está bem? — Bella perguntou preocupada, tudo que precisava e queria saber naquele momento era que seu bebê estava bem.

— Se ele você tiver se referindo ao nosso filho ou filha, sim... ele está bem — Edward disse sério e depois deu um pequeno sorriso, seu rosto mostrava a emoção que ele sentia, mesmo através da barba seu sorriso ainda era o mais lindo. Seus olhos agora brilhavam, mas ainda mostravam que ele havia chorado antes dela acordar. Bella soltou um longo suspiro de alivio.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Parece que estourou uns vasos sanguíneos do seu útero por isso o sangramento, eles fizeram alguns exames e viram que você está com um principio de anemia, eles estão deixando você aqui de repouso e observação. Mas fora isso está tudo bem.

— Eu... eu sou uma péssima mãe — ela disse com a voz embargada. Edward a abraçou.

— Não Bella não é — ele disse acariciando seus cabelos — Não fique assim, você não pode se estressar, o médico disse que você tem que ficar calma — ele disse.

Ela fungou, tentando se manter calma, tudo pela saúde de seu bebê.

— O que importa agora é que vocês estão bem e fora de perigo — ele disse beijando sua testa.

Ela ficou abraçada a ele, tentando se acalmar.

— Quando você descobriu? — ele sussurrou baixinho, já prevendo a resposta.

— No dia que fugi, eu havia feito um exame o médico ele me ligou. Eu quis imediatamente falar para você. Apesar de não ter sido planejado estava tão feliz. Mas ai eu vi você a beijando e só quis sumir.

— Eu não a beijei Bella — ele disse mais uma vez — Eu te amo, nunca iria trai-la.

— Eu sei. Eu sei, eu também amo você — ela disse. Ele a beijou delicadamente.

— Papai ama você também — Edward disse e se inclinou beijando a barriga de Bella. Ela fungou sem lágrimas, emocionada.

Aquele parecia o final perfeito. Mas a pior mentira ainda estava por vim.

E o fim _dela_ estava mais perto que eles imaginavam.

Dias depois...

— Bella, Bella não podemos — Edward disse tentando afastar sua namorada que estava em cima dele e o atacava com sua boca, a mão dela deslizava pelo peito dele, ela rebolava em seu colo o provocando.

— Por quê? Você não me deseja mais é isso? — ela disse com a voz embargada.

Ah os hormônios.

Edward o amava e os odiava.

Às vezes fazia sua Bella parecer uma leoa brava, outras um gatinho bem mansinho.

— É claro que amo, mas não posso correr o risco de machucar nosso bebê Bella.

Já tinha uma mais de uma semana que eles tinham voltado para casa.

Eles não haviam se separado uma noite, sempre revezando para dormirem juntos, ou na casa de Bella ou no apartamento de Edward.

— Você não vai Edward eu preciso tanto de você — ela disse choramingando. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

— Amanhã nós vamos ao médico ok? E eu vou perguntar realmente se nos podemos fazer isso.

Bella bufou saindo de cima dele e se virando na cama.

— Até amanhã, eu arrumo outro para fazer o serviço — ela disse.

— Não mesmo — ele rosnou a abraçando e beijando seu pescoço — Amanhã cedo vamos ao medico e se ele liberar, não vamos sair tão cedo do quarto — ele garantiu, felizmente seria sábado e ele não precisaria trabalhar.

— Quero só ver — ela o desafiou.

E ele a beijou aceitando o desafio.

O Natal estava cada vez mais próximo, o inverno em Chicago como sempre estava castigando a cidade.

Depois do susto que tiveram e de Bella ser liberada voltaram para casa, Renée parecia exultante com a notícia que seria avó e ela não via a hora de ter seu netinho nos braços.

Quando Charlie soube da novidade ele quase enfartou de emoção e disse para Edward que queria ver um anel no dedo da filha antes do bebê nascer.

Isso fez Bella ficar um pouco ansiosa.

Sabia que não tinha nem um ano que eles estavam namorando, sabia que era jovem ainda, apesar de Edward já ter 30 anos e ela ainda seus 21, mesmo sim, ela já estava gravida e tinha certeza que ela e Edward era para sempre e eles já estavam esperando um filho.

Será que ele não a pediria em casamento? Será que ele não queria se casar com ela?

O bebê não poderia ficar indo da casa dela ao apartamento de Edward todo momento como eles revezavam.

Ele precisava de um lar.

E casar com Edward seria um sonho.

Nunca havia permitido sonhar que um dia se casaria quando adolescente, mas quando criança não podia deixar de sonhar com um lindo casamento no jardim e uma praia com um príncipe encantado.

Está certo. Príncipes e princesas não existiam, mas Bella estava vivendo seu conto de fadas.

Edward podia não ser perfeito, ninguém era, mas isso apenas os completava e fazia amadurecer o relacionamento deles.

E ela não via a hora que ele a pediria em casamento. Ela queria tanto aquilo, não seria hipócrita de dizer que não queria.

Edward disse a Charlie que logo faria isso.

Logo. Qual seria o significado disso para Edward?

Meses? Anos?

Ele ainda havia respondido isso, olhando de um jeito estranho para ela.

Mas já havia se passado vários dias e isso ainda não havia acontecido.

E toda manhã ela acordava com a esperança que seria naquele dia e toda noite dormia com a decepção de não ter sido.

Mas de qualquer forma Edward ainda estava com ela e isso estava bastando por enquanto, porque se ele demorasse de mais, ela mesma faria aquilo.

Sorriu ao imaginar a cara dele se ela se ajoelhasse em sua frente com um anel na mão o pedindo em casamento. No dia seguinte como prometido foram à consulta que Edward havia marcado.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Edward encontrou a melhor obstetra de Chicago que seguia suas exigências, que era apenas uma, ser mulher.

Nunca que ele deixaria um homem ficar vendo e apalpando sua mulher pelada.

A doutora Carmem era muito responsável e profissional. Já estava na casa dos cinquenta, era casada com um advogado chamado Eleazar e tinham três filhos.

Bella achou muito legal e divertida, sempre de bom humor e o melhor de tudo era casada então não daria em cima de Edward.

Foi com ela que eles ouviram pela primeira vez os batimentos do bebê filho e choraram de emoção. Bella já estava com três meses de gravidez, a médica disse que eles podiam pedir um exame de hormônios para saber logo o sexo do bebê, Edward quis imediatamente a solicitação, mas Bella falou que não queria fazer, mas tudo porque ela queria fazer uma surpresa para o novo papai da área.

Contaram do susto que haviam tido, mas ela disse que aquilo e nem a gravidez os impedia de fazer sexo, ela até afirmou que era muito bom para a mamãe e entregou alguns folhetos com posições para gestante que com certeza Edward colocaria em prática.

Como o ultimo exame que Bella fez havia acusado que ela estava com um principio de anemia a médica resolveu pedir outro para ver se tinha melhorado e receitou vitaminas mais reforçadas para a mamãe que Edward fez questão de passar na farmácia e comprar rapidamente assim que sairam dali.

Depois disso, ele claro, levou ela a seu apartamento e não deixou Bella fazer quase nada, cumprido e muito bem o desafio que fizeram, saciando suas vontades.

E ele mal podia esperar para o que tinha planejado.

Estava deitado ao lado de Bella e já era noite, ela dormia confortavelmente ali ao seu lado.

Ele rodou o dedo dela imaginando quando a aliança estaria ali.

O logo estava mais perto do que ela imaginava.

...

A mulher respirou fundo pela primeira vez, se sentindo livre. Havia finalmente cumprido uma pena que nem era para ela ter comprido. Não havia acreditado que ela havia feito aquilo com ela. Até que ponto ela havia chegado.

Havia se passado quantos anos? Tinha até perdido as contas.

Estava decepcionada claro, por seu marido nunca ter ido procura-la, talvez ele nunca tivesse a achado. Mas lá no fundo ela sentiu que ele não estava mais ali, mesmo não querendo pensar muito naquilo.

Mas agora ela estava livre. Ela tinha conseguido.

A verdade estava próxima.

Ela não deixaria aquilo barato lógico, mas tudo que ela queria era voltar para casa e poder reencontrar seu marido e filho. Será que eles estavam bem? Será que eles ainda procuravam por ela? O que teria acontecido?

Seu coração estava tão apertado de saudade, dor e sofrimento, mas aquilo finalmente estava acabando e quando ela menos esperasse estaria em casa com os dois homens de sua vida. Sorriu contando novamente o dinheiro.

Finalmente havia conseguido o dinheiro para pagar a passagem de volta para casa.

Finalmente estava voltando para sua família.

Finalmente estava livre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oi amoores, tudo bem? Finalmente conseguindo postar aqui haha  
>O segredo da Esme, mas perto que vocês imaginam, alguém já descobriu? Tem leitoras que já sabem, se tiverem ansiosas, vão no prologo e leiam a frase lá quem sabe juntem as peças? Conseguiram... Deixem no comentário para saber... ;)<br>O próximo vem semana que vem...  
>Capitulo curtinho, mas deu para matar um pouco a saudade né?<br>Bom deixa eu ir logo...  
>beijos e até o próximo!<br>lalac


	25. Verdade Usurpada

— Bella é melhor você esperar no carro, não quero que fique nervosa se isso gerar uma briga. Você sabe como ela é...  
>— Eu estou ótima, Edward e não vou deixar você sozinho — Bella disse decidida.<p>

— Eu continuo achando isso uma péssima ideia, tudo que ela já fez com a gente e principalmente você, ela não merece saber nada disso, fazer parte de nossas vidas.

— Não diga isso ela é sua mãe apesar de tudo, merece saber que tem um neto a caminho e quem sabe isso abra os olhos dela e ela veja como esta sendo ruim com você. Sei que sente a falta dela e apesar de tudo quero só que vocês fiquem bem — ele beijou sua testa.  
>— Tudo bem vamos nessa — ele disse saindo do carro e ajudou Bella a sair.<p>

Edward olhou a casa a sua frente, ele não gostava muito de ir ali. Trazia memórias de um mundo perfeito que ele pensou existir. Ele podia se ver correndo atrás de um cachorro que tinha quando era pequeno, os dois sujos de lama e sua mãe correndo atrás dele, ele podia ouvir seu riso, sentir seu cheiro, os abraços. Ver seu pai os observando rindo. Sentiu uma angustia no peito.

Afastou os pensamentos, a mão de Bella acariciando lentamente a sua.  
>Edward apertou a companhia. Ele não sentia mais que aquela era sua casa para entrar sem bater.<br>Aquilo foi seu lar um dia.  
>Mas já não era tinha anos.<br>A empregada atendeu a porta e Edward entrou com Bella.  
>— Edward querido, estava justamente querendo falar com você — Esme disse aparecendo no hall de entrada sem notar Bella ao lado dele.<br>— Oi mãe, tudo bem? — Edward disse tentando manter-se calmo e ser simpático.

— Estou ótima, conseguir um jantar com o prefeito da cidade acredita? Ele está vindo aqui hoje e fiquei sabendo que ele tem belíssimas filhas e... — ela parou notando só agora Bella ao lado dele — O que essazinha faz aqui? Não acredito que voltou para ela Edward, depois de tudo que ela fez sofrer o abandonando — Esme disse como se estivesse lixando a unha, mas com raiva.  
>— Essazinha é minha mulher mãe e mãe do seu neto mais respeito com ela. E que eu bem me lembro você que armou para nós nos separarmos — ele disse perdendo um pouco a paciência.<p>

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ele a chamou de "minha mulher", já que ele sempre falava namorada.  
>— O QUE? — a mulher gritou — Eu não acredito nisso Edward. Como você engravidou essa mula? Ela só quer seu dinheiro.<p>

— Chega Esme — Edward gritou — Bella é rica se você se esqueceu não teria motivos para me dar golpe da barriga além do mais nós nos amamos se é que você sabe o que é isso. E não pense que eu não sei que você levou Tanya lá apenas para me separar de Bella. Mas não deu certo nosso amor é maior que tudo e nada vai nos separar.  
>Ela grunhiu passando a mão no cabelo.<p>

— Tem certeza que esse filho é seu? Uma puta como essa deve se deitar com todo mundo.

Bella saiu de trás de Edward e ficou entre eles, seus olhos fervendo de raiva.

— Qual é o seu problema? Você tem um filho maravilhoso, por que não pode ficar feliz por ele? Ele está formando uma família e...

— Cale a boca sua songa monga. Eu não quero você com Edward é difícil entender isso?  
>Edward puxou seus cabelos com força.<p>

— Eu não entendo, eu juro que não entendo o que aconteceu com você.

A mãe riu.

— Ainda bem que não, você é tão lerdo, até seu pai percebeu... Mas bom, vaza daqui com essa puta e esquece que tem uma mãe. Já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, não sei porque ainda insisti nisso.  
>Edward deu riso infeliz.<br>— Há muito tempo eu não tenho uma — ele falou, sua voz estava embargada, abrido a porta e saindo dali puxando uma Bella que estava atônita.  
><em>Oh porque ela havia insistido naquilo?,<em> pensou arrependida. Afinal ela estava há dois dias falando para Edward vim visitar sua mãe, Bella pensava que ao ver que ela seria avó despertaria algum amor dela, mas pelo jeito fez foi piorar tudo.

Ou não...

Edward parou olhando a mulher que estava com a mão levantada para abrir a porta.

Ela tinha cabelos curtos e era a copia fiel de sua mãe, apesar de parecer mais velha talvez pelo sofrimento que havia tido.  
>Edward sabia que só poderia ser uma pessoa. Há anos não ouvia falar dela, nunca na verdade a tinha visto, mas sabia de sua existência.<br>— Tia Elizabeth — ele disse.  
>A mulher estava com lágrimas nos olhos e olhava para Edward fixamente. Ela tremia levemente e sua testa se franziu quando Edward disse aquilo.<br>— Não querido sou eu sua mãe — ela conseguiu dizer, sua voz embargada, ela fungou e deu um passo o abraçando forte e soluçando em seu peito querendo matar toda a saudade que sentia do filho.

— O que? — Edward disse confuso, dando um passo para trás, entrando novamente na casa, se afastando da mulher.

Seu cérebro ainda não ligando as peças.  
>— Sou eu Edward, meu filho, sua mãe — a verdadeira Esme disse fungando acariciando o rosto dele — Você está um homem tão lindo. Onde está Carlisle? Estou com tantas saudades de vocês — Ela disse tudo rapidamente.<br>Edward parecia em choque.

Bella olhava as duas Esme em sua frente, repetidamente, sua cabeça indo de um lado para o outro, será que era um pesadelo? Quis se beliscar.

Um grito cortante preencheu o silencio que se instaurou por uns segundos vindo de Elizabeth, a usurpadora que havia se passado por ela todo esse tempo.  
>— O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI SUA MALDITA? — Esme disse a raiva borbulhando em seu sangue.<br>— Edward, querido. Essa mulher está doida tire ela daqui — Elizabeth falou tentando se manter calma.  
>— O que? Você me enganou Elizabeth eu vivi anos naquela prisão por sua culpa. Era você que deveria esta lá. O que você faz aq... Você usurpou meu lugar? — Esme disse ligando as peças rapidamente.<br>Elizabeth riu alta.  
>— Eu só peguei o que eu mereço — ele admitiu perdendo a cabeça — Você não merecia a vida que levava. Tudo era para ser meu TUDO. Edward a tire daqui — Elizabeth ordenou.<br>Ele encarava confuso de uma para a outra tentando entender tudo.  
>— Edward... sou eu... eu sou sua mãe, meu garotinho — ela disse, quase implorando para ele acreditar nela.<p>

Ele fixou seu olhar nela sentindo seu peito se apertar e um nó em sua garganta se formar.  
>Garotinho. Sua mãe há anos não o chamava assim.<br>Ela sempre o chamou assim, mesmo quando ele reclamava que estava velho de mais para ser chamado assim, mas ela nunca deixou de dizer até anos atrás que ela havia feito uma viagem. Para visitar sua irmã Elizabeth sua irmã gêmea.  
>Edward olhou a mulher elegante que encarava a outra com frustração e medo. Ela estava pálida, seu lábio tremia levemente e encarava Esme mortalmente.<p>

As peças finalmente se encaixavam rápido no cérebro de Edward.

Como ele havia sido tão burro assim?

— Mãe? — Ele disse olhando para a Esme verdadeira com seus olhos úmidos.  
>— Sim Edward sou eu — ela disse abrindo seus braços.<br>Sem esperar um segundo Edward correu e abraçou aquela mulher com toda força que tinha. Aquele abraço, aquele cheiro. Aquela era sua mãe não restava nenhuma duvida nele, seu coração sentia.  
>— Mãe mãe mãe — ele disse repetidas vezes perdendo as forças das pernas e caindo no chão ainda abraçado a ela<br>— Edward, meu garotinho, meu filho — Esme disse apenas acariciando seus cabelos e beijando sua testa, as lagrimas escorriam livremente pelos rostos deles.  
>Outro gritou soou e depois um barulho de vidro se quebrando.<br>— VOCÊ NAO VAI CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER ESME. EU NÃO CHEGUEI ATÉ AQUI PARA VOCÊ ME ROUBAR TUDO DE NOVO.  
>— EU nunca roubei nada de você Elizabeth — Esme disse ficando de pé com a ajuda do filho — Você ao contrario roubou anos de mim, não sabe como foi ser presa e viver numa cadeia por um crime que nunca cometi, todos achavam que eu era louca quando contava a verdade.<br>— E deveria ter ficado bem mais tempo lá. Eu quero sua vida Esme ela é minha. Você não merece nada disso nada. É tudo meu tudo meu. Tudo. Eu não matei o idiota do seu marido atoa não matei — ela disse em um ataque de fúria gritando desesperada.  
>— O QUE? — Edward e Esme gritaram juntos.<br>Elizabeth riu.  
>— Sim isso mesmo eu matei Carlisle. Aquele idiota apaixonado sabia que algo estava errado, ele estava investigando, sabia que eu estava diferente, ele não podia estragar meus planos, ele estava planejando ir a cadeia visitar minha irmãzinha, você, se ele fosse iria descobrir tudo. Eu comecei envenenando-o bem lentamente. O idiota sofreu tanto e Edward nem percebia que seu querido papai estava morrendo bem na sua frente. Eu o matei, eu o matei e se voltasse mataria de novo. Ele sabia que era eu ele sabia, mas para minha sorte não havia chegado a contar a Edward.<br>— EU VOU TE MATAR — Esme gritou desesperada partindo para cima de Elizabeth e dando um soco tão forte em sua cara que saiu sangue de seu nariz, a usurpadora caiu no chão e Esme movida pela raiva caiu por cima dela dando tapas em sua cara, Elizabeth ria, mas parou sentindo as mãos da irmã ao redor de seu pescoço e apertando com força.  
>Os olhos de Elizabeth se arregalaram e ela sentiu que seu fim estava próximo, sua garganta ardeu, seus pulmões imploravam por ar.<p>

Os gritos dentro da casa eram altos e foi impossível para os empregados da casa que estavam trabalhando não ouvirem, felizmente eles foram espertos e ligaram para a policia que chegou a tempo de tirar Esme de cima de Elizabeth já que Edward não fez nada.

Ele viu as duas serem levadas pela policia que só não levou Edward também por reconheceram que ele era o Magnata de Chicago.

Ele ligou para Charlie e pediu para ele ir à delegacia imediatamente.

Depois disso Edward levou Bella para casa, eles não disseram nada.

— Edward, eu vou com você — Bella disse quando viu que ele iria deixa-la em casa.

— Não mesmo, isso pode demorar, é melhor você ficar com a sua mãe — Edward disse.

Bella suspirou, eles não conversaram sobre o acontecido, Bella via que ele estava nervoso e achou melhor não falar nada.

— Eu te amo — ela disse sabendo que não adiantaria discutir e saiu do carro.

Edward cantou pneu saindo dali e indo para a delegacia.

As próximas horas foi uma agonia para Bella.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido e ainda tentava entender tudo.

Então a Esme que havia conhecido não era a verdadeira mãe de Edward?

Ela tinha uma irmã gêmea? Que havia usurpado seu lugar e ainda por cima matado o pai de Edward?

Aquilo era coisa de mais para Bella.

— Bella filha você tem que se acalmar — Renée disse vendo o quanto a filha estava nervosa.

— Não consigo mãe — Bella disse angustiada — Eu deveria está lá ao lado de Edward ele deve está precisando de mim.

— Bella pense no bebê, ok? Eu também queria está lá ao lado de Esme, não consigo acreditar nisso tudo que está acontecendo, não sei por que nunca pensei nisso antes, mas quando acabar lá eles irão vim para cá, vai ficar tudo bem — sua mãe disse e ela apenas conseguiu assentir.

Renée acabou pedindo para fazer o suco de maracujá para Bella que o tomou todinho, mesmo não querendo aquilo, mas sabia que tinha que se acalmar.

O chá fez mais que efeito e Bella acabou ficando com sono e relaxada, conseguiu dormir, mas mesmo inconsciente ela ainda pensava em Edward.

...

Bella acordou tarde da noite com o barulho do chuveiro, ela se virou e apertou o botão do celular vendo que já eram mais de uma hora da manhã, esperou pacientemente deitada na cama.

Edward saiu do banheiro tentando fazer silêncio, ela viu o vulto dele ir para a gaveta que ele tinha ali e puxar algo para vestir.

— Edward — Bella sussurrou baixinho, quando ele se deitou na cama.

Ela abriu os braços e ele se aninhou nela como uma criança que queria colo e consolo.

Ela não perguntou e nem disse mais nada, sabia que ele estava sentindo e do que ele precisava.

Edward então começou a transformar tudo que estava sentindo em lágrimas.

A raiva pelo que tinha acontecido, a tristeza de saber a verdade da morte do seu pai e do sofrimento da mãe, a decepção que ele sentia consigo mesmo por ter visto aquilo acontecer de baixo do seu nariz e ele não ter percebido nada.

Seus soluços eram abafados, mas altos, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Bella enquanto ela tentava consola-lo.

Ela acariciava seus cabelos, suas costas e braços, tentando acama-lo e fazer a dor que ele estava sentindo passar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, amor, vai ficar, eu estou aqui — Bella disse sussurrando em seu ouvido beijando seu rosto.

Ele fungava ainda.

— Nós estamos aqui — Bella se corrigiu depois de um momento e levou a mão dele a sua barriga, colocando a sua por cima.

Ele chorou mais um pouco e acariciou a barriga dela, beijando sua clavícula.

Bella o ficou ninando até que os soluços foram ficando mais fracos e ele dormiu.

Ela ficou velando seu sono, até que adormeceu de novo, ainda abraçada a ele que se sentia seguro e amado em seus braços.

...

Bella acordou sem sentir um peso em seu corpo, abriu os olhos e viu que Edward não estava mais ali.

Espreguiçou-se e esfregou seus olhos, viu que já eram mais de dez horas.

Levantou-se e foi escovar seus dentes, tomou um banho também.

Vestiu um vestido folgado, já que suas calças estavam a apertando isso a lembrou que ela tinha que comprar roupas, sua barriga estava começando a apontar. Ela a acariciou com carinho.

Quando saiu do quarto encontrou com sua mãe no corredor.

— Bom dia filha, já ia te acordar.

— Bom dia mamãe, viu Edward?

— Ah sim, ele está com Esme no quarto — ela falou — Ele disse para quando você acordasse fosse para lá.

—Ah hum, tudo bem, qual deles? — disse nervosa olhando para porta.

— A segunda, vou lá embaixo, mandar preparar seu café da manhã — Renée disse.

Bella assentiu.

Ela parou em frente à porta e pode ouvir sussurros baixos.

Respirou fundo e deu três batidinhas de leve.

Estava nervosa.

Iria conhecer a mãe de Edward, a verdadeira.

E se ela também não gostasse de Bella?

Bella não sabia o que faria.

Edward abriu a porta aparecendo lindo como sempre, nem parecia que ele havia passado a noite toda chorando.

Ele estava com a barba feita, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com gola em V.

Bella suspirou olhando para ele.

Como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito a cada dia que passava?

— A finalmente a dorminhoca acordou — ele disse descontraído e sorrindo, Bella pode perceber o quanto ele estava feliz.

Sorriu.

— Você está bem? — ela sussurrou, acariciando seu rosto.

— Ótimo — ele falou e beijou sua mão — Vem quero que conheça minha mãe — ele disse a puxando para o quarto.

Bella entrou e seus olhos foram para a mulher deitada na cama.

Esme estava deitada na cama confortável com o tronco encostado em vários travesseiros.

Era difícil olhar para ela e não se lembrar de tudo. Bella podia ver que ela não parecia tão feliz como Edward, lá no fundo havia uma tristeza e Bella sabia que era por ela ainda está lutando com a morte do seu marido.

Mas Esme deu abriu um singelo sorriso para Bella, que não pode deixar de retribuir.

— Mãe essa é Bella minha namorada e mãe do meu filho — Edward disse com visível orgulho e felicidade, Bella quis fazer uma careta pela palavra namorada, sentia que era bem mais que isso — E Bella essa é a minha mãe, Esme — ele falou.

— Bella é bom finalmente conhecer você, Edward estava me contando de vocês — ela falou feliz.

— O prazer é todo meu sra. Cullen, eu... sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu.

— Por favor, me chame de Esme, e não sinta. Edward me contou que Elizabeth a tratava mal, me desculpe pelas coisas horríveis que ela disse e fez em meu nome a você. Eu nunca trataria uma pessoa assim nome . Ainda mais alguém que meu filho ama tanto assim, sei que deve ser uma boa pessoa e sinto muito se ela a maltratou, mas saiba que enquanto você fizer meu filho feliz eu a terei como uma filha também — ela disse, Bella ficou emocionada.

— Obrigada Esme — Bella falou sorrindo, já sentindo que poderia amar aquela mulher, tão diferente da outra.

Edward sorriu e beijou sua bochecha, a abraçando por trás e colocando a mão em sua barriga.

Finalmente as coisas estavam se ajeitando.

Esme e Elizabeth eram filhas únicas e gêmeas de um casal simples, mas bem de vida que morava em Chicago.

As duas desde de pequena já mostravam que apesar de serem idênticas eram bem diferentes na personalidade.

Elizabeth sempre foi a que dava trabalho, bagunceira, hiperativa, irresponsável, só queria saber de farra e gastar dinheiro.

Já Esme era mais calma, responsável de mais para alguém da idade dela.

Elas não vinham de uma família rica, mas mesmo assim seu pai como advogado ganhava um bom dinheiro e elas viviam com conforto.

Ambas conheceram Carlisle no ensino médio, ele era do segundo ano e elas do primeiro.

Esme era inteligente, mas Elizabeth sempre dava trabalho para estudar, colava e copiava trabalhos e provas da irmã. Até que mandaram ela para a tutoria, foi ali que ela conheceu Carlisle.

Ele era magrelo, tinha espinhas na cara e usava aparelho dentário, Elizabeth zoava dele direto e faltava as aulas, não ligando para isso, então Esme conheceu ele um dia.

Como Elizabeth levava faltas na monitoria, Esme acabou indo no lugar dela se passando por ela, para alivar um pouco a barra de sua irmã teimosa, apesar de tudo queria que ela se saísse bem e se ela continuasse faltando poderia perder a vaga na escola.

Foi atração à primeira vista por eles.

Carlisle parecia um nerd, mas por trás de sua aparência Esme conseguia enxergar seu coração e lá dentro ele era tão bonito como o dela.

Carlisle só demorou um pouco para perceber que ela não era Elizabeth, as duas eram bem diferentes, inclusive na forma de vestir.

Eles viraram amigos, Carlisle era tímido, mas se apaixonou pelo jeito de Esme.

Só depois quando Esme já estava totalmente apaixonada por ele é que teve ideia de como Carlisle era rico.

Mas ela não ligou para isso.

Eles namoraram e quando Elizabeth soube o quanto Carlisle era rico, ela quis ele para ela, chegando a se passar por ela e ficar com ele.

Esme brigou com Elizabeth que começou a se envolver com pessoas erradas, morria de inveja da irmã, foi apresentada o mundo das drogas e ela largou os estudos, fugiu de casa.

Anos depois no dia que Carlisle e Esme fizeram um jantar anunciando que iriam se casar, Elizabeth invadiu a festa deles e fez o maior barraco.

Ela se tornou uma pessoa obcecada, vivia uma vida medíocre enquanto Esme se casaria com um dos homens mais ricos e influentes do pais. E sem falar de como Carlisle havia se tornado um homem bonito, seu corpo havia se desenvolvido, ele não era mais magrelo, agora era esguio e tinha músculos, seus olhos azuis brilhavam, tinha um sorriso lindo e era totalmente deslumbrante.

Ela queria aquilo para ela e foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu armar um plano para conseguir aquilo para ela.

Ela mostrou uma inteligência incomum, ele teve paciência e arquitetou tudo perfeitamente.

Nada poderia dar errado.

A vida de Esme seria dela.

Ela fez sua irmã ir visita-la, mentiu dizendo que estava com câncer e morrendo, queria o perdão dela.

Esme viajou imediatamente milhares de quilômetros para ver a irmã, quando estava indo para o hotel foi assaltada e levaram sua bolsa a mando de Elizabeth.

Mas conseguiu chegar ao hotel apenas para ser presa logo na entrada, o quarto de hotel que havia sido reservado estava cheio de drogas, armas e documentos falsos com a foto de Esme, ou melhor Elizabeth.

Naquele tempo a justiça não estava muito aí, ninguém acreditou no depoimento que Esme deu.

Ainda mais que Esme não sabia da onde, mas surgiram varias testemunhas, que foram chantageadas ou compradas por Elizabeth para ela ficar presa. Ainda teve uma tia falsa que falou que Elizabeth era doida e que não tinha irma gêmea nenhuma.

Ela foi condenada, todos acreditavam que ela era Elizabeth. No hotel que ela havia reservado, não constava seu nome, mas sim o nome da irmã, sua irmã havia planejado tudo muito bem. Não tinha escapatório para Esme.

Ela foi condenado a um crime que nunca comentou, havia tentado telefonar para sua casa, para Carlisle, mas ninguém nunca atendeu, sempre dava que o numero não existia mais.

E o tempo foi passando.

E Esme viveu apenas pela esperança de que um dia encontraria seu marido e filho de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oiii amores, haha... e Aí o que acharam do capitulo? Ficou muito novela mexicana? Ficou legal, deu para enteder tudo? Alguma duvida ainda?  
>Bom espero que tenham gostado e passem a gostar de Esme, Elizabeth vocês podem odiar a vontade...<br>Amando os comentários de vocês, daqui para frente é só alegria... eu acho... Vai ver que Bella desisti de esperar o pedido de casamento do Edward e termina com ele kkkkk ia ser legal né? haha  
>Mais três ou quatro capitulo, acaba a fic<br>Muito obrigada pelo carinho, aguardando ansiosa o comentário de vocês...  
>Comentem bastante que o próximo pode vim sexta haha...<br>Como tem entrando leitoras novas, tem o grupo no whats app, quem quiser entrar deixa o numero nos comentários com o DDD ou então envia por MP...  
>Vou deixar vocês lerem logo...<br>beeeijoos  
>lalac<p> 


End file.
